


We Are Family

by MissAllySwan



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Canon Rewrite, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doctor Who References, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Half-Human, Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Torchwood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Kitty Smith is not your average girl. She is not completely human. She was created to destroy the world and saved from her own destruction. She found refuge in Sarah Jane Smith and her crazy life. She spent years hiding until Maria Jackson moved over the road. Now follow her and her family as Kitty tries to live a normal life whist keeping her home safe from those wanting to destroy it.
Relationships: Clyde Langer/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Invasion of the Bane

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. All other characters belong to BBC.**

* * *

I watched as the moving van pulled up opposite my home. I looked closely and saw a lot of woman. I think, I also saw a women start moving things into the house. It's about time, since that house has been empty for months. It's weird, but I might miss it. I would always ask myself if anyone would ever move into the house.

Though I knew Sarah Jane was going to like it better when it was empty.

My name is Kathleen Sandy Smith. Or Kitty, for short. That's what everyone-that's what Sarah Jane calls me.

I am not like most people on this planet. For one, I am not human; well I am human, but not completely. I am half human. So I look, act and feel just like any one else on Earth.

But I wasn't born here. And I have more abilities than any human could ever possess.

I see Sarah Jane-or my mum, as that's my cover story for whenever I'm out with her-pull into the driveway. I go downstairs and out to the driveway to greet her. I smile as we start walk to the house together.

"Hiya!" We hear and turn around to see a girl around my age. She was weight with brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. She was wearing overall jeans over a plaid long sleeve. I wave back while Sarah Jane comes off a little frosty for my taste. But she has always been like that; more so since I came into her life.

We go inside and I watch as that girl stands in the front door of the house with a man, whom I assumed was her dad. I sigh; if only I had friends. I didn't really get out much because of _what_ I am.

Keeping a secret isn't my problem.

It's just that Sarah Jane is paranoid about someone figuring out my secret and exposing me. She doesn't want me to end up in some lab being dissected.

I doubt it will happen, but she is just worried. And for a while I was. But I've been with her for years now. And I'm kind of tired of just staying inside all the time.

This isn't much of a life.

I love Sarah Jane. She is like a mum to me. She is the only thing close to mother I have and will ever have.

But I just wish i could be like the kids I see from outside the window; have friends, go to school, and stuff like that.

I mean now that I'm aging normally like a human, and I'm known in the community as the Smith daughter, shouldn't I be living my life like a _human_? A full normal human.

I awake at 3:45 A.M. by a noise outside. Also by Sarah Jane shaking me awake. "Kitty. Wake up." I follow her outside to the backyard where this alien stands-or _floats_ before me. It's singing this song; it's so beautiful.

"Can you understand her?" She asks me and I nod. I knew various languages. Not just the ones on earth. I knew tons of alien languages; which I guess came in handy.

"She's lost." I tell my mum. "She needs to find her way home." I say. I am familiar with the planet she is from, it's close to where I'm from; I still can't believe I remember. We give her directions and she flies off. Sarah Jane waves goodbye with a smile on her face, then down at her hands to see that she was left with a gift.

I hear the sound of the gate from behind me so I go check. Was someone watching us? But nothing. No one. I guess it was nothing.

* * *

I get dressed the next morning in a long grey classic pocket shirt, black leggings, brown Prada Suede boots, and my blue letter embroidered velvet jacket. Also put on my two rings; if I'm going to convince Sarah Jane to let me do this, then I'll have to have them with me.

I go downstairs. "Where are you going off to?" She asked me. I sigh, knowing she wasn't going to be thrilled about this. But this was something I wanted to do. This was something I _had_ to do.

"Over the road. To greet the new neighbors." I told her. I knew she was going to tell me it wasn't a good idea or just flat out tell me no, so I stop her before she can. "Sarah Jane, we need start looking a little normal. I mean, people around here know me as your daughter. They're going to think it's odd I am never out doing kid things, I don't go to school, and all that." I tell her. I know she probably said I am home schooled but still. That didn't mean they wouldn't think it was strange I'm only seen when going to stores or with her on some jobs.

"And what's the harm of greeting the new neighbors? It's not like I'm going to tell them I'm an alien or anything we do. Not like they would believe me anyways." I say. I didn't see anyone greet them yet, so maybe I should be the friendly neighbor that goes over.

Sarah Jane sighed, was that a good or bad sign? I couldn't tell. "Fine." She says agreeing. "Do you have your ring? And your mobile?" She asks me and I nod. "Let me know if you are going anywhere else. Phone me if _anything_ happens." I gave her a hug and then practically bolted out the door.

I walked across the road and knocked on the door of house number 36.

The girl I saw yesterday answered. "You moved in yesterday, right?" I asked and she nodded. "I saw you. I live across the road."

"Right." I guess she didn't really remember me. Or maybe she did. Probably not as Sarah Jane was in a rush to get me inside.

"I'm Maria." She tells me.

"Kitty." I tell her. She invites me and we sat down on the couch. She puts on the telly and I notice she doesn't have music channels; she thought it was a big deal. I guess it would be to other girls, but luckily I am not other girls. I looked to my left and noticed an empty bottle of that drink Bubble Shock. _Gross!_

"You like this stuff?" I asked her and she frowned, quickly shaking her head.

"No, it's disgusting. My dad likes it though." Maria told me. "I don't know why. It tastes horrible."

"Thank god someone has taste buds." I say and we laugh. "Anyways, is there anything else to do in this town?" I probably shouldn't have asked that since she just got here yesterday.

"You're asking me? I got here yesterday." She replies and I laugh along with her for a second. "How long have you been living here?" She asks me.

_A very long time._

"A year maybe. I haven't really been into town." I tell her. I wonder what else there is to do in town besides go to shops. I don't have money and I don't want to go home and ask Sarah Jane for any.

"Well my dad told me about this tour of the Bubble Shock factory. It's a free bus and everything." Maria says. "I know it's disgusting, but we could go. Just to get out of here. Maybe see the town." She suggested. I do hate that drink, but she does have a point; and maybe it'll be fun.

"Sure, I'll have to tell my mum." I tell her. I had to remind myself to call her 'mum' and not 'Sarah Jane'; I guess I could get used to that. She was like a mum to me. She always has been.

We started to head out when she shouted "Dad, I'm going out!" to her father so he would know we were going. He then came outside after her.

"Leaving already?" He asks.

"We're going into town." Maria tells him.

"Without the proper goodbye?" He says, as if there was something she forgot. What did he mean without the _proper goodbye_?

"Dad!" She mumbles but he then taps his cheek with his finger and Maria slowly walked up to him. She kisses him on the cheek. _Oh that's what he meant._

"Cute." I comment and we both laugh. "Can we go now?" I ask. I just had this urge to get out of here.

"Who's this?" Her dad asks.

"This is Kitty. She lives across the road." Maria tells him and we started walking off when I saw Sarah Jane about to go back inside after going to the mailbox. "Mum! I'm going out!" I yell and she looked back.

"Hi! We just moved opposite—" Maria started to say.

"Hello." Sarah Jane says, sort of bitterly. Did she hear me say I was going out?

"HI! HI! I'M ALAN JACKSON!" Her dad says, running over the road to where Sarah Jane is. I laughed, quietly, that conversation was going to be interesting; no way I wasn't going to miss watch this.

"I hope you won't be too loud, I work from home and I like the quiet." She tells him without introducing herself. _Wow, nice way to welcome the new neighbors!_

"It's nice to be made welcome." He comments and I want to laugh but instead it's more of a smirk.

"Sorry." She says and turns back to him. "Sarah Jane Smith." She shook his hand and then looked at me as Maria told me we should go before we miss the bus.

"Where are you two going?" Her dad asks.

" _Bubbleshock_ Factory." Maria tells him. We then start walking until we get to the bus stop. As we got there I saw Sarah Jane's car racing down the street; I guess the conversation with Maria's dad didn't last long after we left.

"So that's your mum?" She asked me and I nodded. "She seems glamorous. What does she do?"

"Journalist." I told her. "Anyway, do you anything about this tour, bus, and whatever?" Maria didn't get to answer as we heard music and turned to see the bus coming our way. We got on it and Maria showed me that they had loads of free samples. _No thanks_. She of course didn't want one either.

"I don't understand how this stuff works." I say.

"I don't either. My dad says it's better for you than all the other drinks out there." Maria said. "Does your mum drink it?"

"No, she'd rather die than taste it. Especially after I told her how it tastes." I tell her. "I guess the word _organic_ doesn't mean it _tastes good_." She laughed and I started laughing with her.

Eventually we got to the factory and the tour started-or I thought. Our tour guide told us to walk through the scanner one at a time. "A security scan in a pop factory?" I questioned. It was probably the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Something wasn't right about this.

"People want to steal the recipe." A girl next to me said as she then walked through the scanner. Maria walked through first as I looked at the scanner; I didn't trust it.

_This is really weird_.

"Come on." Maria said and I sighed, looking at the floor before slowly walking through. I had a _strange_ feeling about this. Then the tour guide, Davey, had us turn our cell phones off.

"What is a mobile phone going to do? We're in a _pop_ factory." I ask Maria.

"Maybe make the bubbles go flat." Maria joked and I laughed silently with her.

"That's enough lip in the back. Just _do it_." Davey says, bitterly. I rolled my eyes and both Maria and I turned our phones off as free samples were given out. Most people took one or two except doe this one boy took about ten; watching him carry it all through the tour would be interesting to watch.

"Oi!" He says, looking at me. Just me. I then noticed Maria took one. Probably for her dad as I knew she didn't like it either.

"No _Bubbleshock_?" He asked me.

"Sorry. I've got the wrong taste buds." I replied.

"Right, the 2%." He says walking towards the bin that had the bottles in it. So it wasn't just Maria and I who hated _Bubbleshock_. "Don't worry, we're working on that. Very soon we'll have everyone drinking Bubble Shock." He said as he threw a bottle at me. "The whole world."

_I don't like how that sentence sounded._

"I rather have a cup of tea." I reply, as I throw it back with the rest. We continued the tour until the alarms started going off and then I heard a scream.

I had to see what was going on because I knew there was something strange about this place. "Kitty!" Maria called as she chased after me.

"You go!" I shout as I keep going; she doesn't leave me. We ran for a while, but I never heard the scream again. Eventually, we stopped running towards whoever it was, but then away from the workers so we wouldn't get in trouble.

We were somewhere very unfamiliar, Maria stayed close to me and then we turned around to go another way when we see this boy.

I look at him, he is wearing this white clothing thing, it was very strange. That was all he was wearing—well that and sneakers. It was a weird get up. What even is it?

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." He repeated.

"Who are you?" Maria asked.

"Who are you?" He repeated again.

"We're lost." I say, looking around trying to figure out where we were.

"We're lost." He repeated. Okay, why was he doing that? I didn't get a chance to ask that because we heard those workers close by and then the boy started running. Maria and I started running in the same direction he was going.

We hid behind a wall and waited for the men to walk away before we could move. I looked at the boy and I knew he was scared. He seemed terrified. I wonder if they kept him prisoner or something; that would explain the getup.

"We're not with them." Maria tells him.

"We can help you." I say and he looked at both of us and then smiles. "Follow me." I say and we went into the closest room, which luckily was the ladies bathroom. It was perfect; at least for a little while.

_Maybe I should call Sarah Jane._ No, she will have my head if she finds out what's happened.

"This should keep us safe for a while. Sorry for dragging you into the ladies." Maria said.

"Why don't men go into the ladies?" He asked. Okay, that was _weird_. Maria went to guard the door, not too far away from us as I looked at the boy. Strange how he didn't know really what was happening. I had a feeling that whoever these _people_ are, they did something to this boy.

I touch his shoulder and I felt _it_. My people always talked about a feeling you get. But I don't know this boy. _Why do i feel some sort of connection to him?_ I stared at him and he stared at me; did that mean he felt it too? _This is really weird_.

"What did they do to you?" I ask. I could _feel_ his fear towards those people. I touched him again and I this time I saw, it was blurry, but I think it was while moving. _Running_. Maybe a memory. I don't know. But why running?

"Someone's coming in." Maria says quietly. That was when the three of us got into a stall together. We sat as quietly as we could, hoping that we would live through this. The sound of footsteps got closer and the boy touched my shoulder. I put my hand on top of his, hoping it helped. _Closer and closer_. I hear a hand touch the stall. It was opened; It was Sarah Jane.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I could ask you the same." I replied. "...And, I did say I was going out."

"Who's he?" She asked, looking at the boy.

"We don't know, we found him. I don't think he knows who he is either, to be honest." I tell her as get up and then help Maria to her feet.

"What have they done to you?" She asked.

"I just knew I had to get away." He says.

"I think that goes for all of us." Maria said and both Sarah Jane and I agreed. "What are we going to do?" That's when I saw it a way out.

She got out and went out to the car and Sarah Jane used her sonic lipstick to open the gate. _We escaped_.

* * *

We made it home and Maria started asking a bunch of questions; this is _not_ good. "You can go now Maria. I got this." Sarah Jane tells her, not listening to any of her questions. I knew she wouldn't tell her anything. "Kitty, let's go."

Well I managed to get out for a few hours.

"I saw you last night!" Maria says and that was when we turned around to face her. So there _was_ someone in the back last night when I heard the gate open. It was Maria.

"What?" Sarah Jane asks.

"She said she saw you last night." The boy said.

"She saw both of us actually." I stated.

"I saw you and her. With that thing. That _alien_." Maria said, well this was not good. Not good at all. I guess she saw me translate its song so we could could know what to do.

"Listen to me, Maria. My life is dangerous." She said. "You need to stay away from me. And from Kitty. You go home, watch telly, and do whatever it is you do. You stay away from us and live your life as normal. You got that?!" She practically screamed and Maria ran across the road in tears.

"A little harsh." I commented as we walked into the house with the boy.

"She can't get involved. She is a child." Sarah Jane says.

"As if she will forget any of what she already knows." I say as she went into the kitchen after putting the boy in the living room. She was making some food and some tea for him, I guess. "It's not like she would tell anyone—"

"Kitty, she is not getting involved and you can't associate with her."

"Right, I can't have friends like a normal person because of _what_ _I am_ and _what_ _you do_." I say and I storm out angrily.

"Kitty!" She yells, but I ignore her and go out the door, slamming it. I went over the road and knocked on Maria's door. Her dad answered and let me in.

"Here comes trouble." He said and I rolled my eyes as I was in her sight.

"Kitty?" She said and I sat down next to her, then her dad left to make us a snack. I wasn't a fan of beans; no one on my planet would ever eat something like that. It sounds disgusting and Sarah Jane hates them as well. "What happened?"

"Sorry, Sarah Jane—my mum—are complicated. Of course, she can't stop me from talking to you at least for now." I say and we talked for a little bit, but then I got this _feeling_. A bad vibe. I close my eyes and concentrate; I have to see it.

"Kitty—? What's wrong?"

"He's here." I tell her. "The man from the factory."

"Dad, I'm going out!" Maria yelled and we left in a hurry, running over the road back to my house. It was locked, _oh shit_. I was about to get the key when Maria started banging on the door.

"Sarah Jane! Open up! It's me! It's Maria!" She yelled.

"Like that will help." I say, but she rolled her eyes and kept knocking until the door was answered by Sarah Jane.

"I told you—" She started to say, but I had to stop her; this was wasting time.

"Mum, the man from the factory! He's here, he's on the streets!" I tell her. "I could _feel_ _him_." Sarah Jane was listening now, more than ever.

Then Maria started to scream and we saw it. It was huge and literally on the side of the house. Maria and I ran inside. Sarah Jane locked and blocked the door with her body.

How long is that going to hold up?

"Hello Maria. Hello Sarah Jane's daughter." The boy says as he walked into where we were.

"It's Kitty." I corrected.

"Get upstairs." Sarah Jane says. I knew that this was one of those emergencies since she was letting other people upstairs. She would never let anyone upstairs.

"But we're not allowed." The boy said. Of course, she went through that rule with him.

"I'm allowing you!" Sarah Jane yells, struggling with the door. I grabbed both the boy's and Maria's hands and we starting running. Eventually Sarah Jane was running right behind us up the stairs. We got to the top and She went up to the attic to get something.

"What's up there?" Maria asked.

"Don't go up, she'll be back. She'll be back." I told Maria, Sarah Jane would kill me if I let Maria or the boy go up there. I kept the two of them close to me, if Sarah Jane wasn't back in time I would use my powers even if it would expose me.

"First the children and then you old woman." He says and as I was about to use them, Sarah Jane came back and sprayed the alien with this gas. Then we saw it was our tour guide, Davey. So they were all aliens? _Wonderful_. Though it made sense. He went away in fear of what we might do next.

I went to help Sarah Jane. "Kitty, I'm okay." She says and I sigh.

"A little too late." I say. "I'm sorry about before."

"It's okay." She tells me and then we heard something and realized that Maria wasn't there; she went up into the attic with the boy. Sarah Jane and I went up there and watched as they looked around, amazed and confused at what they were seeing. Maria was more surprised as the boy didn't know much about the world so everything was just as new and surprising to him.

"Don't touch anything!" Sarah Jane says.

"Are these alien?" Maria asks.

"Some of them." I say. I wondered if any of them would ask about me. They looked at all the stuff and then they asked about Sarah Jane's story. How it started and how I came into the picture.

"I met this man. A very special man, called The Doctor. We travelled through space and time." She told them.

"She met me when she first met the Doctor, they sort of saved me from another alien who took me from my planet. I was slave until they saved me." I explain and Maria was staring at me now.

"She travelled with me and The Doctor. Then when I went home, she came with me. When my old life returned, as boring as it is and how I didn't want it—Kitty made it a little easier to start a new life." Sarah Jane explains as she puts an arm around my shoulder.

"We tried being normal, but it didn't work out." I said. "We saw him again and then _this_ started. We help aliens or we try our best to help protect people and things from them."

"Do believe us?" Sarah Jane asks Maria and she nods. "Really? Why?"

"I mean, it sounds bonkers, but I don't think you're liars." Maria says and both Sarah Jane and I both smiled.

"Well that's good to know." Sarah Jane says.

"Except the bonkers bit." I added and we laughed a little. We explained to her that aliens come to earth all the time. We help them and protect earth from them. Then we showed her and the boy, K-9. Our robot dog from the year 5000. A gift from The Doctor. When he came by, he was still plugging the dark orbit. Then we showed Maria the gift that the alien from the other night left.

"Can I see?" The boy asked and Maria looked at me and I looked at Sarah Jane. She nodded and I gave it too him.

"Be careful, I told him.

"Everything is completely new to him." Sarah Jane says and I nodded. "I think those people made him for some reason."

"He's their child?" Maria questioned, I doubted that. If he were their child, he wouldn't be afraid of them. He would be trying to get rid of us or something. And when we touched, it was definitely something.

"But he's human, so I don't understand." Sarah Jane says. "He doesn't have a naval." She then whispers to me. What? No belly button? That's like, that's like me. She then went over to the boy and took the device from him. I wonder if she was worried about him breaking it. "Sorry, I'm not a big fan of people touching my things." She tells him.

"That device on your wrist, it detects aliens?" He asked and mum nodded. "What's it detecting now?" Maria and I looked at her confused and then she looked at her watch. I could hear it going off.

"He's right." Sarah Jane says.

"There might be another one of those things out there." Maria suggested.

"Maybe it's me." I said, half-joking.

"Wait." Sarah Jane says and started walking to where the watch was saying the source was, it was towards us. She stopped at Maria.

"Are you sure, it's not just detecting me?" I asked, I didn't think Maria was an alien.

"It's not you, or her—" Sarah Jane said, picking up the bottle of _Bubble_ _Shock_ that Maria took from the factory. "—it's the drink. It's that ingredient Bane. It's alive."

"What?" Maria asked.

"Species Identified: Bane." Sarah Jane said. She started reading the bottle closely to hopefully get more information. "A Bane mother. There's a living piece of Bane in every bottle of _Bubbleshock_." She said, I don't know why I am surprised. That stuff horrible.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked. "My dad drinks that and he has alien in him now. What is that going to do?"

"Mum we need to do something now!" I said and she nodded. She didn't even notice I called her mum when I didn't have to.

"Mr. Smith…" Mum said.

"Yes, Sarah Jane?"

"…I need you." She finished and then Mr. Smith started to come out. I saw that Maria was amazed at it. The boy was too. Just not as amazed as Maria was. "I need you to get in contact with Mrs. Wormwood at the Bane factory. Can you get coordinates?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane." He said and started to dial the number, saying them aloud as well. I went over to the boy, who was listening and watching the numbers. Why was I having a connection with him? What is he? Sarah Jane had a conversation with Mrs. Wormwood, but it didn't end well.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked her. I wondered that myself.

"You tell me." She replied.

"What?" I questioned. "You can't just sit here and do nothing. You got to do something!"

"The people I fight have plans and weapons, I don't have any of that. I'm just a normal person." She said and sighed.

"You aren't normal. You are a freaking companion of The Doctor, with an adopted daughter from another planet. And you have a human made by aliens in your attic. You are far from normal. Now, we just need _a plan_."

That was when we went out of the house and we told Maria we would handle. I wasn't going to argue this time because we needed to hurry and stop the Bane. But then we saw the people outside; they were acting like zombies. People were being controlled. Everyone who drank _Bubbleshock_ has Bane in them so they can be controlled. Maria's dad included.

"Dad! It's the Bane! It's not you!" Maria said. But I knew it wouldn't work.

"The only thing we can do for him now is get to the factory." I told her as I grabbed her arm and dragged her back across the road and into the car. We quickly drove to the factory, avoiding innocent people in the streets. The gates shut behind us. Sarah Jane was blanking on a plan; we were too.

We were stuck.

"Doctor, help me!" Sarah Jane said. "Okay. think." She said, mostly to herself while looking at her sonic lipstick. She then she looked over and grinned. I turned my head and grinned too. The Bubbleshock bus; it was perfect.

We got in it. Maria, the boy, and I held on tightly to each other as Sarah Jane floored it into the factory. Then we could see Mrs. Wormwood.

"Hope we're not too late for the party." Sarah Jane says and I laughed. "Now leave this planet!"

"Have you met, my mother?" She asked pointing up above. Sarah Jane fell back, it must have been the Bane mother; it was huge.

"Leave her alone!" Maria yelled going out there with her.

"Maria!" I couldn't stop her. That was when the boy and I went outside. I had him stay close to me; I had to protect him.

"You brought us the archetype." She said.

"He is a human being." Sarah Jane corrected.

"What did you do to him? Why did you create him?" I demanded to know.

"The 2% wouldn't touch Bane, he would fix _Bubbleshock_ so everyone would drink it." Mrs. Wormwood told us. "Every tour of the factory, we would scan our guest and feed everything into him." That's why I felt a connection. He is human, but he also has a part of me in him. Now we are linked telepathically. "However, now, he is no longer needed."

She turned her watch and he fell to the ground. "No!" I screamed. I could feel his pain. _My head_! "Please, let him go!" I say as I put one hand on my head.

"He's a child, let him go." Sarah Jane said, after I did.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Mrs. Wormwood teased. "But he is dying and soon all of you will too." I kept the boy, Sarah Jane, and Maria close. My head hurts. I guess we are truly linked.

"We have to do something." I say and that was when Maria stood up and turned her phone on to start the alarms. It seemed to hurt the Bane mother a little bit, but it almost got Maria killed in the process.

"I have this." The boy said and I looked to see the gift from the alien last night. In a way it was like a phone, which is what he explained to Mrs. Wormwood.

"It's a good thing you don't know our phone number."

"Mr. Smith said it out loud." The boy said and I nodded.

"But those were dozens of numbers." Sarah Jane pointed out.

"But I remember them." He told her.

"I do too." I said, I guess I had a really good memory since we were linked. He dialed the number on it as I said it aloud in unison with him and Mrs. Wormwood order us to stop. But we wouldn't.

CALLING THE BANE!" The boy and I both yelled, holding it up. It was working better than Maria's phone; this was like millions of phones calling at once.

"I order you to stop!" Mrs. Wormwood yelled.

"You made him human!" Sarah Jane yelled back. "He's ours!"

I took his hand and the four of us started to run. We made it out before it exploded and then Sarah Jane pulled us into a hug. She couldn't believe we did _that_ and survived. The boy acknowledged his freedom.

* * *

At home, Sarah Jane, the boy, and I went over to Maria's, to properly introduce ourselves. "Sorry about before." Sarah Jane said, "Welcome to the neighborhood." They shook hands, this was friendly.

This felt kind of normal.

"Sarah Jane, right?" Her dad asked and she nodded.

"This is my daughter, Kitty." She told him and I smiled. He already knew that, but I guess we were starting over with the introduction.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at the boy.

"This is my son. My adopted son." Sarah Jane said and I smiled. He was going to be staying with us; he's my brother now.

"What's your name?" He asked. _Oh no._

"I don't have one." He replied. _Oh shit!_

"It's an old family joke. A joke." I told him; it was a good save. Before Sarah Jane could say anything further, Maria's mum came in and then we left; we went to the mall because he really needed some new clothes.

He couldn't wear _that_ forever.

* * *

That night, Maria came over and mum gave us some real pop to drink. Then the boy came out in normal clothes, which looked a lot better.

"That's better. Much better." Maria commented.

"Is this good?" He asked and the three of us nodded as he sat down in the middle of Sarah Jane and I.

I guess will really have to start calling her mum now. I don't mind; I like it.

"How are you going to adopt him?" Maria asked; that was already done.

"Done. Mr. Smith took care of the paper work and such. Now all he needs is a name." Sarah Jane said.

"You could pick your own." I tell him.

"I like yours, Maria." He says looking at her.

"Okay, maybe he shouldn't chose his own." Maria said, laughing. Yeah, probably not. "About Danny? Nathan? Josh?" She suggests. Hmm, I like those but they didn't suit him.

"Charlie? Adam?" I pitched in, I guess not. They didn't sound right either.

"Harry, Alistair, Luke?" Mum said and I think the last one was the best one. I like that one.

"I like Luke." Maria said.

"I like Luke." Sarah Jane says smiling.

"It's perfect." I added. "Luke Smith."

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" Maria asked Sarah Jane, curiously.

"No, there was only one man for me. Nobody else compares." Sarah Jane said. You can't argue there.

We look up at the stars when Luke sees a plane go by. I smile leaning against Sarah Jane-I mean, mum-and putting my arm around Luke's shoulder. That may not be a space ship, but when came to more threats, this _family_ will be ready for it.


	2. Revenge of the Slitheen l

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned. I wasn't used to getting up early. I turn over and hit the button on the top to make it stop. I look and see it's ten after seven. I sigh and slowly get out of bed. It was the first day of school for Luke and I; our first day of school ever. Technically it is for me as well for Luke. But more so for Luke as he's never set foot in a school before.

I've been in a school before. But I was only there because mum was working on a story and thought it would be a good idea for me to pose as a student. I could get information from being on the inside and I would be able to bring back anything I saw that parents and others didn't; but I don't know if that counts or not.

Today I would actually be a student and I would be there until I completed the years I needed to. Mum says she wants a normal life for Luke and I. As normal as we can have considering what she, Luke, Maria, and I do.

After I got my uniform on, I noticed Luke wasn't awake yet. I sighed, of course on the day he has to get up, he sleeps.

For the first few days this week, he would wake up in the middle of the night; that meant waking me as well. I didn't mind all that much. I mean, he was getting used to things. But it's just ironic how these works out.

I shook him a little, but nothing. He moaned and turned towards me. "Luke! Get up." I say and he slowly started to open his eyes. "Come on. get your uniform on." I put it on the bed as I went back over to the mirror. I put my hair up in a ponytail and fixed my tie.

Luke slowly got up and changed. "Why do we have to wear uniforms?" He asked me and I grinned; why didn't I see that question coming?

"Because we are going to school and these are _school_ uniforms." I tell him. I honestly did not want to get into specifics of it all. "Hurry up! I'll be downstairs." I told him as I grabbed my backpack and mobile. I went downstairs where I found mum in the kitchen working.

"Before you ask, he's getting ready and no he wasn't up all night." I tell her. I had a feeling mum would ask, so I decided to answer before being asked.

"Good." Mum replies. I could tell she had no idea what to think or do at the moment. She wasn't sure if having Luke and I start right away was a good idea. Well, mostly Luke because he has only been here a week and is still learning normal stuff. But it would be weird to send me now and him later or keep both of us home and start late; I mean, we're strange enough, we don't need to add to it.

Mum was about to say something, but Luke came down and I helped him with his tie. By tomorrow he would be doing it himself. We grabbed something to eat and then we were out the door. I was about the cross the road to meet with Maria and walk with her, but mum stopped me.

"Kitty!" Mum called and I turned to see both her and Luke getting in the car. She was driving us to a school that was just around the corner? Okay, this is going to be a great start. I groaned, but crossed the road and got in the passenger seat. I wasn't going to argue. I wouldn't win.

* * *

We got to school in literally two minutes. I watched as a lot of other kids walked towards the building, chatting to each other; it would probably just be Maria, Luke, and I. I watched as mum talked to Luke outside the car. I guess she wanted to be like mums are when their children go to school for the first time.

I look over and see Maria. I smile at her as she comes over to us. "Hello Maria." Mum says and then kissed Luke. _Oh no._

Other students passed by and started to laugh. I put my hand on my forehead; _this was going to be a great first day!_

"Mind your business!" I shout at the kids laughing as mum then got in the car and left. I hope we can avoid anything else like that. It's already hard enough as it is.

"Why were they laughing?" Luke asked.

"Because mum kissed you goodbye." I tell him.

"That's funny?"

"It's embarrassing." Maria says. It was considering we were what? 13? And I guess being a boy could add onto it. I don't know why but it's more embarrassing for boys than girls; i don't know if I will ever figure out why.

We stopped to look at the building. Apparently a new technology block was added recently. "I wonder what's inside it." I looked at Maria and nodded. We followed the other students inside, into this big room with chairs; the auditorium.

We took seats where we could find them. "I'm feeling a bit anxious." Luke says. Maria agreed. I was and I wasn't. I had been inside a school before, but not technically as a real student. It's very complicated.

"We're all going to be fine." I say.

"You've been to school before." Luke states. It was true in a way.

"Not this one." Maria said and I grinned.

"And I wasn't really a student when I went to this other school." I add, quietly as then this boy with darker skin came over and sat down next to me.

"You're new right?" The boy asked and the three of us nodded. "I am as well. Clyde."

"Kitty." I said, smiling at him. I realized then that I had seen him before this morning outside, probably after mum made a fool out of Luke. "This is Maria and—"

"How do you do? I'm Luke Smith." He said, holding out his hand to Clyde. I sighed and then closed my eyes; he was making things worse for himself.

"—my brother. Luke." I finished eventually after Clyde looked at me, probably wondering if Luke was serious with that; unfortunately he was. He shook his hand as Luke seemed to be waiting for him to. Then the headmaster came out and started blabbing away. He then started farting and everyone laughed; I was the only girl who laughed. I found it hilarious mostly because he was okay with it. Maria looked disgusted and Luke looked confused.

Right. He wouldn't understand why it would be funny.

Then they sent us on a tour of the new block in groups; that was when Luke, Clyde, and I were separated from Maria. We were walking and I started talking to Clyde as Luke just looked around and listened to headmaster Blakeman.

"If you ask how Luke and I are related…we're adopted. So there's your answer." I said, I had a feeling if I didn't tell him, he might ask.

"It explains some things." Clyde said. "I mean, you guys look…similar." I will never understand how people could think we are actually related; especially since we are two different species. Well mostly-again, it's complicated.

"So, you're new here?" Clyde asked.

"To the area, no. School, yes." I told him.

"Where did you go to school?" He asked.

"Homeschooled." I said, it was better than telling him that I never went to school because of my age issues in the past and that I'm an alien. I wouldn't even know how to explain it all, even if I could. "I guess you could say Luke changed that."

"So he's adopted?"

"We both are. Different times, places, and families." I told him. "I know, it's weird."

"No, I think it's…cool." He said and I smiled. At that point, Mr. Blakeman farted again and everyone except for Luke laughed. Until the headmaster told us to shut up; which was rude and sort of odd. Do teachers normally say those type of things to students?

"Why is farting funny?" Luke asks. "It's a normal process of the human bowel." I don't even know how I could explain that to him. Was there even a way I could explain it to him?

"Is he for real?" Clyde asked and I shrugged. I didn't know what to say. He was serious. He didn't understand it, which wasn't his fault. But I couldn't say anything about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing Clyde's expression changed and mine did too when I breathed through my nose. "That's weird."

"What?" Luke asked.

"It smells weird." Clyde said and I nodded.

"Farts?"

"It smells electric." I said.

"Like batteries." Luke said and we didn't say anything else on the subject. We got separated again moments later.

* * *

Clyde and I walked together to lunch and after grabbing our lunches. I saw Maria sitting alone and he followed me over there after I sat down across from her.

"Can I sit here?" Clyde asks. Why was he asking?

"Only if I won't shame you two love birds." Maria joked.

"Shut up." I say.

"It's either I sit here or I will be forced to sit with… _that_." Clyde says. I turned to see a kid who kept getting poked. I think his name was Carl. I bumped into him on the stairs and he yelled a smart-ass remark at me; there was something strange about him. More than there was with Luke and I.

"Did you just move here?" Maria asked him and Clyde nods.

"Yeah. My parents split up and it's just me and my mum." Clyde said. "Sort of like, Kitty." He said, putting his arm around me for a second before removing it.

"Like me, only I live with my dad." Maria replies.

"Better than the fighting right?" Clyde asked and Maria agreed. I sort of wondered what it was like for married couples to fight. I've seen what it's like.

I was about to eat my food, when Clyde stopped me. "Kitty! Look it's rotten." He said and showed me that the food was blue. That meant it was rotten? I guess it did and if I ate it, I guess it would be very questionable. I smelled it and it smelled gross. I definitely shouldn't eat it. Clyde and Maria then tried their lunches and they were all bad too. What the hell? Was all the food here bad?

"What is wrong with this place? It smells weird. Food's rotten." Clyde said. "Something weird is going on here."

"Hey, where's Luke?" Maria asked me until she asked, it didn't even come to mind that he wasn't here. Or anywhere in sight. Now I had a bad feeling and I got up. "You should probably find him." Maria stated as I left; that's where I am going. Clyde followed me.

"Kitty. I'm sure, he's fine." Clyde tried to reassure me, but I'm not so sure. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Please, being the weird kid on the first day is never good. He could be anywhere and I'd like to find him before he ends up in a dumpster." I say as I walked the halls. Eventually I saw this guy shove Luke into the lockers and I ran over there quickly.

"Hey!" I yelled once I got to him, I helped him up, giving distance between him and the boy that was messing with him. "Are you alright?" I asked Luke and he nodded. "You better watch it or you'll be dealing with me!" I threatened. I was not going to let anyone mess with him.

"Steve." Clyde said, going over to the boy that shoved him. "Leave him alone."

"Are you friends with him, Clyde?" The boy, Steve asked him.

"No, but I am with her." Clyde tells him, I was flattered-sort of. "And I think for your best interest you should leave her brother alone."

"You're Kitty?" He asked me and I nodded. "You're right. She is cool." I grinned as Steve walked away and I walked out of the hall with Luke. I couldn't believe it wasn't even the end of the day yet and people already liked me; if only it was that easy for Luke.

* * *

After school today, we got home and changed from uniforms when my phone started to go off. I picked it up after seeing Clyde's name come up on the caller ID. "Didn't I just see you not five minutes ago?" I asked him after picking up.

"Yeah, I could hang up if you want. Call later." He replies.

"No. No, it's fine. I like talking." I said and then laughing like an idiot school girl.

"Are we cool? You seemed kind of—I don't know. Different after you met Steve." He asks me. I sigh. I mean I wasn't really liking to him picking on my brother. And I wasn't happy about Clyde saying he didn't like Luke to his face. "Nothing against your brother or anything, I just don't know him and he is a—interesting one." He adds, probably realizing what might make me a bit angry with him.

"He grows on you. I mean, I haven't known him long either, but I do care about him." I tell him.

"I know. Anyways, I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"

"It's only Monday and you are already planning for the weekend?" I asked and laughed as he confirmed it.

"Do you maybe want to do something?" He asks.

"I would have to think about it, but I think I'd like that." I said, smiling. Then I saw mum by my doorway and I frowned. "I better go, call you back later." I say and end the call. I throw my phone on my bed, trying not to blush or look stupid.

"Who was that?" Mum asks.

"A friend." I tell her. It was true. He was just a friend. Boys and girls can be just friends right? Yeah. Maria and Luke are friends. So yeah, just friends.

"You remember the rules, right?"

"Don't make friends?" I joked, but she didn't find it funny. "Don't tell them about what we do. Mum, it's not like I can. If I did that, telling him _what I am_ would probably cause him to call the army or something." I laugh at the last part. Mum didn't.

"Just have to make sure. I already dragged You, Luke, and Maria into this. I don't need to risk anymore lives." She says. But Maria was the reason Luke is here with us and the reason the Bane are gone. I know she just worries about the lives of others, but still. Maria getting involved was a good thing.

Soon enough after that I went up with Luke to the attic. I sat on the couch reading as he talked to mum about the social mistakes he made. Then my phone rang again.

"Hey, sorry about that earlier." I say.

"It's alright. Now can we talk about this serious issue at hand?"

"What would that be?" I ask with a laugh. Though I didn't know what issues we had at hand.

"The headmaster and the science teacher's fart problems." That was when I laughed, not a chuckle or giggle, but a serious laugh. It really was a problem. I wonder what is wrong with them. Both of them keep farting and both as equally rude. There is something _strange_ about them. I was about to comment on the issue but then the line went dead just as the lights in the room went out.

"Clyde?" There's nothing. I realized my phone went right when the power did; that was strange. But it couldn't have been the same thing. I looked outside and saw that it was blackout; it would be back soon.

"Powers out." Luke said.

"Mr. Smith isn't responding. My computer went…and all before I could save my work." Mum replied.

"My phone went too." I said.

"Let's check the local power grid to see how long till's back on." Mum says and she turned it on, but then it went black. How was that possible?

"That's impossible." Mum says. "It never loses power. It can't lose power." And that was when I took my ring, to see if it would work and it wasn't doing anything. It could a few other things than just be sonic like mum's lipstick, but it wasn't working.

That's not possible.

"My ring's dead too." I said. "I guess the Sonics are out of question too." But then a few seconds later, the power came back on, that was faster. I looked now and both my ring and phone were working.

"Whatever cut the power, cut this off." Mum said, looking at her watch, which was now working.

"And my ring." I wouldn't say my phone, because it wasn't important.

* * *

I still had a weird feeling about the power going out last night. I mean, my ring and mum's watch wasn't working. Sure enough her sonic lipstick wouldn't have worked either. It was weird, but I wasn't going to worry about it; I would if it happened again.

I was meeting up with Clyde because we had our first class together. I was going to have to talk him into letting Luke sit with us during that class.

He put his arm around me when I was walking with Luke and mum, I still don't know why she had to accompany us to school. Wasn't I good enough? Plus, it could save Luke anymore humiliation. "Hey!You never called back."

"I could say the same for you." I replied. "Isn't the boy supposed to call back?"

"Oh, you're one of _those_ girls." He said, jokingly. I still shoved him, I turned to see that Luke and mum were looking. I decided to walk faster, if mum saw anymore, she and I would have another talk about relationships with others, or something like that.

I did not want that.

"Mr. Jeffery for our first class." Clyde stated and I nodded.

"Luke is sitting with us." I said and he gave me a look. I don't know if it was because I was suggesting Luke sit with us or because of the way I said it. "I swear, he's not bad when you get to know him."

"I know, sorry, it's just—you two are so different from each other..." He trails off. "—I don't know what I am saying."

"Neither do I." I say, but I did. He was saying that I was cool and Luke wasn't. I wouldn't let him see the smile drop from my face.

We walked into the building and into the class, the back row was already filled up, which was a mistake because the teacher looks to the back row more than the front. Clyde and I sat at one of the tables in the front; Clyde sat on the far left and I sat in the middle. I looked and waited until finally, Luke came in the classroom. I told him to sit next to me. At first he looked at Clyde, wondering if he should and if it was okay with him. "Sit down." I told him, once he turned to me and then sat down in the chair that was next to me on the far right.

Clyde went through his bag, getting things out and I smelled something; it was definitely some kind of food. I looked and saw a plastic bag. "What's that?" I asked.

"Cold chip sandwich." He told me, never heard of something like that. "Like I would take a chance with the canteen of death." I laughed and looked at it again, it smelled good. He hand me a piece of it and it tasted better than it smelled.

"Next time don't hold back on the vinegar." I said and he laughed.

"Not many people—"

"—or girls?" I questioned, cutting him off.

"Not many people like vinegar. Personally I love it."

"Then why did you hold back? It's not like you knew I was going to have any." I stated, but he had this guilty look on this face. How could he have known he was going to share with m? "What? It's impossible. No way you could have known."

"I like you Kitty." Clyde said, he actually said it. Was this happening? _Kitty, don't smile like an idiot. Just don't!_ I told myself, mentally. "…And you know when you like someone—you share things with them." I could tell he didn't know if he was saying it right. I smiled, but not like an idiot this time.

"Maybe next time more vinegar, but this is good." I say, as I took another piece. I turned to Luke and asked if he wanted any, but he shook his head. I sighed, it was probably weird for him seeing me being good friends with Clyde, who wasn't very fond of him yet. "Put it away, Mr. Jeffrey's coming." I said quietly and Clyde took my word for it. Luckily he did, because Mr. Jeffery's came in a few seconds later.

"How did you—?" Clyde tried to ask, but I shrugged. It was just something that came with being a Starian; sometimes being an alien had its perks. Clyde had a paper out and wrote down stuff as the teacher talked, but was mostly saying little funny things and also telling me some jokes; it was a fight not to make a sound.

I heard him ask a question and no one bothered to answer, not like I would. I might accidently let something slip that no human would or should know; this was Science Class. But then Luke answered and it was okay, until he gave more of his opinions.

"I'm nothing to him." Clyde said afterwards and everyone laughed. Luke frowned and so did I. I am his sister; when would I ever think that okay?

"Clyde." I say and he mouthed 'sorry' to me. It wasn't funny to me as it was to everyone else. He is my brother.

"Name?"

"Clyde Langer." He answers.

"Trouble Maker." Mr. Jeffery states.

"Okay." Clyde replies, trying not to laugh. What was that point of that? I guess there wasn't one.

"You. Name?" He says, pointing at me.

"Kitty Smith."

"Any relations to him?" He asked me.

"To whom?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes and the class laughed. Honestly, what was so funny? I didn't know if he meant my relationships to Luke or Clyde. He probably meant Clyde, because I had been more interested in what he was doing during the class time.

"You two think you are so funny." He says and I gave him this look. He needed it because I wasn't sure if he was serious or not. I actually didn't understand his question, believe it or not. "Watch it." He said and then went back to talking.

What was wrong with the teachers in this school? This was worse than when mum and I went to that school that was being run by these aliens; they at least could act like real teachers sometimes; I don't know what to think about these.

As he was writing stuff down, Clyde went into his bag and took another piece of his lunch. He handed me another piece and I tried to be careful. "What?!" He said and he tried to hide the bag and I stopped chewing, which Clyde did as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked and I turned to Clyde. I didn't know what to say.

"My pen's run out, I'm getting a new one. For her as well." He answers, but Mr. Jeffrey took his lunch bag from him, using a pencil. What happened to using hands? He smelled the bag and flinched. He put it a few inches from his face, trying not to look at it. What? Was he afraid of chips or something? "What is it?" He asked, his voice suggesting he was scared.

"Cold chip sandwich. I made it this morning. It's my lunch." Clyde tells him and then Mr. Jeffery put it in some kind of tank. I guess he wasn't going to give it back. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You can use the canteen like everyone else at lunch time." He tells Clyde. "That goes for you too, missy." I points at me. Did he seriously just call me that?

"I'll report you for that!" Clyde yelled and Mr. Jeffrey got closer.

"Right. Try me!" He said and Clyde backed off as the bell rang. We walked out together, but I looked back at Mr. Jeffrey, who was looking at Luke. These teachers were just _weird_.

"Sorry about your lunch."

"Our lunch. Sorry." Clyde corrected and I smiled. "Don't worry, my mate Finn, he always brings chips for lunch. He can probably spot us some."

"I can just get some of Maria's." I told him.

"Aren't you going to wait for Luke?" He asks me. _Why did he care?_ That would be my first answer.

"He has a different class and he is doing that lunch time science club thing." I told him. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"That comment in there. It was meant to be funny."

"It wasn't funny to him! Or to me." I say. "He's had a complicated life."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I have to go." I said, but he stopped me from leaving.

"Please don't be mad." He said and I sighed and then gave him a small grin.

"At least try. All I am asking is for you to try and give him a chance." I say and he nodded. Then he got closer to me, which I didn't understand. His face got closer to my face, _oh my god, he wasn't!_ He kissed me lightly on my cheek and left me standing there. He just kissed me. Clyde just kissed me. Now this is complicated; mostly because I liked him too.

We ate lunch outside in the courtyard. I sat next to Maria and very soon Clyde came with a thing of chips. He wasn't kidding about that. I smiled at him as he walked over and sat down, but I continued talking to Maria, until her phone rang; it was mum.

I got up and sat next to Clyde. He handed me a chip and I took it. How could I turn down a good chip? He looked at me, probably wondering how I felt about that kiss from earlier. "So about earlier…" I started to say, but he got distracted when he heard what Maria was saying to mum over the phone.

"Who was that?" He asked her.

"Nobody." She lied, I knew it was mum and it was probably something important. I heard her talking to Luke last night. She was doing some research on Cold Fire Construction and probably wants us to do some investigating.

* * *

At the end of the day Maria and Luke found me. We started talking about what happened with our day. I wouldn't tell him that Clyde kissed me. I will tell them when more happens. Maria complained about her having double maths and Luke said that he liked lunch time science club. Then he mentioned being friends with Mr. Jeffrey and I was going to protest, but Maria did it for me. I would have protested not just because he is a teacher but because it's Mr. Jeffrey; there was something wrong with him.

"You don't make friends with a teacher." Maria told him.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"You just don't." I say and Luke probably decided it was best to take my word for it. "Maria, what did mum phone you about?"

"She phoned you?" Luke asked and Maria nodded.

"Yes, Sarah Jane phoned me asking us to take a look at the new block." Maria said and I nodded. Maybe we could find out what is wrong with the teachers and food at this school. And what is causing the electric smell.

"What's going on?" Clyde asked, putting an arm around me. I grinned. I tried not to, but I did anyways.

"We're going to investigate the new block." Luke says. Sometimes he just needed not to say anything; at least until he gets the routine here.

"I left something in the new block." Maria said and took Luke's hand and they quickly walked away. I tried to, but Clyde grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, but why do you hang out with them? They are really weird. Both of them." Clyde said. If he really liked me, it wouldn't matter.

"Then go find some normal people then." I say and walked after Maria. I went with Maria, while Clyde went with Luke. I followed her into the classroom. "Mr. Jeffrey is coming." I said, but she continued looking until the door opened and we ducked behind the desk.

"Hello?" He called and we crawled under the desk, keeping close to each other. "I know you're in here. I can smell you." Well that didn't sound good. Then he smelled, loud enough for Maria and I to hear. "Two little girls. Sweet and spice and everything nice!" Well that would be Maria, but not me. If you get me angry, it's not a pretty sight. He then banged loudly on top of the desk. "They really shouldn't hanging around school after home times." Okay, I really wish I went with Luke and Clyde to wherever it is they went. "I got no reason to hide in this stupid skin any longer." I did not like how that sounded.

Suddenly there was these noises like, cracks, followed by use seeing a green light from under the desk. Soon the skin, or outside part of him was on the floor, as if it were a costume. We peeked and it was a big tall, green alien like creature standing before us. Okay, so I was right about them not being human.

"I AM SLITHEEN!" He yelled. Maria and I quickly ran out of the room and down the hall until we ran into Clyde, whom was leaving.

"We got to get out of here now!" Maria said quickly.

"What?" Clyde questioned.

"Where's Luke?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I know you are out there!" He said and I tried to make Clyde run, but he pulled back.

"That's Mr. Jeffrey." He said and I sighed, this was not good. His stubbornness was going to get us killed.

"You are seriously running from a teacher? What is he going to do?" He questioned, I glanced back. Oh he could do a lot of things, like kill us, but I didn't want to stick around.

"We need to go now!" I said and then he saw him. The green alien. "Run!" I yelled and he started running with Maria and I.

"Oh no! OH NO!" He yelled, catching up with us. We ran for a while and then hid under the stairs. "We can't keep hiding. We need to fight them." Clyde says.

How were we going to fight them, the only weapon we had was my ring—which I gave to Luke. He wanted to see it—to study it this morning and I forgot to get it back. _Damn it!_ The times when you need it, you don't have it.

"Quick In here!" That kid, Carl, said and we ran in there. Weird, how he was there at a good timing. I didn't care. I didn't want to die.

"Where was Mr. Jeffrey? I heard him. Did that thing kill him?" Clyde asked.

"That was Mr. Jeffrey." Maria told him and I sighed.

"I'll believe it why not." Clyde said, that was a start.

"Thanks. Where's the way out?" I asked Carl.

"There is no way out." He said and the three of us frowned. Then I heard a fart noise and he took off his skin.

"Oh no!" Maria and I said in unison.

"I am a child of the Slitheen and this is my hunt!"


	3. Revenge of the Slitheen ll

**Disclaimer: I do not own any SJA characters, except Kitty. The rest all belong to BBC.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

_"I am a child of the Slitheen! And this is my hunt!"_

We were able to get out the room by running around a desk and then out the door we came in—I guess they aren't that bright; of course this one was a child. We ran out to the lobby of the building and we found Luke as we got to the door. "I found a secret room." Luke states. What? Oh right now isn't the time for that.

We tried to open the door, but it was locked—they sealed the doors shut so we couldn't escape. We could hear them coming. I could use my ring—No, I can't because I don't have it with me. "I'd be nice to have my ring right about now." I mumble as I glare at Luke.

"Sorry." Luke says. I know not to let him borrow that ever again.

"Guys—!" Clyde trailed off at hearing the sinister laughing of Carl getting closer.

We ran. Luke, Clyde, and I ran up the stairs while Maria ran the other way avoiding the Slitheen. They decided to go after us—I guess Maria was lucky in that part. We ran into we went through a few hallways and stopped—we needed to think of a way to get out of here.

"Luke." I said, looking at him—wondering if he had a genius idea because I was coming up with nothing.

Then Luke's phone started ringing—it was mum.

"Luke? Kitty?" She said once Luke picked it up.

"Sarah Jane." Luke said.

"Mum." I said. I don't know if she will have heard me, but I guess that's not an awful thing as we're being chased by big green aliens with claws.

"I was wrong it was aliens." She said—I couldn't help but scoff. She was a tad late on that.

"Yeah mum. We know." I said and looked at Luke and he held the phone up so she could hear the roars of the Slitheen. She was about to say something else, but the call was dropped so we were on our own until she got here. How are we going to get out of this?

We ran a bit more—trying to think of something to use. Trying to think if anything we had could be useful. "We need a smell. A big enough smell." Luke says. Right. They did seem to have a good sense of smell.

"What are we going to do? Fart our way out?" Clyde asks, joking of course.

"Would that be funny?" Luke asks.

"What?!" Clyde exclaims. Yeah, this really wasn't the time for lessons on being funny.

Then Clyde stopped and went digging into his bag for something; this really wasn't a good time to be stopping. "Clyde, this isn't a time for a snack!" I said and then he pulled out something that guys use—Oh yes! This just might give us some time.

He sprayed it and the Slitheen choked. We managed to get away from them and back to the door. Maria was running back there just as mum pulled up right out front with her car.

"Mum!" I yelled.

"Sarah Jane!" Luke and Maria both yelled. Clyde just banged on the door like the rest of—of course he didn't know who she was exactly. She used her sonic lipstick and opened the door, which got us out. She sealed it back up before the Slitheen could get to us.

"Let's go!" She said.

"What's that?" Clyde asked.

"Sonic lipstick." Luke told him—oh, how am I going to explain that?

"Of course." Clyde replied—I couldn't help but laugh a little at response. I guess I won't be explaining that—or I hope I don't have to. I still don't know what I would say. I guess he's just going to accept it even if he doesn't understand it; just like he doesn't understand any of what's going on.

"What is he doing here?" Mum asked—I had this guilty look on my face; at least I think I did. "Another human life in my hands! Just what I needed."

"Sorry." I said as we all got in the car and we drove back to the house.

* * *

Mum, Maria, and Luke went up to the attic while Clyde pulled me aside. "Sorry, I—"

"What the hell just happened?" Clyde asks me.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and tried to leave, but he stopped me.

"I think the cops would worry about it." He threatened and now I felt like—I don't even know how to describe what I was feeling. Angry.

"You wouldn't dare." I state. Not like they would really believe him anyways, but I doubted he was going to do it.

"Kitty. Please. Tell me what's going on." He pleaded. "Whatever it is—it's weird and I get that. But I want to know what's going on. I _need_ to understand."

"You don't—"

"Please." Clyde begs and I sigh—he was giving me no choice in this matter. Mum was probably going to kill me for this but I guess I had no other option. I nodded and he followed me up to attic. He just looked at everything in awe just like Maria had done only a week ago.

"What are you doing?" Mum asked me when he saw that I allowed Clyde upstairs.

"Sorry, he made me." I admitted. "It's not like anyone will believe him if he tells anyone. And mum, I think he deserves to know after what he saw today." Mum wasn't happy about this, I knew that much, but she nodded. She knew that I was right. I went and stood by Luke as mum then called for Mr. Smith to come out. Luke needed some assistance to figure out what is going on.

Clyde again—well he either thought he was going insane or—who knows? Probably the first one.

"Is that a computer?!"

"Who's that?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Nobody." Mum told him.

"Hey!" Clyde interjected.

"Give it time." I whispered—that how she sort of was to Maria a week ago, but now they were close. Clyde, if he was going to get wrapped into all this with us, he would grow on Mum and the rest of us. I glanced at Luke and I also knew if that were to happen, he would have to grow to like Luke.

But I knew it would be more possible if he understood Luke better.

Luke and Mr. Smith started talking and then Luke realized that he basically helped the Slitheen destroy the world. There was flaw in their plans and during Lunch Time Science Club, Mr. Jeffery gave Luke the plans to their machine. He gave them the equation to make it work right. He didn't know it was real or what it would do. I knew it wasn't really his fault, but we are in deep trouble.

* * *

"Anyone could have made that mistake." Maria assured him as Luke started to really beat himself up about it.

"No, only he could." Clyde commented. I shoved him at that moment.

"I could have too." I comment. I could have easily made that mistake if I were in Luke's place. He didn't know and he's barely been on Earth a week. I couldn't really blame him. It was a mistake. I guess it didn't matter what he did; we just had to figure out how to stop them now.

Mum then had Mr. Smith look to get information on the Slitheen so we could fight them. Hopefully it had something to do without heat or power because they could turn it off at any time now. He finally got there, but before he could give us the weaknesses—all the power went out, including Mr. Smith.

"NO!" Maria screamed—there goes our chance at stopping them. How are we going to stop them if we don't even know how to fight them?

"We definitely can't stop them without the sonic lipstick or Kitty's ring." Mum said.

"The world's gonna end." Clyde said—I really hope he doesn't—"Because of him." He said and I let Maria do the shoving that time.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. "Just leave him alone."

"No sonic lipstick, no Mr. Smith, no plan B." Mum said—this couldn't be it. We had to do something. There had be something we can do.

"We are the only ones that can stop them. And we will stop them." I said and I looked at mum, who smiled. I guess I was her daughter. We got up and went down the stairs. Clyde denied that we could and that was when mum said he could go home; I was starting to think that might not be a bad idea.

"Wait, this morning, Jeffery—the Slitheen—he want mad when smelled my bag." Clyde stated—oh my god that's right.

"So?" Maria questioned.

"Think about it? Slitheen are aliens taking over the world—why would they care?" I stated and Clyde nodded.

"What was in your bag?" Mum asked him.

"My books and my lunch."

"What was in your lunch?" She then asked.

"It was a cold chip sandwhich. He shared some of it with me." I told them.

"I wasn't going to eat from the canteen of death." He commented and I rolled my eyes.

"So what is it? Butter, potato bread…?" Maria suggested.

"No, the Slitheen that I met with was eating a sandwich. What was on the chips?" Mum then asked Clyde.

"Salt and Vinegar." I told her.

"Salt. That must be it." Maria said—it could, but I wasn't completely sure.

"No, they put extra salt in everything." Clyde said. Yeah, that's right. That was really smart.

"Then it's got to be the Vinegar." I stated. I had to be right.

"Vinegar reacts with Calcium." Luke stated. Mr. Smith said they are calcium-based lifeforms. It had to be the vinegar then.

"We're right—it's gotta be the Vinegar." Clyde said and we all smiled and then went into the kitchen and got as much Vinegar stuff as we could find and carry.

* * *

By the time we got to the school, they had turned off the sun even. We decided to split up—Maria and Mum went with Luke to the secret room, while I went with Clyde. We were met the headmaster—in Slitheen form. We started to spray him with Vinegar and it was working, but the sprayer wasn't working too well.

Then he started insulting me and we went against a wall. "You weak human girl." I smirked and took the cap off the bottle and threw it on him.

"Sorry—I'm not a human girl!" I yelled and then he exploded all over us. I started laughing—it was kind of funny. I just blew up the school's headmaster; it was funny because the first time I started school, I helped blow it up. And now I just blew up the headmaster. I couldn't wait to tell Maria.

"Did you just say you aren't human?" Clyde asked. Oh…right. He's right there and I didn't tell him that bit yet.

"Later." I told him and we went to go find mum.

* * *

We managed to beat them, mostly thanks to Luke. They stole power from the sun and Luke told them that would make their machine explode. It started to so they turned it off. Then Luke switched it back on and blew it up using mum's sonic lipstick. And in the end, we beat them. Luke saved the world again. Mum was upset that the Slitheen child died because apparently he was only twelve years old. I guess she thought that way being a mother and all. And I would have too, but they did try to kill us. So it didn't affect me that much. But the weird thing was that the child didn't blew to pieces like his father did. But everyone in that room died, except for the few Slitheen that escaped. I don't think we'll be seeing them again. And thank goodness for that.

Maria was taken home by her parents so we didn't get to say anything to her about what happened. I guess it could happen tomorrow.

We went inside and while Luke went upstairs—probably to change or something—Clyde and I sat in the living. I was prepared for 21 questions.

"So you're not human?" He asked me.

"Not entirely. I am half human. But I'm also half—non-human." I told him and he just stared at me. "Say something." I then say. I don't care if he insults me at this point; I just needed to hear him say something.

"What species are you?" He asks.

"I'm called Starian." I told him.

"Are your people good?"

"I am." I said. I really wanted to just leave it at that. "And, Earth is my home. It has been for a long time."

"How did you get here?" He then asked.

"I was taken from my planet a long time ago. And for a while I was held captive as a slave, but one day I got lucky. My mu—Sarah Jane found me. She would have to tell you the middle bits, but eventually I came to live with her here and she adopted me." I said and smiled at him.

"This won't change anything between us." I say. It was more like a question. I really hope things don't change. I don't want him to think any different of me.

"No, never. You're way cool." He said and we got close—I thought we might kiss but Luke then called me. Then mum came in with tea and I decided to leave and let them talk. She could tell him all about how she got started and how she met the Doctor. I quickly went upstairs to our shared bedroom, which is where Luke was.

"Yeah?" I said once I reached our room.

"So is Clyde—"

"Yeah, he's part of our team now. I guess." I confirmed. I noticed that Luke didn't look too happy about it. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't like me." Luke says.

"I'm sure he will begin to like you more now that he can understand you better. And besides, if he likes me, he has to like you." I said and gave him a hug.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask after I let go from the hug. Luke nods. "You should call her mum."

"I didn't think she wanted me to." Luke told me—I sighed. I knew what he was thinking. I only just started calling her 'mum' a week ago. But I knew she didn't mind it. I could tell she actually liked it. I knew she just didn't want Luke to feel like he had to call her 'mum' if he didn't want to.

"She may say that, but I promise, she would like it." I explain and then left the walk Clyde to the bus stop.

"See you later?" I asked and he nodded.

"See you later alien girl." She commented and I laughed. "Oh! And tell Luke—he's cool." I smiled at that. I knew he was going to come around.

"I'll be sure to do that." I tell him before he got on the bus. I smile as I walk back to the house. I was standing outside the attic when I heard Luke call her 'mum'. I peeked in and could see how happy she looked; this little family of ours is really coming together.


	4. Eye Of the Gorgon l

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty. She's mine. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

Mum, Clyde and I were going to Lavender Lawns Care Home. It is where Clyde's grandmother lives, but that's not why we're going there. Apparently there's been reports of the home being haunted by a nun. Of course, my mum has to investigate; and Clyde's grandmother being there may or may not have helped them agree to letting my mum do a story.

"So what do you think about this?" I ask Clyde, whom was sitting next to me in the back seat.

"My nan and Mrs. Randall go way back. She says there's no way Mrs. Randall sees things or makes things up." Clyde replies. I guess he had faith then. I wonder if he believed in ghosts.

"Apparently it's not just her." My mum comments. "A bunch of residents have seen this nun."

"You don't think it's a ghost." I state. I knew for a fact she didn't believe in ghosts or spirits; but neither did I. "And besides, they only have been seeing the nun _at night_. And in _their rooms_." I mean, not that I'm saying this is a scam or anything. But it easily could be. And there was the possibility of it being aliens.

Either way, I had to come see for myself.

We park out front and then go inside to meet with Mrs. Randall. Mum sits down along with a pen and paper. I sit by the window. I listen as she tells mum about the first woman that saw the nun and then eventually how the story spread across the home. I then glanced out the window and saw this woman. She was looking at me.

Something about how her—I couldn't describe it but I just had this feeling—maybe I should go talk to her. I got up and went outside. I quickly went over to the woman and caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes, yes, yes. Quite all right, thank you. Are you one of the one of the Colonel's chaps?" She asks me. Wait what?

"Um no."

"I'm Bea Nelson-Stanley. I'm looking for my husband. He said to meet him between the paws of the…um…The Sphinx." She says. Did she just say the Sphinx?

"The Sphinx?" I question and she nods. "That's in Egypt."

"You're the girl from the window." She says and I nod.

"My name's Kitty. My mum and I were visiting Mrs. Randall asking about this place being haunted by a nun. Have you seen the nun?" I ask. Maybe I could get some more information and figure out what was going on. I know this woman—well she may be a bit off, but I think she's lucid currently. She didn't recognize me from the window. And there had to be a reason—I mean I have a feeling. And I'm never wrong when it comes to them.

"She's no ghost."

"So you have seen her?" I ask.

"Yes and she's no ghost." She answers. Wait, what did that mean? That could mean a bunch of things. But I seriously doubt it is anything human as nuns don't just show up in bedrooms and then disappear in a blink of an eye.

"Can you help me?" She asks.

"With what?"

"Can you help me?" She repeats. "There is something about—something about you that's strange. It's okay I know strange—well unusual people. Now, I think you can help me. Can you?" She asks me again. I might as well see what it was she needed help with; it might have to do with this whole nun thing.

Bea leads me into this garden.

"Where are we going? What is it that you need help with?" I ask.

"We don't have much time." Bea says.

"What? What's going on?" I ask. "Does it have to do with these haunt—I mean, does it have to do with these nuns?" If she said it wasn't a haunting, I believe her. I mean, I just had a feeling about this woman. It something—she was something different.

"Hold this." She says and grabs this box out of this bush. She opens it and shows me some sort of talisman or something. She puts her hand over it and it glows; I felt this energy—is this alien?

"What is it?" I ask. It definitely was _something_.

"Put it away." She says as she closes the box and hands it to me. I put it in my jacket. "Now you must not tell anyone you have the talisman. And whatever you do, _do not_ let her get it. Do not let _her_ get it." She tells me.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" I ask. I didn't know who _her_ is.

"Do I know you?" She asks me. What? Oh great. I guess I'm on my own now.

* * *

By the time I get to the car, Clyde and mum are getting in. I guess I was just in time.

"Where've you been?" Mum asks me. What do I say? I know I should tell her, but can't. Bea told me not to tell anyone.

"Just looking around. I even asked around about the nun." I tell her. It wasn't a complete lie. I did ask Bea about the nun. I just wouldn't mention the other parts of our conversation.

"Alright, well, let's go. We're going home." Mum says and I get in the backseat with Clyde.

"So what do you think? Do you reckon this place is haunted?" Clyde asks. I don't say anything—I mean, after what I've gotten from Bea, I definitely think it isn't a haunting, but I don't know what's going on. Is it alien? What does this talisman have to do with anything? What is it for?

"I don't think so." Mum says, but I know it's because she doesn't believe in ghosts. "But there is something going on here. _Something_ I don't like."

"Yeah." I say as I put my head against the window. "Something." I mutter to myself. I had to figure this out—I had to figure out what was going on. Maybe Luke will be able to help me. I mean, I can tell him. He may be the only one who can help me.

We got home and I knew mum was going to have Mr. Smith look into this nun thing. "I'm going to go collect Luke." I say as she and Clyde go inside. I sigh in relief and just as I got over the road, Luke came bursting out of the Jackson home. He seemed upset.

"Luke?" He walks right past me. I go after him and pull him aside as we over the road in the driveway next to mum's car. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask and after a moment, he nods. I knew that wasn't true, but right now it had to wait.

This thing with Bea Nelson-Stanley was more important.

"Is mum in the attic?" He asks and I nod as we went inside. I pulled him into the living room as I didn't want to go into the attic with this; not yet.

"Wait." I say as I take the box out of my jacket.

"What's that?" He asks. I open it and I put my hand over it and it glows, just like when Bea did that. "What is that?"

"Some sort of talisman." I tell him. "This woman, Bea Nelson-Stanley, she gave it to me. She told me to protect it. To hide it and keep it safe. She also said that nun haunting thing—it's not a haunting."

"Did you tell mum?" Luke asks.

"No. I can't." I tell him. "She told me not to. She told me not to tell anyone I have this."

"You told me." Luke points out.

"Well—yeah, but that's different." I say. I try to convince myself of that and it's working for the most part with the whole bonded minds thing.

"Right—okay." Luke says, I could tell he doesn't understand it. "Can I see it?"

"Up there, but quietly. I don't want them to know about it." I say.

It would be a good idea for us to get up there before mum suspects something is going on. I hide the box in my jacket again as we go up to the attic. Luke and I sat on the couch while they were distracted with the history of Lavender Lawns home. I took the box out and let Luke hold it. I place my hand on it, it felt—I just felt something. It was something special. It wasn't just something alien—it's like—maybe like a key or something.

"Sarah Jane, are you aware that Kitty and Luke have brought an unidentified element of alien technology into the attic." I look up at Mr. Smith's words. Of course, he'd be the one to rat us out. I quickly took it back from Luke.

"What?!" Mum and Clyde go over to us and look at the talisman that I was now holding.

"Woah." Clyde says looking at it.

"You should have just told her." Luke mutters quietly and I sigh. I guess we should have stayed downstairs. Maybe then Mr. Smith couldn't have ratted us— _me_ out so soon.

"Give it to me, Kitty." Mum says and I sigh. I hand it over to her and she gives it to Mr. Smith to scan. "Is it safe, Mr. Smith?" She asks as he begins the scan.

"Insufficient data. I need more time to carry out a detailed analysis." He says. He needed more time. Oh well, I guess it being up here was keeping it hidden and safe.

"Where did you get it?" Mum asks me.

"This woman—Bea Nelson-Stanley gave it to me. She said the nun thing, it isn't a haunting and then gave me this. She told me to protect it. Keep it safe." I tell her. "Sorry, she told me not to tell anyone."

"That didn't stop you from telling, Luke." Clyde comments.

"That's different." I say, still convinced I was right. I turn back to mum. "Anyways, she said that the nun is looking for that talisman."

"What for?" Clyde asks and before I could say anything Maria comes in slamming the attic door behind her.

"Careful! There's a lot of sensitive equipment in here!" Mum exclaims.

"Sorry. What's going on?" Maria asks, she seemed annoying about something. I noticed she glances at Luke, whom looks away. Did something happen while he was over there? He did look upset after leaving there.

"Some lady's given Kitty an alien gizmo." Clyde says.

"Yeah and I think I'm going to have a talk with this Mrs. Nelson-Stanley." Mum says. "You and the boys are staying here." She says, looking at me.

"No, she gave it to me." I tell her.

"And this…this is like my case. No way are you leaving me out." Clyde says.

"No arguments." Mum says and sighs. She then took Maria with her, who seemed more than happy to get away from here. I wonder what happened. Still, I get why she wants us here, but still, she is fine with Maria accompanying her, but not me or the boys. Oh well, there's no point in arguing as mum won't change her mind.

We just have to wait and see what she finds.

* * *

Clyde made us some tea and not too long after that the doorbell rang. We weren't expecting anyone and before I could stop Luke from answering the door, he opened it.

It was a nun; _oh great_. They had to know that Bea gave me the talisman.

"Hello, I'm Sister Helena from St Agnes's Abbey. And who might you be?" She introduces herself.

"I'm Luke. That's Kitty and Clyde." Luke says and I sigh. I really wanted to slam the door, but I guess that would look suspious. Maybe I could claim I don't have any sort of thing if they ask about the talisman; yeah, I could do that.

"And which one of you... _kids_ , left with a gift from one of the old ladies?" She asks. Yeah, she definitely knew. How did she know? Did they have an inside agent of some sort? Where they close when Bea gave it to me?

"What do you mean? Like a sweater? Because my nan lives there and she knitted me a sweater." Clyde says cleverly.

"No. I mean something like…jewelry." She says.

"How do you know about Kitty getting it?" Luke questions. _Oh shit. Did he seriously just tell the nun I have it? This is just great._

"Can it, Luke!" Clyde says.

"Why are looking for the talisman anyways?" Luke asks. Oh my god, he needed to shut up. Luke was supposed to be the clever one here—not the stupid one—oh my god, we're screwed.

"Shut up, Luke!" Clyde and I both say at the same time. I had no other options at this point, so I tried closing the door, but this sister Helena stopped me.

"I don't think you three understand what you've got your hands on." She states.

"Well you're certainly not getting your hands on it!" I remark.

"Give me the talisman!" She demands and before she can say or do anything further Mr. Jackson comes along and in turn makes Sister Helena leave; thank god for Mr. Jackson. I then notice Luke went inside at seeing him; something seemed really wrong.

"I was after Maria. She was upset earlier." He says.

"She's gone out with Sarah Jane." I tell him.

"Okay, well tell her I was looking—when she gets back. Okay?" I nodded and Mr. Jackson leaves. I close the door and lock it.

"What the hell, Luke?!" Clyde says, in response to what he was saying to those nuns.

"Yeah that was pretty stupid." I say.

"What?" Luke questions.

"I told you these nuns were after it." I say. "Why would you go asking them about it?"

"When weird nuns come to your doorstep asking about alien gizmos, the one thing you do never do is tell 'em you got one." Clyde tells him and I nod. I mean sure, she probably knew we had it even without Luke speaking his mind, but still; that didn't help anything; now they know I have it.

"It doesn't matter now. We better phone mum and tell her about Sister Helena." I say.

"Or we could go round and tell her." Clyde says. Then Luke brought up the fact that phone was quicker, however I knew why Clyde suggested that. He wanted to be a part of what was going on and that would be the best way. I didn't really like disobeying mum after everything today but maybe if we leave the house it'll stop the nuns from trying to break in. And I honestly didn't feel safe staying here since they know I have it. At least if I leave and they follow, they won't be close to having their hands on it.

I grab my jacket from upstairs. Then Luke, Clyde and I left, locking the door first. I didn't want to take any chances.

I really hope we don't regret this decision.

* * *

We were walking and I really wanted to ask Luke about what happened at Maria's. He seemed upset just like Maria was. Then he wouldn't look at her and then went inside when her dad showed up; something was wrong.

I wanted to ask, but with Clyde here; he may be less willing to talk about it with him here. But I didn't even have time to ask as this car pulled up in front of us.

"They followed us." I say.

"Oh great. Sister Sinister has returned." Clyde says and I laugh. It was funny, but also sort of true in a matter of speaking. And then we stand there as Sister Helena, along with two other nuns get out of the car and approach us. "Come on, let's go." He says and we start to walk again.

"Don't run away, Kitty. We won't hurt you or your friends. We just want to talk." She tells me.

"What about?" Luke asks and I nudge him, telling him to be quiet. We did not need any more input from him.

"Don't listen to her, Kitty." Clyde tells me. I wasn't planning on listening to her. "Besides, she's not even a real nun."

"Why do you say that?" She asks Clyde.

"I don't know. But I bet you got slimy tentacles or something under those robes."

"Your friend watches too much TV." She comments and I laugh. Actually I am pretty sure for the most part he doesn't think before he speaks, much like my brother. He will say whatever pops into his head, but as long as it doesn't get us killed, I live for it. "I think it'd be better to have this conversation without him."

"I'm not going with you." I say. No way in hell.

"We can talk at the abbey. Just hop in the car." She says and I shake my head as Luke gets closer to her.

"I don't think so." Clyde says.

"It's not an open invitation." She says bitterly as she then takes arms with Luke. Why Luke? He wasn't the one who was given the talisman. He wasn't even the one mouthing off to her. Maybe it's because he has the problem of not keeping his mouth shut. I don't know. I glance at Clyde and neither of us liked her having her hands on him.

"Don't touch him." I say.

"We're not going to hurt you. Any of you." She says, but I wasn't really convinced. Then I watched as she shoved Luke into the back of their car.

"No! Luke!" I yell and try to stop them, but then they shove me into the car. Then she shuts the door while the others push Clyde to the ground. As they peeled out and away, Clyde ran after the car while Luke cried out. I put my hand on his shoulder, it was no use. They have us. He looks at me, scared.

 _"It'll be fine, Luke. They won't hurt us."_ I tell him mentally. Thanks to our bond, we could connect with each other telepathically. It's like phone calls with our minds—or something.

"You won't get away with this." I state, but she didn't answer me. She didn't say a word the entire car ride. Eventually we got to this abbey and she locks us in a room together. Luke paces around for a while and I just sit down, after trying to unlock the doors with my sonic ring; it didn't work.

We really were stuck.

"Come on and sit down. Pacing isn't going to help anything." I say and Luke sits down next to me.

"What are we going to do?" Luke asks me.

"There's nothing we can do—but I'm sure Clyde will go back to mum and she'll figure something out." I reassure him. I sigh and then look at him. We are alone. Maybe now was a good time to ask him about what happened at Maria's.

"So what happened this morning? At Maria's?" I ask.

"Nothing." Luke says.

"You two wouldn't look at each other and you seemed upset earlier." I state. "And I always know when you are lying." Luke sighs and doesn't look at me. "Come on, it's just me. You can tell me."

"Her mum doesn't like me." Luke says.

"What?" I ask. "I'm sure that's not true."

"It is." Luke insists. "She thinks I'm weird and thinks there is something wrong with me." He tells me and I sigh. I knew it he probably was right. But it wasn't his fault. She just didn't understand. It was like Clyde before he understood everything—well mostly everything.

"She just doesn't know you yet." I tell him. "Remember when we first met Clyde? I mean, he wasn't sure about you either. But now you guys are best mates."

"That's different. He knows what I am. All about us. Her mum never will." Luke says and I sigh. This wasn't easy. "She doesn't want Maria hanging out with me."

"Well I don't think Maria will allow that." I laugh.

"I don't want her mum to hate me." Luke says. I rub his back at seeing him getting upset. Oh my god, I knew it. I knew he really liked Maria.

"…Because you like Maria." I say.

"She's my mate."

"No, you really like Maria. You fancy her." I say and he looks away. He then shakes his head. Was that his way of trying to deny all his feelings?

"No, I don't." Luke says and I give him a look which said 'I can tell when you are lying'. "Okay, I think—maybe I do."

"Well, what's important is that Maria likes you and if she does and you make her happy, I think that's all her mum will care about. And I'm sure you'll grow on her over time." I tell him and put my arm around his shoulder.

"And what's so wrong with being weird, anyways?" I ask and he laughs.

"It depends on how you use the term." Luke says seriously and I roll my eyes.

"Why so serious?" I say and we both laugh. I gave him a hug. Though this was a good talk we had and I'm glad we had it, I really hope mum is on her way. I really hope they can get us out of this. I don't know what is going on, but it's nothing good.

* * *

Not too long later, Sister Helena came and moved us to the library. She threw us in and in there was mum. "Mum!" Luke and I both say.

"Luke! Kitty!" She says as she embraces both of us in a hug. "What were you two doing getting into a strangers car?" She asks, as if it was our choice.

"Well we didn't exactly ask for a lift." I remark and then suddenly Maria and Clyde are thrown in here with us. The doors are shut and now in front of us is Sister Helena and two other nuns. Different ones that were with her when they put Luke and I in the car. How many nuns were involved in this?

"Luke and Kitty were never in any danger, Ms. Smith." She says.

"These people are crazy! They turned Ms. Gribbins to stone." Clyde interjects. They did what? How did they do that? What is going on here?

"Are you really protecting a Gorgon here?" She asks. A gorgon? Like Medusa? That kind of gorgon? Oh my god. I knew the myths very well, but wow, I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all the things I have seen. But seriously? A Gorgon?

"A creature with writhing serpents for hair? Those melodramatic Greeks. They never could resist embellishing a story. But yes, as you've seen, the myth isn't entirely without foundation." She says. And then tells us that there is only one gorgon left and she is old. She wants to go home.

The talisman. It must be the key to the gorgon's world. I knew it was like a key or something. It's literally a key to another world.

"She only wants to go home to die." She tells us. I don't really believe that. If that were true, why would Bea have hid the talisman? And obviously learned something after what happened when Bea and her husband got involved. I didn't believe that for a second; I knew mum didn't believe it either.

"Why should we believe you?" Mum asks.

"Well you don't have a choice." Sister Helena says and she has the nuns take Luke and Clyde away. "Ms. Smith, you will give us the talisman or I will turn your son and daughter, their friends, and then you to stone." She threatens and I look at mum.

I guess we had no choice.

* * *

They took mum, Maria, and I back to the house. Sister Helena had Maria and I stay downstairs with her, the other two nuns, and the abbess. I really hope mum had a plan to stop all this because I don't have a clue. I mean we can't let them open the portal.

Mum came back down with the talisman and then threatened to sonic it if they didn't release Luke and Clyde. But they weren't backing down.

"Look into the eyes of the gorgon and feel your flesh turn to stone." Sister Helena says as they slowly start to remove it's hood. Maria and I couldn't help but stare; I can't stop myself. Oh my god, stop me. Someone had to stop us or we'll be turned to stone.

"No, Kitty, Maria, DON'T LOOK!" Mum yells and goes and pulls us away so we don't see it, losing the talisman. Great. We lost it.

"The door was open…" I hear a voice coming in. Wait. Was that Maria's dad?

 _Oh no_.

"Dad! No!" Maria yells, but it was too late. And quickly, her dad was turned to stone. Mum and I just stared in horror. He was stone. The gorgon just turned Maria's dad to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to cover this chapter. But then got an idea. Anyways so Kitty got the talisman instead of Luke while Luke was over at Maria's. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


	5. Eye Of the Gorgon ll

**Disclaimer: I don't own any SJA characters, except Kitty. She's mine. All the rest belong to BBC.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

Maria, mum, and I stood there in horror as Maria's father turned to stone. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Oh god! This is bad. Of all the times, this would have been the best time to knock.

"After three thousand years, the doorway to your people can be opened again." Sister Helena says, while showing off the talisman in her hands and the other nuns took the Gorgon out of the room.

"And then what?!" I exclaimed.

"Invasion?" My mum questioned while keeping her arms wrapped around Maria and I. Though I don't think she has to worry about us being harmed at this point. She has what she wants. She doesn't need us anymore. I don't know what that means for Luke and Clyde, but hopefully they won't be harmed.

"The Gorgons need us to survive, Miss Smith. Opening the portal to their world isn't opening the door to invasion, but _salvation_." She replies. But I didn't care what kind of 'vation' they have planned. The Gorgons coming to this world will be nothing but good.

"Wait!" I say. "What about her dad?"

"What have you done to him?" Maria asks before I could say anything else.

"Pay heed to the Gorgon's warning and don't interfere." She replies, not really giving us an answer. I see that as a threat to not get involved or the same thing may happen again. Maybe not to us, but I had a feeling they would keep Luke and Clyde locked up until they've opened the portal.

He is stone. Her dad is gone, it seemed.

As Sister Helena left, Maria went over to her dad.

"Dad?" She says, looking at him up and down. I glance at mum sadly and then back to Maria. _This is really bad_. I slowly walk over to Maria as she stiffens. It was silent. But as I approach her I can hear her start to cry.

"Maria—" I start to say, but stopped. What could I say? There isn't anything I could say. Her dad is stone. Her dad is gone. _I knew there was nothing I could say to make her feel better._

"He can't be. He can't. I didn't mean to shout at you, Dad. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Maria cries while shaking her in denial. She couldn't believe this. One minute he was there. The next and he's gone. And to make it worse, it seemed the last thing she said to him wasn't something she would have wanted her last words to be.

Mum then walks over and turns Maria around so she was looking at her. What could she say?

"Listen to me, Maria. You are not going to lose it. You are not going to fall apart. Do you understand me? Whatever has happened to your father, there's one thing I've learned after all these years. There is always a chance. Do you hear me?" Mum tells her.

"Mum was right. I shouldn't have had anything to do with you. It's all your fault! You and your aliens—I wish I'd never seen that one in your garden. I wish I'd never seen you! Everything was fine till we moved here. Everything was fine!" Maria started to sob and before I could hug her, mum did.

I knew she didn't mean it. But if that had been me watching mum turn to stone, I would have reacted the same way.

"I know, Maria, I know. But we have to try. We have to try to put things right." Mum says and then glances at me and I nod.

We had to think as positively as we could in this situation. And there's always hope, right?

"She's right, Maria. We'll fix this." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him back."

I really hope we can get him back.

* * *

I wanted to move Mr. Jackson into a closet or something in case someone we knew came by and looked through a window. But both mum and Maria were against it. I guess they were afraid of it falling over and breaking into pieces. They don't want to risk that.

I get it, but I just hope nobody sees him until we can fix all this.

Maria and mum went upstairs to talk to Mr. Smith seeing whether he knew how to save her dad and I decided to see what was going on with Luke and Clyde. They may have taken our phones, but they can't take our telepathic link.

...

 _Luke. Can you hear me?_ I closed my eyes and called him—mentally.

 _"Yeah. Are you guys alright?"_ I smile at hearing Luke's voice. Thank god they haven't harmed him.

 _"Define alright." _I say. Following by a small chuckle. _"They have the talisman and The Gorgon turned Maria's dad to stone, so we're not doing the best right now. How's Clyde?"_

 _"Pacing back and forth. Denying he's panicking."_ Luke tells me and I laugh. That sounded like Clyde. _"Kitty what should we do? We're locked in the library and I don't know what to do."_

 _"You know old places like that may have secret passageways. Maybe try and find one."_ I suggest.

 _"Reading a book on the history of the abbey."_ Luke says and I smile. Luke was already one step ahead of me.

 _"Well hurry up and get out there! I don't think they are going to let you go, and whatever they might want to keep you and Clyde for, it's not good. Be safe."_ I tell him and then open my eyes. I sigh. I really hope there is something we can do. We cannot let this planet be overrun by Gorgons and have Maria's dad stay stone forever.

...

"Kitty?" I look up to see Maria coming down to get a sample from her dad. We take it upstairs and give it to Mr. Smith to scan.

"My scan indicates Mister Jackson has undergone massive molecular transmutation." Mr. Smith says, showing us a 3-D scan of a stone Alan Jackson.

"Yes, we know that Mr. Smith!" I exclaim. I hated it when he told us what we already know.

"He's been turned to stone." Maria says and I put my hand on her shoulder. I try to do what any best friend could do at a time like this; try and comfort them.

"Not stone. Not strictly speaking. It's an organic petrification process." Mr. Smith corrects me.

"Like fossilization?" I ask.

"It's comparable. And, to correct you again, Kitty, Mister Jackson hasn't turned but is turning." He says. Wait. He's _turning_. As in, present tense?

"You mean the process isn't complete? Could it still be reversed?" Mum asks.

"Theoretically." Mr. Smith replies. I guess that was good news—I think. That means we could bring her dad back.

"What does that mean?" Maria asks, not sounding as hopeful as I did.

"It can be done. The molecular transmutation isn't yet stable. But, I don't know how to do it." Mr. Smith explains and I sigh. At least it can be done.

"Mr. Smith, please! You have to save my dad!" Maria begged and I pull her aside.

"We'll figure this out Maria." I tell her with much confidence in my voice. "We'll get your dad back."

"I'm not sure there is sufficient time. My scan suggests molecular stabilization will be complete in approximately ninety minutes." Mr. Smith says and I sigh. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?

"There must be something you can do." Mum says.

"Please Mr. Smith you have to help us!" Maria pleads. She just wanted her dad back.

"Perhaps if I was more familiar with the Gorgon—"

"BEA!" Maria exclaimed, cutting Mr. Smith off.

"What?" I question.

"Bea might know something. She could help us." Maria says.

"Well, she might. But Maria, Bea has Alzheimer's. Her mind is trapped in the past." Mum points out, and though that was true. That didn't mean she couldn't have moments where she was lucid. She was when she met me. She gave me the talisman after all.

"That doesn't matter. That's where she met the Gorgon" Maria says.

"Mum, it's worth a shot." I say. "She did give me the talisman and she did tell you about the Gorgon didn't she? She has moments—she could help us. And since we've only got until four, it couldn't hurt to try."

Maria nodded with me.

"Like I said, there's always a chance. Let's get going." Mum replies and then we quickly in the car and she drives to the abbey.

"Kitty, you and Maria go and talk to Bea. I'm going to find the boys." Mum tells me and I nod. Though I much rather be finding Luke and Clyde, it'd probably be better if I went with Maria. Not only just to see if Bea will talk to me, but also because it wouldn't be good for her to be alone right now.

"Okay." I nod and then turn to Maria. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out." I try to assure her. I mean, we've got to. We'll figure this out. We'll win. _We have to_.

"Kitty, how are Luke and Clyde? Are they okay?" Mum asks. She knew about my link and my _special ways_ of talking to Luke.

"I spoke to him not too long ago and he was locked in the library with Clyde. I told them to find a way out." I tell her. Maybe I should see if Luke found one of those passages.

...

_"Luke? Did you find a way out?"_

_"Yeah. We're in this garden—that's full of statues."_

_"Statues. You mean—people turned to stone?"_ I ask. That didn't sound good.

_"Yeah. Kitty—there are tons of them. There's 32 of them. And that's just all that I can see."_

_"You need to get out there now!"_ I exclaim.

 _"No, Clyde and I are going to get the talisman." Luke says._ What? No, they can't do that. They will catch them or worse, the Gorgon will get them before the nuns can.

_"No! You can't!"_

_"What would you do if you were here?"_ Luke questions and I sigh. He was clever. He knew exactly what I would do if I were there.

_"Please be careful. Mum will kill me if anything happens to you or Clyde."_

_"We will."_

_..._

"Well?" Mum asks when she sees me open my eyes.

"They got out, but they are going to try and get the talisman." I say.

"WHAT!?" Mum yells.

"I tried to talk them out of it—but—mum, Luke's smart. Clyde is too. They'll be okay." I tell her unconvincingly. Not that I didn't think Luke and Clyde were bright or that they couldn't handle themselves. I just worried. I didn't like the idea of them being there without me. Especially Luke. I just always felt the need to protect him. And I couldn't do that if I'm not there.

Mum parks in front of Lavender Lawns. I could see the abbey from here as it wasn't too far. Good thing considering we are in a hurry.

"I'll have to leave you here on your own. I really wish I could help you, Maria, but I have to find Luke and Clyde. Everything Bea knows about the Gorgon is still inside her head. You and Kitty just have to find a way to unlock it. You were right. I never should have got any of you involved." Mum says.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Maria says. Both mum and I knew she was just angry and upset about what happened to him. We both agreed that what we do, is amazing. "It's not your fault. I wanted to see aliens. Who wouldn't?" I laugh a bit. That's true. And I'm not just saying that because I'm alien.

"If there's a way of saving your dad, Maria. We will." Mum says after giving her a hug. She then turns to me and wraps me into one.

"Be safe." Mum tells me before driving off.

"We will save him, Maria." I tell her once she's gone. I knew we would.

* * *

Maria and I signed into see Bea and we knocked on her bedroom door. Then we entered at hearing her invite us in.

"Hello Bea. It's Maria. And Kitty. Do you remember us?" Maria asks.

"Hello darlings. You're both a little young, aren't you?" She replies.

"Young?" Maria questioned.

"To be the curator of the Museum of Egyptology." Bea says and I look at Maria with a sigh. She wasn't lucid. I guess we would be here a little while trying to get her to—well be lucid so she could talk to us.

"Bea—Bea, you have to tell us about the Gorgon." Maria says as Bea puts a record on. "Please you have to help us."

"Edgar and I danced to this in the palace. In the palace of the Sultan of Ishkanbah. Do you know the Sultan?" She asks. I literally had no idea what she was talking about.

"No. I've never even heard of—Bea, listen. The Gorgon has turned my dad into stone, and if you don't help me, I'm never going to get him back. Do you understand?" Maria says getting worked up, but I knew this might take a little time.

"The Sultan was such a fascinating man. He had seen the Yeti, you know?"

Though it wasn't what we were hoping to hear, it seemed interesting. All the things, she's seen and done. If only it was a better time.

"Tell us about the things you've seen." I say.

"We've seen loads of things like you have with Sarah Jane." Maria says.

"Who's Sarah Jane? Do I know her? It's silly I know, but I keep forgetting." Bea replies.

"Sarah Jane has seen loads of aliens and monsters on Earth, even other planets. She's had hundreds of adventures with Kitty. It's just like you and Edgar did." Maria says and I smile. Though I like it more now that we have a team of some sorts.

"Edgar." Bea whispers and then just stares off into space. She's lost in her thoughts now.

I don't know if this is getting anywhere.

Maria gets frustrated and puts her head in her lap. I sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"Maria—"

"This is hopeless! I won't save him in time!" Maria says. She was close to tears, so I gave her a hug.

"It'll be alright, Maria. Even if Bea can't help us. We'll figure this out." I say. I mean, maybe I could think of something. But anyways, maybe Maria needed to take her mind off this until Bea was done staring off and thinking about the glory days.

"So what happened this morning?" I ask.

"What?"

"Luke seemed upset. You did too—for different reasons." I say. I wasn't talking about her father being turned to stone. She seemed upset before that. "Luke wouldn't look at you this morning. And he said something about your mum not liking him."

"Is now the time for this?" Maria asked.

"Well with Bea—how she is—I think a distraction might be good for a few minutes." I reply. "So what happened?"

"It's complicated—well you know my mum and—you would have had to been there to see it." Maria stumbles on the words. It would be easier if I saw what happened. Well—I think I can do that. I've never tried this before, but I guess there's always a first time.

"Maybe I can." I say. The mind is my specialty.

"What?" She asks and I put my thumbs on her temples and then my index fingers on her forehead. I shut my eyes and try to concentrate.

I can see it.

…

_"Luke! Can you help me with this?" Maria calls and Luke goes over and sits next to her. He then starts to explain this math equation to her, but she still doesn't really get it. So he then just solves it. If only he knew how to explain it terms Maria and Clyde would understand. He'd be a great teacher if he did that._

_"I'll never understand you, Luke." Maria laughs as she writes down the answer. "Just like I'll never understand how you love math so much."_

_"Equations are easy. They can all be solved." Luke says._

_"Well not all of them." Maria states. Yeah, there were equations that couldn't solved. Luke was wrong? Damn. I then see the smiles grow on both Maria and Luke's faces. They begin to laugh._

_"They are easy to figure out. I wish everything was that simple." Luke says._

_"What?"_

_"I just—I don't understand most things except logic. Science and Math." Luke says. "Everything else is confusing. I wish I was normal."_

_"Well there are things I don't understand and you've been here what? A month? You know more than we would have at that age." Maria laughs which seems to make Luke feel better._

_"And…I like weird. I like different." Maria adds._

_I smile at seeing those two smile at each other. It was like how I looked at Clyde. I saw them get closer. Oh my god—are they?_

_But they didn't._

_"Hey, you need any help?" Maria's mum comes in and asks._

_"You and double maths? I don't think so." Maria laughs. "Besides I got Luke to help me."_

_"I'm going to get a drink." Luke says. I could tell he felt awkward around her mum, but I did too. Especially after that day we met her, I don't think she liked us very much. And she just seemed—oh I don't even have the word for it._

_Once Luke left the room, her mum sat next to Maria._

_"The only numbers I was always ever interested in were boy's phone numbers." She whispered which made Maria laugh. I agree that sounded like her mum. "Want to do something when you are finished? Go do some more maths on my credit card?" She offers. Why did that sound fun? Oh right, because what Maria and I are doing now—though I love it, a day of relaxing and just having fun sounded nice._

_"Sorry mum. I told Luke I was going to over to his." Maria tells her._

_"Luke's?" She questioned. Well confirmed. Maria nodded of course. "Maria, come on. I'm your mum. What are you doing, always off gallivanting with that weirdo over the road for?_

_"Luke is not a weirdo!" Maria exclaims in his defense._

_"Well, it's weird how much time you spend with him. There's something about that boy. I really hope you don't fancy him. I don't know what it is, but he's not right."_

_"You don't know anything about him!" Maria yelled._

_"Maria, I'm just trying to look out for you. You could do so much better." She says and now I was getting pissed. She was saying these things about my brother. It was hard enough for him not feel weird and different. What if he heard this?_

_I watch as Maria and her mum turn the corner. What are they looking at? Oh god. Luke. He was standing there watching with obvious tears in his eyes. He put the glass down and ran out of the house._

_"Oh Luke!" Maria says, wanting to stop him, but it's too late. Luke was gone. Oh I wanted to run after him but I remind myself I'm not actually there. This is a memory._

_"Look what you did!"_

_"Maria—"_

_"He's already had enough people tell him he's weird and strange! He's been through some stuff so yeah, he's not like most boys, but that's what I like. And he's nice and easy to talk to. And what if I did fancy him? Would that be a problem? At least he's here for me unlike you!" She yells. Whoa._

_"Maria—"_

_"GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screams and her mum leaves her alone._

_…_

We both take in deep breaths after I finished watching. Well that worked. Though it did take a bit of energy. I feel tired now. At least I know I can do that if I ever need it.

"Whoa! Did you just—"

"Yeah. I saw it." I say.

"You saw it?" Maria questions and I nodded. "So you saw what my mum said?"

I nod. "And what you said. You defended him."

"Of course I would." Maria says. I knew she would, but the way she did. She really cared for Luke. Almost exactly how mum and I do.

"But _how_ you defended him. Those things you said about him. And the way you looked at him—it's similar to the way I look at..." I say. I stop. Should I say this? Well, she is my best friend. "…Clyde."

I guess wasn't really a secret that I had some _feelings_ for Clyde. Though, I doubt he feels the same way. He couldn't. Especially if he knew about my past. I looked at him sometimes—he didn't notice it, but I looked him almost how Luke and Maria looked at each other.

"I don't know what you mean." Maria shifts nervously.

"Maria, I can tell." I say. "And you're not the only one who may feel the same way."

"Really?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"Well he hasn't wrapped his mind around this yet, but he does seem to really like you. What your mum said, really upset him. Not just because of what she said, but because he doesn't want your mum to not like him." I explain the best I could. And it seemed to me, Maria liked Luke. More than she let on. And I think Luke—even without fully understanding the 'fancying someone' topic—liked her too. And they would make a cute couple now that I think about it.

"Well, I don't know if she'd ever be okay with it anyways." Maria says, trying to push it away.

"Maria. Does Luke make you happy?" I ask.

"Yeah. He's one of the few people I can talk to that gets me—well besides you. He listens and doesn't judge. He's sweet and kind. He's also funny without even trying. Sometimes without intending it." She adds and I laugh. Luke could make a fool of himself, but it was amusing. I loved him to death.

"Well what matters is that you're happy. And if you mum sees how happy Luke makes you—if this happens—then I think that's all that will matter. She will want you to be happy." I tell her.

Maria then gives me a hug. I guess she knew I was right.

"My dad likes Luke. He'd be overjoyed at the thought of me liking him." She tells me.

"Maria, we'll fix this." I say and then turn my head to Bea who was now humming. She was still lost in her thoughts.

"Sarah Jane was right, wasn't she?" Maria says. What? What did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I thought meeting creatures from other planets was going to be exciting and cool. But she told me. She said it wasn't anything like that. In the end, it just messes you up, your whole life and the people you love. That's why you two have always been on your own." I sigh. It can do things to you. But it is wonderful sometimes. Well most of the time. And if it wasn't for this stuff, I wouldn't be here. So I could never think like that.

"That's why you're here, isn't it, Bea? With no one in the world who really knows you, or cares. This is how we all end up, isn't it?" She glances at Bea and I rub her back as tears stream down her face.

Then Bea walks over.

"I had my Edgar. You're young. You both will find yours." Bea says. Hold on—she sounded lucid.

"Bea, is that you?" I ask.

"Are you really there?" Maria sniffles.

"Where else would I be?" Bea questions and I let out a sigh of relief. This was good. Maybe we could finally get these questions answered.

"Bea, we haven't got time." I say. "The Gorgon has turned Maria's father to stone. Is there a way to save him?"

"Your father?" Bea asks turning to Maria, whom nodded frantically. "Oh dear, that's most unpleasant. I should know it happened to me."

What? She got turned to stone?

"You?" I question. "It turned you to stone?"

"The nuns were after the talisman." Bea says. I guess I know why she was so afraid of them finding her and it.

"Edgar saved you. He must have." Maria states.

"The talisman. It is the key to the door between this world and theirs. But it's more. It returned me to flesh and blood." Bea explains.

"The Gorgon's got the talisman." I say sadly. I was supposed to protect it, but I failed. I knew I didn't have a choice, but I feel like I failed.

"Then you must get it back. Not only for your father, but for every soul on Earth!" Bea says frantically. I nodded and got up. I had to see what was going on. Maybe Luke got it back.

…

_"Luke! Did you get it!"_

_"Yes! But they caught us and took it back."_ Luke tells me. Oh no! _"Kitty, they took mum."_

 _"We're coming. We'll save you. I promise."_ I tell him before turning back to Bea and Maria.

…

"Luke and Clyde are locked up again, but the nuns took Sarah Jane. What for—I don't know." I say.

"You must hurry!" Bea exclaims.

"Why?"

"The Gorgon is old and dying. This one. They need a new host. They will open the portal to their world and give a new host. It will lead the invasion." Bea says. Oh my god. They are going to use mum.

"Maria we have to go!" I say.

"Thank you Bea!" Maria thanks her and we start to leave, but she stops us.

"No, no, not so fast, young lady. Would you er, fetch me my mirror?" Maria looks at me strangely but gets the mirror and hands it back to Bea. "No, not for me. What do you think I'm going to do, powder my nose while you take on that monster? It's for you.

"For me?" Maria questioned. I was confused at first too, but then I knew what she was getting at.

"What do they teach in school now a days?" Bea questions. I touch Maria's shoulder.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to go now!" I exclaim.

We had to save mum and the others. We had to save her dad. We had to save this world.

* * *

"So what's the mirror for?" Maria asks as we run towards the abbey.

"Make the Gorgon look in the mirror. It'll be looking at itself and it will turn to stone. It's dead and then we just close to portal and done! No Gorgons!" I explain simply. "But right now, they have mum and I think they are going to use her as a host for the Gorgons. We have to hurry!"

We run faster until we get there. Now we have to figure out where they are.

"Let's try around back." Maria suggests and we do. There's an open door and I hear chanting.

"Serve the Gorgon! Serve the Gorgon! Serve the Gorgon!" Those sounded like the nuns. They must be in there.

"We have to wait for the right moment." I tell Maria.

We stood there and listened.

"The portal is opening. The Gorgons are coming. The new Queen must be ready to meet them. Bring the host forward. Don't struggle, Miss Smith. Embrace your destiny." Sister Helena says as the others grab hold of mum.

"The Gorgon is controlling you. It's controlling all of you. You've got to fight it. If not, they'll destroy all the human race." Mum says. I don't think they'll listen. They are under the control. Unless we kill the Gorgon, they'll be brainless zombies.

"No. The Gorgons shall save us. From war, from greed. We will exist only to serve them. We will be at peace everlasting, and you shall be our Queen." Sister Helena says. I knew it. They were going to use mum. She then brings over a blindfold. "To receive the Gorgon, do not look into its eyes, Miss Smith. To do so will turn you to stone."

I'm starting to wonder maybe being turned to stone isn't so bad compared to this.

"I'd rather be a lump of granite than bow down to that thing!" Mum exclaims as they hold her so she can be blindfolded. I guess she agreed with me. _No! Mum!_ I want to race in and stop this, but then we really will have no chance at stopping this! _Oh mum_.

"You don't have a choice, Miss Smith. Prepare to serve the Gorgon!" Sister Helena says as the other nuns continue the chant the same three words.

Then Luke and Clyde run in. _Oh no! How stupid can they be?_ What was their plan? Well, I knew how they felt. They wanted to save her. But how? Did they even think? Oh, I'm just so scared and angry. I don't want them getting hurt.

"Mum!" I hear Luke yell as the nuns grab hold of him and Clyde. I hear mum call out for Luke. I could hear the fear in both of their voices.

"Hold them. They can witness the transfer and be the new Queen's first prey!" Helena exclaims and I stare wide eyed.

"NO!" Mum screams and they remove the veil of the Gorgon. The snakes are going for mum. It's now or never.

"NOW!" I yell at Maria and we run in, putting the mirror in front of mum. The snakes hit the mirror and go back at the Gorgon. We hear a scream and then—The Gorgon is turned to stone. Then suddenly the chanting stops and expressions on the nun's faces change.

I take the blindfold off mum and she embraces both Maria and I into a hug.

Luke and Clyde come over and I hug both them before mum does.

"Where am I?" Sister Helena asks. "What's going on?"

"You're free! The Gorgon's lost its control over you!" Mum says happily before wrapping Luke and I into another hug. But then the portal starts to open again which makes the nuns gasp.

"They're still coming through!" Luke exclaims. I run over to where the talisman is and try to get it out.

"Come on, Kitty!" Clyde yells and just in time, I do. It's out and the portal is closed. I then give them all a hug. We actually did it! We did it!

But then as I was hugging Maria, a thought occurred to me.

"Your father." I say.

"Come on!" Maria says and the five of us run to the car. Mum drives home as quickly as she can and we go into the living room where her dad is.

"What if this doesn't work?" Maria asks, scared.

"If it saved Bea, it'll save your dad." I say.

"You've only got a couple of minutes." Clyde says. Maria takes a breath and then puts the talisman around her dad's neck. She steps back and the talisman begins to glow. Then after a couple seconds, her dad looks like he always has. Flesh and Blood. Then he falls to the floor.

"Dad!" Maria rushes over to him and Luke checks his pulse.

"He's alive. He's just unconscious." Luke says happily.

"Let's get him out of here before he comes to." I say and the five of us place him outside on the bench in mum's garden. Clyde then went inside with mum while Luke, Maria, and I saw Maria's mum come out of her house. We stand across from her on the sidewalk.

I turn to my left and see a car coming pretty quickly as her mum steps onto the street.

"Maria! Can we talk?" She asks, stepping on the street. The car isn't stopping.

"Mum! Wait!" Maria tries to stop her.

"No, Maria, we need to talk." She says coming to the middle of the road. _Oh god_. But then Luke ran out and pushes her out the way as the car rushes past without stopping. Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Jackson?" Luke asks, helping her up.

"Luke!" I scream.

"Mum!" Maria screams.

"Oh my god! You just saved my life!" She exclaims looking at all of us before turning back to Luke.

"I guess I did." Luke mumbles turning to me and I smile. That was amazing! That was brilliant!

"Oh, Luke. I'm so sorry about this morning." Mrs. Jackson apologizes. "I just want to look out for my daughter best I can and—I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Luke says. He probably was still a bit hurt by it, but he was fine now as he just saved her life.

Maria then gives her mum a hug just as Mr. Jackson comes across the road.

"Where have you been?" Her mum asks.

"I went over looking for Maria and—I guess I must have sat down in Sarah Jane's garden and dosed off." He says. I put my arm around Luke as we walk over to the road.

"Hold on, you two have got to see this." Her mum says. "What this woman has in longue."

"What?" Maria asks.

"A statue of dad!" She says and I turn to Luke and run inside with him.

"Mum!" I call. "Prepare! Mrs. Jackson is coming and has seen the stone version of her ex-husband." I warn before giving Luke a look to keep his mouth shut. I didn't want him accidently saying something stupid.

"A statue of me?" Mr. Jackson question as they get to the door. "Why?"

"Because that woman's a nutter!"

"Mum, there isn't a statue!" Maria tries to say as she stands beside me. But her mum was insistent. Oh this may be really funny. We walk behind Maria's parents as we go into the living room. She looks around shocked as there is no stone statue of Maria's dad.

"Oh hello!" Mum says. "Are you looking for something Mrs. Jackson?"

"What have you done with it? It was right here, bold as you like, a statue of my Alan." She says and I try to hold a laugh. So does Clyde. He walks over and stands next to me and Luke.

"I don't know what—"

"I know what I saw! Where is it!?" She exclaims

"Er, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mum says calmly.

"Mrs. Jackson, my mum isn't very big on statues. But if she was, I don't she'd get one of your ex-husband." I comment as Luke and I walk over to mum. She wraps her arms around us.

"Come on, mum. We should go home." Maria says. Her mum just looked shocked. This was actually really funny. It was hard not to laugh.

"Pity, I think I'd look great as one of those Greek statues." Mr. Jackson comments as he starts to flex.

"I think you're great just the way you are dad!" Maria comments and I laugh. I then wink at her as she leaves to go back to her house.

This ended up being a good day after all.

* * *

The next day Maria comes over after her mum went back to her boyfriend Ivan. And that's when she asks Mr. Smith how the talisman brought her dad back. Why couldn't we just be happy with it? It all turned out well didn't it?

"All matter has an atomic default. Some alien technology uses this default to turn things on and off. Such technology can reverse cellular distortion." Mr. Smith says.

"So it in terms, it turns things back to how they should be." I say.

"Maybe it can help Bea!" Maria suggests.

"Oh, Maria, I don't know. Bea has Alzheimer's. Besides, she had the talisman all that time." Mum says.

"I don't think she's touched it." I say. "She's been too afraid to take it out because of the Gorgon. She's kept it hidden in a box inside a bush." I wasn't saying I thought it could help Bea. I wasn't very sure about that. But I was stating the facts. And maybe it could.

"Still, I don't think it'll work Maria." Mum tells her.

"But she helped save my dad. If it could change him back from stone? Please, we have to try." Maria begged and both mum and I smiled at her.

It couldn't hurt to try.

We got in the car and went to Lavender Lawns. We knocked on Bea's door and I put the mirror on her dresser. Then both Maria and I started walked over to her. She is humming.

"Hello Bea. It's Maria and Kitty. We've got something that belongs to you." Maria says as mum stands at the doorway.

"Oh, is it my compact? I'm always leaving it lying about. Edgar says I'll lose my head one of these days." She says and I laugh a bit.

"No, it's something Edgar gave you." I say as Maria takes the talisman out of her jacket pocket. Bea then starts to look terrified.

"Oh no, you must put it back where I hid it. You must put it back in case they come." Bea says frantically.

"No Bea. You don't have to worry. They'll never be coming back." Mum says.

"The Gorgon is dead." I say and she looks at all of us, as if she didn't believe it but also kind of relieved. She wanted it to be true and I knew it. She didn't have to be scared anymore.

"Everything is going to be alright." Maria says and hands her the talisman.

"Edgar gave this to me, you know?" Bea replies.

"We know." Maria and I said in unison.

"But he's been gone for so long, I've always been scared to wear this. Oh, it's so beautiful. You know, he put this round my neck and he kissed me for the first time and told me that he loved me." Bea says as she puts it around her neck. She then took my hand and I smiled at her.

"I will always love you, Bea." I heard it. A man's voice. Was that her husband's?

"Oh, Edgar. Thank you for bringing him back to me." She says looking at Maria and then to me. I felt a tear escape my eye. This may not have cured her, but it gave her something just as good. I felt happy for her.

The three of us left her after that. Maria was disappointed that it didn't cure her.

"I know you're disappointed." Mum states. "It may not have cured Bea, but—"

"It gave her some peace and closure." I add.

"Bea was lucky to have Edgar wasn't she?" Maria questions and I nod.

"I suppose." Mum replies.

"Don't you wish you found someone special to share all this with?" Maria asked. Though she was thinking along the lines of a boyfriend, I knew mum does have someone to share this with. She has a few people.

"Oh, I think I have." Mum replies wrapping her arms around us. "For the second time. Now, let's get back. The Viszeran Royal Fleet are passing through the solar system tonight, all six hundred ships. Only takes a few seconds, but it is the most magnificent stellar light show this side of the galaxy.

I laugh along with Maria, getting into the car.

Our little group. Mum, Luke, Maria, Clyde, and I. We are something special. And I wouldn't trade it for the world. It's the best thing that's ever happened.


	6. Kidnap

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. I only own my OCS.**

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I got up and went downstairs to find Luke sitting at the table reading a book. I quickly take it from him to see what it was.

“Hey!” Luke exclaims.

“ _The_ _Choice_? I thought you would have been reading more about Newton or something. I didn’t take you as the Romance Novel type.” I chuckled a bit. It surprised me. Where did he even get this one?

“Maria said it was good.” Luke says. I grin and gave it back to him. That made a lot more sense. I guess when those two start dating she won’t have to drag Luke to see the film adaption when it eventually comes out. I know it will. _The_ _Notebook_ did well, so I’m sure one day all of those novels will be made into films.

“I see.” I say as I sit down next to him. I look around and I don’t see mum anywhere. “Where’s mum?” I ask Luke. Shouldn’t she be down here making us toast? That’s what she’s done every morning ever since Luke started living with us.

“I dunno. I think she’s still sleeping.” Luke says. I frown and glance at the stairs. That wasn’t like her. Even though she didn’t always make toast every morning, she was usually up early. For as long as I’ve known her, she’s always up early. Never once has she slept past eight. I glance at the clock; it’s nine now.

“I’m hungry.” Luke says and I nod. I was too. I haven’t had a thing to eat since last night when the four of us went to the cinema.

“I guess I’ll have to make something for us then.” I say. I get eggs out of the fridge and beat them in a bowl. I had some seasonings before throwing them in a pan. I then get some cheese out of the fridge and put it in there with them. Thank goodness for Maria. Her dad made the best eggs and he actually showed me how to make them.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Luke asks me. I laughed as I turned to him. He was worried I was going to start a fire like mum somehow did.

“Don’t worry, I won’t start any fires like mum.” I promised.

“I heard that.” Luke and I both turn around to see mum walking in her dressing gown.

“But she’s not wrong.” Luke states and I laugh.

“The fire department can vouch for us.” I added as mum slowly went over to the cabinet we kept the medicines in and took out a bottle of liquid cold medicine. Now that I could get a good look at her, I could tell mum didn’t look good. She looked flushed, her eyes were red and puffy, and her expression said it all; she wasn’t feeling well. I guess that explains the slight sleeping in.

“What’s wrong?” Luke asks worried as mum starts to cough.

“I’m alright. It’s just a cold.” Mum reassures him before taking a dose of the cold medicine. I then got her a cup of tea, along with some other medicine. She was going to need more than just stuff that would put her to sleep. “Thanks Kitty. Sorry, but you two will be on your own today.” Mum says. Was she planning on doing something? Oh well, not like it matters now.

“We’ll be fine.” I say as I put the eggs on a plate and put it down on the table. Luke just stares at them for a few moments before taking some. I sigh. Hopefully I can get him over his ‘fear of eggs’ by the time he goes off to university.

“We can go to Clyde’s.” Luke says.

“He’s out of town with his mum. Something about visiting his aunt or something.” I say. He told me last week about it. He didn’t look very happy about it. But it wasn’t my business to ask why; I wasn’t his girlfriend or anything.

“We can try Maria, though.” I say. I’m sure she would come around anyways. Maria always does. I just hope her mum hasn’t dropped by for another unexpected visit. Though she doesn’t exactly have a problem with Luke anymore, I could tell she still thought mum and I were strange. Not to mention how awkward Luke still felt around her.

“You should go back to bed.” Luke says and I nod in agreement.

“Rest is good. You should you rest.” I add.

“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Mum asks and I sigh. Though I can get why she’s worried, I think we can handle ourselves for a day or two.

“Mum. We’ll be fine. We can handle ourselves.” I say. I mean, I may be thirteen now that I can age properly, but I wasn’t a baby. I could handle myself. “And I’ll look after him.” I whisper and she nods, with a look of relief on her face. Luke may be thirteen on the outside, but really, he’s a baby. He’s only what? A month old?

She had a bite of my eggs before going back upstairs to bed. I sat down in table after making Luke and I some cups of tea.

“Is mum going to be alright?” Luke asks.

“Luke, it’s just a cold. She’ll be fine in a few days. She just needs to sleep and take medicine.” I tell him. I understand he’s getting used to world and everything, but if he could understand and find flaws in Newton’s Theory of Relativity, then I think he would have grasped human illnesses by now.

But then again, he’s never seen mum sick before.

I guess that would worry me too, if I were in his shoes.

I take a sip of my tea and then get up. “Come on. Go get dressed and we’ll go see if Maria wants to do anything.” I say and pull him upstairs to our room. I put on a wine colored Neck dress, Slouch Knitted and Suede Cross Strap Buckled Gray Boots, and my two rings that I always wear. Once Luke was dressed, I grabbed my bag—which had my wallet and mobile already in it—and we went across the road to Maria’s house.

Maria answered the door.

“Hiya.” Maria greets.

“Mum’s sick and Clyde’s out of town.” Luke tells.

“So it looks like it’ll just be the three of us. So, do you fancy joining in on figuring out what to do?” I offer.

“I can’t.” Maria says.

“Why not?” I ask. Maria’s always ready to join us whether it’s alien or not.

“I’m grounded for the weekend.” Maria says. What?

“What’s grounded?” Luke asks and I sigh.

“Basically she’s not allowed to leave the house.” I tell Luke before turning back to Maria. “What did you do?” I ask. Maria didn’t seem like the type to get into trouble. She’s a good girl, so what could she have done?

“I failed that Science Test.” Maria says. Okay, that explains that. But wait, I heard almost everyone in her class failed that test. They said it was really hard.

“Didn’t everyone fail that test?” I ask.

“Almost. One person got a one hundred so he thinks that if one person can, everyone is capable of getting that.” Maria says. “And my dad apparently agrees.” I sigh. I heard that teacher was an asshole. I’m glad Luke, Clyde and I don’t have him.

“Well this sucks.” I say.

“You’re telling me?” Maria replies. Oh right. She’s the one stuck inside all weekend. “I guess, I’ll see you Monday then.” Maria says before shutting the door. I sigh before turning to Luke. And then there were two.

“I guess that just leaves the two of us.” Luke says and I grin before putting an arm around him.

“Sibling day.” I laugh. Luke and I have never really spent much time alone together since he’s been around. Maybe this would be fun. “Come on. We can watch a film.” I say. I take Luke into the living room and I put on one of the films I had.

“What is it?” Luke asks.

“The Notebook.” I say.

“What’s that?” Luke asks.

“Seriously? You’re reading _The Choice_ but you haven’t read _The Notebook_ yet?” I shake my head in disapproval. I haven’t read any of the novels, but I’ve seen _The Notebook_ and _A Walk to Remember_. They were both good films.

“Maria didn’t tell me about that one.” Luke says.

“Well, I’m sure when they make a film out of that one, people will still prefer this one.” I say putting the DVD into the player.

“Wait, I haven’t read the book. This will spoil it for me.” Luke says. I sigh. Personally, I like watching the movies first, because usually there are differences in the book and it is fun to see what’s different. When it comes to the books, I would get pissed if the movie wasn’t made right. I’m sure when _The Hunger Games_ is made into a movie, I’m going to hate it.

“The book will spoil the film for you.” I reply and Luke just stares at me. “Trust me, you’ll love it.” I promise. I know he’ll like it. If he likes the one he’s reading, he likes this. This one actually has a happy ending unlike the other one with Mandy Moore. I sit down next to Luke after closing the blinds so there wasn’t a glare on the telly.

Then after only about fifteen minutes into it, I could tell Luke was loving it. He’s definitely not going to have to be dragged to romance movies. If anything, Maria might be the one being dragged to _The Choice_ once they decided to make that one into a film.

We get about a half hour into it before mum comes down.

“We told you to rest.” Luke comments as I pause the movie.

“I was trying to but I can hear the telly from upstairs.” Mum says. I didn’t think it was that loud, but then I remember the air vent in here goes to her room. So I guess no matter how loud it was—unless we muted it and read the subtitles—she would be able to hear it.

“Sorry mum. We’ll turn it off.” I say and stop the film. Luke starts sulk. I guess he had been enjoying it more than I thought.

Mum goes back up to bed and I turn to Luke who looked sad.

“We can finish later, I guess.” I tell him. Maybe when she’s a little better and doesn’t mind having the telly on. I knew maybe eventually she would just want to sit in front of the telly and watch something—at least that’s what some people do when they are ill.

“She sounded mad.” Luke says.

“She’s not. She’s just tired and feeling ill.” I say. She sounded a bit annoyed, but I knew it was just because she felt bad.

“What do we do now?” Luke then asks and I sigh. I didn’t have any idea. I knew going up to the attic and playing video games on Mr. Smith wouldn’t be a good idea as I’m sure mum would be able to hear it. She always knew when someone was up there.

“I guess we should get out of the house.” I say before Luke could suggest playing chess. I’ve played that enough for a while. He made me teach him and because we had the linked minds, the game could go on until one of us got tired of playing. Or if one of us was clever enough to think of too many things to throw the other off. _Oh, my head’s hurting just by thinking about it._

And I think it’d be fun to maybe go do something outside.

Luke gets his jacket and we go out front to where we had a basketball hoop. Mum got it for us, hoping I could teach Luke to play basketball. I guess I could teach him now. I knew he didn’t like football so I wasn’t going to suggest playing that.

“You just try to throw it into the net. Like so.” I say and throw it. It goes into the net like it should. “You try.” I say and hand it to Luke. He tries and it ends up going over the net.

“Maybe a little… _less_ that.” I say. I’m not exactly sure what he did. Maybe a little too much—force or something. I went to go get it and stand before the basket again.

“Watch me.” I tell him and he nods. I do exactly what I did before. Then when I hand Luke the ball, I make sure his shoulders are right how they should be. “Try it now.” I say taking a few steps to the right. Luke throws it without jumping. It hits the rim and it comes back, hitting him in the forehead. He then falls back and yells out.

I just kind of stared for a moment.

I then got down and helped him up.

“Are you okay?” I ask as I pulled him to his feet. Luke shakes his head as he rubs his head. I then noticed his arm was bleeding. He had a small cut. How on earth did he manage that? I mean, I’ve gotten hit on the head before, but I’ve never done _that_.

I quickly and quietly go inside to get a few things.

“What are you doing?” Luke asks me as I take his arm.

“Fixing you. Hold still.” I say as I start to clean the cut. He hisses and tries to pull away from me. “Sorry, it may sting a little.” I say apologetically. He gives me the arm back letting me finish what I was doing. I was just glad he wouldn’t fight me. _That would not be fun_. I then bandage it up. Sure, I could just try and heal but I only like to do that if it’s really important. I think Luke can survive with the cut being bandaged and healing on its own.

“Should I try again?” Luke asks and I throw the basketball back into our lawn. _No way_. I shake my head—I really don’t think it’s a good idea.

“No. I don’t think so.” I reply. “Come on, let’s go into town. I’m sure we could find something more fun to do there.”

* * *

Luke and I walked around for a bit before coming across the arcade. I remember Clyde and I went in there once and he got mad because he couldn’t beat my high score in PacMan. I wonder if Luke could beat me.

“Come on.” I say and pull him inside.

“Why?” Luke asks.

“It will be fun.” I say

“I don’t have any money.” Luke comments but then I take out my wallet.

“I do.” I say and put some money into the machine and the game starts. I go first so Luke can watch to know how to play and what he had to do. I lost my first life around level two when the two ghosts corned me.

“There’s a pattern.” Luke comments and I grin. He saw it too. Clyde got pissed at me because he couldn’t see the pattern.

“I know.” I say and move over so he could play.

“What’s the point?” Luke asks as he continued to play onto level two.

“Of the game? I think it’s sort of obvious.” I laugh. “It’s just kind of fun. Especially seeing how pissed Clyde gets when he can’t beat my score.” Luke starts to laugh. I guess he could imagine that being funny.

We played for a while and Luke ended up beating my score by a few hundred points. So not fair! Those stupid ghosts kept cornering me. They did it more for me than with Luke.

“That was fun.” Luke says. I glance at my watch. We had been there playing for a couple hours. I guess we must have been having fun.

“Do you want to go get some lunch?” I ask and Luke nods.

We go to the closest place. I get us some sandwiches, chips, and drinks. We were going to sit down but then we realized the place was too crowded so we went across to park where there weren’t many people. I had blanket in my bag so I put it on grass. We sat on it and ate our lunch.

After we finished we laid down on it and looked at the sky for a bit.

“That was fun.” Luke says, once again.

“It was. It was a lot more fun now that I had _actual_ competition.” I say. Clyde was no threat to my high score. I still can’t believe Luke beat me. It was close but still. “Clyde never could have done that.”

“You like Clyde.” Luke states.

“Well yeah. We’re all friends, aren’t we?”

“You like him more than that.” Luke says and I blush. I mean, I do. I think I do. But I seriously doubt Clyde felt the same way about me. And even if he did, that’s because I haven’t exactly told him everything about me.

“It doesn’t matter if I do. He won’t.” I say.

“I’m sure he does.” Luke says.

“Well I haven’t exactly told him _everything_ about me yet.” I say. The only ones that know are mum and The Doctor. I haven’t even really told Luke about it yet, but he could know if he wanted to. That’s one of the things that can happen with our linked minds. We could dig around in each other’s minds if we want to. It’s another way for me to tell if Luke’s lying; so I’d know even without his tell.

“What do you mean? He knows your half-human and half-alien.” Luke says quietly. He whispers the last part just in case if anyone walks by.

“He doesn’t know _everything_ about me.” I say.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks looking at me.

“Come on. Our minds are linked. You can find out for yourself.” I say. I didn’t want to talk about it out loud. Especially if someone walked by. And I just didn’t feel like talking about it. If Luke wanted to know, he could go look himself.

“Wait—we can—“

“Yep.” I say.

“But can you read everyone’s minds though?” Luke asks and I shake my head.

“It’s only with the people I mentally linked to. Besides you, there’s two other people.” I say. “And you can only do it for me.” I explain the best I could.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Luke asks and I shake my head. I didn’t want to talk about it. Especially not out here.

“Let’s just say, we have more in common than you think.” I say and I watch as Luke closes his eyes and concentrates. He was digging. He opened his eyes a few minutes later. “Did you find what you were looking for?” I ask and he nods.

I guess he didn’t know what to say—either that or he was being clever Luke. He knew it would be a good idea to keep his mouth shut about it out here.

“Anyways, what about Maria?” I ask.

“What about her?” Luke then asks. I sigh. Even when I ask him a question, he has questions. I guess he was never going to stop having questions.

“You like her.” I state and he nods. “Have you asked her out yet?”

“N-No.” Luke says. He seemed shocked and startled at my question.

“Why not? I know you like her and she likes you too.” I whisper the last part. I watch as a small smile appears on Luke’s face. I guess he was happy to know that Maria likes him the same way.

“How do I—you know—do that?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know. Why are you asking me?” I laugh. I didn’t really know the first thing about it. Typically, don’t the boys do the asking out? I wouldn’t know. I’ve never experienced that. “I think you could just go up to Maria and ask her ‘do you want to go on a date with me?’ But I’d wait until she’s not grounded. Or else it’ll definitely be a no.”

Luke and I laugh.

“This was fun. It being just the two of us.” I say and Luke nods. I guess he had fun too.

“We should do it again.” Luke says.

“Yeah. But I don’t think we’re finished with today just yet.” I say. It was only ten past one. So we had time and I’m sure we’ll just pick up a pizza for dinner so we had some more time to kill before then.

“We could go to the library.” Luke suggests and I sigh.

“You’re going to look for _The Notebook_ , aren’t you?” I question and Luke just gives me a cheeky grin.

“Fine. But please don’t take too long. Not that I don’t like books, but it’s not exactly my ideal way to spend a Saturday out. I didn’t make you play football, did I?” I say and Luke nods. I guess that meant, he’d get the book and get out.

“Hold on. I’m going to get another pop. You want one?” I ask and he shakes his head. I slowly walk into the store and stand behind a woman. Once I get to counter I was about to ask for a Coke when I heard Luke’s voice.

_“Kitty! Help me!”_

I run out of the shop and back over to the park where I see two men pulling Luke away. I run as fast as I can over them and try to get them off him. One pushes me off and I try to run after them but they had Luke in the van. Then before I could get too close they shot me in the neck with some sort of dart.

“Ow!” I yelled as I pulled it out of my neck.

I could hear Luke calling for me. But I couldn’t keep going. I felt weak and my vision was blurry. I remember dropping onto the ground, seeing numbers and letters on a license plate before it all went black.

* * *

Luke’s POV

I watched as Kitty left and the van pulled up. I turned around and stood up. These men came towards me—they looked scary. I tried to run but before I could they grabbed me.

“Help!” I scream. But no one would help me. And Kitty was gone—oh, wait. I can call her.

 _“Kitty! Help me!”_ I call her mentally and almost instantly, I could see her running towards me as they pull me towards the van. I fight them as much as I can while Kitty is pushed down to the ground. They get me into the van, holding back as they shoot at Kitty with a gun.

“No!” I yell but see it’s only a dart.

“Kitty!” I scream and she falls to the ground. I call for her like I did before, but she doesn’t move. It was like she was asleep. It must be some sort of tranquilizer. They closed the van door and it started to move.

“Who are you? What do you want? Why did hurt her?!” I scream. I didn’t know who these people were. Why did they take me into this van? It’s just like when the nuns took Kitty and I only, this was scarier. I knew why nuns took me. I had no idea why these men took me. And Kitty’s not with me.

“Your sister’s fine. She’s just unconscious.” The one man told me. “She was pretty strong. Don’t worry, she’ll wake up and be just fine. That was for her own good.”

“What do you want?” I say shuffling away. I’m scared. They wouldn’t just take me for no apparent reason. They wanted me for something and if it was for a good cause, they would have just came up and talked to me about it. _Whatever they wanted me for, it wasn’t good_.

I wish Kitty was here.

“It’s going to be alright.” The other man says, but I don’t believe that.

I look over to the left. There was a third man driving. He put a phone to his right ear.

“We got him, Rhea.” I hear him say.

“Who’s Rhea?” I ask. I don’t know who that is, but I don’t care. I need to get out of here. I need to get back to Kitty. I don’t even want to know who that person is. Whoever they are and want me for—well I just don’t want to know. There could be a thousand things they want me for.

“You’ll find out soon.” The first man says and then I see a needle in his hand. The other man holds my head still. I try to get away, but I can’t. He’s too strong.

“No! No!” I scream.

“Just relax. It won’t hurt a bit.” He says coming towards me.

“Kitty! No!” I scream as I feel the needle pierce my neck and within a few seconds, everything starts to go black.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

_“Hello? Hey, can you hear me?”_

I open my eyes a crack at hearing faint voices. “Oh, you’re awake. Can you hear me?” I open my eyes and see this woman with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing a yellow slim fit dress. My head hurts. I look around. _Where am I?_ _What happened?_

“Should I call someone?” She asks and I shake my head. I look around, taking in my surroundings. The park. _That’s right._ I was at the park with Luke. _Oh, Luke_. Where’s Luke?

That’s when it all came back to me.

Luke. The Van. Those Men. The Dart.

“I’m fine.” I say and get up quickly. “I need to go.” I say and quickly start walking away, trying not to panic in front of anyone. I don’t know if she saw anything as I’m sure they waited until the park was empty and I had left before moving in. But I’m not wasting any time.

Those people, whoever they are, just kidnapped my brother. I don’t know what they want him for or why, but I need to find them. I need to get him back.

I will get Luke back.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could back to Bannerman Road, trying to think of what to do. I tried to remember every detail of what happened before I blacked out. I don’t recognize any of the faces. I don’t know any of those men. I don’t know if they know me. They might not even be the ones who want Luke. They might just be working for the one that does. Oh, come on Kitty! There has to be something! I had to remember something useful. If I didn’t, I don’t know how I will be able to find Luke.

But then it came to me.

The license plate.

RTQA-46S2

Maybe if I track the van, I might get a lead on where they took Luke. They might think because they knocked me out that I won’t be able to do anything, but they don’t know anything about me then. I’m not about to let anything happen to Luke.

I stop outside my house.

I can’t ask Mr. Smith. What if mum hears? She’ll never let us hear the end of this. What if she never lets out on our own again? Not to mention, she’s not much use with her being ill.

Do I have any other options?

Maybe I do.

I go across the road and knock on Maria’s door. Her father answers the door. Thank goodness. Just the man I needed.

“Sorry, but Maria’s grounded. I thought she told you and Luke that already?” He says and I sigh. It’s not about that.

“Yeah she did. I’m not here to see her, I’m here to see you.” I say.

“Me? What for?” He asks me. Oh great. I have to come up with a good lie. If I tell him my brother’s been kidnapped and I want the license plate of the van he was taken in tracked, he’d call the police. I can’t have that. They won’t be much help.

“Well you see my Aunt she works for the police in Cardiff. And she needs me to track this license plate for her. My mum usually helps her out when she needs it, but she’s ill and I don’t want to bother her. Can you help me out?” I ask and he nods. I grin as he opens the door and lets me walk in. He brings me over to his laptop.

“What’s the plate?”

“RTQA-46S2” I tell him and he types it in. The name and address comes up. It was a warehouse not too far from where the _BubbleShock!_ Factory used to be. I could get there quickly, which is good. I’ll need to.

“Thank you, so much. I will let her know.” I say. Now I just needed Maria’s help with a few things before I go. But I have to get rid of her dad first. “Now could you do me a huge favor, Mr. Jackson? Like I said, my mother’s ill and now I think Luke’s caught whatever she’s had and well I don’t want to leave them so would you mind running the shops to get some cold medicine? And maybe some soup?” I ask. That would be good for mum to have later, now that I think about it.

“Yeah. That’s no problem.” I say and give him a ten quid. “No, I don’t need your money.” He says. He then goes into his car and leaves. I then run upstairs to Maria’s room.

“So why were you having my dad track a license plate?” Maria asks.

“Someone just kidnapped Luke.” I tell her.

“WHAT?!” She exclaims.

“I don’t know what they want with him or who they are but they’ve got him. I know where he might be. This is the address. I give Maria a copy as I go into her closet and change clothes. I was going there to get him and I needed to change.

“What are you going to do?” Maria asks as I come out of the closet wearing her Ivy Green VILA Women's Melli Singlet Top and Black River Island Ripped Molly Jeggings, along with my leather jacket and black leather boots I had left here. I then put on the pair of sunglasses that I had in my bag.

“I’m going to get my brother back.” I say.

“Kitty—“

“I’m also going to need to borrow your dad’s gun.” I say.

“What?!” Maria exclaims. “How did you even know he has one?”

“He has a safe next to his computer. And I’m sure he doesn’t keep cash in there.” I say. Unless he was some sort of bank robber, which I doubt, there had to be a gun in there. And Maria jus confirmed my theory. “Don’t worry. He won’t be back for a while as I sent him to the shops. Traffic will be bad.”

I say and go downstairs and get into the safe. I take the gun.

“Kitty—this—maybe you should get Sarah Jane.” She suggested.

“No. She’s sick and if I tell her—who knows what she’ll do. Probably crazier than what I’m doing. And she will never let Luke or I leave the house again. And frankly, I like being a normal teenager—well as much as I can get of it.” I say. But I knew what I was doing. I had some training that my mum had no idea about.

“Once I leave. I need you to call this number, Maria.” I say giving her a slip of paper with a number on it. “When they pick up ask to talk to Tiger Jones. She’s my Aunt. When she answers tell her Kitty & Danger. Also mention the name Rhea Compelle. Whoever that is, that’s the name registered to that license plate.”

“Kitty—what can your Aunt do?” Maria asks me as I head for the door.

“I’ll explain later. I have to go.” I say and leave out the door before she can stop me. I then concentrate to send Luke a message. I don’t know if he’ll hear me—depending if he’s awake or not—but this is in case.

_“Luke. I’m coming.”_

* * *

Luke’s POV

My head hurts. My neck hurts. A lot of things hurt.

I slowly open my eyes to see a blinding light above me. My vision is still a bit blurry. I look down and as my vision is clearing I see that I’m strapped down to some sort of table. I try to move, but I’m restrained. I can’t move. I’m stuck. And I don’t know where I am.

I remember the van and those men. I remember them holding my head before shoving a needle into my neck. That’s when it went black. I guess that was some sort of sedative. I guess they didn’t want me fighting them when they brought me in _here_.

“Where am I?” I yell and I hear it echo.

“You’re at Compelle Corps.” I hear a woman’s voice echo and I squint my eyes. I can’t really move my around too much. I look to my sides where I could see and nothing. But then there are footsteps. Then a woman is standing beside me. She long dark hair and looked like she was in her—thirties?

“Who are you?” I ask.

“My name is Rhea Compelle.” She tells me. I guess this was her factory—or whatever. I had this feeling whatever they did here and whatever she wanted me for, wasn’t good. “And your name is Luke. _Luke Smith_.”

“How do you know my name?” I ask quickly. How did she know my name?

“I’ve been watching you for a while now.” She touches my shoulder and I flinch away, though it’s not like I could get away. “Ever since the _BubbleShock!_ Factory exploded.” She adds and I blanch. She knew that I was there. That must have been how she found me. Did she know everything about me? “You were _adopted_ by Sarah Jane Smith. You’ve been living with her and her adopted daughter Kathleen for a month now, correct?” She starts to pace around the table so I have to keep turning my head to see her.

I nod.

“Are they aware of _what_ you are? Must be. That’s why they faked the adoption papers.” She says and I try to move away as she touches me again. I didn’t like her. I didn’t want her touching me. “But _why_ —why would they want to protect an _alien_?”

“I’m not an alien.” I say.

“STOP THE LIES!” She screamed, which made my heart race. She then looks down below her. I hear the clang of metal and then she holds a medical scalpel in her hands. “It won’t end well for you, if you do.” I stare wide eyes as a man comes over and removes my shirt. The light is loved onto my chest. What was she doing?

“Now tell the truth.” Rhea says. It was more like a warning—or a threat.

“What are you going to do to me?” I ask.

“Well first I’m just going to ask some questions.” She says as she has a man come over a tie a band around my arm. “Well first he’s going to take some of your blood. But anyways, you’re going to tell me all I want to know. And we’re going to run tests on you. Then we’ll experiment on you. And then we’ll either kill you, or keep you locked up where you belong.” She says and I gulp. I hiss when the needle pieces my arm. I try to move, but it’s useless. Why do I even try?

I guess they research aliens. Or something along the lines of that. I got this feeling, they weren’t helping aliens. This was like an interrogation. If I didn’t give her the answers she was looking for, was I going to be tortured?

_I’m scared._

After they had a vile of my blood, Rhea comes back over. I’m already missing the man sticking the needle in my arm. This woman was holding that scalpel over me.

“Now what species are you?” Rhea asks.

“Human.” I say.

She then starts to cut me. I scream and try to move away.

“I’ll ask again…” Rhea trails before repeating the question again. I answer the same and she cuts me again. She does it again once more before throwing the scalpel down on the metal try. I breathe. It hurts. It hurts. I look over at her as she turns to a man over there.

I want mum. I want Kitty. I want to go home.

“We’ll give you one last chance. Or else, it’s going to hurt a lot more than you could ever imagine. I will take out your appendix, right here if I have to! _You will talk!_ ” Rhea says and I felt tears go down my cheeks.

“P-Please—I ju-just want to g-go home.” I stutter. I wasn’t an alien. I didn’t do anything wrong. I wish mum and Kitty were here. They’d help me.

“Where is that?” Rhea asks.

“I told you, I’m human.” I choke out. I know she won’t believe me. She’s going to cut me again. I don’t want her to, but what else could I tell her but the truth? She picks up the scalpel and holds it in my view. I then feel that man from before put a strap across my forehead.

“What am I going to have to do? Cut your brain out?” Rhea screams. “Maybe I’ll just do that appendectomy. That might make you talk.” She says and I try to move away. I don’t care. I will keep moving, in hopes of getting away. Do I even have an appendix? _Oh, please, someone help me! I want to go home!_

The scalpel was right there and was about to cut when I hear this noise of a door being kicked open.

“What the hell?!” Rhea screams.

Kitty.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I got to the warehouse and I kicked the door in. As I marched through I pointed the gun at anyone who was in my way. This one guy came at me and I shot him in the leg. I wasn’t messing around. They had Luke and I was getting him back.

I got close to the table that Luke was clearly on. What stood between Luke and I was this woman. This must be Rhea. _The woman who took him_.

“I’m here for my brother.” I say pointing the gun at her. Rhea stares at me and then starts to laugh. What? Why was she laughing? Then within a second, she took out her gun and shot me in the shoulder. I fell to the ground and screamed. Damn, those hurt like hell.

“Kitty!” I hear Luke scream.

“You think you could just walk in here and save your alien brother?” Rhea laughed and I looked at her. Her jaw dropped at the sight; my eyes were glowing blue.

“He’s not the alien.” I say. A blast of energy comes out of my hands and knocks her across the room, away from Luke and I. “And yes. Yes I do.” I add, answering her question. I did think that and it seemed that’s what was going to happen.

“Kitty, are you alright?” Luke asks me and as I get the restraints removed as quickly as I could. But it was hard. My shoulder was killing me.

“I-I’ll be fine.” I say. I just need to get the bullet out and I’ll be fine. But I need to get Luke out here first. I notice he’s bleeding. That woman cut him. Oh I want to hurt her—but I can’t. _I_ _won’t_. I need to just get Luke out of here. I remove the restraints. As he sat up and I was about to support him, I hear the screeching of tires. I turn to see a black van and grin.

My Auntie Tiger is here.

I watch as the rest of the Torchwood team handcuff Rhea and the other men. Tiger goes over to me. “What the hell were you thinking? You didn’t tell me you have a brother!” Tiger says and I grin. She gives me a hug but I hiss because of the bullet in my shoulder.

“Oh, we better get you—the two of you out of here.” Tiger says, supporting the two of us. We walk past Rhea into the van.

We would be okay.

* * *

Tiger took us to the closed hospital wing where she stitched Luke up. She then removed the bullet from my shoulder so I could heal myself. I think this would be a good time for this. I don’t need mum finding out about this. I then heal Luke’s wounds.

“Seriously? I spent a lot of time on those stitches.” Tiger comments.

“I don’t need mum finding out about this.” I say and she nods. One of the things I keep from mum was that my Aunt works for Torchwood. She doesn’t need to know. If she did, she’d probably never let me go with her for a weekend ever again.

“Right.” Tiger confirms before turning to Luke. “It’s Luke, right?” He nods at that, before glancing at me. I guess I probably should explain to him who this woman is. “Well sorry, we couldn’t be properly introduced. My name’s Tiger. I’m Kitty’s Aunt.” She gives Luke a hug, who then grins.

“I thought you—“

“I’ll explain later.” I say. I knew he thought I didn’t have any family besides him and Sarah Jane. But I do. Not much but I do. And on Earth, Tiger is the only family I’ve got besides Luke and mum. “Can you get this back to Mr. Jackson? He doesn’t know I took it.” I tell Tiger, handing her the gun and she nods.

“I’ll give you guys a ride back home.” Tiger says leading us to the car. I give Luke a hug. I’m so glad he’s okay. Thank goodness, I got there in time.

_“I was scared.” Luke tells me mentally._

_“I was too. But I will always come for you. I will always protect you.” I reply._

Luke gives me another hug after we get buckled up and Tiger starts to drive us back home.

We’re safe now. We’ll be okay.

* * *

Tiger goes to put the gun back. She comes back over as Mr. Jackson pulls into the driveway and comes over to me.

“Luke. Are you feeling better?” Mr. Jackson asks.

 _“I told him you felt ill.”_ I tell Luke, mentally. I hope he knows to play along.

“Yeah. Feeling much better. I think it was just some bad chips or something.” Luke says to the best of his ability.

“Well here’s the medicine and soup you asked for.” He hands them to me and I thank him. I then turn to Luke. “Don’t worry. We’ll still order pizza later.” The soup was for mum. Though Luke wasn’t a picky eater, I knew he wouldn’t like this soup. It had mushrooms in it and mushrooms were one of the few things he hates. I hated them too.

“Take this.” I tell Luke before giving Tiger a hug.

“It was nice seeing you. Though, I wish it would have been for better—circumstances.” Tiger says finding the right word.

“Is it ever the right circumstances? Last time I went with to Cardiff was because you needed help with the glove and because Jack needed help communicating with these aliens—I can’t remember what they were called.” I say.

“I can’t pronounce it.” Tiger comments and we both laugh. “Anyways, maybe we’ll have one of those weekends soon. And you can tell me more about how—Luke came into the picture.”

I smile. “Sure.” I say with a laugh. “Now you better go before mum sees you.” Tiger nods and drives off. Luke and I go inside. Once we were in the kitchen mum comes down and gives us a hug. She didn’t have to worry about us getting sick, so it was okay for her to do that.

“You feeling better, mum?” Luke asks.

“A little. Oh, you got soup?” Mum replies.

“Just for you.” I tell her. It wasn’t a lie. Neither of us would eat that. Mum gives us another hug.

“You two are wonderful.” She says as she opens the cup and she starts to eat it. “So did you two have a good day?” She asks. I turn to Luke and then back to her.

“Yes.” We both say in unison.

It wasn’t a lie. Besides getting shot in the shoulder and getting cut up like a frog in a dissection lab, we did have fun. Before the whole, kidnapping thing, Luke and I did have a fun day. And it was a little bit fun going in saving him. And seeing my Aunt was an added plus.

And after all we’ve been through so far, it was like an average day.

But it also was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first original chapter which was requested by a follower on FFN. What did you think? This chapter also featured the first appearance of Kitty's aunt, Tiger Jones. She works for Torchwood and is portrayed by Emma Watson. Also Rhea was portrayed by Ruthie Henshall.


	7. Warriors of Kudlak l

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I was with Clyde and Luke by the lockers when Luke gave Lance the nickname. _The Corporal_. Everyone who heard it laughed, and that included Clyde and Luke himself. I didn’t laugh. I didn’t really find it funny. I looked up at Lance, who walked right past us; he didn’t think it was funny either.

I went and found him over at his locker. “You alright?” I ask.

“Yeah.” He says.

“You don’t seem alright.” I state. It was obvious, at least to me. “I can ask him to stop.” I say and Lance looked at me. “I can tell it bothered you.”

“It’s nothing.” He insists as he closes his locker and takes out his _GameBoy_ console. He stands there and starts playing some game, ignoring that I was still standing there. I took it out of his hand. “Hey!” He exclaims and I grin; I guess people were right about him being a video game addict. I knew this game. They had this game in one of the shops downtown and I remember while I waited for mum to ask the waitress some questions the other day, I played it. It was pretty easy once you figured out the patterns. I started playing it and then handed it back once I beat the level.

“How did you—?” He starts to ask and looks at me with disbelief. “I’ve never met a girl who could beat level seven that quickly.”

“I’m not most girls.” I reply. “Kitty.”

“Right.” He says. I guess it was a good thing I already knew his name. The bell rang and I looked up, but he continued to press buttons on his game console. “Don’t you have class?”

“That’s the lunch bell.” I reminded him. “Anyways, you look like you could use a friend.” We sat on the steps and I beat another level to the game he was playing very quickly. “And someone to kick your ass at _Alien Invasion_. After that we talked for a bit. He told me about his dad, who died in Iraq. Now I understood why he didn’t like that nickname very much. I could agree that it wasn’t exactly funny.

“I could get them to stop.” I say.

“It’s fine. I can just ignore it.” Lance says. Maybe he didn’t really want other people to know? I guess it wasn’t really anyone’s business. I sighed, wishing I could do more. But if he didn’t want me to I wasn’t going to. “Anyways, do you want to meet up on Saturday? We can maybe get a bite to eat and then go to the arcade?” He then asks me.

“You want to get your ass kicked? Again?” I answered with a question and we both laughed. I gave him my number and then we went in opposite directions at the bell going off. I went to my locker, which was right next to Clyde’s.

“Having lunch with the Corporal?” Clyde asks me and I roll my eyes.

“Shut up, Clyde. Don’t call him that.” I say as I go into my locker and get the textbook I needed for math.

“Come on, it’s funny. And you should be proud! Lukey boy is getting better with the jokes.” He says and I shake my head. I wanted to just tell him what I knew, but I couldn’t. It wasn’t my business to. And what was the big deal with Luke getting the hang of jokes? Because it seems it does more harm than good.

“Not all nicknames are funny, Clyde.” I say.

“Anyways, want to come over Saturday?” Clyde asks me, probably deciding it was best to change the subject.

“I can’t.” I tell him. “Lance and I are going to meet up and go to the arcade.”

“What? Are you two _a thing_ now?” Clyde asks, giving me a weird look. I almost wanted laugh. _A thing_? Please, we just started talking. I don’t of him like that. I mean, I doubt he thinks of me like that anyways. Plus this is just friends hanging out.

“Clyde, don’t be stupid.” I say.

“I’m just saying—you’re just suddenly wanting to hang with him—”

“I have other friends Clyde. You, Maria, and Luke aren’t the only ones. Maybe you’d understand if you stopped trying to be the cool kid all the time…” I say. Mostly referring to how he was when we first met. Clyde’s gotten better especially since he’s known our secret, but sometimes he’ll revert back to that way and make fun of Luke. And it’s not like girls really like that. Though, I know Clyde doesn’t mean much harm by it, I can tell it can get to Luke, which is why I guess Luke tries to be like Clyde; _the joker in the pack._

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What are you suddenly too good—“

“We are just playing games. Why are you getting so mad?” I ask as I close my locker.

“I’m not. You want to hang with him. It’s fine! You freaks will perfect for each other!” He exclaims. We stare at each other. Eventually Clyde walks away.

That _hurt_.

I slide down onto the floor and hold my textbook close to my chest. I guess maybe I don’t know Clyde like I thought I did. I never thought he would ever say something like that. I didn’t think he thought of me that way—and he doesn’t even know the _truth_ about me.

I don’t understand. He’s supposed to be my friend. Why was he mad? Why did he say that? I guess when it comes to social relationships, I’m maybe just as clueless as Luke.

* * *

On Saturday I went over to Maria’s. After I told her about Lance wanting me to hang out, she insisted on picking out an outfit for some reason.

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” I say as I plop down on my bed as she goes through my closet.

“Kitty? You can’t be serious.” Maria says. I was serious. I didn’t understand what the big deal was. Lance and I were just going to get some food and play some video games. It’s just friends hanging out.

“What?” I ask and Maria starts to laugh.

“Wow, I feel like I’m talking to Luke—okay…” Maria trails off, probably trying to figure out how to explain this to me. “Well Lance is a boy and he just asked you to go out to get some food and hang out.” I still didn’t get it. What was the big deal? “It’s a date.”

“What?” I say with a laugh. This wasn’t a date. No way, Lance and I are just friends. This isn’t a date. I mean, it can’t be. We’ve talked for what? Twenty minutes? I mean we barely know each other and I wasn’t considering this a date. “It’s _not_ a date.”

“Yes it is.” Maria insists. “Unless…you have your eyes on someone else.” Maria adds, giving me a look. I knew she was referring to Clyde, and before I would have said that, but right now—I don’t even know. After what he said—I don’t even know where we stand on our friendship.

“No.” I say. “Look, you’re here to help me figure out what the wear, not talk about whether this is a date or not. Which, this is not.” I say. It wasn’t a date. I mean, at least I don’t think this is a date. Maria turns her attention back to my closet as my phone goes off.

It was a text from Lance.

_[Meet on the hill at one? –Lance]_

I open the message so I could text back.

_[Sounds perfect. –K]_

Lance texts back in seconds.

_[Can’t wait to see you. –Lance]_

I smile a bit.

“Was that him?” Maria says giving me a wink.

“Shut up.” I say. I knew what she was thinking. I don’t know if this truly is a date and I’m not completely sure if I want it to be. I might just be pissed at Clyde and this could be some twisted way in my mind for me to get back at him. I don’t know that sounds crazy, but it might be.

“Here, try this.” Maria says handing me my White Jonesy Felicity Peplum Top. I take off the shirt I had on and put it in on. I looked up and then saw Maria handing me my Green Women’s Basic Versatile Stretchy Flared Skater Skirt.

“I was thinking I’d just wear a pair of jeans.” I say. I mean, I didn’t have a problem with skirts—obviously considering it came from my closet—but wouldn’t that be a little much?

“Trust me, Kitty. It will look great.” Maria says and I take the skirt and put it on. I stood in front of the mirror and grinned. Maria walked over and was standing behind me—I could see her in the mirror—and I could tell she liked it.

“Okay. You were right.” I say. It did look nice.

“What did I tell you?” Maria laughs as she then picks up my Silver ‘K’ Necklace and she puts it on me. I haven’t worn that in a while. “You look great. He’s gonna _love_ you.”

“It’s not a date.” I insist, though each time I start to doubt that. Maybe it wasn’t. I mean, I certainly wasn’t dressed like I normally would when I would hang out with Luke or Clyde. I looked ready to go to a party or something. And there was something about those texts Lance sent me.

_Maybe this is a date._

_Do I really want this to be a date?_

“Anyways…what shoes should I wear?” I ask Maria. I normally wear boots, but I don’t think that will go with what I’m wearing.

“These.” Maria says. I grin. My Silver Flats. They were comfortable and seemed like the perfect fit to go with this.

“Perfect.” I say and we start to laugh like school girls. This was kind of fun. Maybe we should do this more often. Of course, I’m sure I’ll be doing this for Maria when she eventually goes out with Luke. I know it’ll eventually happen. Just getting there was the question.

“So, what happened between you and Clyde?” Maria asks after a moment. “You two seemed—I don’t know. _Distant_?”

“Nothing.” I say, but even I knew right away that was a stupid answer. “I don’t know. I told him about Lance and he got really weird. He seemed mad or something. He called me a _freak_. I just don’t get it.”

“Maybe he’s jealous.” Maria suggests and I laugh.

“Yeah right.”

“Come on, it’s obvious you like Clyde.” Maria says. “You said even Luke could tell.”

We both laughed at that. Okay, I guess if Luke could understand a concept of liking someone I guess then it’s really obvious.

“Maybe I like him. But that doesn’t mean he likes me.” I point out.

“Don’t be daft.” Maria laughs.

“What?”

“Clyde likes you. Didn’t you tell me he kissed you on the first day of school or something?” Maria asks and I blush a bit remembering that.

“It was the second day.” I correct.

“Oh such a rebel. Holding out until the second day.” Maria replies and we both laugh.

“And it was on the cheek. Doesn’t really count, does it?”

“It’s more than I’ve ever had.”

“You’ll get there eventually.” I tell her. I would have to talk to Luke to see when he was going to ask Maria out. I mean they liked each other and I honestly think they’d be an awesome couple. I ship it. “I’m sure of it.”

We talked for a little while longer and then I went to the hill to wait for Lance. I stood there for a while. Or at least it felt like a while. I took out my phone and saw that it was half past one. Where was Lance? Why was he so late? Eventually it started to rain. It down poured on me. I was soaked. It only lasted for a few minutes, which was weird, but at that point I figured it was time to call it quits. I went into the shop across, mostly to get out of the rain. I got some caramel and then went home.

* * *

I got home and changed out of the skirt and top. I got a towel from the bathroom to dry my hair and sighed, sitting on the couch in the living room.

What happened? Why didn’t Lance show up? I thought he was excited about hanging out. At least, that’s what I gathered from the texts. Did he change his mind? Why didn’t he just text me?

I just don’t understand boys.

“Kitty?” I look up and see Luke. At least there was one boy I was always happy to see. “You’re wet.”

“Yes and you’re dry.” I reply with a slight laugh.

“Why are you wet?”

“I got rained on.”

“I didn’t see rain outside the window.” Luke points out. Well maybe it didn’t rain here, but it rained in town. I certainly didn’t imagine it. “Aren’t you supposed to be on a date?” Luke asks and I sigh. I guess he’s been talking to Maria.

“It _wasn’t_ a date. And even if it was—it didn’t happen. He didn’t show up. Left me waiting for an hour.” I tell Luke.

“Maybe he had a reason.”

“To stand me up. Leaving me standing there looking like an idiot for an hour and not even text me?” I shake my head. I could understand if something came up, but he should have said. All I got out of today was a cold shower.

“You okay?” Luke asks and I nod. I’ll get over it.

“Yeah. So are you busy?” I ask and Luke shakes his head. “Fancy a game of chess?” I suggest and Luke quickly nods. Ever since I taught him, he loved to play it. I wasn’t too big of a fan anymore because it required so much thinking when it came to playing against Luke. But I wanted to get my mind off today and that was the perfect thing to do that; plus, spending time with Luke didn’t sound bad either.

I followed Luke into our room and he set up a game on my bed. He starts the game and at first we don’t talk. But then eventually I break the silence.

“So when are you going to ask Maria out?” I ask and Luke looks up at me. He had this scared expression on his face.

“What?” He asks.

“When are you going to ask Maria out?” I repeat. “Come on, you both like each other. I see the way she looks at you and I know that you think about her?”

“Have you been doing some digging into my head?” Luke asks and I laugh.

“Maybe a bit.” I say with a laugh. “But I didn’t really have since you sort of already told me.”

“Well, I don’t know—how do you do that?”

“Why are you asking me?” I ask. “I’m a girl. I’m almost completely sure that the boys do the asking out and the girls get asked out.” I mean, I guess in some cases it goes the other way, but from what I’ve seen, boys do the asking. And I can tell Maria is basically waiting for Luke to ask her out on a date.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Well I think something like ‘Maria, would you like to go on a date with me?’ might be a good way to go about it.” I suggest.

“What if she says ‘no’?” Luke asks.

“She won’t. Trust me, she won’t.” I say.

“I don’t know.” Luke shakes his head. I could tell the idea scared him. I knew he wanted to go out with her. He liked Maria, but he was scared. But I understood. I mean he’s still a baby. He’s barely been here two months and has a crush on the girl next door. Though as much as I’d like Luke and Maria to start dating, maybe Luke wasn’t ready for that yet.

“I mean you don’t have to do it if you’re not ready. I’m just saying, you like each other and if you did want to ask her, she would say yes.” I say. I then move my queen. “Checkmate.”

“Did you do that just to distract me?” Luke asks

“No—well not completely.” I laugh. I wasn’t really planning on that, but I guess that was an added plus to our conversation.

“This was fun.”

“It was.” I say giving Luke a hug. At least there was one boy in my life that I could always count on. I knew Luke would always be here for me, just like I’m here for him.

It was nice having Luke for a brother.

* * *

A few days later, I found that Lance had gone missing, which I assume is why he didn’t show up at the hill on Saturday. It was strange though. He had been talking to me like an hour or two before I went to wait for him. So he went missing sometime between then? I guess I would find out as my mum said she would look into it.

I was in town with Maria and Luke. We were walking down by the shops and Luke decided he was going to run some jokes by me and Maria.

“At breakfast times, I am so hungry, I could murder a bowl of cornflakes. Does that make me a cereal killer?” Luke says. Both Maria and I just stare at him.

“You’re not laughing.” Luke sighs.

“It wasn’t very funny.” I reply. It honestly wasn’t. I mean, it definitely was a joke, but I just didn’t find it funny.

“But I've been studying jokes, their structure and history. And that's what you do, you swap words around, so that was a joke.” Luke explains. I knew it was a joke. I’m sure Maria knew it was a joke too, but we just didn’t find it funny.

“Well I don’t it’ll get you on the telly, but yeah, I suppose.” Maria says.

“So what makes a joke funny? I've read timing's important. How, exactly?” Luke asks.

“I don’t know.” Maria laughs.

“It’s complicated.” I add.

“Is the context important?” Luke asks. Both Maria and I sigh.

“Why does every single thing with you lead to about five hundred questions?” Maria turns around and asks him. Luke shrugs.

“Maybe you should stick to your Science Experiments instead of trying to be a jokester.” I comment. I mean sure, I’m sure more people would find Luke trying to joke around more entertaining, but I preferred my Science Geek brother to this. Jokes weren’t exactly his thing. I mean first _The Corporal_ and now _this_? I definitely think Luke should stick to his Science projects.

“Come on, I want to get a new bag.” Maria says and I grin a bit. Of course she does.

“You’ve got loads of bags.” Luke points out and I laugh.

“You can never have too many bags.” Maria replies. At least for girls, it was true. Well for some. I wasn’t one to care about bags. Hats and Boots on the other hand—that’s a whole different story.

“Another thing I don’t understand.” Luke says.

“Don’t worry, you’re a boy. You’re not supposed to.” I tell Luke as I put a hand on his shoulder. Maria goes ahead while Luke starts at this poster for something called Combat 3000. I think it was a laser tag thing or something. It kind of interested me. I wonder if it would be fun.

“What do you reckon, soldier?” Luke and I quickly turn around to see man who had an earpiece on. Where did he come from and how long was he standing there? “Do you think you're man enough to have a go?” He was looking at Luke and based on the context of his question, he was most definitely talking to Luke and not me.

“I have to go shopping.” Luke answers which makes me chuckle a bit. Well, that was some answer.

“That’s kind of answered my question.” The man chuckles a bit. Then Maria comes over and links arms with Luke. I guess she was trying to save us from a long conversation of this guy trying to convince to spend our money here. “There you go. Cut price vouchers, in case you change your mind.” He gives Luke, Maria, and I posters just before Maria pries us away.

“Thanks.” I call back as Luke stares at the poster.

“It looks fun.” Luke says. I don’t think he really even understood what the game was or why it would be fun, but I did agree. It looked like a fun time. And games kind of were my thing. Maybe Luke and I could go do that sometime. We’d probably be the best.

* * *

I helped Maria pick out a new bag while also trying to help entertain Luke whom looked bored out of his mind. I guess Luke did have one thing in common with most boys: They don’t like shopping trips. After Maria got her bag we went back home, much to Luke’s relief that Maria wasn’t going to do anymore shopping today.

When we got home, I saw that mum was home. She was doing work in the attic. Then Clyde came over and I thought it might be a good time to read the book I had started recently. I was still mad at him. I guess he knew that so which is why he didn’t speak to me. I tried to concentrate on my book—likewise my mum with her work—but I found it difficult with Clyde messing around Maria’s new bag. Though I had to admit, it was pretty funny. I had hold back to urge to laugh. It was a bit hard.

“Do you mind?” Mum says, finally getting annoyed at Clyde’s antics.

“Sorry, Sarah Jane.” Clyde apologizes before handing Maria her bag back.

“Clyde was just bugging around with Maria's new bag.” Luke says and I stare at him. Oh no. I guess Clyde had also decided to try and teach Luke about slang. He wasn’t good at that either it seemed.

“I’m sorry?”

“ _Mucking_. I was mucking around. Or messing, you know? Messing around? You've got to listen to the words, Luke. They're important in slang. You can't improvise.” Clyde says turning from my mum to Luke, whom he scolds.

Luke sits next to me after that and I rub his shoulder.

“We’ll get out of your way.” Maria says. Maybe we should all go downstairs and do something. I was fine with hanging around them even though I was still mad at Clyde.

“No, wait. I've been to see the mother of that boy who went missing. Your friend, Lance Metcalfe, what do you know about him?” Mum looks between me and then to Clyde. Why did she bother looking at him? Clyde barely even knew him—well he didn’t know him at all.

“Friend?” Clyde questions. I roll my eyes. Of course, he had to clear the air that he wasn’t friends with him. “Don't get me wrong, Sarah Jane, I hope he's okay, but the Corporal's only been at our school a couple of months, and he's not really been up for making friends.” I glare at Clyde when he calls him by that nickname again. Just because he’s not here doesn’t make it right.

“The Corporal?” Mum questions, but before I could speak up, Maria does.

“Lance. Lance Corporal?”

“And did you know his father was in the army? Was killed in Iraq? Nicknames aren't always funny, Clyde.” Mum says. I guess his mother told her. I wanted to get them to stop, but they wouldn’t listen.

“I told you guys to stop.” I chime in. “

“You knew?” Clyde asks.

“Yeah. He told me.” I reply, but wasn’t that obvious.

“Well, I hope this boy didn't run away because he was bullied.” Mum says. I really hope that’s not the case—well I kind of do because the other scenarios aren’t any better. But I have a feeling that wasn’t the case.

“Hey, don't get all over me about it. It was Luke made up the nickname.” Clyde says. Though I wanted to say something, I couldn’t. Clyde was telling the truth. Luke was the one who started it.

“People laughed when I came up with it. I thought that was good.” Luke says and I put a hand on his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. I know he didn’t mean to hurt him. That was the last thing Luke would do.

“It wasn't Luke's fault. No one knew about Lance's dad. He didn't tell anyone.” Maria says.

“Except me. And Lance asked me not to tell anyone.” He didn't have much to do with any of us. He probably wouldn’t have even told me if I hadn’t bonded with him over that GameBoy.

“But I made a joke out of his name. I hurt him. Maybe Lance wanted friends just like I did. Instead, I probably made him run away.” Luke says. No, that was the last thing Luke could have done.

“Oh no, Luke, you—“ Mum tried to stop him.

“It’s all my fault.” Luke cried before running out the attic. I get up to go after him.

“Why did you have to get him mixed up in all that?” I yell at Clyde. Mostly for outing him like that. I know technically it’s not his fault, but I’m mad. My brother’s upset for something that wasn’t his fault and me—well I’m just mad at Clyde.

“He already feels like a _freak_ , as it is.” I say before I go. I think Clyde will get the message. I slam door and go outside. I sigh. I didn’t see Luke in sight. Wow, he was fast. But I guess he wanted to get away.

Maybe if I concentrate I can find him. I shut my eyes and concentrate.

I can see what Luke sees: Swings.

He’s at the park.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

I pulled up on Bannerman Road. I watch as a young black boy around Kitty’s age exits the house where my niece and Sarah Jane Smith live. I park on street right outside the big old house before getting out and I notice the door is open.

I guess I’ll just let myself in then.

I walk upstairs. I start to hear a young girl’s voice—it wasn’t Kitty’s—and then climb the stairs to the attic.

“Luke? Kitty?” I hear Sarah Jane’s voice call and her falls once she sees it’s me.

“Sorry, your door was open, so I just let myself in.” I say.

“Tiger, what are you doing here?” Sarah Jane asks me.

“I wanted to see my niece and take her on a trip to Cariff for the weekend.” I say. It’s been a while—well not as long as Sarah Jane knows. I had seen Kitty maybe two weeks ago when she had the running in with those people that took that brother of hers. But I wouldn’t mention that. And besides, why else would I come?

“It’s Tuesday. And you want to take her for a weekend?” Sarah Jane questions.

“I haven’t seen her in quite some time.”

“Am I ever going to have some notice before you drop by?” Sarah Jane asks and I smile a bit.

“Well where’s the fun in that?” I answer with a question. Sarah Jane grins a bit, so I guess she liked that answer. She gave me a hug.

“This is Maria Jackson. She lives across the road.” Sarah Jane introduces me to her. Though I had already met her when she called me to tell me what happened with Kitty.

“Hello. Nice to meet you. I’m Kitty’s aunt Tiger.” I say and give her a look so she knows to play along. It was best Sarah Jane didn’t know about that weekend.

“Yeah you work for…” Maria starts to say, but I cut her off quickly.

“…The Cardiff Police Department.” I interject. I don’t need the girl to say Torchwood. It’s not that it was top secret. People knew about it. Sarah Jane knew about it, but she wasn’t exactly a fan of them. And if she knew I worked for Torchwood—well, she would never let Kitty come with me ever again.

“Anyways, well Kitty isn’t here right now. She and my son are out at the moment.” Sarah Jane says.

“Right. Kitty mentioned something about him. His name is Luke, right?” I say and Sarah Jane nods. The best cover for the stuff I knew was to say Kitty mentioned it. And I could always fill her in later—though I’m sure she also knew what the best cover story was. She is a clever girl.

“Maybe she can help us.” Maria says.

“Yes, you see. You may have come at a perfect time. We’re looking into a disappearance of this boy Lance.” Sarah Jane says.

“Kitty was supposed to meet him that day.” Maria says. Kitty was supposed to meet the boy that went missing? Was she dating? Oh my—so much as changed recently. “The weird thing is that he texted her at noon. She was supposed to meet him at one but he never showed.”

“That is strange.” I agreed. I guess I couldn’t have come at a better time. Maybe I could pass the time by offering a little assistance. “Do you think aliens have anything to do with it?”

“Well it’s worth looking into.” She answers. She didn’t think aliens were the cause of everything that happens in the world. Sarah Jane had an open mind. She then turns to Maria.

“Lance had a friend called Brandon. Do you know him?”

“Sort of.” Maria says—I gather by her expression that she didn’t really know him that well. “I do know the best place to find him.”

“I’ll get my car keys.” Sarah Jane rushes downstairs and Maria goes over to the couch to grab her coat.

“So I gather she doesn’t know about what happened two weeks ago?” Maria questions me and I nod.

“Yes. That and the fact that I work for Torchwood. It’s best that she doesn’t know. So as far as you know, I just met you and I work for the Police in Cardiff.” I explain to Maria, whom nods. We both then went downstairs and got into Sarah Jane’s car to go talk to this Brandon kid.

* * *

The drive was short. We ended up at a small shop in town where you can get pizza. The place had two arcade games in the corner, which is where one boy was, whom I assume is Brandon.

“Hi Brandon.” Maria says. He glances over at her quickly before turning his attention back to the game.

“What do you want?” Brandon asks bitterly.

“These are my friends Sarah Jane and Tiger.” Maria introduces us to him, but he didn’t really seem interested in that. All he cared about was the game he was playing.

“We want to talk to you about Lance.” Sarah Jane says and she jumps when Brandon bangs on the machine. He then points to one of the scores on the screen.

“That’s Lance.” He said. He put in the username _Halo5_ and it had all the top scores. All five scores were his. I guess he was really good at games. That and he probably spent a lot of time playing them. “He’s the nuts!”

“Is that good?” Sarah Jane and I both ask Maria in unison. She nods in confirmation. After that the four of us sat at a table. A waitress brought us drinks.

“We were going to meet up on Saturday. Me, him, and your friend Kitty.” Brandon says.

“That’s my niece.” I chime in.

“Yeah well he said he was going to meet us the park.” Brandon continues. “We waited for a while and he never showed. I thought the storm must have put him off—“

“Storm?” Maria questions. “There was no storm on Saturday.”

“Are you calling me a liar?”

“No, no, of course she's not. But Saturday was warm and sunny. I remember. I was in the garden until dark.” Sarah Jane says.

“Yeah, well, it was weird, wasn't it? It only lasted a minute. All these clouds came up the hill and then it just poured on me. And Kitty. And then the clouds just vanished, and it was blue skies again. I mean, it was weird.” Brandon explains.

“Frightening?” I ask and Brandon nods. I had to admit, that did seem very weird. I have heard of cloud bursts, but not lasting for a minute and not like how Brandon is describing it. This was very strange.

_Something is definitely going on here._

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I sat on the swing that was next to Luke.

“You okay?” I ask.

“No.” Luke shakes his head. “It’s all my fault.”

“It’s not.” I tell him. This whole thing was Lance, it was too weird. So even if he ran away, it wouldn’t be because of Luke. “I doubt he would have ran away because of that one joke. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“Why are you mad at Clyde?” Luke then asks, trying to change the subject.

“What makes you say that?” I ask and look over to see the look Luke was giving me. I guess I kind of earned that one. It was obvious that I wasn’t happy with him.

“You know how I was supposed to meet Lance?” I ask and Luke nods. “Well I told Clyde about hanging out with him. He got mad and called me a freak. So yeah, I’m mad at him. You know why.” Luke nods. He was the only other person besides three other people that new the truth about me that no one else knew.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Luke says. Yeah, I’m sure he just got mad. People say all kind of things when they’re angry that they don’t mean. But that didn’t mean I wasn’t still mad or hurt.

“It doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though.” I say and Luke nods. I could tell he felt that way too. We’re both messed up and it’s so hard. Sometimes I wish it could just be easy like it is for everyone else. I know Luke does too.

We sit there in silence for a while until Clyde joins us, sitting on the swing on the right of me.

“You know, for a while there I thought you two had gone AWOL with Lance. I've been looking all over for you both.” Clyde starts off by saying.

“Why?” Luke and I both ask.

“Because that's what friends do for each other when they’re hurting. They try and help. Friends shouldn't grass each other up. I'm sorry.” Clyde says and I look up at him. But away again as I realize, he was mostly talking to Luke in the end with the apology.

“How did you grass me up?” Luke asks.

“Look, we'll get back to Slang 101 another day. _Ding, ding_. New class…” Clyde says and I grin a bit. There was Clyde. I think Clyde should stick to the jokes and slang. Luke should find his own thing. “…How the Corporal doing a runner has got nothing to do with Luke—“

“Don’t call him that!” Luke and I both say.

“He’s not here.” Clyde says and I roll my eyes.

“It doesn't matter. I wasn't trying to be cruel, I was trying to be funny.” Luke says and I glare at Clyde. So it was okay to call people names as long as they weren’t around?

“Name calling isn’t anything except cruel.” I add. Mostly I was angry about what Clyde called me the other day. I know I should get over it, but I can’t. I’d at least like to know he regrets it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said” Clyde says, looking at me. He then turns to Luke. “And not everyone's cut out to be me. _See what I mean_?” Luke and I grin a bit at the end of that. I guess he had a point there.

Luke was definitely better off being Luke.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

After the talk with Brandon, the three of us went back to Bannerman Road and up to the attic where Sarah Jane asks Mr. Smith to see how many children had missing recently. There were a lot of faces flashing up on the screen.

“Have all these kids really gone missing in a year?” Maria asks. I sighed, because I knew there was probably a lot more that don’t reported. It’s sad, really.

“Mister Smith, we need to cross reference these disappearances with reports of localized freak weather conditions.” Sarah Jane tells the supercomputer.

“I will assimilate with meteorological databases. Processing initiated.” Mr. Smith tells Sarah Jane. I liked that computer of Sarah Jane’s. I wish we had something like that at Torchwood. It might be of a great assistance—I mean, we do well without one, but I can’t help imagine how much better we’d do with one.

“I don't get it. What does this storm have to do with Lance going missing?” Maria asks.

“Well, that's what we're going to find out.” I say.

“I don't think Brandon is the sort of boy to be scared by any normal storm, do you?” Sarah Jane asks Maria, whom shakes her head. I agreed. He certainly didn’t seem like the type. “Maybe there is something weird about Lance's disappearance after all.”

“I have a data match for twenty four children.” Mr. Smith interrupts our conversation.

“Twenty-Four?” I question. That was a lot. I don’t think this some regular kidnapping case. I mean, that’s twenty-four? I’ve never heard of anyone having twenty-four kids at one time. This definitely was something strange.

“Their disappearances all coincide with instances of unexpected but short lived torrential rain.” Mr. Smith replies. Just like the storm Brandon described. All these children are going missing during these storms? These definitely aren’t typical child abductions.

“Why would it rain like that?” I ask before Sarah Jane could. I knew that would be her next question.

“Insufficient data.” Mr. Smith answers. Well that’s just great.

“Well Mr. Smith, why don’t we go get you some more.” Sarah Jane says. Maria and I both look at her. How exactly are we going to do that? What did she have in mind? Sarah Jane grabs some things and the three of us start working on building this device. I wasn’t sure what she had in mind, but I’d help considering she is the expert.

“Pass me that spanner.” Sarah Jane says and I do.

“What are we doing, exactly?” Maria asks. I had to admit, I was curious. I didn’t really have a clue on what we were doing.

“What do you know about energy?” Sarah Jane asks Maria.

“It can’t be created or destroyed.” Maria says. I grin a bit. That was true except when it came to Kitty. But she was a different case. Science Laws didn’t exactly apply to her.

“Now, a storm is created by, and in turn creates, energy. The residue hangs around for a while, and that could tell us quite a lot.” Sarah Jane explains and I was starting to understand what she was getting at. Well this was going to be fun. “Now, put those rubber gloves on and pass me those two metal cylinders one at a time.” She instructs Maria. But she was about to touch them without protection.

“No!” Sarah Jane and I both exclaim which in turn startles Maria.

“I said put the gloves on first!” Sarah Jane says.

“Those are made from Cibrianite Flux. Touch them both at the same time and without protection and you complete an electroneurological circuit which will put you out cold for an hour.” I explain. We had similar things at Torchwood so I was familiar with a lot of things that Sarah Jane has in her attic.

Maria puts on the gloves.

“Oh. You know, we should get my dad over. He's good at DIY. We could say it's my science project. He's got lots of tools.” Maria says, but turns around to see what the mask that Sarah Jane has on.

“I’m sure he hasn’t got one of those.” I laugh a bit. Torchwood had one. But I was sure her father didn’t own an oxy-acetylene torch.

“Stand back!” Sarah Jane says and Maria moves back over to me as Sarah Jane turns it on. I smiled a bit; maybe I should come by for a visit more often.

I love my extended family.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

After a while Luke, Clyde, and I moved over to the bench by the big trees.

“Sometimes it feels like I'll never fit into this world.” Luke says. I knew the feeling all too well. “When I made a joke about Lance's name, it felt like a breakthrough because people laughed. But instead, it was another social miscalculation.”

“Gaffe, Luke. It was a gaffe.” Clyde corrects.

“Last week, you said a gaffe was where a dude lives.” Luke says.

“It's different. Just stick to the text, okay?” Clyde says and I sigh and put my head on the table. Why did Clyde try to teach Luke slang in the first place?

“You see, things are so complex.” Luke states.

Complex? You want to be grateful your old man didn't run off with your Aunt Melba.” Clyde replies. What? I didn’t know that. Well, I knew his dad wasn’t around, but damn. I don’t even know if there’s a word to describe that.

“At least you guys aren’t some alien freak.” I say. I was fine with who I am most of the time, but it was hard. I know there are some things I never will get to experience like everyone else because of who I am, which really gets me down.

“Listen to me, I'm an expert in complex.” Clyde says.

“You can explain things to me?” Luke asks.

“Just ask Encyclopaedia Clydannica.” Clyde tells him and I laugh a bit. There’s clever Clyde.

“And me.” I add. At least then, he’d have two good resources.

“Go on, anything you want. Take your best shot.”

“What’s the purpose of games?” Luke asks. Well, that was an interesting first question. For some reason I thought—or at least hoped—he was going to ask him how to ask a girl out. But I guess this might be an easier question for Clyde to answer.

“Why play games?” Clyde asks, confirming.

“This.” Luke says as he takes out the small poster for Combat 3000 that he got earlier today when I, he, and Maria were out. We all got one.

“This looks like war, but it's a game. Why?” Luke says. Well that was an interesting question. What would be the best answer? Another good question.

“It’s just a laugh.” Clyde answers.

“But they pretend to kill people.” Luke points out, not understand what Clyde meant by that.

“Well the point of a game is to win. It’s fun to win.” I say. Luke always gets happy when he beats me at Chess. “Like when you beat me at Chess.”

“But that’s not killing anyone.”

“You’re killing the king.” I say.

“But—“

“Okay, Luke, would you like to know why war games are fun?” Clyde asks. Was he suggesting we go play a round of laser tag? If he is, I’m definitely on board.

“Let’s do it.” I say and Luke nods in agreement.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

We went into town. We took the device up onto the hill where the last storm had occurred.

“Ta da! Right, this is where Brandon and Kitty got caught in the rain. Come on, let's get her going.” Sarah Jane says.

“Okay.” Maria says as she glances at me.

This should be fun.

“Right. Now turn the dial on the left. Six point zero two for the electromagnetic pulse trace. Just got to calibrate the Kohonen net. Right switch to fifteen and the middle to two point six…” Sarah Jane instructs and both Maria and I do what we need to. I hope this works. “Now then. Right, fire it up!”

Maria and I both pulled the lever. Then energy out the device and into the sky.

“Wow.” Maria and I both exclaimed in unison.

I had to admit, that was _cool_.

“Again.” Sarah Jane says and I pull the lever again.

Nothing happened _again_. Wasn’t something supposed to happen?

“Nothing. Once more.” Maria pulls the lever.

“This doesn't make any sense. There should be some sort of reaction.” As Sarah Jane says this while looking at the monitor, it starts to shower. It wasn’t rain but it was something.

“I think it works.” I said with a laugh while looking up at the sky. This is amazing. Nothing like this happens at Torchwood.

“My machine works!” Sarah Jane exclaims as the three of us laugh.

We collected a good amount of the particles that had fallen on the ground. Then we took it back to the attic so Mr. Smith could analyze them.

“Particles identified as entanglement shells.” Mr. Smith tells us.

“Do you want to tell us what that is?” I ask.

“Used by climate engineers to terraform hostile planet environments in order to support life. They stimulate rainfall.” Mr. Smith explains, but then Maria cuts in.

“Ealing doesn't need terraforming. It gets too much rain as it is.” Maria says. I laugh a bit as it was true in a way. It rain here quite a bit.

“Can I continue?” Mr. Smith asks.

“Please.” Sarah Jane and I say.

“Entanglement shells can also be a byproduct of some form of transdimensional energy dispersal.” Mr. Smith explains. That explains _everything_.

“What?” Maria asks.

“Teleportation.” I say and turn to Sarah Jane.

“Aliens. I knew it!” Sarah Jane says.

“So Lance was kidnapped by aliens?” Maria asks. She didn’t seem to really believe it.

“Oh, they've been kidnapping people from Earth for decades for one reason or another.” Sarah Jane explains to her.

“The question is, why Lance? And from _where_?” I say. “Mr. Smith, can you pinpoint the center of the storm on Saturday?” I ask.

“I will access a military satellite.” Mr. Smith confirms.

We will figure this out.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

Luke, Clyde, and I got our gaming equipment on and both Clyde and I explained to Luke what he needed to know.

“You shoot out people's sensors. If you get hit, your gun goes down for five seconds and you lose a life. You get one hundred lives. The person at the end with the most lives left, wins.” Clyde explains.

“Last man standing kind of thing.” I sum up.

“I still don’t get the point.” Luke says.

“You just wait until the adrenaline starts pumping.” Clyde says and I smile a bit. I think Clyde seemed more excited about this than Luke.

“You'll see.” I tell him.

Then we heard a noise. I guess we were about to start the game.

“Attention! Warriors of the future, take your places at the arena doors. Prepare to do battle! Show no mercy! Take no prisoners! This is a fight for survival! Only one can be the ultimate warrior! Battle commences in ten seconds.”

“You ready?” I ask Luke. I was.

This is going to be fun.

“five, four, three…”

“Take no prisoners.” Clyde whispers and I laugh.

“Commence combat!” Then we all run into the combat zone.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

“This is animated data from a NATO satellite covering Western Europe taken on Saturday at 16:04.”

“Run it again and slow it down. People never really vanish without a trace. There's always a footprint, a tyre track, something. You've just got to know where to look.” Sarah Jane tells Maria.

“Stop!” I tell Mr. Smith. “Show me what's right there, at the heart of it.” Mr. Smith shows us an image of a building. Why did it look so familiar?

“I know that place! We were there earlier. Me, Luke, and Kitty.” Maria says showing us a poster for it. “Combat 3000.”

“Right. That laser tag place.” I say. They had one in Cardiff too. Now that I think about it, I think we had one in Cardiff. I wonder if kids have gone missing from that one as well.

I guess we’ll find out.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I was shooting and moving in any way possible to avoid getting hit. I didn’t even really have to try. I had enhanced instincts. I saw Luke getting hit so I pushed him into cover. “Move!” I yelled and then spun around the hit another guy. I noticed Clyde was actually pretty good at this. I hit a girl that was about to hit him.

“Cover me.” I tell him and cover each other backs before going into cover. Luke then starts to get better and hits a few others. We take cover again. We wait as two walk over.

“Luke. Now!” I say and we hit the two kids, whom are now out of the game.

“Nice.” Luke says. I guess he was starting to understand why this was so fun.

“Cover me!” Clyde says.

“Cover me!” I say as a hit another player. “Watch out!”

“Go, Luke. We’ll cover you!” Clyde and I say. We cover each other’s backs. At one point I don’t move fast enough and I get hit again.

“Luke! I need cover!” I say quickly and Luke comes to my defense. When my gun is on again, I help Clyde hit some other players. Then the alarm sounds and the game is over.

“Come on!” I say as I rush the boys over to score screen.

“Kitty you won!” Luke exclaims.

“You’re second.” I say and high five him.

“Clyde’s third.” Luke states and I nod. That wasn’t bad.

“You know what they say. Third’s the charm.” Clyde says which causes both Luke and I laugh.

“How did you only lose ten lives?” Luke asks me.

“Instinct.” I literally can’t help it. I was _born_ with it.

“Maybe we should go again.” Clyde suggests

“I thought you said it was for kids?” I say, giving him a look.

“Yeah, it is, but it’s all part of Luke’s education. Don't worry, I'm not enjoying it or anything.” Clyde replies and I roll my eyes. Yeah, he seemed like he wasn’t having any fun at all. I think he actually is having more fun than Luke.

“That's an impressive score, Soldier Seven and Eight.” We turn around to see the man that had given Luke, Maria, and I posters earlier today. He was talking to both of us since I was seven and Luke was eight.

“Clyde says it was beginner's luck, but I've got better reflexes and hand to eye coordination than most kids.” Luke says. “And Kitty has a good instinct.”

“You do? Wow! Well, you two would make great Future Warriors, Soldiers.” He says.

“Thanks.” I say.

“You mean I'd be good at killing people, if the eventuality arose?” Luke asks and I sigh, letting my head hang down. _Oh Luke_.

“I’m betting he doesn’t get invited to a lot of parties.” He states.

“I was showing him what to do. He's Luke, which makes me Obi Wan Kenobi.” Clyde says. “Soldier nine.” I guess that makes me Leia then. Strongest female character and Luke’s sister. Though I see Clyde as Han more than Obi-Wan. Wait, Leia and Han love each other. _Does that mean I like him like Leia likes Han?_

“Okay, listen up. Me and Mister Kudlak, he's the proprietor, we run a special competition for the more skilled competitors. It's Level Two. Now, what do you think? Are you three up for it?” He asks us. There’s a level two? That sounds fun. And I’m sure Clyde won’t object to another round.

“Yeah!” Clyde says. Just as I thought.

“You good for another round?” I ask Luke who quickly nods. I guess he was having fun too. Not that I wasn’t. This is really fun.

“Good.” Mr. Grandham says before walking away. Though there was something about that man that makes my skin crawl. But I don’t think about much longer as Clyde and Luke push me into the next room.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

Sarah Jane drove to Combat 3000 in town and we waited in line to get up to the ticket kiosk. We get up to the front and see the older woman whose name—well there was no name tag. “Welcome to the unique gaming experience that is Combat 3000. Zap Those Drones.” She says. I assume she had to say that every time. She sounded really bored.

“Hi. I'd like to book a party. I've heard a lot about this place. Apparently, it's the nuts.” Sarah Jane and both Maria and I stare at her. I look back at woman who always was shooting us a strange look.

“Okay, let’s agree to never say that again.” Maria tells Sarah Jane seriously. Why did I find that amusing?

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” The woman says.

“I’m sorry?” I ask.

“For her, is it? I'd take her to see a film. You don't want to come here. It's mental. Used to be lovely and peaceful till Mister Grantham took over.” She explains.

“Mr. Grandham?” Sarah Jane questions.

“Mmm. Him and his partner, Mister Kudlak. Not that anybody ever sees him.” She says. So it all changed when those two showed up. _Interesting_.

“Would it be possible for us to speak with him?” I ask.

“Do you know, it always seems to be raining since they moved in?” She says. They must be the ones doing this. They are the reason these kids are disappearing. And if no one ever sees this Kudlak, I have a feeling he wouldn’t be very appealing to public’s eye.

“Tell you what, why don't we just go through? I can see you're busy.” Sarah Jane says quickly and we move to go look for the office. Eventually we find it.

“This looks like a good place to look.” I say and Sarah Jane uses her sonic lipstick to open the door. Then we start going through everything.

“What are we looking for exactly?” Maria asks.

“You'll know when you find it. Just see what bubbles to the top.” Sarah Jane says. That means she doesn’t know. It happens a lot when Jack and I are looking for alien objects.

“Does that mean you don’t know?” Maria asks.

“Perhaps I can help.” We turn around to see a tall man with dark hair and an ear piece on.

“Mister Grantham, I presume. Not Mister Kudlak. No, I hear he likes to stay in the shadows. I wonder why that is?” Sarah Jane says.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my office?” He asks.

“Sarah Jane Smith, journalist.” She says handing him her card.

“Tiger Jones. Cardiff Police Department.” I say.

“Where’s your badge?” He asks.

I actually did have one. I pulled it out and showed him. I had Jack make me a fake one for emergencies.

“Who’s she?”

“Work experience girl.” Sarah Jane tells him, putting her arm protectively around Maria.

“I'm doing a story on laser games and their effect on aggression levels among young people.” Sarah Jane says.

“No comment. Now get out.”

“And I’m investigating the disappearance of several children, whom have all gone missing in the middle of a freak storm, and in every city that there’s a Combat 3000.” I say.

“Any comment on Lance Metcalf, the boy that disappeared three days ago?” Sarah Jane asks.

“Twenty four children have disappeared recently. Manchester, Brighton, Leeds, Inverness, and so on. Like I said, all cities where there's a Combat 3000. Every time, in the middle of a freak storm.” I say. “It just seems odd, doesn’t?”

“Still no comment, Mr. Grandham?”

“Do you know why people come to Combat 3000, Miss Smith? Miss Jones?” He asks us. I don’t know. To have fun, I’m pretty sure.

“They come for the guns.” He says as he takes out a gun and points it at us. It’s times like this is where I wish I had a gun.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

They explained what would happen in level two. We had only ten lives instead of one hundred, which Clyde and I both said was easy. I don’t know why he said it. He lost more than half of his one hundred lives. I didn’t lose many. But I guess he just wanted to sound cocky.

We were waiting for the alarm to sound for the game to begin.

“The others are playing by the old rules, last man standing. If we work as a team, we'll have the strategic advantage.” Luke says.

I nodded at Luke as I turned to Clyde.

“Like I said. It’ll be a piece of cake.” Clyde says.

When the alarm sounds, we run for cover. Then we start to shoot other plays. I duck and move so most of the times they fire, they miss me. Luke, Clyde, and I cover each other and until we get near the end.

“Okay, that's it. The door to the World Championships. How many lives do you have left?” I say.

“Six.” Luke says.

“Four.”

“I have Eight.” I tell them.

“I think we're well ahead of the opposition.” Clyde says and I nod.

“That’s because I pretty much got everyone else out.” I laugh.

“How were you able to dodge all that?” Clyde asks, noticing that I almost never took a hit when a lot of times I easily could have.

“I guess I’m just good at games.” I answer quickly.

“Are you two ready for this?” Clyde asks.

“Remember what the manager said. Be ready for a surprise attack.” Luke reminds us. I don’t forget. I assume he had other gunmen close to the door.

“I’m ready to rock.” Clyde says and I smile, before turning to Luke.

“And we’re ready to roll.” Luke and I say in unison.

We go through and cover each other’s backs as we are shot at by gunmen. They were obviously adults, but that didn’t mean a thing. We could do this.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

“Move!” He yells and we are moved into a corner.

“Oh, please don't be offended, but this isn't the first time I've had a gun pointed at me.” Sarah Jane says.

“And guns from other planets.” I add.

“Oh, I'm afraid I've—we’ve rather lost count.” Sarah Jane says.

“Will you die happy if I tell you that I'm impressed?” He asks.

“I'll die happy when I get Lance Metcalf and the other twenty three children you've kidnapped back to their parents. _Safe_ and well.” Sarah Jane says.

“Don't worry about them, Miss Smith. Children adore war games.” Mr. Grandham says and then I look out the window at hearing it start to rain. That’s not good.

“It’s raining.” Maria whispers as Mr. Grandham takes a drink of water.

“They’re charging up the teleport.” I say. They’re getting ready to take another child. We can’t let that happen.

We then hear Mr. Grandham scream. I guess Mr. Kudlak just screamed into his ear piece.

“Don't you have any conscience about what you're doing with those children, Mister Grantham?” I ask him.

“Let me tell you about conscience. A conscience is like a stone in your shoe. You cannot begin to imagine the relief once you get rid of it.” He says. Sometimes humans are worse than aliens. I would know. “Goodbye, Miss Smith. Miss Jones.”

“Just a moment, please. Just a moment. Bit of lippy. Last request.” Sarah Jane says cleverly. He gives me a look and I sigh to look annoyed for affect. He then starts to laugh—letting her have it. Maybe Mr. Grandham isn’t as smart as he looks. Sarah Jane sonics his ear piece allowing us to get away and go look for the control room.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

We made it into the corridor.

“Yes!” Clyde exclaims.

“What happens now? Do we get like a trophy or something?” Luke asks as we go down the corridor.

“I don’t know. But this—this seems _weird_.” I say. I had a _bad_ feeling about this. Maybe we should turn back? Well, I guess can’t with it being closed off now.

“Come on, it's just a game.” Luke insists.

But I’m just not so sure.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

We found some sort of control room with monitors.

“What exactly does a matter transporter look like?” Maria asks we get close to the screen and see three kids. Oh my god.

“Look! It’s Luke, Kitty, and Clyde.” Sarah Jane exclaims.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

We turn the corner and walk into the chamber. Then the door closes behind us.

I really have a _bad_ feeling about this.

“What’s going on?” Clyde asks.

“I don’t know.” Luke says.

Then I suddenly something. It felt familiar. _Really familiar_. And not in a good way. I think may have just made a big mistake coming here.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

What can we do? Can we do anything? Maybe we can turn it off. But before we could do anything, we watched as Luke, Kitty, and Clyde disappeared and were teleported to—who knows where.

“No!” Sarah Jane and I scream.

“Be proud of them.” We turn around to see this brown alien. I can see why he chose to remain in the shadows.

“What have you done with my children?” Sarah Jane asks.

“Where did you send them?” I ask.

“Into darkness.”


	8. Warriors of Kudlak ll

**Disclaimer: I do not own SJA. I only own my OCs.**

Tiger’s POV

“You bring them back now!” I screamed, but I felt Sarah Jane pull me back as the alien Kudlak took out his gun. Frankly, this didn’t really scare me. I’ve seen so much worse in the years working for Torchwood. Besides, this is about Kitty. He just took my niece, her brother, and one of her friends. Now that’s about 27 children. Why has he been taking all these children?

“I don't like to kill unarmed women and children, but forgive me, this is war.” Kudlak replied.

“Who said we’re unarmed?” I replied as Sarah Jane then fired the gun she took from Mr. Grandham.

“Run!” Sarah Jane exclaimed and the three of us started to run. We ran as fast as we could to get away from Kudlak. We past Mr. Grandham on the way—Kudlak’s not going to be happy with him. We ran downstairs and looked around for a way out.

“Where now?” Maria asks as my eyes scan the room.

“There must be an emergency exit around here.” I say. I hear footsteps coming from behind us. Sarah Jane and I lead Maria over from pillar to pillar as Kudlak starts to shoot at us.

“Are you alright?” Maria asks, looking at Sarah Jane. I guess Maria wasn’t used to the whole being fired at. I was. She knew that too. The guns apparently come with working for Torchwood.

“UNIT Training. Never forget it.” Sarah Jane says as another blast hits the pillar we’re standing against on the other side. We start to run again.

“This way!” Maria yells as she finds a fire exit. Sarah Jane uses her sonic lipstick to open the door and we run out of the building and out into the street after she had used it to lock the door once again. That would stop Kudlak from coming after us.

“What about Luke, Kitty, and Clyde?” Maria asks looking at Sarah Jane.

I was just about to ask that myself. Though I knew we’d figure out a way. No way was I letting an alien getting away with stealing all these children with my niece included.

“They're not there anymore, but we'll find them. First we have to find out who we're up against.” Sarah Jane says as we start to walk back to her car. I guess that means we go back to the attic so we can talk to Mr. Smith.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I suddenly felt really dizzy and sort of nauseous. The feeling, I had just felt was familiar—it was short, but I had felt some type of energy. Whatever it was—it’s familiar.

“Whoa! What was all that about? If you ask me, someone went over the top with the effects budget.” Clyde says.

“I feel sick.” Luke says.

“Me too.” I say as my back hits the back of the wall. I slide down onto the floor. I didn’t feel well and not just because of the nausea. I have a really bad feeling something has gone wrong.

“Well, do me a favour. If this is where they hand us the trophy, don't puke in it.” Clyde replies and I glare at him.

“Don’t be an asshole.” I say. Luke moves closer to me and I wrap an arm around him as the sick feeling slowly went away. That may be slowly subsiding, but my feeling that something bad has happened has not.

After a while Clyde tries to open the door again. Like that hadn’t worked the first time.

“Where is everyone? I want my ticket to the World Championships.” Clyde says.

“I thought you were getting worried before.” Luke says.

“Nope that was me.” I interject. The only thing Clyde was worried about was getting his stupid video game trophy.

“Nah. Adrenaline hype, that's all. Look, nothing's happened to us. We're just stuck in this room off the arena waiting for that Grantham guy to come get us.” Clyde tries to reassure us, but it wasn’t working.

“I don’t know, Clyde. Something’s not right.” I say and then suddenly the door opens. Luke and I stand up, but I made him stand behind me. We kept as much distance as we could from the three men in suits we had saw in the game. I have a bad feeling about this.

“About time. Are you the honour guards? Are you going to do this properly? You know what, Luke? I like their style here.” Clyde says as he turns around to us. They then grab him and take him out. “Hey, what are you doing? Get off me!” Clyde exclaims as they took him. As they approached us I tried to fight the other two off, but one grabs me and holds a gun to my head.

The other one takes hold of Luke. They drag us out and throw us into some sort of crate with Clyde. They shut it and it’s mostly dark.

“Kitty!” I hear the two of them shout.

“I’m fine.” I say.

“Are you alright Luke?” I ask and he nods.

“You were the one with a gun to your head.” Luke points out.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Clyde interjects and I roll my eyes. He couldn’t see it as it’s almost completely pitch black. I decided we needed a little light so I made my eyes glow so we could see each other. I watch as Clyde is startled.

“Kitty, you’re eyes—“

“Yeah. They are very blue.” I replied.

“What the hell is going on here? We just got shoved into a crate.” Clyde says.

“Yeah, we’re not in trouble.” I say sarcastically.

I knew something was going on. But I still don’t know what or why.

* * *

“Mr. Smith, I need you. Luke, Kitty, and Clyde have been abducted by an alien. I need you to identify the species.” Sarah Jane says as Mr. Smith comes out of the wall.

“Please describe.” Mr. Smith says.

“Humanoid. Brownish face.” Sarah Jane says.

‘Kind of slimy.” Maria adds.

“Wide cheekbones.” I tell him.

“No. Wider. And big eyes.” Sarah Jane says and we look at the image Mr. Smith had. It looked pretty similar. “Yes, I think that’s it.”

“Uvodni. Their home planet is in Spiral Cluster of the Dragon Nebula, thirty four thousand light years from Earth.” Mr. Smith says.

“His name is Kudlak.” I add. Maybe that could tell us something about this alien in particular.

“Accessing Uvodni database. Kudlak. General Uvlavad Kudlak. One of the Uvodni Signus Brigade's most decorated warriors.” Mr. Smith tell us. So he’s a solider. “Uvodni were part of a planetary alliance that fought the Malakh in the Ghost Wars of the Horsehead Nebula.”

“Who are the Malakh?” Maria asks. I shivered at the thought.

“Not very nice to know.” I say. That’s almost an understatement.

“They'd start a war with you just for looking at them.” Sarah Jane explains.

“When other allied worlds had been crushed by the Malakh Empire, the Uvodni continued to fight.” Mr. Smith continues.

“But why is Kudlak on Earth abducting children?” I bring up the question at hand.

“My last data registration of General Kudlak is from a cybergon download with Zantoxian trade vessel that passed through the Solar System two months ago.” Mr. Smith says.

“What?” Maria asks.

“Mister Smith sometimes likes to connect with onboard computers of passing alien vessels.” Sarah Jane explains.

“It pays to keep in touch.” Mr. Smith adds and I almost chuckle a bit. I guess it would.

“So, what about Kudlak?” I ask.

“Twenty years ago, the Uvodni suffered casualties in a battle with the Malakh. Kudlak was injured and forced to leave the front line.” Mr. Smith says.

“That doesn’t tell us why he’s taken Luke, Kitty, and Clyde.” Maria points out.

“Well, maybe it does. Remember what Grantham said in his office?” Sarah Jane says.

“Children love war games.” I say. I could even hear his filthy voice saying it.

“An old soldier like Kudlak, he wouldn't just retire. I think he's been here recruiting.” Sarah Jane says and I felt my stomach hurt. Kitty being recruited for war. And I thought this couldn’t get any worse. Kitty’s been through war before and it did not end well. I glanced at Maria and noticed she looked confused on what Sarah Jane means; I know exactly what she’s getting at.

“He's looking for soldiers.” I say.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

“I've got no signal. You?” Clyde says.

“Nothing.” Luke says. “My battery’s dead.”

“I left mine at home.” I say.

“Oh man, a bucket. This is not good.” Clyde says and both Luke and I turned around to see a bucket. I gather by the bucket, that this is our prison cell in a way.

“I think you're right. Did you feel it back then? The floor was vibrating.” Luke says. I had felt the floor vibrating not too long after they put us in the crate. I guess they were moving us somewhere—wherever we are because I knew we’re not just sitting in Combat 3000 storage.

“Which means?” Clyde asks.

“It wasn't doing that before. I don't think we're at Combat 3000 anymore.” Luke says.

“Well I think that was obvious.” Clyde replies.

“Will you just shut up?” I say. Clyde’s not really helping the situation by lashing out at Luke. At least he is staying calm.

The crate eventually stops moving and then I hear a slam of a door.

Luke then picks up a piece of metal he found in here. He then uses it to hook the pin so we could get out the crate. Of course, I could have just blown the door down, but that works too. We looked around and there were a couple of crates in this big room.

Where the hell are we?

“If either of you have got any idea what's going on around here, I'd love to hear it.” Clyde says as he looks around.

“Well we’re certainly not in Combat 3000 anymore.” I say.

“Who's there?” We turn our heads at hearing the sound of a girl’s voice coming from the crate behind us.

“You heard that too?” Clyde asks. Both Luke I nodded as we then opened the crate. Inside sat a girl whom was sitting down covered in a blanket. So we’re not the only ones here.

“Whoa, ho! Looks like things are finally picking up round here. What's your name?” Clyde asks.

“Jen.” She tells us. “Who are you?” She was directing the question at Clyde first.

“I’m Clyde.” He says, giving her a look as he was trying to flirt. I roll my eyes. Of course, because this is the best time for that!

“I’m Kitty and this is Luke.” I say as I give her my hand and help her out of the crate.

“Look, have you got a reason for sitting in a crate or are you like us, itching for a clue to what the hell is going on around here?” Clyde asks her as Luke goes to open another one of those crates.

“I won level 2 at Combat 3000. Next thing, those jokers are locking me up.” Jen says.

“Same as us.” I comment.

“Kitty! Clyde! I think I've found you that clue.” Luke says. I look up and smile at seeing Lance. I run over and give him a hug.

“Lance!” I exclaim as I hug him.

“Sorry I missed our date.” He says and I laugh a bit.

“That’s not important. Look, I don’t want to freak you out—well worry you, but your mum’s been out of her mind worried about you.” I tell him.

“What about you?” Lance asks me and I grin a bit.

“Yeah, maybe a bit.” I say. Of course I was.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

“Mr. Smith, do you have a trace on the storm today when Luke, Kitty, and Clyde were taken?” Sarah Jane asks.

“Yes. I have been monitoring weather conditions across the country.” Mr. Smith says.

“Is it possible to track the transmat beam to calculate where it's taken them?” I ask. I knew what Sarah Jane was getting that. Hopefully we can find out where they are and get them before Kudlak tries to send them anywhere near some alien battlefield.

“Detection of such a transmission trail requires synchronous data scraping in eleven dimensions around Combat 3000.” Mr. Smith says.

“Can you do it?” I ask, my voice raising a bit. I was worried. I was really worried.

“Of course.” Mr. Smith confirms and I sigh in relief. But then I turn my head at hearing the sound of broken glass. I look at Sarah Jane and nod.

“Stay here.” Sarah Jane tells us.

She leaves to go downstairs. I follow closely behind her, likewise Maria to me. Maria and I stay on the steps as Sarah Jane heads into her living room. We watch as Mr. Grandham stands there holding a gun at her. _Oh wonderful. Him again_.

“I know, I probably should have called you first, but—“

“Not at all, Mister Grantham. I'm always delighted to study new forms of human low life in the comfort of my home.” Sarah Jane replies.

“You are a cool bird, I’ll give you that.” Mr. Grandtham comments.

“Collaborating with an alien child abductor. Tut, tut, tut. That really is a new depth in the low life stakes.” Sarah Jane says as I quietly take out my gun and point it at Mr. Grandham, but then Maria taps me on the shoulder. She points to the Cibrianite Flux cylinders. I smiled as I put the gun in my pocket.

This was a better idea.

One less murder that Torchwood needs to cover up.

“I didn’t come here to discuss business dealings, Miss Smith.”

“Business dealings? You're helping that monster press gang children into a war light years away just for money?” Sarah Jane asks as Maria and I get gloves on.

“It's what makes the galaxy go round.” Mr. Grandham says.

“Oh, you’re despicable!” Sarah Jane says as Maria and I each pick up one cylinder and slowly walk over to Mr. Grandham.

“And you are done for.” He says cocking the gun. We then touch him with the cylinders and he falls to the floor unconscious. I put them back over where they should be and the three of us kneel over Mr. Grandham, whom was on the ground.

“No, Mister Grantham. I think you're the one that's done with.” Sarah Jane says with a laugh before high-fiving Maria and I.

We make a good team don’t we?

* * *

We had opened a few other crates and now there are seven of us. We were sitting on the crates in a circle.

“So we all played Combat 3000 and ended up here?” I questioned.

“We played all over the place. London, Brighton, Manchester, Leeds and Inverness. Kids from all over the country must have gone missing. But how did we get here?” Clyde says.

“Wherever here is.” Jen adds, looking around. She had a good point.

“What's it for? Who are they and what do they want with us?” Luke questioned. I almost don’t want to know. Whatever they want us for can’t be good. I knew that for certain.

“I played that stupid game again and again just to get to level two, and I end up in a crate. What's going on?” Lance asked, looking really confused and conflicted.

“We’ll figure this out.” I said while looking at Lance, but I was talking to everyone. Then we turned our attentions to the door. It sounded like those men were coming back. “They’re coming.” I say as we then hid behind the crates.

“Just stick with me. I'll look after you.” I hear Clyde whisper to Jen. I rolled my eyes. As one of the men goes to a crate to open, Jen and I push him in. Luke, Lance, and I lock him inside.

Jen and I start to laugh once we face Clyde.

“Just stick with me. _I'll_ look after you.” Jen says and I laugh. Clyde just kind of stares and shifts awkwardly. Luke and I pat his shoulder.

“Come on.” Luke says and we leave the room.

We had to find a way out of here—if there is one.

But then we heard the guard shooting the crate to get out.

“Run!” I yell and we all run in one direction. I take Luke and Clyde’s hands and run, leading us down a passageway.

“Where the heck are we? Where do we go?” Lance questions.

“This way.” Luke says.

“Why this way?” Lance asks.

“Why not?” I ask. I mean, it’s not like he had a map or anything. We run for a little while until Lance stops.

“When did the moon turn blue?” He asks and I go and look.

“That isn't the moon.” I say with a smile appearing on my face at the sight.

“We can’t be.” Lance says, denying what was right in front of him.

“Oh man, we are.” Clyde says.

“I never thought it would be so beautiful.” Luke says and I smile at him.

It is beautiful. I never thought I’d be able to see the Earth like this again. I wish this was a better situation because I could literally spend an hour staring at it if I could. No better way to describe the sight in front of my eyes than how Luke did.

It’s _beautiful_.

One thing’s for sure however…

“We’re a long way from home.”

* * *

Tiger’s POV

When we got back to the attic, Mr. Smith had found out where the kids are being teleported—more specifically where Luke, Kitty, and Clyde had been teleported.

Earth’s orbit.

“They're in space?” Maria questioned.

“In earth’s orbit.” I add.

“Twenty two thousand miles over our heads. But it could be worse.” Sarah Jane points out. I guess this is kind of a good thing.

“How?” Maria asks.

“The transporter could have sent them right across the galaxy to the Uvodni world.” I say with a slight laugh. It was good that didn’t happen.

“But they're in space. It doesn't matter whether it's Earth's orbit or the planet of the apes. Unless you've got a friend at NASA that'll lend us a shuttle, we're stuffed, and so are Luke, Kitty, and Clyde.” Maria starts to panic.

“Maria, we’ll get them back.” I assure her. I’m sure Sarah Jane has a plan.

“How?” She asks, turning to Sarah Jane.

“Mister Grantham is going to help us.” She tells us.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

“It's a trick. It's got to be a trick. We didn't fly anywhere.” Jen tries to rationalize.

“We were teleported.” Luke and I both say.

“Yeah, right. Like beam me up, Scotty.” Jen replies in disbelief.

“Trust me. It’s real!” Clyde says, trying to convince them.

Then there was a bang. Not good.

“And that's a real gun.” I say. “We need to run.” I say and we start to run down the passageway again.

“If we're really in space, how are we going to get away?” Lance asks.

“We’ll find a way.” I say, but then stop in my tracks at seeing a brown alien.

“My warriors. Such very fine warriors.” He says.

_I don’t like the sound of that._

The alien called Kudlak then brings us to this room with computers.

“What are we doing here? What's with all this warrior stuff? All we did was win a game of laser tag!” Clyde asks.

“Hey, maybe that's it. Maybe this is just another part of the game. Level Three.” Lance tries to rationalize. If only that were true. At this point, I’d pay for that to be true.

“Silence! Behold your Mistress.” Kudlak says and we look at the computer screen.

“Welcome, my warriors.” She says.

“We’re not warriors.” I say.

“We’re kids.” Luke adds.

“None of those before you had the initiative to escape the holding deck. None forced my return to the ship to deal with them. You are good warrior stock.” Kudlak says.

“This is such rubbish.” Clyde shakes his head. I could tell this was scaring him a bit.

“You have proved yourself in the arena. You have hearts of heroes. You will not suffer our enemies to live and we will honour your sacrifice.” The Mistress says.

I don’t believe what I’m hearing. They are just taking kids from earth to fight in their war. This is mad. I hate war. I hate the idea of killing. I could never—I just can’t.

“Hey, your majesty or whatever. No offence, but I think you're getting a bit mixed up here. Back in the arena, we were playing.” Clyde says.

“And what is play if it is not a preparation for life?” Mistress questions.

I decided to step in.

“Fight your own war.” I say. “We want no part of it.”

“We just want to go home!” Clyde says.

I then turned my attention to Luke whom was messing with the computers. Oh why?

“Luke!” I exclaimed as I pulled him over to me.

“Such determination. Such loyalty to each other. You have chosen well, Kudlak.” The Mistress says.

“What if we refuse to fight?” I ask. “What then?”

“Then you will be cowards. You will not fall as heroes. But nevertheless, you will die.”

I’m not having this. I didn’t survive my own race’s war to be put to fight in another. And I’m certainly not going to let them take all these other kids, including my own brother.

I had to figure something out.

Tiger’s POV

Once Mr. Grandham had woken up, we were back at Combat 3000. I held him at gunpoint as we walked into the control room.

“That teleporter is here, Mister Grantham. You're going to take us to it.” Sarah Jane says.

“And then what? Are you going to beam yourself up to the Uvodni ship and take them on with your lipstick?” Mr. Grandham mocks as he sits down in his chair.

“You won't be so cocky when you go down for abducting all those children.” Maria says.

“So you're going to tell the police that I helped some butt ugly alien send kids to war in a galaxy far away? It won't be me going down, love. It will be you, down to the funny farm.” Mr. Grandham chuckles a bit. Does he really think he’s so clever? I started to laugh a bit. Did he really think we’re that thick?

“Who needs to mention aliens? There's enough evidence to link you to the disappearances. I doubt that men like you fare too well in prison.” I pointed out, which got Mr. Grandham to shut up.

“All right, all right, all right. I'll help you out as much as I can, for all it's worth.” He agrees. We were about to go into the room for the transport, but then he stopped us.

“The first thing is, it's not Kudlak that calls all the shots.” He adds.

Well, if he doesn’t, who does?

* * *

We were all locked into another holding deck. I was sitting next to Clyde. We were all just kind of in shock and not sure what to do. I don’t know what to do, but that’s not stopping me from trying to think of something. I was not about to go fight in some war. I can’t.

“No way am I fighting in some war of theirs.” I whisper.

“It’s not our fight.” Jen says.

“What’s going to stop them from sending us?” Lance points out.

“Clyde, can I have your mobile?” Luke comes over and asks. I was going to give him mine but then remembered I don’t have mine.

“We're in space, Luke. Who are you going to ring? Have you got a number for Captain Kirk?” Clyde asks and I almost laugh. But I wasn’t in the laughing mood with what’s about to happen.

“Who?” Luke asks. Right, he hadn’t seen _Star Trek_. If we get home, I might have to educate him.

“Don’t break it.” Clyde rolls his eyes.

“Not like it’ll matter in a couple hours.” I point out, since it doesn’t look like they are trying to figure out a plan. I get up and go over to Luke. He was much better company right now.

“What’s her deal?” I hear Jen ask.

“I don’t know.” Clyde says. Yeah, he wouldn’t understand. None of them would, except for Luke who knew everything about me. I sit against the wall and shut my eyes. I would give anything to get out of this mess.

“You alright?” Luke asks.

“You know I’m not.” I say.

“Right.” Luke says awkwardly. “We’ll get out of this. Want to help?”

I look at what Luke’s doing and instantly realize what he’s trying to do. I smiled. Brilliant.

“Oh you’re brilliant.” I whisper as I try to help him. The faster the better. We needed as much time as we could to get out of here. We finished a couple minutes later as Clyde and the other babbled about stuff. I wasn’t listening to them that much.

“We need to get out of here.” Lance says.

“But what can we do? We're on a spaceship. The only way we're getting off is if they send us into the middle of some alien war.” Jen says.

“Or we steal a shuttlecraft.” Luke and I say together in unison.

“What? What was that?” Clyde asks, looking over at us.

“We’ve wired Clyde's mobile into the ship's computer.” Luke tells him.

“They did what?” Jen asks.

“Sorry my friends are sort of geeks.” Clyde says and I glare at him.

“Yeah well _these geeks_ are about to save your lives, so you should shut up.” I say, before turning back to Luke so he can talk and explain what the plan is.

“This is a plan of the spacecraft. We're here. This is where they took us to see the Mistress. And this, I'm pretty sure, is a…”

“Shuttlecraft.” I say as I high five him.

“Yeah, genius. He can wire your phone into an alien computer, but can you fly an alien shuttlecraft?” Jen asks and then Clyde quickly cuts in.

“No, but they can wire my phone up to an alien computer. Give them a chance.” Clyde says.

“And actually I can.” I say. I look around as everyone stared at me. “My Auntie has a very _complex_ job.” I say, which is sort of where I learned.

“It doesn't make any difference if she can fly it or not. We're not going anywhere.” Lance says, but I smile at Luke as he hits a button.

“Wanna wager?” Luke comments as the door opens.

The rest of them leave the room as Luke, Clyde, and I stay back for a second. I wrap my arm around Luke. We—well mostly he— _Luke_ had done well.

“It’s a bet Luke. A bet.” Clyde corrects before he leaves the space. I kept my arm around Luke as we followed.

We are getting out of here.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

“I'll warn you again, Mister Grantham, if you don't uphold your side of the bargain and see to it that we reach the Uvodni ship in one piece, my friend Mr. Smith has detailed files on you. It’ll be in the hands of the police by midnight.” Sarah Jane warns as we set foot into the chamber.

“Don't worry, Miss Smith. I'll get you and your friends up to the Uvodni ship. Why wouldn’t I? You’re never going to come back.” He laughs.

“Don’t worry, Mr. Grandham. We’ll be back.” I promised as he hit the button and sent us up.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

“Not far now.” Luke says.

“What was it, first right or second right?” Clyde asks.

“Second.” I say.

“No, it was the first.” Lance argues.

Then suddenly we are surrounded by guards in some of the directions, cutting off our options. Not good. We run in one direction and Luke fiddles with the door. I really hope this is the shuttlecraft and I can figure out how this one works. I only flew one from where I’m from.

“Stay calm.” Luke tells Clyde and Lance whom were starting to panic.

“I think it would help if you get it open.” I pointed out as I just wanted to get out of here. Each minute I stayed here—the worse I felt.

After a few moments, Clyde got more and more panicky.

“Yeah, I've gone past worried. I'm not even stopping at anxious. I'm full throttle into panicked totally beyond reason. Will you get a move on?” Clyde exclaimed as the door opened. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” He questions, giving Luke an annoyed look.

Luke and I smile.

“A little bit.” Luke confirms as we go through it. Then Luke tries to show me something as we are being shot at again.

“Not now Luke.” I say as I take his hand.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

We had stopped at the window at seeing the view of the Earth. I can’t remember the last time I had seen it like this. It’s so beautiful.

“It’s been so long.” I say.

“I never thought I would lay eyes on a sight like this again.” Sarah Jane says.

“It's incredible. Even after everything I've seen, I never thought I'd see this.” Maria says.

“Maybe if everybody could see the Earth from up here, they might appreciate it more.” I say. I wish they would. Earth is a beautiful place and some people are just bent on destroying it. And not just some aliens. Some humans are just as bad or worse.

“Come on, Maria. We have to go.” Sarah Jane says as we go and find a control room of sorts.

“What is the meaning of this? Who are you?” The computer asks.

“My name is Sarah Jane Smith and I want my children back.”

* * *

Kitty’s POV

“Kitty, look what I've just seen on their computer banks.” Luke tried to show me something, but I stopped him. It looked like a video and this wasn’t exactly the time for funny YouTube videos or whatever. We needed to get out here.

“The shuttlecraft!” I exclaim as guards shots are getting closer. “Go!” I yell, but stop at seeing Kudlak standing front of the door to the shuttlecraft.

“Warriors, I salute you. Yours is without doubt the finest war blood I have been honoured to gather. And now it is time to leave, to take your place on the Uvodni front line.” Kudlak says, saluting us.

No. We _failed_.

* * *

Tiger’s POV

“What do you know of my war?” The Mistress asks.

“I know war, anyway, is no place for children, no matter how desperate your people may be.” Sarah Jane says.

“My people are not desperate. They are _proud_. They are _victorious_.” The Mistress says with some sort of pride in her tone. Does she take pride in taking children to fight in vicious wars?

“Victorious? Is that what you call a people that uses somebody else's children to fight their war?” I questioned.

“Your species is hungry for war.” The Mistress says. Though her argument is invalid in a certain way as I’m not human, but correct in a way as some—most people of my race are hungry for war in certain terms. My sister, for example.

“The children don't. We've seen what adults have done to the world with their war, and we don't want it anymore.” Maria speaks up.

“Lies. I have seen your games.” Mistress says.

“It's pretend. Can't you understand that? The children you've sent to fight the Malakh might score high in a game, but that's not the same as fighting in a battlefield.” I say.

“They adapt or fall.” She says.

“And just how victorious are your battles, Mistress? What is the word from the front?” Sarah Jane asks. She just makes a sound a hostility at us.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

They brought us to the control room again.

“Mistress, your warriors are ready.” Kudlak says. “Intruders!” He exclaimed and looked up to see familiar faces. Mum, Maria, and—my Aunt Tiger?

“Sarah Jane!” Clyde exclaims.

“Kitty!” Tiger exclaims.

“Isn’t that your Aunt?” Luke whispers to me.

“Yeah. You don’t know her.” I give him a look. Mum can’t know about what we did last weekend. I don’t care if we’re about to die. She can’t know.

“Execute them, Kudlak!” The Mistress says.

“Mum!” Luke and I exclaim as we jump in front of them. Mum and Maria wrap Luke and I into a side hug, in a matter of protection.

“And I had such hopes for you, young warriors.” Kudlak says.

“We’re not warriors.” I exclaim. “We will not kill.”

“He's not a warrior. She’s not a warrior. None of them are warriors. They're children.” Mum says. Though it won’t make a difference. We’ve been saying that to him all day and he still doesn’t get it.

“War changes everything.” Kudlak says as he readies his weapon and aims it at us. I shut my eyes, I’d rather die here with the people I love than on the battlefield. _Oh I wish we could stop this_.

“Stop. The war is over.” Luke says and I open my eyes and stare at him.

“Lies, Kudlak. Execute them!” Mistress says.

“I found this in your computer banks.” Luke says.

“Let him show you.” I say. Someone should listen. I remember Luke wanted to show me earlier, but I wouldn’t. I guess now is the right time to watch.

“I hacked into your ship's computer. That's how we escaped. I found this by accident.”

A video comes on screen of another one of his race. He tells him that the war is over and that they should return home and help rebuild what was lost.

What?

“What Malakh subterfuge is this?” Kudlak shouts angrily.

“Luke found it in your databases Kudlak. Believe it. The war is over.” I say.

“According to the data, that message is ten years old.” Luke says. What? Ten years? And they were only just seeing this now?

“Ten years? The Mistress would have told me. We would have gone home. This is a trick. You wish to destroy us.” Kudlak says, keeping us at gunpoint.

“No, Kudlak. We don't want to destroy you, no matter what your Mistress has told you. Earth wants to live in peace with its neighbors.” Mum says. Kudlak turns to Mistress.

“Mistress, is this true?”

“Peace does not compute.” Mistress says.

“What?” Clyde questions.

She repeats it a couple times, showing some malfunction. She’s a computer. And all this time I thought it was an actual—being. But it’s a computer.

“She buried the message.” I say.

“Peace does not compute. It cannot be real.” Mistress says.

“You never expected the war to end. Your computers were never programmed to recognize it when it had happened.” Mum says.

“Peace is an anomaly. Without war I cannot exist.”

“The point of our war was to achieve peace for our home.” Kudlak says.

“We have no home, Kudlak, except on the battlefield. Peace is a stranger's land. We have no place there.” Mistress says.

“You may not, but I do. All these years of peace wasted. I thought the Malakh were my enemy, but all this time it was you. And I will not suffer my enemies to live.” Kudlak yells before shooting the computer. He just killed The Mistress. “The Mistress is dead. I have committed an unforgivable crime against your world. You are free and my life is yours to take.”

“Taking a life is never the answer, Kudlak.” I say.

“Whether we've been wronged by one man or a whole planet. It's always the innocents that suffer.” Tiger continues.

“I am not an innocent, but maybe I can find some of those that were. The ones I sent far away and that still survive. Perhaps I can return them and one day find some peace for myself.” Kudlak says and I grin.

“I hope you can. General Kudlak.” I say.

“We’re leaving now.” Mum says. She gives Luke and I a hug.

* * *

We got back through the teleporter; all back where we left from. We were outside Combat 3000.

“We’re back!” I say, glad to feel the feeling of the sun.

“Kitty.” I turn to Lance whom then in turns kisses me on the lips. I just blink. I was shocked.

“Lance.” I breathe at first not sure what to say. “You—?”

“—like you? Yeah I do.” Lance says. “But you don’t like me.”

“Lance—“ I try to think of something to say, but he’s right. Like I had told Maria, Lance is and will always just be a friend. A mate. Nothing more.

“Just make sure he treats you right.” Lance says looking at Clyde.

“Clyde?” I ask.

“It’s obvious.” Lance says. How is it that obvious? “Don’t worry, he likes you too.” He says as he walks over to the car, probably ready to go home.

I then watch as Luke goes over to Maria.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Luke asks and I just stare wide eyed with my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

“Luke?”

“Well? Do you?” Luke asks.

“Yes.” Maria says before placing a kiss on Luke’s cheek. I guess almost dying was motivation for the boy to get moving with the whole dating thing. I smile widely. That is so cute. Luke’s got a date. I then frown as I look at Clyde.

I wish I was that lucky.

* * *

We dropped Lance off at home. His mum was relieved to see him and she seemed grateful to us for bringing him home. I sat in the back with my friends. It was pretty cramped being as there were so many of us in this little car.

“So what are you doing here?” I ask Aunt Tiger.

“She’s here to take you for a weekend.” Mum explains.

“But it’s Tuesday.” I point out.

“Fine, I want to take you for a _five day_ weekend.” Tiger corrects and I laugh. I guess I better get home and pack. I know when she says she came to take me for weekend, it actually means she needs my help at Torchwood.

Once we got home I packed some clothes and the other things I’ll need. As I was opening a part in my suitcase, I noticed a picture fell out. I looked at it and frowned. My family. Not—my _family_ , family. But the other family I have. I felt sad, looking at this because I knew I’d never see her again.

I jump at hearing a knock. I wipe my tears away and turn to see Clyde.

“Hey.” I say. “Come to send me off?”

“Yeah. I want to apologize again.” Clyde says sitting on the edge of my bed. “I didn’t mean what I said. I was just upset at you so—I lashed out. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Why were you so mad?” I ask.

“I don’t know.” Clyde shifts awkwardly. “So what’s going on between you and Lance?”

“We’re friends. _Nothing_ more.” I clear up. I know this for sure now. I don’t feel that way about Lance. We’re not even the closest of friends—but we’re mates. And we would never be anything more than just mates.

“What’s that?” He pulls the picture out of my fingers and looks at it. I smiled, but frowned at looking at it. It made me happy, but very sad.

“That’s not your Aunt.” He says taking notice of the picture. It was a picture of me. And with me was not Tiger. But someone else.

“Nope. It’s not.”

“Who is it?” Clyde asks.

“My sister.” I say. “Kat.”

“You have a sister?” He asks and I nod as a tear rolls down my cheek. I missed her a lot. “Are you okay? Oh, is she dead?”

“No. But I can never see her again.” I say. “You know The Doctor—mum always talks about him?” He nods, somewhat understand. “Well he was trying to save the world like he does. He had these two companions. My sister Kat and this girl called Rose. Well they got pulled in and stuck in a parallel universe. They can’t ever leave and The Doctor can never see them.” I explained, looking away.

“I never get to see my sister again.” I try to pull myself together.

“I’m sorry.” Clyde says. “Why did you never tell me you have a sister?”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” I point out. It was true. I had a lot of secrets.

“Tell me.” Clyde looks into my eyes and states. He wanted to know? Well, I really hope Luke is right when he said this won’t make in difference.

I pulled up my shirt, revealing like Luke, I had no naval.

“You—you’re like Luke.” Clyde says and I nod.

“In a way of things.” I say.

“How?”

“Long story.”

“Tell me.” Clyde says and I take a breath. This is going to take a while.

“I was created by the synthesized DNA of Octavia Omega. She’s Starian. And Sandy Miller. He’s human. My _mother_ was queen and she wanted to wipe out the Sontarans—I guess my people have a thing for a war. But anyways, she wanted them dead. So she made me. She made me stronger than any other Starian, but also wanted me to have the fighting instincts she’s seen in humans. I was born as a twelve year old girl. She trained me for years. What she didn’t know in the meantime was that my sister Kat had warned them. She didn’t believe in what my _mother_ did. She doesn’t like war. Especially since they haven’t acted against us for a war to be needed. She believed wiping out a race is unethical. Of course at the time, she didn’t know me yet. She spent two years with me and right before I was supposed to use my power to wipe out the Sontarans, whom were ready to fight back, she told me what Octavia believes isn’t right. I knew it too. I didn’t believe in killing.” I explain. “Like I told Kudlak, all life is sacred. But anyways, I refused to kill. Being human—I cared for all life and not just my own people. The Sontarans wiped out all the Starians except me, my sister, and Octavia. They forced my sister to go. They decided to take me as a prisoner as punishment for being a weapon. I begged Octavia to help me, but she wouldn’t. I was a mistake as I didn’t do what she wanted. I was a prisoner for years.” I finish and take a breath. I haven’t thought about that in years. And even now, I still don’t know what happened to her—Octavia. They probably killed her.

“How did you get free?” Clyde asks after a moment of silence.

“We were on Earth and a woman called Sarah Jane Smith had no clue what she was doing. But she freed me and well—I travelled with her and The Doctor for a while. Then when she had to leave, she took me with her. And that’s why I’m here.” I explain.

“How are you still this—“

“ _Young_?” I ask and Clyde nods. “They programmed me not to age. So I stayed twelve until a year ago when I ran into the Doctor. He fixed that part so I’ll age like any Human should.”

“Wow.” Clyde says.

“I know. I’m a freak.” I say with a slight chuckle.

“I’m sorry I called you that.”

“I know you are. You didn’t mean it like that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me all this before?” Clyde asks.

“You were still getting used to the fact of me being half alien. Let alone my origin story.” I say with a laugh. “And I was afraid—you wouldn’t like me—if you knew I was a freak-experiment thing.” I say and I look up at Clyde.

He then leans in and kisses me on the lips.

“You forgot. I like you.” Clyde says and I smile. So he _likes_ me?

“You _like_ me?” I ask.

“I do. Do you?” He asks and I then I kiss him.

“I _like_ you a lot.” I say and give him one more kiss before I get up and close my suitcase.

“Do you have to go?” Clyde asks.

“I’ll see you in five days.” I tell him before I give him another kiss. I smiled as I walked out of the door.

Luke was going out with Maria. I’m going out with Clyde. I’m spending the weekend at Torchwood. I don’t know if my life could be any better right now.


	9. Glittering Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own any** _**Sarah Jane Adventures** _ **characters, except Kitty. She is mine. All the rest belong to BBC and Russell T. Davies.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

I went through the photos on my phone. I had taken some over the five days I had spent at Torchwood. It turns out I wasn't the only one that they called for assistance. I had met a woman, whom apparently was also familiar with The Doctor. Along with her, I helped Torchwood stop these aliens. My mum would probably never know about what I had done. I certainly didn't want to be stopped from seeing my aunt and then stopping aliens with Torchwood.

They do things different than she does. Not that I don't like how mum does things, I guess it's just nice to do things differently. And helping out a secret organization like Torchwood is pretty cool.

After that I dosed off.

Tiger woke me up when we got back to Bannerman Road; it was four in the morning.

"Thanks for your help." Tiger says.

"My pleasure."

"Sorry that we got back here so late." Tiger tells me. I nodded as I glanced back at the house. I knew four in the morning wasn't the time my mum would want me home by. I would probably hear about it in the morning. Or better yet, I'd be feeling it when she forced me to go to school.

"I'll manage." I say. I'll just being running on caffeine tomorrow to keep conscious.

I give Tiger a hug before getting out of the car.

It was nice to be back. I am looking forward to seeing Clyde tomorrow. It's going to be the first time I will see him since we kissed. I smile, just thinking about him.

I get my house key out of my pocket and go inside. I then hear a noise, coming from the living room. I sighed. Was she waiting up to ask me if I knew what time it was?

I walked into the living room and dropped my bag. I stared at the woman, whom was not mum.

She was middle aged with brown hair, with a bit of gray mixed in. It was short. She was in a pair of jeans and a jumper, which looked old. She turned towards me. She was looking at me—more like glaring—but within a second her expression changed. She looked more _embarrassed_?

"I'm sorry to disturb you." She says.

Seriously?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I demanded to know as my eyes fell onto the crowbar, that she was holding in her left hand. And then the pieces of jewelry that was hanging out of the pockets of her jumper.

It was obvious why she was here. She was stealing.

"I need gold." She tells me.

I think _want_ is the more appropriate word.

"I can't go back without gold." She adds. Go back? This seems weirder than the fact an older woman had broken into my house.

"Where? Go back where?" I asked, taking a step towards her.

"Give it to me!" She demanded in a hiss. Her body language and facial expressions had changed once again. It was back to when I had first found her. She looked as if she was ready to attack. Though, I wasn't worried. She was an older woman with a crowbar. I can handle this.

"Hello?!" I hear a call from the steps. I looked over and watched as Luke, then followed by mum, came down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes.

"What is going on down here? It's four in the morning." Mum says as she crosses her arms, clearly not seeing the woman; I knew until she came in here, she was out of her view.

"We kind of have a situation." I say.

Mum stared as the woman turned to her.

"Mum, what's going on?" Luke asks.

"Give me whatever gold you have! Now!" She demanded, now directed at mum. Luke turned from me to mum, looking scared.

The only thing I'm giving you is thirty seconds to leave by the same way you got in." Mum warns her, but I could tell the woman didn't seem very affected. Luke then made a move to go for the phone.

"Give me your gold!" She screamed before she started to swing the crowbar at Luke.

"Luke!" Mum screamed as she went for him. He tried backing up, but then tripped over the carpet. The woman went to hit Luke again, whom was helpless on the floor, only able to put his hands up as a defense. But before she could hit him, I quickly went over and placed my hand on one of her temples. My eyes glowed, like they would be any time I used my abilities, and then she fell to the floor.

"Our...thoughts...shine..." She said before fell unconscious.

I helped Luke up on his feet while mum went over to the woman. She took the jewelry from her pockets and then moved the crowbar away from her.

"Luke, Kitty, are you two, alright?" Mum asks and we both nodded as I put an arm around my brother. We then stood over the woman and then we looked at each other.

This was weird.

It's good to be home I guess.

"Who is this woman?" Mum asked. I shrugged and so did Luke.

"I don't know. I came in and found her." I tell her.

"...And at four in the morning?" Mum asks me and I sighed.

"Tiger and I lost track of time." I say.

"Never mind that, shouldn't we call the police?" Luke chimes in.

"That's something normal people would do." I point out with a laugh. I knew that was something mum would be thinking, but on the other hand, I knew it might be the right thing to do. What if she goes and does it someone else? I doubt the next family will be as lucky as Luke was.

"We're not exactly normal people." Mum says. "But neither is that woman."

And we certainly can't just leave her on the floor of the living room.

"We should call the police." Luke says.

"Right, but what to tell them about how she ended up like this?" I say motioning to her. I mean, they certainly couldn't tell them I stopped her with my alien abilities.

"I'll handle it." Mum says.

We nodded.

"You two better get up to bed. School tomorrow."

I groaned.

"Actually today. In 3.5 hours." Luke corrects her.

"You sure we can't miss a day? I mean, this was a traumatic experience. Especially for Luke." I say putting my arm around him. It was worth a try after all.

"I don't want to miss school." Luke complains and I let my head hang down. _Thanks for the help, Luke!_

"Nice try." Mum says.

"It was worth a shot." I say as I pull Luke upstairs. I quickly changed into the bathroom and then got into my bedroom. I was about to turn out the lights when I looked at Luke. He was sitting up in bed, looking anxious. Though he didn't want to miss school, I guess what just happened might have scared him.

"Hey." I say and Luke looks over at me. "Want to see some pictures?"

Luke nods. I move on my bed and Luke sits next to me. I turn on my phone and then flip through some of the pictures I had taken.

"Who's that?" He asks as we get to a picture of me with the woman I had met.

"Martha Jones. She used to travel with the Doctor." I tell him.

"What happened while you were in Cardiff?" Luke asked and I grinned; it seemed this took his mind off what just happened.

"A lot."

* * *

The next morning—or two hours later—I dragged myself out of bed. I managed to get dressed and downstairs, but instead of eating, I fell asleep at the table until the bang of something being put on the table woke me up, suddenly.

I blinked and then looked at the cup of tea in front of me.

I took a sip as Luke came down and sat down next to me.

"You look tired." Luke states and I glare at me. Well, I didn't get much sleep. If I had gone to sleep as soon as I got home, it might have been a bit better but Luke refused to go to sleep until around five.

"I am."

"Maybe next time you won't lose track of time." Mum says and I rolled my eyes.

"If I hadn't gotten home so late, who knows what would've happened with that woman." I pointed out, especially since most of the time I am a heavy sleeper.

Luke and I got up from the table to leave. We went outside and Maria was crossing the road over to us.

"Hi Maria!" I called. Maria came over and gave me a hug.

"You're back!"

"Yes and exhausted." I said with a laugh.

"Hi Maria." Luke comes over and says, like he always did.

"How's it going?"

"Our house was broken into last night." Luke says.

"What?" Maria asks, looking to me.

"Yeah. I was being welcomed back." I joked.

"Did they take anything? Was it aliens?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. It was weird though." I said honestly. If anything for a break-in I would have expected to be men and for them to come when nobody was home. But this was an older woman and she was—weird. Everything about last night was strange. "The woman was old and it was like she was under some kind of influence."

Maria's face changed then.

"What?" I ask.

"Have you seen the paper?" Maria asks and I turn to Luke, whom then goes to get from the kitchen. He brings it out and over to me as mum then stands next to me to read it.

"Granny Breaks Into Jeweler's" I read the headline aloud.

"I thought it was a wind-up." Maria says. Well, I guess it was a good thing mum talked to the police this time. The woman that broke in last night could've later broken into a jeweler.

"Still here?!" We turned to see Maria's father, Alan, calling from across the road, once again because she hadn't left for school yet. "Only I had the crazy idea that today is a school day?"

Maria and I laughed. Luke did not.

"My fault!" Mum called back to her father and turned to Maria and I. "Can you keep an ear out for talk of any other weird burglaries in the area?"

"Will do." Maria and I said in unison.

But I was going to need some caffeine first.

Maria, Luke, and I walked to school. Once we got there, Luke went off with Maria as I went to my locker. As I closed it, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I smile at seeing Clyde. I gave him a hug.

He then hands me a bottle of pop.

"And I have never been more than happy to see you." I say and give him a kiss. I opened the can and started to drink it.

"Did you see the pictures?" I ask.

"So your Aunt Tiger does this for living? Just like Sarah Jane?"

"Her methods are different. As you could see with the guns." I replied.

"Next time bring me. I want to be apart of that action." Clyde says and I laughed. Though that would be fun, I'm not sure neither of our mums would approve; more so now that we're dating.

"I don't think our mothers would approve."

"Anyways, what's this about Luke almost being beaten by an old lady?" Clyde asks and I laugh a little bit.

"He was trying to get the phone to call the police so she started swinging a crowbar at him." I explain along with all the other aspects of what happened. "Anyways, according to the paper this morning, the woman last night wasn't the only one." I say and hand him the paper.

"You know some jewelry and stuff have been stolen from the girl's changing rooms." Clyde says.

"Really?" I said, thinking about that, but then I stared at Clyde. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Some mates."

I shook my head. I swear some boys are so immature. I'm sure they were being peeping toms and overheard something.

"You know Julie Price?" Clyde then asks and I nodded. I have talked to her a couple times and I guess in a way, we could be friends. We like each other and get along.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Her mother is the changing room thief." Clyde tells me.

Wow. I can't imagine how she is feeling or what she is going through. But I also she might know something about what is going on.

"I have Gym with Julie before lunch time. I'll talk to her. Maybe she knows something about these break ins."

It was the beginning of Gym Class. The teacher was late and Julie was sitting against the wall, being comforted by one of her friends. I walked over.

"Julie." I say and she looks up at me. "You okay?"

"Not really." She says and I sat down.

"I'm sorry, I heard about your mum." I say and she sniffled. "What happened?"

"She would just disappear. Go out without saying a word. In the middle of the night, usually. And the other day I found jewelry, rings, and stuff in her hand bag. I confronted her about it and she had no idea what I was talking about. Then later that night, I found her coming home with more." Julie explained.

"Did she say anything then?" I ask.

"She said she needed gold." Julie tells me. "And then—"

"Then what?"

"It was weird."

"What did she say?"

"Our thoughts shine." She says.

There definitely is a pattern here.

"Well I hope she is getting help." I say.

"She was."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been seeing a doctor. But—I—that's when all these problems started." Julie explains.

"What doctor is she seeing?" I ask.

"I can't remember his name. But it's at this special clinic in Hounslow; The Auriga Clinic." Julie tells me and I nodded.

It looks like I got a lead for mum and I to follow.

* * *

As soon as Luke and I got home, I told mum exactly what Julie had told me about her mum and the clinic.

"You know, the woman from the papers had gone and hit another shop. She was picked up today at that clinic in Hounslow." Mum tells me. "A specialist there is performing cutting-edge work with back pain and muscle stiffness, and Mrs. Sheen has been treated there for three months."

"You know Luke could be have some back pain after last night's incident." I say.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go check out this clinic." Luke says.

"I agree." Mum says.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I figured an advanced private clinic taking a technological approach to muscle fatigue wouldn't be convinced by me faking a backache, but that by taking my children along, I might seem less suspicious. I realized that the man who owned and ran the place—Doctor Francis Augur—was someone I had profiled for Metropolitan magazine back in the 1980's. It only took some cheek and a phone call to get an appointment with Augur himself the very next day, and the promise of close attention for Luke's poorly back.

I'd spent too long exploring his passion for protecting the environment than focusing on his work as a doctor, but even then, Augur had stated he was experimenting with medical applications of gold.

After school, I collected Luke and Kitty so we could go to the clinic together.

The Auriga Clinic was pretty much as I expected it would be, very swish, very clean and white; very professional. Augur had agreed that while I interviewed him, Luke could be examined by one of the doctors there. Meanwhile I kept the _Big Chief_ talking, I hoped Kitty and Luke might be able to do some investigating of their own.

"So this is where Julie's mum has been going." Kitty mutters.

"See what else you can find out." I whispered to her, before Francis Augur, emerged and escorted me to his office. He hasn't changed much in the twenty years since I interviewed him.

"When we last met," I began casually, as I sat down. "You were experimenting with medical applications of gold. Did that research pay off for you?"

"I couldn't have founded this place without it," Augur admitted. "I'm working to eliminate stiffness and fatigue from the human body."

I raised my eyebrows.

"With gold?" I asked.

"Gold and titanium, to be precise. It is believed that such fatigue is generally caused by an increase in the amount of positive ions in our bodies, interfering with our blood circulation. When an electric charge is run through the two metals ..."

"Excuse me, Doctor Augur, but I don't imagine many of my readers are biophysicists," I told him gently.

He smiled.

"Put simply, the pain is lessened by the warmth generated between the two metals, and the balance of ions restored. Here at the Auriga Clinic we do not use patches. We inject microscopic particles of gold and titanium that target areas of the body far more precisely." He explained.

"You inject people with metals?" I asked with a frown. "Is that safe?"

"Gold has been used in medicine for thousands of years," Augur said, while toying with what looked to be a snuff box on his desk. "It is non-toxic, easily traceable, and does not react with other chemicals, and that's good news, not only for the human body but, as I intend to demonstrate, for the wider environment."

"The environment still means a very great deal to you, then?"

He nodded.

"Protecting it is my passion. For instance, my researches suggest that treated gold particles can eliminate certain pollutants in rivers and oceans." He tells me.

"There's gold in seawater, isn't there?" I said, remembering a piece of trivia I picked up, thanks to Luke. "Is that why you want to protect the oceans?" I meant it as a joke, but I notice as Augur stiffened just for a moment, then turned on that easy professional grant-winning grin.

"Gold comprises only one or two parts per billion in seawater, I'm afraid. It has never been commercially viable to extract that gold from the oceans, and so there alas it must remain."

I smiled and nodded.

"Even so, these gold treatments can't be cheap. If Luke is given a course of your gold particles, how much?" I ask, though it won't be happening. I don't trust this place or Doctor Augur for that matter.

"Oh, my fees are remarkably low, if a little eccentric. We actually ask our patients to pay their fees with gold. Trading like for like, you could say."

"What?" I stared at him. "You make your patients swap their jewelry for treatment?"

I guess that would explain the break ins, or at least explain why the women needed gold.

"Come, Miss Smith. Gold has been a standard of barter and exchange for at least four thousand years," he told me. "I am running many experiments for which I need a good supply of gold - all types and carat. Were I to demand actual money, I fear few of my more elderly patients could afford my treatments, treatments that are transforming the quality of their lives."

"And transforming them into burglars!" I said bluntly. "In the case of Mrs. Hilda Sheen. I assume you knew she tried to rob a jewelers then escaped custody to come here yesterday?"

Augur looked irritated.

"Mrs. Sheen's mind is clouded by old age which, alas, no-one is able to treat." He states.

"Well, what about Mrs. Price?" I persisted. "She comes here too, doesn't she, and I believe she's tried to steal gold."

"Really, Miss Smith," he began, then his voice dropped to a low whisper as his hand closed around the snuff box.

"Our ... thoughts ... shine." He said.

The woman Kitty caught breaking in had said just the same thing.

"Doctor Augur, are you all right?" I ask, sounding concerned.

With fumbling fingers, he took a small square of sticking plaster from the snuff box, and pressed it against his neck. He closed his eyes tightly, heaved a deep shuddering breath, then his eyes snapped back open.

"I am quite well, thank you," he said, flashing a confident smile as if nothing had happened.

"I thought you said you didn't use patches at this clinic." I nodded to the plaster on his neck. "That is a patch, isn't it? A piece of material impregnated with a drug, worn on the skin to allow gradual absorption."

"This is a rapid action patch," he said curtly. "Even doctors must undergo treatment sometimes."

"For what?" I ask.

"It is a private matter. Now, if you will excuse me, Miss Smith, but our interview—I'm afraid it will have to wait." He suddenly seemed irritated. "I have a good deal to do."

"Well, what about my son?" I asked as I stood up. "How much gold would you want from me for a course of treatment for him?"

He shook his head and opened the door, inviting me to leave.

"I do not think it would be appropriate, Miss Smith." He told me as he motioned for me to leave. I huffed as I exited his office and went to find Kitty and Luke. I found them outside the waiting room and Kitty was by Luke's side.

"Come on." I say, convincingly as there was staff around. "It doesn't look like you'll be getting any treatment here."

Kitty looked at me, at Luke, and then back to me with this look of, what looked like guilt, on her face.

"I already got treatment, mum." Luke says.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Look." Kitty says as she pulls out Luke's arm which had a cotton ball taped to his arm. I blinked.

"They injected you?" I ask Luke and glance at Kitty, both of my children nodded. I turned around to see Doctor Augur and I glared at him.

"You injected him without my consent?" I questioned. I was never intending for my son to actually be given treatment. He doesn't even get sick with the common cold.

"And without charge—as mentioned, I do not think it would be appropriate," he said. "Your son will soon be feeling much better. Consider it compensation for my being unable to grant you an interview. Goodbye, Miss Smith."

I stood there speechless with anger as Augur breezed back into his office.

"Sorry, I had left only for a minute to look around—and then—well I guess you can see what happened." Kitty tells me.

"It's alright, mum. It didn't even hurt." Luke tells me, in attempts to make me feel better.

"He's such a liar." Kitty adds.

Well, Luke's words hadn't made much of a difference anyways.

"Come on." I say, leading them to the car.

I had to get Luke back to the attic and have Mr. Smith scan him.

* * *

Kitty's POV

I only left for a minute and then the minute I do, they do this to Luke. I shook my head. I shouldn't have left him there by himself. Why the hell didn't I tell him to come with me?! Well, I guess that wouldn't have been a good idea, but it didn't mean I didn't feel guilty. Luke now probably has gold or something running through his body and who knows what it could do?

I followed mum upstairs along with Luke as she called for Mr. Smith to scan him.

"Mr. Smith, I need you!" Mum called.

Red beams came out of the computer. The ran up and down Luke's body and within a minute it was finished. I stood next to Luke as Mr. Smith was getting the results together.

"Well?" Mum asks, wanting to hear the results.

"The only thing I would not expect to see in Luke are microscopic traces of pure gold and titanium in his bloodstream." Mr. Smith says.

"I guess that's how the clinic's patients are treated?" I said.

"I guess I'm valuable now." Luke jokes and I laughed a bit. Though, he was valuable before since he wasn't exactly like any other human boy.

"Can we get that stuff out of his bloodstream?" Mum asks, hoping it was possible. Though I would agree. I didn't like this whole thing. Especially what's been happening to the people that have been getting treatment from this clinic.

"Sensors suggest the metal particles will pass naturally from Luke's body within seven days," Mr Smith informed us. "There is no way to speed up the process."

"Are you sure there is nothing else inside him?" I ask, concerned for my brother. I'm worried for my brother and I had the right to be with what's happening. "No unusual chemicals, pathogens, or anything alien?"

"Nothing." Mr. Smith confirms.

"That's a big relief." Mum says.

I nodded, but I wasn't so convinced about that. I mean, something was going on at this clinic. It is definitely connected somehow to these break-ins. I wasn't just going to sit around and wait for something else to happen. I had to find out what is going on and stop it.

Luke and I left the attic after that. He went to read in his bedroom and then I texted Clyde that we should meet up at the park. I sat on one of the swings and waited for him. After about ten minutes, he showed up.

"So what happened at the clinic? Are we being invaded for our gold supply?" Clyde asks me as soon as he sat down next to me at the swing.

"Luke got injected with the gold treatment." I tell him.

"He what?! Is he a walking zombie now?" Clyde asks and I shake my head, though it could still happen. Like Julie said, it happened usually in the middle of the night. "Is there anything Mr. Smith or Sarah Jane can do?"

"Mr. Smith says it's harmless and that it will pass from his bloodstream within a week, but..."

"But...you're not so convinced." Clyde states and I nodded with a slight grin; he knew me well.

"I mean something is going on in that clinic. I doubt all those women take up the late-night hobby of breaking into people's homes and jewelry stores to steal gold. Something is going on there and I have to figure out what it is." I said.

But the question is how to do that.

"The clinic is Hounslow, right?" Clyde asks and I nodded. "I still have a few friends that live there."

"Are you thinking of going there to do some investigating?" I ask.

"Yeah. I can tell my mum I'm going to visit one of my mates. We can stakeout the clinic, see if anything happens." Clyde says and I nodded.

"I'm sure my mum is expecting me to go to bed early tonight." I add. I wasn't going to tell her my plans, as she would try and stop me.

"What about Luke?" Clyde asks.

"I don't want him involved considering the circumstances, but he'll cover for me." I knew if Luke could keep the secret about my aunt working for Torchwood, then he could keep this a secret too. "Should I invite Maria along?"

"Her dad will let her?" Clyde asked, in disbelief.

"She can meet us after midnight." I said, well I had to check with her first, but I am sure she could handle sneaking out for a couple hours.

"Alright. It's a plan."

* * *

It was after eleven and after I got a couple hours of sleep, I changed into my green plaid long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and green boots. I also grabbed a hoodie in case it got cold or a bit rainy. I opened my window a crack and look back at Luke to make sure that he's still asleep; he was. I opened the window so I could get out and closed it before going down to the bus stop.

I took the bus into Hounslow. I managed to get a little sleep on the ride and then once I got there, I found Clyde, hiding behind one of the bushes right outside the clinic.

I gave him a hug.

"You made it." Clyde says.

"Maria will get here in an hour or two." I told him, so it was just going to be the two of us for the first few hours of this stakeout. "So how are we doing this?"

"I'm recording with my camera, if anything cool happens."

"Well did anything _cool_ happen before I got here?" I ask.

"A couple walked by and started snogging and continued for a half hour and then a cat passed by." Clyde tells me and I laugh a bit. I guess nothing _cool_ or _useful_ happened.

"I guess we just have to wait if something else happens." I said as I shivered a bit.

"You cold?" Clyde asks and I nodded. I made the stupid mistake of leaving my hoodie on the bus. I guess I was pretty tired still. Clyde then took off his jacket and put it on me. He then put an arm around me as we just sat there on our knees, waiting for something to happen. At some point I fell asleep, leaning into Clyde. Maybe for an hour. I woke up around the time that Maria showed up.

"Hiya." Maria greets.

"Hey." I said as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked at my watch and saw it was not too long past three in the morning. So I was out for a couple hours.

"Sorry I'm late. My dad would not go to sleep until one and I wanted to make sure he was asleep before I snuck out." Maria explains. "So what did I miss?"

"Better ask Clyde. I was down for the count." I said.

"Julie Price's mum went inside the clinic." Clyde tells us.

"I guess we know where she has been going late at night." Maria says, however, I thought it was obvious when they found her here outside the clinic yesterday. But I guess we know for sure now.

"She was probably getting info from the mad doctor on what places to rip off." Clyde adds.

I laughed a bit.

"Anyone else go in?" I ask.

"Yeah. Eight or nine people. Men and Women went in and out." Clyde says and I sighed. That many? Okay, well there is something definitely strange going on here. They are doing something to these people.

"And there was something _weird_." Clyde adds.

"What do you mean _weird_?" Maria asks, before I could.

Maria and I crowded next to Clyde as he pulled up a picture he took off his mobile. It was blurry, so hard to make out. I saw a shape that was both musky and bulky looking. He then showed us a video he took of the figure as it moved down the side of the clinic. The figure was dark and sort of _agleam_? I don't know what the hell that thing is, but Clyde is right; whatever it is, it's something _weird_.

"I think it's a robot." Clyde says.

"A golden robot?" Maria asked, giving Clyde a look as she stared at the photo.

"It would make sense when it comes to this clinic." I commented and Clyde pulled us down, telling us to be quiet as he turned on his mobile to record again, directed at the front doors of clinic. Maria and I moved up a bit so we could see and my eyes widened at the sight of whom came out those doors.

"Luke?" I said.

"Oh my god." Maria said. "It is Luke."

"Clyde, why didn't you tell me Luke went into the clinic?" I said, glaring at him.

"Did I forget to mention that I fell asleep briefly?" Clyde says, with a guilt smile. I sighed.

"Just great." I mumbled.

"Hey, you don't know if it's that treatment. He could have had the same idea as us." Maria says.

"Yeah, don't you and Luke have the same mind or something?" Clyde added.

"I think it's more like a telepathic link." I commented. I guess it's possible that Luke could have woken up to find me gone and then decided he wanted to help, but I wasn't sure. It didn't make sense. I am pretty sure he would have tried to find me.

"Luke! Over here!" Maria called, but Luke didn't respond. I decided to try and call him myself. I shut my eyes.

"Luke! Clyde, Maria, and I are over here!" But I heard nothing back. I opened my eyes and noticed that Luke was not responding. This was weird. This never happens. It's like our link is being blocked. He can't hear me, well either that or he's ignoring but that isn't likely. I shut my eyes and try to see what he's thinking, but I can't.

How is this possible?

"Something's wrong." I say and I run after Luke. I knew Clyde and Maria were close behind me as I tried to get his attention as he was walking down the sidewalk. I kept calling his name, this time vocally, but no response. It's like he couldn't hear me. I stepped in front of him to block his path.

"Luke." I said and no response.

"Lukey boy! What are you doing here?" Clyde asked, but no response.

"Luke!" I screamed. This was scaring me. "Say something!"

"Our...thoughts...shine..." Luke said before looking down at my hand. He pulled my bracelet off my arm and then pushed past us. We stared at him, not bothering to go after him as he went off somewhere. What could we do? This clinic did something to my brother and I had no idea what to do.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

I woke up and then went into the kitchen, only to find Kitty, Clyde, and Maria there, like they were waiting for me.

"What are you lot doing here so early?" I asked, but I could tell by their expressions that something was wrong. "What?" I ask and watched as Kitty glances between her friends and then back to me.

"Last night, we went to Hounslow and had a stakeout right outside the clinic." Kitty tells me.

"You did what?!" I asked. "Why didn't you say anything?" I then asked, my voice lowered so I didn't wake Luke up. I knew he was probably still sleeping.

"I knew you'd tell me to relax and not worry about it for now." Kitty explained. I was going to argue, but I knew she was right.

"Well did you find out anything useful?" I asked. I might as well be informed.

"There were ten people going in and out of there." Kitty started out by saying.

"And one of them happened to be Luke whom is also a gold snatching zombie." Clyde interjected. I almost laughed, I didn't believe that. They must be trying to mess with me. I mean, that couldn't be true. Mr. Smith told me there was nothing to worry about with Luke getting that treatment.

"Is this a joke?" I asked, while chuckling.

Clyde took out his mobile and showed a video he took of a few hours earlier. I frowned while watching as Kitty and the other tried to stop Luke before he took Kitty's bracelet off her and walked off. He looked like that woman who had broke in did.

"It was weird. It was like he was in a trance or something." Clyde said.

"Mum, he said _'our thoughts shine'_." Kitty tells me, which only made me feel worse. This was not good at all. That was exactly what that woman said before she passed out. It looks that treatment is what's doing this to these people, but the question is what for and why?

"There's more, Sarah Jane." Maria tells me. Oh, how could this get any worse?

"My link with Luke. I think it's being blocked. I tried to talk to him or even read his thoughts, but I couldn't. Luke and I can do that with each other, always, but now I can't." Kitty tells me.

This just got worse.

"How is that possible?" I ask Kitty, whom shrugs. It seems she was just as clueless as me.

"Are Starians allergic to gold?" Clyde asks Kitty.

"No. If anything they would kill for it." Kitty replied.

"What about the titanium?" I ask her and Kitty looks up. I knew by her expression, that had to be it.

"You're allergic to titanium?" Clyde asks her.

"In a way. It blocks my powers. I guess you could it's like my kryptonite." Kitty explains. I guess that explains that. So, I guess Kitty won't be able to do much to help Luke as far as her powers are concerned.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asks.

"Morning." Luke says, coming inside the kitchen before I could answer Maria. I stood up and forced a smile. "Is something wrong?" I guess it wasn't convincing.

"Nothing." We all said in unison.

"Hey, Luke, can you get my ring?" Kitty asks and Luke nods. Once he headed upstairs, I noticed the ring on Kitty's finger. I guess that was just to give us time to talk.

"Are we just going to not tell him anything?" Clyde asks.

"I don't want him to know anything's wrong." I nodded. "At least not until I find out what we're dealing with."

Luke came back downstairs. "I couldn't find it."

"Sorry, I forgot I was wearing it." Kitty says. "We should go get ready for school." Kitty pulls Luke back upstairs and I turn to Clyde and Maria.

"We'll keep an eye on Luke." Maria says and I nodded.

* * *

I sat brooding most of the morning. It all came down to gold. I knew that it could be used to make weapons as devastating as its beauty, and I knew that right now, the tiny amount in Luke had altered him. It could only be the gold, treated in some way. And yet Mr. Smith had scanned him and found nothing untoward.

 _'Our thoughts shine'_ Luke had said. Like Mrs. Price. Like Augur. _Our thoughts_. People, thinking the same. Not acting like themselves. Was that it? What if we were dealing with something that could influence gold, or control others through it? Mr. Smith had scanned Luke for alien substances as I'd instructed, but not for alien thoughts over-riding her own. Something that could take control of her whenever it suited them. I went upstairs.

"Tonight, Mr. Smith, I will ask you to analyze Luke again," I announced. "But this time, I also want you to scan for psychic frequencies, energy wavelengths, that kind of thing. Is that feasible?"

"Naturally." Mr. Smith replied.

"But whatever you find, say nothing to Luke," I warned him. "Say he has a clean bill of health, and tell me your findings when we're alone. I don't want him to know my concerns because—"

"It might tip off the entity controlling him that you are onto it." Mr. Smith concluded.

"That too," I agreed. " But first and foremost, because I don't want to scare him to death."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't keep beating myself up over Luke. I had to try and do something about it.

"Mr. Smith, can you scan for alien spacecraft in Earth's orbit?" I ask.

"Accessing." He set his systems to the task, gears grinding, humming with power. "No spacecraft," he returned at length, "but I've accessed the image feed from a reconnaissance satellite."

The screen showed a blizzard of stars.

"What am I meant to be looking at?"

"There is a small metal artefact hovering thirty thousand miles above London, with no obvious method of propulsion or weaponry system. It is made of solid gold, mixed with certain minerals and circuitry not of Earth origin. Boosting visual feed."

On the screen, one star grew brighter and more golden than the rest as Mr. Smith zoomed in. It looked a little like a golden potato.

"The device is currently receiving signals from deep space," Mr. Smith went on. "It seems likely the golden device is some kind of communications hub, possibly for scrambling, descrambling or boosting a transmission."

"Can you decipher?" I asked.

"It should be possible. Wait. The signals are being rerouted to a location in West London. The Auriga Clinic."

A tingle ran down my spine.

"Then it must be aliens who are the real backers of Doctor Augur's work. Aliens that can change people's personalities, some of them in the dead of night, and make them do things against their wills.

But the big question is, what do they really want?"

* * *

Kitty's POV

The school day was long. It felt longer than usual as I couldn't stop thinking about Luke. It was worse having to keep it from him. Once the day was over, Clyde and I escorted Luke home. I brought him up to the attic where mum wanted Mr. Smith to scan him once again. I don't know why she thought it would be any different. But I didn't question. Maybe she was scanning for something different this time.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Just a precaution." Mum tells him and while he was being scanned, mum came over to me. "How was he today? Acted normal all day?"

"Yeah."

"No weirdness." Clyde said. "That was supplied by Julie Price's mum."

"People are saying she's disappeared. All the kids in the year above are teasing Julie that her mum's ran away from home, _'cause anything's better than looking after her'_." I told mum. She sighed. It sucked that people could be so cruel. I felt bad for her.

"She's got to stay with an aunt," Clyde went on. "That has made her unhappy. I heard she's told the police, but they're not taking her seriously."

"Well, we are," Mum announced.

"Clean bill of health," Mr. Smith reported.

"Actually, I feel great. Must be down to the treatment, I guess. All my ions have been properly balanced. I feel full of energy." Luke says.

"I wish I did," I said. "Almost fell asleep twice in Double Maths."

"Hey Luke, wanna go to my place? We can play some video games." Clyde offered.

"Aren't you going to invite your girlfriend too?" Luke asked.

"It's okay. I think I'm going to take a nap." I said. I knew mum was going to find out if there really was anything that came up on the scan. I wanted to know what was going on too.

"Is that okay, mum?" Luke asks and mum nods.

"Have fun."

After they left, mum and I turned to Mr. Smith. We walked closer to the supercomputer.

"I scanned both physical and metaphysical changes," he explained, "and I believe the gold particles within Luke have received some kind of signal."

"The alien signal you picked up before?" Mum asked him.

I looked over to her confused on what she was talking about. She then filled me in on what happened while I had been at school. We turned back to Mr. Smith to hear his input.

"Similar, but not from deep space. Transmission was from a local source. The Auriga Clinic." He paused. "Furthermore, I believe this transmission to have been a priming signal. Yesterday the gold particles were lodged in Maria's spinal area. Now they are shifting position, gathering behind Luke's eyes, around the optic nerve."

"His eyes? Why? Why are they doing that?" Mum asked.

"Unless this signal. If the gold particles are receiving a signal, could they also transmit one?" I asked.

"It is quite possible," Mr. Smith conceded.

"Then what if this alien presence is planning to hack into Luke's eyesight, just as you hacked into that monitoring satellite's visual feed?" Mum put to him.

"Something wants to use Luke as a spying device, seeing through his eyes." I said, almost in the form of a question.

"I would point out that there is no signal being transmitted by the gold particles within him," Mr. Smith told us.

"That only means that they haven't switched her on yet." I said, feeling sick.

"Continue to scan Luke, Mr. Smith. I want to know the moment that signal switches on, and whatever's receiving that signal, I want you to pick it up too."

"Understood," said Mr. Smith.

Luke didn't stay too long at Clyde's and when he got back I barely said a word to him as he went up to do homework. Mum didn't either. I hated this. Luke wasn't just my brother, he was like my person. With our link, it made us closer and I always could talk to him about everything. Without him, I felt like something was missing. Yes, Clyde is my boyfriend, but it's different with Luke. I don't think a girl can talk to her boyfriend about everything on her mind.

I could tell mum missed talking to him too. But we didn't want him to know anything, especially in case the aliens could be tipped off.

Luke had fallen asleep in bed after ten. I finished my homework and then sat next to mum on the couch in the attic, waiting for Mr. Smith to pick up a signal. I fell asleep but woke up at mum shaking me a little bit after eleven.

"Sarah Jane, Kitty, the gold inside Luke is resonating with signals. One received, one being broadcast. Accessing outgoing signal." He paused. "Signal translated. Visual data as you hypothesized. No audio track."

I felt mum's fingers grip my own as a view of the dark street outside came up on Mr. Smith's screen. Pools of orange from the street lamps coming and going, the occasional car passing. it was like someone was walking down the road with a camcorder, and I was seeing through the viewfinder. Except the images were tinged with a sickly yellow sheen, and I knew I was seeing all this through Luke's own eyes.

"Should we go after him?" I asked.

Mum sighed.

"I'm dying to, but there's a bigger picture, and if we're really going to help Maria, Mrs. Sheen, Mrs. Price, and all of them, we've got to uncover more about what's going on here." Mum said and I nodded. She was right, though I didn't feel any better. Luke was out there and I didn't like not being able to know what was really happening or why, especially with our link being blocked.

"Now he's hacked into the alien signals, Mr. Smith can see whatever Luke sees. Whoever's behind this won't know that."

"Then we could end up with a virtual tour of the alien's headquarters," I marveled.

"I only hope Luke comes back again," Mum murmured. "Mrs. Price didn't last night, she must have been _needed_?"

But then I saw Mrs. Price on the screen, slack-jawed and vacant, sitting in a parked car. She opened the passenger door for Luke to get inside, then as she started the car, we watched her mouth three familiar words. _'Our ... thoughts ... shine,'_ and a gleam of gold shone faintly in her eyes as she drove Luke away into the night.

Mum and I sat glued to the screen, and while we could certainly see what Luke was seeing, making sense of the images was another matter. He and Mrs. Price had entered the clinic, and passed through the workshop she'd discovered on our first visit there. It was a lot busier now. We saw steam and a searing red glow, figures moving around with welding masks. We glimpsed a large angular shape moving at the very edge of Luke's vision.

"That could be the construct Clyde saw on surveillance," I whispered. I remembered sending mum the picture during lunch time.

"Perhaps we'll find out for sure," I murmured, as Luke entered a large laboratory.

There were people there, wearing not your typical white lab coats, but everyday dress, gathered round some kind of high-tech circular vat that was filled with churning liquid. A man and a woman were shining weird lights over it, while an old lady was inserting some weird rod-like device into the fluid.

"What do you think it is, Mum?" I wondered. "Acid? Poison?"

"Looks like ordinary water," Mum observed. "But I can't see aliens getting over-excited about a bit of H2O, can you?"

I laughed a bit but then frowned as Luke turned her transmitting eyes to a control panel marked with readouts, gauges, and weird symbols I didn't recognize, and there her gaze remained, her fingers making swift and skillful adjustments to dials and switches.

"Mr. Smith, do you have any idea what task Luke is performing?" I asked.

"Insufficient data. But it seems likely the fluid is being subjected to some kind of electrochemical or microbial treatment." Mr. Smith said.

"Clear as mud," Mum sighed. "There's only one way we're going to find out more." She got up and grabbed her jacket from the back of the attic door. I stood up. "I didn't see any guards on the door of that clinic when Luke went inside, so let's get down there and see what we can find with our own eyes." She tells me and I nodded.

I'd had enough waiting around to last me a lifetime.

"Hang in there, Luke." I said before following mum outside to the car. We are going to end this tonight.

* * *

While mum drove to the clinic, I texted Clyde with an update on what was going down.

_[Something's going down at the clinic. Mum and I are going there now.]_

"Should I tell Clyde that if I don't show up at school he should call the police?" I asked, glancing up at mum.

"Even if they believed him, a bunch of police officers blundering in could get people hurt." Mum said as she pulled up in front of the clinic. She was right.

"For now, we're in this alone." She added.

We peered through the hedgerow that sheltered the Clinic's small front garden. I caught the gleam of moonlight on something round and glassy, topped by a winking red light.

"A security camera," Mum breathed. "Probably so the receptionist can see who's calling before buzzing them in."

"Then chances are no one's watching it." I whispered.

"Let's not take any chances. Not yet."

Mum pulled her sonic lipstick from her jacket pocket. It whirred as she twisted it, and the red light went off. We hurried down the path as soon as she got the front door open; we're in.

The reception was dark. No one was about. We crept through the clinic, following the same path Luke had taken. Soon we arrived at the door to the workshop. Perhaps we would find out whatever it was, and peeped inside. It was hot and smoky, lit eerily by a couple of angle poise lamps. We slipped inside.

The workshop was empty.

Except for the robot; golden, gleaming, and silent. It came tilting towards us from out of the smoke. It was bigger than a man, and bulkier, encased in a kind of golden lattice that glowed with some kind of energy. It looked like it should have been slow and clumsy, but it moved lightly with the pose and grace of a trained dancer, skittering past us to block off the door, then its powerful arms reached out towards us. In place of hands, it had golden stumps bristling with probes and clamps and blades. Mum tried to push me out of its reach, but tendrils extended, flexing like rats' tails, catching round his wrists and binding them tight. And more tendrils were snaking out towards mum, glittering in the smoky light. Mum twisted aside desperately, turned the sonic lipstick on the thing. It seemed to have no effect.

This wasn't good.

"Mum, get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving you," Mum shouted, trying to circle round the thing to get to him. Then I felt a sinuous strand brush against my ankle. More of the golden tendrils were lashing out from the robot's feet. I decided it was worth a shot. My eyes glowed as used my powers. Then some lights turned on. The robot froze as if dazzled.

I struggled to get free, trying to jam my mobile phone under one of the tendrils, but they still held me tight. I crossed to help him, but already we could hear footsteps coming closer. Moments later the door was flung open, by Doctor Augur, his clothes crumpled and his face bathed in sweat.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Smith?" he said angrily. "You and your daughter have ruined an extremely important experiment in motor control, and could have gotten yourselves killed. How dare you intrude here!"

"And how dare you intrude in the lives of the patients in your care," Mum retorted. "Or rather, allow your masters to do so."

He looked stunned for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed.

Mum and I gestured at the gold robot.

"You think we're too stupid to appreciate this is a piece of alien technology? Or that you've been placing gold inside people like Luke, gold that allows some alien intelligence to take control of them, exactly as it controls this robot thing?"  
Mum said.

Augur looked stunned again.

"The Caratin guide us," he said more quietly, "And only so their work will be completed more quickly. They are my _partners_."

"I've heard that one before," Mum said. Although the name Caratin was a new one on mum and me.

"It's true," Augur insisted. "And you are wrong about the exo-suit, Miss Smith. I was in control of it, not the Caratin." He ran his hands through his thinning, sweaty hair. "Extraordinary, isn't it? A marvel."

"And are you in control of Luke too?" I asked icily.

Augur looked away.

"You had better come to my office." He said. Seriously? I had a feeling it wasn't for a cup of coffee or a chat.

"And if we don't?"

He pressed a small gold disc to his forehead, closed his eyes, and the robot moved smoothly into life, grabbing hold of me with the tendrils of its other hand, I shouted out as the grip tightened.

"No! Stop!" Mum yelled.

"I'm sorry," Augur said quickly. He snatched the disc from his temple and the robot stopped. "I am tired. The process of psychic control is a draining one. It would be better for you and your daughter to accompany me without force. Better for you both, and for Luke, don't you agree?"

I turned to mumble, but grumbled under my breath.

This situation isn't getting any better.

Mum and I followed Augur from his office, the robot tiptoeing along behind us.

"You have seen how agile and responsive the exo-suit is. Imagine what a boon it would be to humanity. Animated remotely by a skilled operator, it can perform complex tasks under conditions that would prove lethal to humans in any environment. It can handle radioactive waste, contain chemical spills, replace soldiers in war zones, save lives." said Augur.

"It sounds incredible," I said earnestly.

"Too good to be true." Mum agreed. "Which means it probably is. The Caratin have given you this boon to humanity out of the kindness of their hearts I suppose, Doctor Augur?"

Truly, I doubted that.

"No," he said evenly. "They need to perform certain mineralogical experiments here on Earth, which I have made possible. In exchange, they are helping me to create a prototype that will revolutionize the robotic world."

"And this is why you've been taking gold off your patients?" I realized. "Why they've been stealing it for you?"

"Petty offences. They mean nothing in the face of such a great purpose." Augur took a jet injector from the pocket of his lab coat. "With that gold, I am redesigning the brain interface of the exo-suit so that human minds can control it."

"Seems to me it's human minds that are being controlled," Mum said. I eyed the jet injector.

"Is that to keep us in line, to let the Caratin think for us?" I ask.

"I trust it will not be necessary for me to use it." Augur says, as a warning to mum and I.

"You trust a great deal, don't you, Doctor Augur; or are the Caratin making you trust?" Mum asked.

"My mind is my own," Augur insisted. "True enough, the Caratin have an incredible affinity for gold. It conducts and amplifies their psychic impulses. Being unable to speak our language, they place gold in us so they can communicate with us, but I have developed a means of blocking that communication whenever they become too enthusiastic."

"That patch in the snuff box that you press to your neck." Mum said. "The patch contains a highly absorbent compound of lithium citrate. It counteracts the influence of Caratin gold pulses on the human mind for several hours."

"Then you don't trust them," I realized.

"I'm a scientist," Augur snapped. "For my research to be meaningful, I had to be absolutely certain that the Caratin weren't controlling the exo-suit instead of me. They understand that, they respect that. Sometimes they don't mean to influence us, but their wills are so powerful, their enthusiasm for the project so great."

"Have they convinced you that they aren't duping you," I said, with a slight laugh.

"Or have you managed to convince yourself?" Mum adds.

* * *

We had reached Augur's darkened office.

"The Caratin are extremely convincing," he said softly as he opened the door. Mum and I hesitated, but the so-called exo-suit propelled us inside. Squatting on his desk in the dim light was a vast brown slug-like creature with long clawed arms and a huge misshapen head. Gleaming gold implants were set around its slimy head, like a technological crown. Its crimson eyes pushed towards me on swaying stalks, and fronds around the base of its body rustled and agitated. Mum put an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't be afraid," Augur told us. "I know, I was frightened when they first came to me eight months ago. They studied our world, you see, knew of my pioneering work with gold, knew of my ambitions."

"And what of their ambitions?" Mum whispered, meeting the monster's crimson eyes. "What's in that vat of fluid in your secret laboratory?"

"Simply seawater," Augur said. "You said yourself there's gold in seawater. Humans cannot extract it, it serves us no purpose, but the Caratin can remove it. Why shouldn't we barter it for their knowledge?"

"Who's the _'we'_ in all this?" I asked, sounded as angry and anxious as mum did.

"I don't believe you're doing this for Earth, you're doing it for yourself. Why else would you allow innocent people to be controlled by the Caratin? People who trust you to help them." Mum theorized.

"They are not being controlled, but _directed_ ," Augur countered. "It is simply a means of overcoming the language barrier."

"Of course," croaked the Caratin. "That is all they are."

Mum and I gasped as we took a few steps backwards. Augur stared at the creature in disbelief.

"But ... you said ... you couldn't speak English."

"Idiot," the slug-like creature hissed. A small gold wire shot out from the crown around its head, and lashed into Augur's neck. "A fresh injection of filaments will negate the effects of your precious patches."

Augur dropped the injector, struggling to free himself.

"No!" he shouted. "You don't need to do this."

As it spoke, the Caratin quivered like a scaly blancmange. "There is nothing further to be gained from concealing my motives from you, Augur. I needed your co-operation because to control you completely would require too much energy. But now my work here is almost at an end."

Augur clutched his sides, his face contorting in agony, then he sank to the ground, and the gold wire retracted.

Mum and I made a rush for the office door, but the exo-suit was blocking it. With my help, Mum heaved the thing aside, but not before two more of the gold wires snaked out from the Caratin's crown and hooked into the nape of our necks. For a moment I felt a searing pain go through my shoulders, then Augur's office seemed to fade away. I could hear voices and static, hear the slosh of seawater, I saw dials and readouts, just as I had on Mr Smith's screen, only this time I was seeing them with my own eyes.

I heard Mrs. Price's voice, reading out a chemical formula that seemed almost to make sense to me.

I saw an old lady I knew to be Mrs. Sheen holding a pipette in her unsteady fingers, releasing drop after drop into the grey water, staring down blankly as it churned. I could see it churning too through her cloudy eyes.

I began to feel dizzy as the viewpoints kept switching, as if my mind was channel-hopping, and yet building inside me was a sense of excitement; a cold, calculating, inhuman glee. A crimson-gold tinge was darkening the picture. I saw things to come, hundreds of exo-suits marching across some alien landscape, dancing, agile and golden with bloated slug things locked inside them. I saw gleaming warships bristling with weaponry. I saw golden bombs exploding against enemy craft, and all of it seemed wonderful to me. The visions piled on, each fresh image superimposed upon the last, swamping my senses.

"No!" The angry cry was my own, but it took me a moment to realize it. "No, I won't let you take me."

"Come now, my carrier." The Caratin's gloating voice seemed to crackle through my head. "You must join the others, taking my creations to the key positions. Augur will have his staff book your flights and cruises, and then"

I felt like I was trying to wake from a nightmare that refused to let me go. My knees stung as I fell to the floor, but the pain was actually good. It helped cut through the Caratin influence, allowed me to see.

Someone was moving around on the floor in front of me, crouching over Doctor Augur.

_"Where are they? Come on! Come on!"_

It was a voice I was hearing with my ears, but not my mind. A familiar voice.

"Clyde!" I gasped. "Clyde, is that you?"

I felt something cold and damp pressed against my neck. I opened my eyes, saw the room spinning, and above me, the dark slash of the Caratin's maw as the creature slithered over the edge of the desk ready to smother me. I cried out, rolled clear as it started to fall. My senses were my own again.

Clyde then went over to mum, whom was right next to me.

"I've given him one too," he gasped.

Mum and I were supporting each other as went ran into another room. Clyde banged the door shut.

"I wasn't expecting the cavalry to call," Mum admitted groggily.

"I wasn't expecting a giant slug with googly red eyes," Clyde retorted. "Although, guess I should have. This is you we're talking about."

"Where did you spring from?" I asked.

"You texted me and woke me up. I conked out after last night. Luckily, I conked out round my mate's house up the road, where I should have been last night. Came down here, found that jewel thief granny heading for the clinic." Clyde explained. I guess it's a good thing I woke him.

"Mrs. Sheen," I confirmed, remembering my jumbled vision.

"Yes, I saw she was here."

"You didn't reply to my texts, so I thought maybe you and Sarah Jane were in trouble," Clyde went on. "I stepped inside the clinic after Mrs. Sheen, just about to start looking for you when my phone went. It was you, Kitty, letting me listen in on everything that doctor bloke was telling you."

Oh right, I almost forgot about that.

"I remember now. I called him just as Doctor Augur caught us in his workshop. I got Clyde's text saying he was coming, but I had no way of knowing if he was here or not." I explained to mum.

Clyde grinned.

"Oh, I'm just glad that doctor had his magic patches in his pocket, or I'd really have looked ..."

"Stupid human dross!" growled the Caratin, smashing open the office door. "You congratulate yourselves prematurely."

"Run!" Mum and I yelled, as the monster slithered after us with horrible speed.

We piled around the corner, and ran onto Reception.

"It's feeling so smug," I panted. "It's made some kind of breakthrough." I turned to Clyde. "How many more of those patches have we got left?"

Clyde checked the snuff box. "Five."

"We've got to reach Luke and the others." I said as I took the patches from him. "With these, we can block the Caratin's hold."

"But only for a short time," Clyde reminded me.

"Then we'll have to be quick." I tried to remember the path Luke had taken to the lab through the Clinic's shadowy corridors. "Oh, think, think!"

"Come on!" Clyde urged me. "That thing will be here any minute."

I frowned. "There's no sign of it."

Then next moment, a door crashed open behind us, and the Caratin slithered through with a triumphant hiss. It had circled around; it knew this place a lot better than we did.

"Split up!" I shouted, dodging its hooked claws. I almost slipped in its slime trail, but managed to make it through the same door it had come through. _'This is the way to the lab,'_ I thought, _'I'm sure it is.'_ _  
_  
But the Caratin wasn't following. It was going after Mum and Clyde instead, and the two of them had just run up against a sealed fire door that wouldn't budge.

* * *

Sarah Jane's POV

"Oh great. Dead end," Clyde panted. They started to run back, but it was too late. The heavy, slobbering, dragging sound of the Caratin was carrying from around the corner.

"We're trapped," Clyde realised, trying to stay calm.

"All right, let's see if we've got anything useful. Turn out your pockets." I said.

"You sound like the Head," Clyde muttered, holding out his haul. A phone, a used tissue, an empty sweet bag and a small shining disc.

I stared.

"That looks like the thing Doctor Augur used to control the robot thing you saw last night. It must have been on manoeuvres in the gardens."

Clyde looked shifty.

"Well, found it in his pockets while I was looking for the patches. Thought it might be gold, worth a bit."

"It might be worth everything," I said, taking it from him. "If we can ..."

"Too late," said Clyde, hoarsely. The Caratin had shuffled into view around the corner. I pressed the disc to his forehead as he had seen Doctor Augur do it earlier, closed his eyes and waited for something to happen.

"Oh, come on," I breathed. "What am I doing wrong? Come on!"

* * *

Kitty's POV

I ran through the corridors of the clinic, panting for breath. My heart quickened as I recognized the door to the lab and slammed it open.

 _Stupid_. I was expected.

Mrs. Sheen stood on one side of the doorway, a middle-aged man on the other. They were both stronger than they looked; I couldn't break free. I heard Mrs. Price reciting her chemical monologue into a gold wire mesh built into the wall, and saw Luke advance on me, a yellow glow in his eyes, and a jet injector clasped in his hands.

"Do you know how much gold the humans have mined out of this planet, Kitty?" he asked quietly.

"You're being controlled, Luke!" I shouted, staring round the room. "You all are!"

"Can't be more than eighty-eight thousand tons over sixty-six centuries," Luke went on. "And now, we will seize twenty million tons of gold in less than a day."

"You're going to take it from the oceans?" I asked.

"We're going to take _away_ the oceans," Luke confided. "Seawater contains only one or two parts of gold per billion, but it accounts for over seventy per cent of the surface of your world."

I watched helplessly as she raised the injector towards my arm.

"By releasing chemosynthetic bacteria into key areas of swift current, we will begin an electrochemical reaction. The oceans shall boil away in a matter of hours. Huge agglomerations of gold shall line the parched, cracked sea beds for collection by our fleets."

I shook my head, trying frantically to pull my arm away.

"You'll leave the Earth a dead world!" I exclaimed.

"So?" Luke smiled. "The gold will enable another hundred platoons to continue our conquests."

I remembered the visions in my mind of the golden fleets, the exo-suits carrying Caratin off to war, the bombs pushed through space by the power of thought. Their technology hinged upon gold. They used up so much. How many worlds had they stripped bare of the stuff to further their war effort? Now it was Earth's turn.

Luke put the point of the injector against my forearm as I tried to squirm away, but it no use. It seemed like it was hopeless. But then the door smashed open behind me.

My captors went tumbling, the syringe fell from Luke's grip as I was hurled towards him. Behind me, the exo-suit blundered into the lab, pummeling the air as it stared around sightlessly. Since gawping in amazement wasn't really the order of the day, I scrabbled in my pocket for a patch, and pressed it against Luke's neck. Her back arched and he yelled; then he laid still in my arms.

The other workers in the lab were coming for me. I scrambled up, yanked myself free of the hands clutching at my ankles, pulling at my hair. Mrs. Price had stopped reciting her chemical formula, but I pushed a patch against her neck regardless and dragged her away from the golden mesh she'd been speaking into. Once I'd done so, the exo-suit sprang into life once again and smashed the controls with a swipe of its chunky golden fist. Fierce yellow sparks danced about its form, scoring blinding reflections in the lustrous armor. A collective scream went up from the Caratin workers, and they collapsed, even as the exo-suit tottered forward and crashed to the floor, now as rigid as a statue. I checked the fallen workers. Out cold. Feedback, perhaps, from the controls shorting out. I didn't have time to dwell on it for long. I glimpsed movement behind the shattered door.

"Mum?" I called shakily.

She followed Clyde into the smoking lab, and a small circle of gold fell from his fingers.

I grabbed him in a hug and beamed at Clyde. "You did this!"

"Clyde had taken the exo-suit's control disc and I used it," Mum agreed, clinging on to me tightly. "I had no choice. The Caratin was coming straight for us. First time I tried, nothing happened."

"But he soon brought that big gold robot running," said Clyde proudly, kneeling beside Luke as he began to stir. "It trampled the slug. Then we jumped over it and followed golden boy all the way here."

"Oh ... Is the Caratin dead?" I asked, gently pulling away.

Mum shook her head grimly. "Only hurt. It was screaming threats at us, started to follow."

"But then it gave up," Clyde said triumphantly. "All sluggy mouth, no trousers."

"Why didn't it follow you here?" I asked as I knelt beside Luke myself, glad to feel his pulse beating strongly beneath my fingertips. It'd be better if our link wasn't being blocked anymore, but with the titanium in his system, I knew that wouldn't be possible.

"Why not follow me when we split up? I had the patches. I could do the most damage."

Clyde nodded. "Come to think of it, why use humans to do its experiments? Why not get its own hands dirty?"

"Because it can't." Mum stared at us, wide-eyed. "Of course it doesn't want to come near here. It's like a large slug. And what kills slugs?"

"Salt," I breathed. "So the salt in the seawater there would be lethal."

"There are samples in the store cabinet there," said Luke suddenly, opening his eyes. I wanted to hug him, but the urgency in his look suggested there was no time for a tender reunion. "We have to get after it. Mrs. Price completed the chemical formula, and recited it into the recorder. The Caratin's got a communicator in Augur's office. He's going to transmit the formula to a Caratin ship waiting out in space."

"Then they can still come and boil away the oceans," I realized.

"Do what!" Clyde boggled.

"Help me!" Mum shouted, crossing to the store cabinet and throwing open the doors. "It's time we ended this, once and for all."

* * *

Leaving a baffled Mrs. Price to look after the others as they began to stir, the four of us hurried away armed with nothing more than jars of salt water. We soon picked up a fresh slime trail leading to Augur's office.

"It could be there already," Mum realized. "Come on."

We quickened our step, burst into the office. Doctor Augur still lay there unmoving on the floor, but our eyes were riveted to the Caratin, its slimy bulk scored with welts from its run-in with the exo-suit. Its claw-like hands twitched as it operated a glittering alien apparatus hidden behind a false wall; The communicator.

"Get away from that!" I shouted, raising the jar of seawater.

"Pathetic," the Caratin sneered. A golden cord lashed out from the crown around its head, and knocked the jar to the floor. "Your meddling has achieved nothing. I shall reassert my control over my carriers, and distribute the chemosynthetic bacteria as planned."

"We'll destroy your samples before you can do that," said Luke defiantly.

"So?" the Caratin snorted. "The bacteria's genetic formula has been mapped out and recorded. I shall transmit it to my tech ship, and we shall recreate it at our leisure, then return and take your gold."

"We've got salt water here," said Clyde, unscrewing the lid of his own jar. "It'll kill you."

The Caratin hissed, "You cannot stop us."

"And you cannot stop talking when you should really be getting on with things." Mum pulled out the sonic lipstick and dived towards the communicator. The Caratin reared up as I approached, raising its claws.

"Warned you," shouted Clyde, and he hurled his jar of seawater over the creature. It didn't so much as twitch!  
Desperately, Mum jammed the lipstick and me, my ring up against the golden housing, and gave it a good sonic blast. Sparks jumped out from the controls, and a slimy claw thudded into my chest, sending me tumbling to the ground. Luke and Clyde emptied their own jars over the Caratin, but it simply roared and flowed towards me, anger burning in its blood-red eyes. But even as its slimy bulk loomed over me, a hand stabbed out towards it, a hand clutching a jet injector. The needle pierced the blubbery flesh, and the Caratin shrieked. Dazed, I turned to find Doctor Augur on all fours, white-faced, staring hatefully at the creature as it thrashed its lumpy arms and frothed at the mouth.

"The salt water couldn't penetrate its hide," he said hoarsely, holding up the broken jar he'd dropped, "but, when injected into the bloodstream ..."

I looked away as the creature bubbled and croaked, its skin cracking open, watery fluid leaking through the splits.

"Wow! That's what I call an assault," Clyde quipped.

"I helped it," said Augur softly, the syringe slipping from his fingers. "Gave it shelter and co-operation. Convinced myself that the end justified the means."

"I don't know," said Luke, shuddering as the Caratin's hate-filled eyes closed forever. "Just here and just now, maybe it did."

* * *

There really isn't a good deal left to tell. We left Doctor Augur in his clinic, as shattered as his dreams. I called some friends to take care of him and his exo-suit. Old friends at organizations better placed to deal with that sort of thing than I am. But Luke and I helped mum destroy the bacteria personally. I wasn't about to entrust the disposal of a weapon like that to anybody else. The possessed workers and would-be robbers have come to their senses, with only hazy memories of the ordeal they'd gone through. The gold has passed naturally from their bodies.

Julie Price has her mother back, one who stays in at night.

Luke is right as rain again; with our link being unblocked.

Oh and a few pulled strings saw charges against Mrs. Sheen withdrawn. A few more saw her being allowed to keep enough of Augur's workshop gold to afford an around the world cruise.

Back at my home, Mr. Smith confirmed that the sonic signal pumped into the Caratin communicator burnt out the booster relay. No information ever reached the tech ship. That will leave a question mark over the Earth's rightness for gold extraction. Chances are the Caratin may follow up to learn what happened to their scout, but with luck, they will write off Earth's gold as too high-risk to harvest. Just in case, we're watching out for any golden lights in the skies, or sinister slug sightings.

At least things are back to _normal_ for now; as much as it could be when it comes to my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a cover of an audiobook adventure. And instead of Maria, Luke was the one effected. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


	10. What Ever Happened to Sarah Jane l

Kitty’s POV

It was Friday and we all had just gotten out of school. We went home to change out of school uniforms and then Luke, Clyde, mum, and I went to the park. Clyde apparently wanted to show off his skateboard moves to Luke; I had a feeling it was going to be entertaining.

When we got to the park, we also managed to run into Maria, whom was with her dad.

“Hey.” I said.

“Hey, are we still on for tonight?” Maria asked. Maria and I had planned for me to spend the night at her house. We thought it’d be fun to have a night with just us girls. I did admit, as much as I love the boys, it’d be nice to spend some time with a girl for a change; especially since Maria is my best friend.

“Definitely.” I told her.

“Should I order a pizza then?” Maria’s dad casually comes over and puts an arm around her shoulder. I laughed.

“Make that two.” I replied as I turned to Maria. We both laughed.

“So what are you guys doing here anyways?” Maria asks.

“Clyde wanted to show Luke his skateboard moves.” I told her.

“Oh, this should be fun to watch.” Maria chuckled.

“Oh indeed.”

We all watched as Clyde went on the half pipe. I looked over at Luke whom was watching closely to what Clyde could do. I gathered by his look—as I didn’t have to know what he was thinking to actually know—that he didn’t get the point of all this.

“So what is the point of skateboarding?” Luke asks when Clyde comes over to us.

“With you, there's always got to be a point. Why is that?” Clyde questions as he steps off his skateboard.

Luke shrugged.

“It’s for fun.” I interjected.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“It's skateboarding, it's fun. It just is.” Clyde replied as he then went to glide off but ended up falling off. Maria and I laughed.

“Is it fun now?” Maria called only to receive a glare from Clyde.

Maria’s dad stepped back as he then went to answer a phone call. I then turned to my mum as she told Clyde to be careful; he didn’t seem to be very good at skateboarding.

“So, Clyde fights Slitheens and Gorgons, and that's okay with you. But a bit of skateboarding…” Maria trails off.

“…and whoa.” We both finished saying intermixed with a chuckle.

“I know. Oh, shame on me. But I've changed since I've met you lot, I've gone all mumsy.” Mum replies.

“A change for the better, if you don’t mind me saying.” Maria’s father interjects as he walks back over. “Remember the first day we moved in?” He asked, looking at Maria. “Talk about frosty.”

“I was not!” Mum gasped.

“Yes you were.” Maria said.

“You were, mum.” I said, trying not to laugh. I remember how it was like pulling teeth to let her let me meet the neighbors. She didn’t want to get involved in anyone else’s business. Though, I doubt she would ever want to go back to that and the very same goes for me; everything is perfect as it is.

We turned back to see Clyde fall off his skateboard again, in which Maria’s father goes over to him, giving him some advice on skateboarding.

“What would you know about skateboarding, exactly?” Clyde challenges, only to have Mr. Jackson show off a few moves himself.

It was funny to watch. Clyde basically was getting schooled by Maria’s father. I knew this was going to be entertaining, but I didn’t think like this.

“But you’re old!” Clyde shouts, clearly annoyed. I kissed him on the cheek to make him feel better; it seemed to brighten his spirits.

“I have got to get pictures of this.” Maria says as she takes camera out.

The first picture Maria took was with Clyde, Luke, mum, and me. In the second one, her dad joins the picture, standing behind the four of us. Then Alan takes the camera from her so she could be in one of the pictures. Then she takes it back and takes another of the four of us.

“Sarah Jane, Kitty, now let’s get one with just the two of you.” Maria suggests.

Mum and I walk over away from the rest group, standing in front of a big tree.

“Just a minute.” Mum says, wanting herself to look decent in the photo. “Ready.” She adds, putting an arm around me.

“One, two…” Maria counts down and then I felt mum shiver. I did myself as well.

Something felt _weird_.

“What’s up?” Maria asked, probably realizing something was up.

“Somebody just walked over my grave.” Mum said, looking over her shoulder.

“I felt it too.” I replied.

I knew it wasn’t the exact same thing. It’s like—I don’t know. It’s like I sensed something was here or something. Maybe it was nothing.

“Come on, Maria. Do it quickly.” I then said.

“Smile.” She said and we did, getting back into the position we were in before—whatever that was happened.

“Let’s go home.” Mum says, eager to get out of here.

* * *

We started to walk together to leave the park. I stopped at getting this weird feeling. I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned around, there was nothing there. I guess my mother can make me paranoid for nothing.

“Come on, Kitty!” Maria called and I went over.

We all walked back to Bannerman Road together. Clyde and Mr. Jackson went on about skateboarding. Clyde was in denial about Mr. Jackson being better than him at his old age.

“Why’d you give it up?” I asked, wondering since he seemed to love it so much.

“You can’t make a living on a skateboard.” Mr. Jackson replied.

“Actually mum said that.” Maria pointed out.

“Yeah, well, now that she’s gone, maybe I’ll get my board down.” Mr. Jackson said and I turned to Maria, whom looked mortified.

“Please say you’re joking.” Maria said, desperately hoping he was.

Maybe she shouldn’t have said anything.

“Why? I’m good. Why can’t I?” He asked.

“Even if you are good, Mister Jackson, you're still too old for a skateboard. Sorry. See you.” Clyde told him before turning to me and giving me a kiss.

“See you tomorrow.” I said as headed towards home on his skateboard.

“Bend your knees!” Mr. Jackson shouted after him. “Come on, tea is on.”

“I’ll be a minute.” Maria told him. “Kitty borrowed a textbook and I’m going to get it back.”

“What goes on over there?” He asks.

“What do you mean? Nothing.” Maria replied.

“I reckon you're having secret parties without me.” Mr. Jackson theorized. I smiled a bit; I guess in a way you could consider it that; but only sometimes; and a matter of thinking.

“I also have to grab a few things for tonight.” I called back.

“Alright, hurry up.” Mr. Jackson said.

Maria and I hurried into the house together, following Luke up the stairs as mum called out for Mr. Smith. We had a job to do before we could go to our girl’s night.

“Report the position of Meteor K67.” Mum instructed and it was brought up onto screen in a 3-D image.

“Meteor K67, ascension of 20 hours, 13 minutes and 42 seconds. Declination of minus 22 degrees, V magnitude brightening from 11 to 3.3 with a sky motion of 11.3 degrees.” Mr. Smith told us.

“It's heading straight for the Earth, and the authorities can't see it because it's coming right through a radar blind spot.” Luke adds.

“Of course, why didn’t I realize that?” Maria comments.

“If it hits us, _bang_ , end of the world.” Mum says.

“You’re a bit calm.” Maria replied, looking sort of terrified at the idea.

“There’s nothing to worry about Maria.” I assured her.

“She’s right. When it's in range, Mr. Smith will create a magnetic pulse and bounce the meteor back into space. All in a day's work.” Mum explained.

“You're going to save the world and no one even knows about it.” Maria shook her head, incredulously.

“She likes it better that way.” I told her. It shouldn’t be a surprise because up to a few months ago, she didn’t even want to associate with anybody on the outside. She keeps things to herself.

“Mr. Smith, how long do we have?” Luke asks.

“The meteor will be in range of the magnetic pulse at 2.45 p.m. tomorrow. All systems are prepared.” He told us.

“See, no worries.” Luke and I both said, in attempts to reassure Maria.

“I know, but you can't help thinking if it wasn't for Sarah Jane, we'd all be dead.” Maria commented and I nodded. I knew that for one thing, if it wasn’t for her, I would be dead.

“Luke, can you go put the kettle on. I’m parched.” Mum then says. I wondered what that was about; did she want to talk to us in private?

“See you later.” He said to us.

“See you in the morning.” I said.

“I want a word in private.” She tell us.

Mum moves a few books off the book shelf before taking out a case that had two velvet pouches in it. She takes them out, revealing a few puzzle boxes. Oh, I think I remember seeing these when she got them. I forgot all about them.

“These for you two.” Mum says, giving one to me and Maria.

“It’s beautiful.” Maria says. “Where’d you get it?”

“Remember that Verron soothsayer we helped fly home the other week? It's from him.” Mum explained. I remembered that and I only briefly remembering seeing these. I wondered what they were for or what you could do with them.

“What’s it for?” I asked.

“I don’t know. He said ‘ _remember’_. Just remember, whatever that means.” Mum told us. Well that didn’t make any sense.

“Why are you giving these to us?” Maria asks.

“He said give it to the two people you trust the most.” Mum explains. “That would be you two.”

 _Wow_. I hope that Luke doesn’t find out about this or else this might upset him a bit. Though, I get why she would give one to me. We’ve been together for so long. And Maria—well I guess it’s because all of this—our life now—is all because of her. I wonder what would have happened if she hadn’t moved in over the road. I wonder how different things would be.

“Probably best for us not to tell Luke that bit.” I stated.

“Don’t you dare.” Mum warned.

“What’s inside it?” Maria asked and then tried to open it, though she found it very difficult. I gathered then that it wasn’t possible.

“How do you open it? It’s impossible.” Maria said.

“I think she knew that.” I quipped.

“I tried. Mister Smith said there's nothing in it, just a puzzle box. And I forgot about it till this afternoon.” She explained. “Anyways, it yours. Both of you.”

“Pop over tomorrow, let me know how you get on.” Mum stated.

“Plus, we can bash the meteor.” Maria chuckled.

“Don’t start without me.” I added.

“Have fun over there.” Mum said and I gave her a hug.

* * *

Then I went into my room and grabbed a few of my things. I grabbed a few films, a blanket, a few other snacks, and some clothes. I stuffed all that stuff into my backpack. I then went across the road with Maria to her house. Her dad order pizza and we then spent most of the time in her bedroom, leaving the films on but not really watching them.

“So how is everything with Clyde?” Maria asks me casually.

“Perfect.” I said. I pretty much have everything I ever could have wanted—at least for the time being. I have a family and everything just seems perfect. I just hope it stays this way.

“Did you guys go on a date yet?” She asks.

“Well there was the stakeout when we were watching that clinic.” I said and Maria laughed.

“You consider that a date?” She arched her eyebrow at me.

“Well it’s not like my mother fed in all the information there is to know about dating human boys.” I replied and Maria laughed. “But anyways, last weekend I went over to his house. His mum was working late. We cuddled and watched a _Star Wars_ marathon.”

“Aw, that’s adorable.” Maria said. I think she was starting to ship us—or something like that.

“What about you and Luke? How was your date?” I asked.

“It was nice.” Maria said with a smile. “We had dinner and talked. Then we went to a movie and afterwards Luke started questioning all the logic in the film.”

“Sounds like Luke.” I laughed.

“It was fun though.”

“Will you guys do it again?” I asked.

“If he asks.”

“You can’t expect him to ask all the time. I mean, I don’t know if Luke even really gets the concept of dating all that well yet. I mean, he doesn’t even understand the concept of _fun_ things.” I told her. I mean, she could ask him out sometime. It wasn’t that uncommon for a girl to do it, especially after they already went out once.

“Should I text him now?” Maria asks.

“No.” I shook my head. It’s almost ten, so he is probably about ready to go to sleep. “You know, that dance is in a few weeks. You should ask him to the school dance.”

Park Vale has an annual dance and it’s in a few weeks. It might be fun if we do it as a double date group thing. It could be Luke and Maria and then me and Clyde.

“Brilliant.” Maria cheered. “I’ll ask him about it tomorrow.”

“Likewise.”

“I wonder what I should wear to the dance.” Maria said, already thinking ahead. Though, I have beat her to it as I already picked out a possible dress.

“I may have picked a dress. Want to see it?” I asked and she nodded. I decided to bring it over to show her. I took it out of my backpack. It is a Boohoo Lauren Sequin Long Sleeve Bodycon Dress.

“I love it.” Maria said.

“I do too.” I replied, hence why I picked it.

“I will need to get a new dress.” Maria told me.

“I guess we’ll have to go shopping at some point.” I stated. But we could not bring Luke or Clyde as they could not see the dresses before the dance. Plus, it’d be better if them moaning and groaning.

We then ate some snacks while the next movie finished. We then let the telly stay on as Maria then fiddled with her puzzle box. I just looked at mine. Something about it—I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I knew there had to be some use for this. But the question is what?

“Oh yes! That must be it!” Maria exclaimed as she got one corner of her box to turn.

“Wow.” I said.

“Maria! Turn the telly off! You and Kitty should be asleep.” We heard her dad shout back.

Maria turned the telly off and then we got into her bed together as she continued to fiddle with the box after turning the light on. But I looked out the window.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” I said. I just kept having this feeling like something was following me. I don’t know why or what it is, but it seemed like there was nothing. “I think mum’s paranoia is rubbing off on me.”

I get back into the bed after turning the lights on and watch as Maria continues to fiddle with her puzzle box. I hold mine in my hand, running my fingers over the lines on it.

Maria then gets the box to slide half way across the diagonal.

“Wow.” I repeated like before.

“Yes.” Maria says as she looks at it.

I realized then it was in a position that meant it couldn’t be opened. Pieces could just be moved around on it.

“Is that it then?” Maria asked.

“There’s nothing in it anyways.” I replied. “I’m tired.”

Maria and I then went to sleep. But I woke up not too much later at having some nightmare where I saw this creature—alien—without much of a face. I also heard my friends calling my name. I woke up in a sweat and that caused Maria to wake up.

“Are you alright?” Maria asked, sounding sleepily.

“Yeah. It was just a bad dream.” I told her.

“Let’s go back to sleep then.” Maria said and I nodded. I pulled the covers back over me and rolled on my side. I had this pit in my stomach.

There was something about that dream. It gave me a pit in my stomach and it sort of scared me. It gave me this feeling like something was wrong. I almost wish I could walk over and wake Luke up so we could talk about it. He’s always good for a talk. But being as he was across the road, that wasn’t possible.

I took a breath before going back to sleep, not realizing I had dropped my puzzle box and it had gone in my backpack.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up not feeling much different. But I knew I’d get over it when we were bashing the meteor later today. I got dressed along with Maria. I put on my Chicwish Folksy Echo Embroidered White Jacket, My two rings, Leggings, and Monsoon Nyla Suede Chelsea Boots.

“You okay?” Maria asks.

“I’ve better, but yeah I’m alright.” I replied.

“Was it the nightmare?”

“It’s not that—I don’t know—I just have this weird feeling like something is wrong. But it’s probably nothing.” I told her. I’m sure it was nothing and soon enough I’d forget all about it.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast.” Maria says and takes me downstairs where her dad was cooking.

“Morning.” He says as I walked in. “Who’s this?”

“Very funny, Mr. Jackson.” I laughed a bit.

I watched as he gave Maria and me a weird look. Was he serious? Was he getting at the age where he couldn’t remember his own daughter’s friends? Oh, just wait till Clyde hears about this.

“Sorry—“

“Dad, it’s Kitty.” Maria told him.

“Nice to meet you, Kitty. Do you go to school with Maria?” He replied, as if this was the first time we were meeting each other.

“Yeah.” I said awkwardly. I am just going to assume he is having a laugh with this.

“I didn’t see you come in—Maria, next time tell me when you’re friends are coming over.” He said and I looked at Maria, whom was just as confused as I was.

“Whatever.” Maria shook it off and laughed. I guess maybe this was normal for him to joke around like this.

“Maria, look what I got from the loft.” He said, pulling out a new skateboard.

“Oh no, dad!” Maria said, clearly mortified.

“Oh come on! I’m not too old, am I?” He replied and I laughed.

“Don’t use it anywhere near me.” Maria told him.

“You know Kitty, they used to call me—“ I cut him off.

“King of the Concrete.” I finished.

“Right.” Mr. Jackson seemed confused on how I knew that, but he dropped it as he then started fiddling with the skateboard.

I looked over to the corner and noticed a few small plants. Did they just get those? I don’t remember them there from last night.

“Maria when did you get the plants?” I asked.

“What—“ She turned and saw them as well; she didn’t seem to know either. “Dad, where’d you get those plants from?”

“From Andrea. Housewarming present, don't you remember?” He told her and I looked at her. Who the hell is Andrea? But then again, I didn’t know everyone in the neighborhood. “Oh, wait a minute. Andrea. There we go. Don't forget to sign her birthday card.”

He tossed a birthday card to Maria; did she know this Andrea?

“What do you mean? Who's Andrea?” Maria asked and looked to me.

“Don’t look at me.” I said.

"Don't be daft, just sign it.” Her dad told her.

That didn’t answer the question—the same one we both had, but I guess it didn’t really matter.

“If you say so.” Maria said before signing the card.

“Do you want to go see if Luke is up?” I suggested. I also wondered if he might know who this Andrea woman might be. I’m sure if Luke had met or at least heard about her, he could tell us something about her. He comes in handy sometimes.

“Yeah.” Maria nods.

“Luke?” Mr. Jackson questions.

“Yeah, Luke.”

“Is that a lad from school?” Mr. Jackson says giving a Maria a look before winking. I almost wanted to bust out laughing, though in a way, they were beginning to go in that direction as they were sort of an unofficial couple.

“Oh shut up.” Maria said.

“He’s my brother.” I interjected, though I don’t why. Her father already knew who Luke was. He had to be joking and just trying to mess about with Maria, like always. He couldn’t be serious.

“What’s wrong with you this morning?” Maria shakes her head before pulling me along out the door.

We went across the road and I reached into the plant box for the spare key, but it wasn’t there. I glanced at Maria; that’s odd. Mum always keeps the spare key there. I don’t think she would move it. But it wasn’t a problem. I reached into my jacket pocket and took out my house key. I tried to unlock the door, but it wouldn’t open. It’s like it wasn’t the right key.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asks.

“It’s like the locks are changed or something.” I told her.

Maria then stepped up and rang the doorbell and then we were both surprised to see a woman, that wasn’t my mother, answer the door.

“Hello love, you’re early.” She said with a smile. “Who is this? A friend from school?”

Maria and I glanced at each other, very confused on what was going on. Who the hell is this woman and what is she doing in my house?

“Do you have my birthday card then?” She asks. “Oh, I’m only joking.”

I definitely think this is some kind of joke. I mean, who the hell is she and what the hell is she doing in my house? Where is my mother and brother? I mean, I didn’t know mum was having anyone over and I certainly have never seen this woman before.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I think I’m the one whom should be asking that.” The woman laughed.

“Kitty.” I said, eyeing her strangely.

“Nice to meet you, Kitty. My name’s Andrea.” She tells me. So was this the Andrea that Maria’s father was referring to earlier? The better question is how does he know her and what the hell is she doing in my house?

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I live here.” She laughed.

“No, you don’t.” I stated.

“I think I would know who lives here better than you, dear.” Andrea tells me.

I turned to Maria, whom then stepped forward to ask some questions. I was trying to comprehend what was going on and I was coming up with nothing. I felt like Clyde any time that Luke opens his mouth.

“Is Sarah Jane here?” Maria asks.

“Who? Oh, is that another one of your mates from school?” Andrea questions.

“No.” Maria trails off, awkwardly, sounding just as confused as I was. “Sarah Jane. This is her house.”

“Maria, love, I like a laugh, but it's only half nine in the morning. I didn't stop working till gone three. Once I start painting, I can't stop. Try me again a bit later, eh? You can help get me things ready for the party. Sandwiches won't butter themselves.” Andrea says before attempting to shut the door. Neither Maria nor I seemed to have the slightest idea on what she was going on about.

My question still isn’t answered; who the hell is she?

“Where’s Luke?” I asked.

“Who?” Andrea asked.

“Luke Smith. Is he there?” Maria asked, but Andrea didn’t seem to know who the hell that was. Maria and I then backed up away as she then went back inside.

What the hell is going on?

“What?” That was all Maria managed to say.

“I need to talk to Clyde.” I told her as I then went down the street towards Clyde’s house.

I got to Clyde’s house rather quickly and knocked on the door. When he answered, I pushed past him and walked inside while I told him the story.

“I don’t know what’s going on with people today. I mean Maria’s father acts like he doesn’t know me and then I find this strange woman in my house whom claims to live there. On top of that…” I didn’t get to finish as I saw the confused look on his face.

“What?” I asked.

“Who are you?” Clyde asked, looking at me like I was some crazy person.

“Oh please, not you too.” I shook my head. Did everyone decide to do this big practical joke on Maria and me today? If so, it needs to stop. “I swear, I am not in the mood for joking.”

“Neither am I.” Clyde replied. “Now seriously, who the hell are you?”

“Clyde, it’s Kitty.” I said, but he didn’t seem to recognize me or the name. “Your girlfriend.”

“What? No, I don’t have a girlfriend nor have I ever seen you in my life.” Clyde said.

“We saw each other yesterday at the park.” I told him.

“I was at the park yesterday—how did you know that?” He shook his head. “You weren’t there—maybe you were—but I wasn’t there with you.”

“We were there together. It was you, me, Maria, her father, my brother Luke, and my mother Sarah Jane.” I told them.

“Are you talking about Maria Jackson?”

“Yes.”

“I was with my mates and I ran into her at the park. I was—trying to impress her. Her dad—as old as he is—tried to give me skateboarding tips.” He shook his head, getting off the subject. “I ran into her at the park. Then we ran into Andrea, she’s a friend of my mum’s. She lives across the street from Maria, I think.”

“No—“

“There was no Sarah Jane, Luke, or you.”

“Clyde, you’re my boyfriend. We’ve been going out for a few weeks now. You’re best friends with me, Maria, and Luke. We spend all our time together.”

“No, no you’re crazy!” Clyde exclaimed.

“Clyde, please you have to remember me—all of us—it’s Kitty; Kitty Smith.” I pleaded.

“I don’t know you and I certainly am not your boyfriend. Now, get out of here, you nutter!” He screamed at me before opening the front door.

“Clyde—“

“Out!”

I left as he then threatened to call the police if I didn’t get out of his house in the next five seconds. He slammed the door as I looked back and then I walked back to Bannerman Road; something was seriously wrong here.

* * *

Maria’s POV

After Kitty went running for Clyde’s place I went inside to find my dad watering the plants that were a house warming gift from Andrea.

“Dad, there is something weird going on. There’s this woman over in Sarah Jane’s house.”

“Sorry?”

“Kitty and I knocked on the door when her key didn’t work and this woman stood there.” I explained further.

“Hold on. What door?” He asked.

How did he not know what door I was talking about? He knows where Sarah Jane, Luke, and Kitty live.

“The Smiths.” I said, but my dad still looked confused. “Sarah Jane’s house; number 13.”

“You mean Andrea’s?”

“What?” I exclaimed.

“Who is Sarah Jane?” He asks.

I was starting to get scared.

“Right, okay, you can stop it now. It's freaking me out.” I told him. Whatever this joke was—that he decided to play on Kitty and me—it wasn’t funny anymore. It needed to stop because I was starting to get scared. I wouldn’t be surprised if Kitty was as well.

“I’m just not getting you—Sarah Jane?”

It’s like this is the first time I have ever even mentioned her before. I don’t understand what’s going on.

“Sarah Jane Smith.” I said her full name and it seemed not to ring any bells with him. “Luke and Kitty Smith. They’re our neighbors.”

“There’s no one on this road called Sarah Jane; not that I’ve met anyways.” He said. “And I had never even heard you mention this friend, Kitty, until I met her this morning.”

“No—No, stop it now.” I demanded. “You’ve known them since we first moved in here.”

He still seemed to be clueless and now he was looking at me like there was something wrong with me. But I didn’t get to say anymore as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” I said.

I answered the door and found Kitty, whom then took me by the arm, going right inside. She seemed upset.

“Kitty—“

“I need to see your camera.” She tells me.

“Okay.” I nodded.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I dragged Maria upstairs to her bedroom where she then handed me the camera. _The pictures have to be the key_. I went through the pictures she had on her camera and then frowned when I came to the pictures that were taken yesterday; these couldn’t be _those_ pictures.

“What’s wrong?” Maria asks and I gave her camera so she could look at the photos.

“Look at the pictures you took yesterday.” I told her and her reaction to them was similar to mine.

“What?” Maria questioned.

The pictures we took yesterday are different. Instead of my mum, Andrea is standing her place. And both Luke and I are missing from all the photos. It’s like we were never there.

“Why is she there? And where’s Luke and—?” Maria trailed off as she turned to me.

“—and me?” I finished and she nodded.

“It’s like…” Maria wasn’t even sure how to finish that sentence.

“We never were there.” I finished again.

“What is going on?” Maria asks.

“You tell me.” I said.

“What happened when you went to talk to Clyde?” She asks and I almost wish she didn’t. I didn’t want to think about what just happened with him.

“He didn’t know who I was.” I told her. “He looked at me like I was crazy.”

“So no one remembers Sarah Jane, Luke, or you.” Maria stated and I nodded. It’s like we never existed. Instead of us, it’s this Andrea Yates living over the road. I don’t understand why this is happening or why..

“Good news though.” I then thought I’d add.

“What?” Maria asks.

“Clyde’s into you.” I told her and she glared at me. It’s not like I was really happy with that. _My boyfriend_ looked at me like I was crazy. My own boyfriend doesn’t know me and is after my best friend.

“What do we do?” Maria asks and I shrugged.

“I don’t know.” I said as I started to pace back and forth, trying to think of a plan.

“We should go check out her house.” Maria suggested and I guess that couldn’t hurt. I mean, maybe there is something in there that will tell us something about what is going on. And I certainly was itching to see what is inside the home of this Andrea Yates.

* * *

We went over there and we barged right in. Andrea seemed to think it was odd that I was there—I could tell by her expressions—but she didn’t say a word. Maria and I looked around and pretty much everything is different. We even checked out the attic and it was just a plain old attic. It wasn’t anything special and anything somewhat related to my mum, Luke, or me wasn’t there.

Maria’s dad then removed us before anything else could happen. They looked at us like we were crazy. I was almost sure they were ready to have me committed. As it seems, I just popped out of nowhere.

Do we just not exist in this reality? If so, why am I still here? And why does Maria remember while everyone else doesn’t?

Maria and I went upstairs to her bedroom so we could try and figure out what we were going to do next.

“Any ideas?” Maria asks.

“We need to figure out who this Andrea woman is and what happened to my mum.” I said. That was the first thing we had to do.

“We might need to split up.” Maria suggested.

“Yeah, your looks ready to have me committed. He probably thinks I’ve turned you crazy or something.” I replied and Maria laughs.

“Well that and I think we’ll find out more if we split up.” Maria pointed out.

“And maybe we convince _certain people_ that we aren’t nutters.” I suggested. Maria could work on proving it to her dad while I work on proving it to Clyde.

We had to find out what happened to her and Luke. And we had to do it before that meteor hit us or else, we were all going to die.

* * *

After grabbing a few things and stuffing them into my backpack, I headed back over to Clyde’s house. I knocked on the door and when he saw it was me, he tried to slam the door on me, but I put my foot in front of it to stop it.

“You need to leave me alone.” Clyde says.

“I can prove it.” I told him.

“What?”

“I can prove that what I’m telling you is true.” I told him. I had gathered a few things up and was going to show him that we know each other more than he thinks we do.

Clyde reluctantly let me inside and I sat on the couch. I opened my backpack and then pulled out a copy of the first _Star Wars_ film.

“So what?” Clyde questioned.

“Open it.” I told him and on the inside cover was a note he wrote to me.

“What—no way I wrote that.” Clyde shook his head.

I then reached into my backpack and took out a drawing. It was a picture that Clyde drew of me in art class; he told me I was his inspiration. He gave it to me as a present on our first official date.

“Anyone could have drew this.” Clyde says, trying to rationalize this.

“You signed it.” I told him.

“I have a lot of pictures up at school. You could have had anyone copy it.” Clyde said, not willing to believe what I was telling him.

Finally, I took out a photo. It was the two of us outside the school, in the courtyard. Clyde had his arm around me and his lips on my cheek, in which caused me to smile. Maria had taken the photo without our knowledge, but I’m glad she took it.

“That’s you and me.” Clyde stated.

“Maria Jackson took that photo of us. She said then went on to make fun of how _lovey dovey_ you could be and then you tried to deny it.” I said and laughed a bit.

“But I don’t remember you at all. I don’t remember any of the stuff you’ve said.” Clyde said.

“I don’t know what happened or why. All I know is that everyone seems to have forgotten all about me and the rest of my family has vanished. It’s like we never existed and now this woman, Andrea is in the place of my mum.”

“Andrea Yates?” Clyde questioned.

“Yeah.” I nodded.

“So you think some aliens or something snatched your mum and replaced her with Andrea. Then wiped everyone’s memories that you exist. That doesn’t make any sense.” Clyde looked like he was ready to bust out laughing.

“Like I said, I don’t know what’s happened, but I need to figure out what _did_ happen.” I told him once again.

My phone then went off and I took it out and saw a text from Maria.

[Get down to library. I found a connection between Sarah Jane and Andrea.]

“We need to get to library.” I told Clyde.

“Why do I have to come?” Clyde asks.

“I might need your help.” I told him. “I know you think I’m crazy, but I’m asking you to trust me.”

Clyde still seemed very hesitant to trust me.

“Maria will be there.” I added, wondering if that might work since he seemed to have a thing for her.

“Okay, I guess I could help you out.” Clyde agreed.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my things and we headed out the door. I really need to get back to my world.

* * *

At the library, I found Maria waiting for me at one of the computers with a newspaper article pulled up. I didn’t see her father anywhere.

“Where’s your dad?” I asked.

“He left. I told him I’d be home in a bit. I also had some homework to do.” Maria explains. “At the moment, he thinks I’m crazy and need to be taken to a doctor. He also thinks I should stay away from you.”

I could get that, at least once I tried thinking from his point of view. I gather in this world, up until today Maria had never mentioned me and no one had seen me. Maybe he thought I was filling Maria’s head with these crazy ideas.

Though we were the only normal ones here.

“Hi.” Clyde said, trying to be cool.

“Hi.” Maria said awkwardly as he looked at me, confused on why my boyfriend was seemingly trying to flirt with her.

“Long story.” I said, not really feeling up to explaining right now. “What did you find?”

“This old newspaper article. I think it’s exactly what we need.” Maria says as she pulls it up on the computer and I sit down.

_July 13 th, 1964. Wow, mum would have been a kid back then._

“What do you got?” Clyde asked, after clearing his throat.

“Schoolgirl, Sarah Jane Smith, 13, died after falling from the edge of Westport Pier yesterday in a tragic accident.” I read after glancing at him and Maria.

“The name you were blabbing on about earlier?” Clyde asks. “Are you sure that is even the same person?”

“It’s her.” Maria said. “Read on.”

“A second girl, Andrea Yates, is being treated for shock.” I read.

“Our neighbor.” Maria states.

So I guess this is how this Andrea was connected to my mum. They knew each other when they were kids.

“So it looks like we found our connection.” I said.

“Are you sure it’s even related. There could be tones of Andrea Yates and Sarah Smiths.”

“Sarah Jane Smith.” I corrected. She didn’t like anyone—except the doctor—calling her Sarah. She only liked Sarah Jane.

“We’re not crazy.” Maria added. “It’s too much of a coincidence.”

Then just then, for a second, I saw the names on the article switch places. Andrea Yates, died after falling from the Westport Pier, while Sarah Jane Smith, is being treated for shock. But then it changed back. It had switched for just for a second. Is that what happened in my world? Did my mum watch this Andrea die and now suddenly it’s all switched?

“Oh my god.” Maria asked.

“What?” Clyde asked.

“You saw that too?” I asked Maria and she nodded.

“The names swapped over.” She stated.

“What? No they didn’t.” Clyde said, looking at us like we were nuts.

Kitty!

I looked up at hearing the sound of my mother’s voice.

Kitty, help me! Kitty!

I smiled at hearing her voice. Did I really just hear it? I must have!

“That’s Sarah Jane’s voice.” Maria said.

“You could hear her too?” I asked and she nodded.

I felt almost relieved at hearing it. I was almost starting to think I would never hear it again. And after that swap over with the article, I knew something must have happened. Somehow, maybe, Andrea was supposed to die in that accident but instead mum did.

“Did you hear it too?” Maria turned and asked Clyde.

“You two are hearing voices now?” Clyde shakes his head. But I guess that would seem crazy.

“Shut up, Clyde.” Maria and I both told him.

I shook my head. He still thinks we’re crazy. I mean, he’s seen all the evidence to support what I was saying. I knew he had been starting to believe it, but he still doesn’t believe us. And I also had to sit here and watch him flirt with Maria when he’s dating me. I had to keep reminding myself this isn’t my Clyde and it was getting harder with each second.

“How did you find this?” I asked.

Maria has me move over and finds this website for this writer, Olivia Morgan. She wrote a poem for my mum. I looked over the woman’s profile. It seemed she was the same age as my mum. Maybe they knew each other when they were kids.

I then decided to send her a message. Maybe I’d be able to find more about that day if I talked to this woman. I got a reply a few minutes after I sent the message.

“What does it say?” Maria asks.

_Kitty,_

_I knew Sarah when she was in school. If you’d like to get together and talk about her, we can meet today. I am having a party at my home. You are welcome to come and then we can chat privately. The address is 2564 Williams Road._

_Sincerely, Olivia._

“That I can meet her today and we can talk about her.” I told Maria. “Maybe she knows something about that day that can help.”

“How did you get that?” Clyde asked.

“I told her she was a relative of mine and I wanted to know all about her. I also mentioned it was for a school project.” I replied.

“You told her she’s your mother?” Clyde arched an eyebrow.

“Cousin.” I corrected. I think this woman would have thought I was a crazy freak if I told her that.

“So you’re going to meet with her today?” Maria asks and I nodded.

“You could be my date.” I said, joking a bit.

“I can’t. My dad’s forcing me to apologize to Andrea about earlier.” Maria sighs.

“What?” I arched my eyebrow at her; she was really going to apologize to that woman? I mean, I’m sure she had something to do with this, somehow; she is supposed to be dead.

“I had to convince my dad I wasn’t nuts. I told him that it was all just an act for attention that you and I came up with together. Then he said that we should go apologize to Andrea.” Maria explained further and I laughed; I actually did. There was no way in hell I was going to apologize to that woman.

“No way.” I shook my head. “She could be the reason why my mother is dead.”

I’d almost face my biological mother before I would go apologize to that woman.

“Oh, I’m not either. I’m going to give her a piece of my mind.” Maria said, chuckling a bit.

“You both are nutters.” Clyde shook his head.

“Clyde, you’ve seen the evidence.” I said, standing up.

“There is no evidence.” Clyde denied.

“This photo.” I showed him the picture of us again.

“It could have been photo shopped.” Clyde said, coming up with logical explanation.

“Look at it!” I exclaimed only to be shushed by other readers in the library. I didn’t mean to but this was upsetting. Clyde could look at the photo and tell me it’s fake. “Look at it. It is _not_ photo shopped. That is really us. You are my boyfriend and I am your girlfriend.”

Clyde was still not believing me.

“I just—I can’t. I don’t even remember ever seeing you, let alone wanting to do date you.” Clyde said scratching his forehead. “It can’t be true.”

I have really lost everything.

My mother is gone. My brother is gone. My boyfriend doesn’t love me. And my entire life here on earth doesn’t exist.

“Kitty, it’ll be okay. We’re going to figure it out.” Maria tried to reassure me. “We’re going to fix it and get them back.”

“I know.” I said, trying to keep it together.

“Look, I need to go. Text me when you find out anything.” Maria said before leaving Clyde with me. We stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“So…” Clyde trailed off, awkwardly. “I think I’ll go…”

“You’re not going anywhere.” I said, pulling him back. “You’re coming with me.”

“Why?”

“Because I need a date.” I told him. It was a party after all.

* * *

We went back to Clyde’s house and I changed in the bathroom. I guess it’s lucky I had a dress and things in my bag or else I might have to borrow from Maria. I put on the dress, my Sliver Supernova earrings, and my metallic silver heeled sandals. Then I took pieces of my hair on both sides and braided them. I clipped the side braids back. Then I used Clyde’s mum’s curling iron to do my hair.

I was about to leave the bathroom when I then saw this necklace sticking out. It was my White Agate Long Crystal Pendant necklace that mum gave me.

I decided to put it on.

“I’m going to get you back, mum.” I promised while putting my hand over the pendant part. “I promise.”

I left the bathroom and found that Clyde was now in a dress shirt and black pants. I smiled at him as he then smiled at me.

“You look…wow.” He said, not sure what to say. I think that may have sounded like the Clyde I know and love.

“Thanks.” I smiled. “We better go.”

It was two blocks away and I didn’t mind the walk, though Clyde didn’t say much to me. I thought back to my reality where we could talk for hours. Now he could barely say a word to me. But I guess that’s because in this reality he doesn’t know me.

I really hope I can make this right.

The house was filled with many adults and some of them looked not too much older than me. I guess this might be a work related party. Everyone looked professional. Most people were standing around talking while drinking wine.

“Excuse me, do you know where I can find Olivia?” I asked.

“She went back there.” The man pointed.

“Thank you.” I said before starting to head back there, but turned around at realizing that Clyde wasn’t following me.

“You know, I think I’ll hang out here.” Clyde said, looking at a few of the young girls at the table. They were also looking at him. I guess he was hoping to mingle.

I rolled my eyes before walking away. I went through a few doors. This was a big home. I eventually stumbled upon a room that I heard a woman talking in. I knocked before entering.

“One second.” She said as she then continued to yell at someone that was on a phone. “You were supposed to be here half an hour ago. I mean, I step a stage—ugh, fine. I’ll make do.” She hung up the phone, obviously frustrated.

I stared.

“You pay money for quality entertainment and then they cancel at the last minute.” She shook her head.

“Sorry.” I told her.

“Do you need something? Do I need to get more wine?” She asked.

“How old do I look?” I arched my eyebrow.

“Sorry, some of my coworkers look very young for their ages.” She tells me. “So who are you?”

“Kitty.”

“Who?” She asked, looking confused. I was getting really tired of hearing that question.

“I messaged you earlier and you told me to meet you so we could talk.” I explained. “About Sarah Jane Smith.”

“Right.” Olivia nodded. “Sorry, it’s just a really bad time.”

I could tell. Then Olivia got on the phone again.

“In an hour? What am I going to do until then? Juggle?” Olivia told the person on the phone. “Tell them to get there as fast as possible.” She hung up again.

“Sorry.” She apologized.

“I see this is a bad time.” I said, but this was important so I needed to talk about her.

“Do you sing?” She then suddenly asked me.

“What?” I arched my eyebrow.

“Do you sing? I mean, I hired this band for the event and they cancelled. And now they’ve gotten a replacement performer but they won’t be here for an hour. So now, I’ve got to find something to do until they get here.” Olivia explained. “Sorry, you probably don’t—“

“I can sing.” I told her.

“Would you mind doing a song or two? It can be whatever, but good. Then when the band gets here we can talk all you want.” Olivia tells me.

“Sure.” I’d do anything to get what I needed.

Ten minutes later, she took me to the stage and then went on the microphone. “Okay everyone, now the performer I hired is running late so a friend of mine, Kitty, is going to sing a little something for you.” Olivia said and then I stepped in front of the microphone after giving some sheet music. I had it printed from the shop across the road.

As the music started playing I looked at Clyde, watching as he flirted with two other hot girls. It actually hurt. I mean, I know he’s not really him, but it’s hard not to watch and not be hurt by that. But I had to keep it together to get what I needed.

_Notice me_   
_Take my hand_   
_Why are we_   
_Strangers when_   
_Our love is strong_   
_Why carry on without me_   
  
_Everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings_   
_I feel so small_   
_I guess I need you baby_   
_And everytime I see, you in my dreams, I see your face_   
_It's haunting me_   
_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_   
_Please forgive me_   
_My weakness caused you pain_   
_And this song's my sorry_

_At night I pray_   
_That soon your face will fade away_   
  
_And Everytime I try to fly I fall, without my wings_   
_I feel so small_   
_I guess I need you baby_   
_And everytime I see, you in my dreams, I see your face_   
_Your haunting me_   
_I guess I need you baby_

After I finished the song, the person Olivia had hired to perform showed up. After he started to play music, Olivia took me back to her private room.

“So you knew Sarah Jane?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Olivia nodded.

“What was she like?” I asked, having to sound like I was trying to know what she was like. I did say I wanted to know about my late relative in the message.

“She was brilliant.” Olivia said with a sad smile. “She was kind. She was nice to everyone and always asked how you were doing. Unlike some, she actually cared about the answer. She was smart, so naturally the teachers loved her. And she was so funny. She always knew how to make you laugh.”

I smiled; that sounds like mum. I had to fight the urge to frown as hearing this made me miss her more already.

“So were you two friends?”

“Sarah and I were best friends.” She tells me. “You know, we had this plan before—we both wanted to be writers—journalists—and we were going to do it together. _Friends forever_.” She smiled a bit at thinking about before grabbing a tissue as tears fell.

“Tell me about the day she died.” I said.

“It was that girl’s fault.” She exclaimed, getting emotional.

“Who?” I asked.

“A few months before, this girl moved to town, Andrea. She and Sarah became friends and were always hanging out.” She started off by telling me.

“You didn’t like Andrea?” I questioned; it seemed obvious.

“She was the wild type. Always getting into trouble and she even dragged Sarah along with her.” Olivia told me. “Sarah was still my friend, but Andrea kept pulling her away to the point where she became her best friend. In my opinion, she killed her.”

“Explain.”

“That day of the school trip, Sarah and Andrea ditched us at the museum. They went down to pier, even though it was closed off; probably Andrea’s idea. Anyways, they went on there and Sarah fell. Andrea tried to pull her up, but Sarah couldn’t hold on and fell.” Olivia explained.

“It sounds like an accident.” I pointed out.

“Sarah never would have done something like that unless Andrea pushed her into it.” Olivia said. “They said Sarah went over to the edge, but I don’t know—it just didn’t seem like her. She was always careful.”

“So you’re thinking—?”

“I don’t know. Maybe Andrea actually pushed her or maybe it actually was a freak accident.” Olivia shook her head. “But if you ask me, if it were more likely to happen to anyone, it would have been Andrea Yates that died that day.”

I nodded. Then suddenly it came to me.

What if Andrea was supposed to die, but then made a deal with the devil or something like that? Maybe Andrea somehow managed to switch places with mum and she ended up living while she died instead. That had to be it! How, I’m not sure. But I’m sure that’s what happened.

“Thank you.” I told her, standing up.

“Do you want to know anything else?” Olivia asked.

“No, I think I have all that I need.” I said before leaving.

As I was heading out, I texted Maria, telling her to come meet me before then finding Clyde making out with one of those girls. I felt hurt. Really hurt. I tried not cry, but it was hard not to. He stopped when he saw me and I just went past him as a few tears escaped my eyes.

“Kitty wait!” Clyde went after me.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.” I snapped, upset at what I had seen.

“I’m sorry—but you have to understand—“

“I get it. You don’t know me so you don’t love me. You don’t believe me and I’m crazy. So why not? Go kiss those girls!” I yelled, so angry.

“Kitty—“

“You may not believe me, but it’s true. And I still love you. And you may not believe what you see, but in that picture, that was real. Our love was real. You made me feel so happy. I never thought I could have something like that and you made me so happy.” I cried, but I had to get back to important thing. “I had everything I could ever want and now it’s gone. I don’t care what you do. I just need to get my family back.”

I walked away and Clyde also turned to walk away—which I saw when I looked back—then I realized something. I went into my backpack and took out the puzzle box mum had given me.

Maria and I were the only ones that had one.

I called Maria; I had to tell her. I left a message.

“Maria, it’s the box.” I said once I got her voicemail. “That’s why only we remember. That’s why I am still here. It protected us. Now get here!”

I hung up and then suddenly this creature appeared in front of me. What the hell? The growled at me and I screamed. I ran away dropping the puzzle box. I ran as fast as I could but then it corner me and then shot me with some weird things. Then suddenly, I had no clue where I was or where it was dragging me.

* * *

Clyde’s POV

As I was walking back inside, I couldn’t help but think about what Kitty had told me. I took out the photo and it did seem real. But I just don’t get how I wouldn’t remember her. It just doesn’t make sense to me. But then I heard her scream from outside.

“Kitty?” I went out and she was gone. “Kitty!” I called again, but she wasn’t in sight. Then I noticed this puzzle box on the ground and picked it up. Was this Kitty’s? Did she drop it? Where did she go? Then suddenly I felt very strange and I shut my eyes; I was screaming.

But then suddenly I opened my eyes at hearing Maria’s voice.

“Clyde?” Maria questioned. “Are you alright?”

“What was that?” I asked, looking at the puzzle box.

“What was what?” Maria arched her eyebrow. “Come on, Andrea invited me to her birthday party. Don’t you have to take that her card from your mum?”

“Wait, what about Kitty?” I said. I think she had been looking for her.

“Who? Oh, did you finally find a girl that can deal with you?” Maria asked and I looked at her funny. Was she having a laugh now? Maybe this was her way of trying to make me know how Kitty feels? I think I already knew that I had hurt her. Though, I didn’t want to.

“No, Kitty. _You’re_ Kitty.” I said.

“I don’t know anyone named Kitty.” Maria told me.

“Stop messing about.” I replied. “Kitty Smith is your best friend. You two were just together earlier.”

“There is no Kitty.” Maria said. “Kitty doesn’t exist.”

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

Kitty’s POV

He had me hooked and was dragging me to—who knows where? I was trying to pull the things off me and then I managed. I then fell down and I looked around. I had no idea where I was. I don’t even know if this was London. I stood up and looked around. People that passed me—what were they wearing? It looked like a throwback to the ‘60’s or something.

“Excuse me.” I said as I saw two girls pass me. “Sorry, I’m going to sound mad but where is this?”

“You've got nerve, going out dressed like that.” The blonde girl laughed as she looked at me. Shouldn’t I be saying that about her? I guess I am a bit overdressed for right now but it’s not my choice. “Look at her.” She turns to her friend and laughs.

“Don’t be so rude.” The brunette girl tells her before turning to me. At least she was nicer than her friend. “Are you okay? You look a bit lost.”

“I think I am.” I chuckled.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Kitty. Kitty Smith.” I told her.

“Maybe you two are related.” Her friend, laughed.

“What?” I questioned and the girl rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Kitty. I’m Sarah Jane Smith.” She tells me and I frowned; well this just got a whole lot stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So both Kitty and Maria had boxes so they both remembered when Luke and Sarah Jane disappeared. Probably a good thing or else Kitty would have been gone right off the bat. The song Kitty sings is "Everytime" by Britney Spears; Melissa Benoist (who plays Kitty) sings a cover of it on Glee.


	11. What Ever Happened to Sarah Jane ll

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA. i only own my OCs.**

* * *

Kitty’s POV

_“Nice to meet you, Kitty. I’m Sarah Jane Smith.” The girl tells me._

I stared for a moment. Well, this just got really _weird_. I mean, I have known her since she was young, but not _this_ young. I mean, this seems wrong. I don’t meet her until she was in her twenties and she freed me from my hell. This is way too soon.

I have a feeling I’m not in 2007 anymore. I also have a feeling that being here isn’t just a coincidence. Though, I know, I’m not supposed to be here.

I turned to the other girl. “And you are Andrea Yates?”

“So what if I am?” She replies, sounding a bit scared; I guess that means I was right. “I don’t know you, how do you know me?”

Well that’s complicated to explain.

“It’s a long story.” I stated.

I then looked over and saw a stack of newspapers. I wondered if I really have gone back in time. I walked over and picked up the newspaper. According to the paper, it was July 13, 1964.

So I really have gone back in time.

“Mu—Sarah Jane,” I said, stopping myself from calling her ‘mum’; I didn’t want to scare her off more than I probably would in the next few minutes. “I will know you.”

Okay, well that was almost just as bad.

“Come on, she’s a loony.” Andrea urged. “Leave her alone. They don’t know their own strength.”

“Don’t be so mean.” Sarah Jane replies, pulling out of Andrea’s grasp.

I almost do not understand how she could be friends with this girl. I mean, she seemed just the opposite of what she was. I just don’t get it. Well, I guess opposites do attract, but I didn’t think that applied to friends.

“If you’re lost, I’ll take you to our teacher.” She offered. I doubt they’ll be much help as I’m really far from home; if it can be called that in the current circumstances.

“We’re not going back.” Andrea protested. “It’s boring.”

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes.

Oh my god, I’m on the day of the school trip and the accident. _The accident_ where Andrea should have died, but my mum did instead. Am I here to change the past? Wow, I feel like I’m in _Back to the Future_ or something. Clyde would kill for something like this.

“You guys were going down to pier.” I stated.

“How did you—?” Sarah Jane started to ask, only to be cut off by Andrea.

“Oh, it’s closed off. But we’ll get through. I want to explore.” Andrea says as she tries to pull her away again, but I stopped them. I couldn’t let them go down there.

“No, you mustn’t.” I said.

Andrea groaned as Sarah Jane seemed interested in what I have to say.

“Sarah Jane, you have to believe me. You mustn’t go down there.” I told her, practically pleading. If she went down there, somehow Andrea was going make it so she died instead. I couldn’t let that happen.

“Why not?” She asks.

Oh, this part is going to be complicated to explain.

“It’s complicated to explain.” I sighed. “If you both go down there, something bad is going to happen.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“I’m not sure exactly.” I said, getting panicky. This was basically all depending on me. If I could stop this, everything could go back to normal. “Look, I’m not supposed to be here. I’m more lost than you could ever know, right now anyways, but all I know is if you two go down to the pier, something bad is going to happen.”

“Slow down, I—I am not getting any of this.” Sarah Jane said. She was confused and she didn’t understand. I wouldn’t either, but I was trying not to sound like a complete freak.

“There’s nothing to get. She’s creepy.” Andrea whispered.

I glared at her. She knew I could hear her and all.

“Just listen to me. It's not safe. Go back, both of you. Find your mates. Just get back on the coach to school. Go home!” I pleaded, but it didn’t seem to work.

“I told you she was mad.” Andrea said before Sarah Jane could reply. “Now, come on, leave her!”

Andrea pulled her away, quickly. I couldn’t stop her this time. I sighed as they walked towards the closed off entrance to the pier.

I couldn’t let them go. I was about to go after them when suddenly the creature appeared behind me and then shots those things onto me and then I was no longer in 1964.

I failed.

* * *

Suddenly, I was—I don’t know where. Everything was white and I couldn’t see anything in sight. It’s like there was nobody and I was nowhere. The creature unhooked me and disappeared before my eyes before I could even stand up.

I looked around and there was nothing. Where the hell am I?

“Where is this?” I asked, talking to myself.

“You tell me.” I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and almost thought I was dreaming; it was mum.

I stared at her with tears pooling in my eyes before running over to her and into her arms. She hugged me tightly.

“Oh mum, I never thought I’d see you again.” I cried.

“Oh, it's so good to see you. I was all on my own.” Mum replied. She seemed just as relieved to see me as I was too see her.

I let go of her, taking another quick glance around as she took my hand.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“I don’t think we’re anywhere at all.” Mum says. “We’re in limbo.”

“What?” I inquired.

“It’s nowhere. It’s nothing, Kitty.” Mum explained. “We’re lost.”

I guess this is where the people that never existed go. I guess that creature had taken me out of time; though it’s not like anyone remembered me anyways.

* * *

Clyde’s POV

“We were all together earlier. You were just on the phone with her.” I said, looking at Maria in disbelief. How could she not remember her best friend now? “She’s our friend, Maria. And she’s just disappeared.”

“This isn’t funny, Clyde.” Maria replied. “I don’t know anyone named Kitty.”

“C’mon!” I groaned. This could not be happening. “She is a little taller than you, she has brown hair, and blue eyes. And you guys were going on all day about how Sarah Jane and Luke have vanished—whoever they are.”

“Who?” Maria asks.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember them either.” I shook my head.

“Are you messing around, Clyde? It’s not funny.” Maria chuckled. “Look, I get that we both need to find some friends, but making up some imaginary people isn’t the way to go.”

I then take Maria’s jacket and reach into the pocket. I pulled out a photo she had. Now it was different. It actually had the three of us in it, but now it was just Maria and me. I had seen this photo not even three hours ago. What the hell is going on?

“She was in this photo.” I stated.

“Well where did she go off to then?” Maria asked, crossing her arms. “Clyde, there is no Kitty. She doesn’t exist. And whoever else you said—they don’t either.”

“Kitty was telling the truth this whole time.” I stated. I thought she was crazy, but now the same thing was happening to me.

“You’re ridiculous.” Maria said as she started to walk off. “I’m going to Andrea’s birthday party. I’m going to be with _real people_ , Clyde. You should maybe give it a try.”

As she walked away, I looked at the puzzle box in my hand. Then I took out the photo in my pocket. It was the one Kitty had earlier; it still had us on it.

It had to be real.

“If there’s meant to be Kitty? And this Sarah Jane?” I questioned before putting them away and trying to catch up with Maria. Whatever had just happened, I knew from what Kitty had said before that Andrea Yates had to be involved.

Kitty’s POV

“Do you remember Andrea Yates?” I asked mum.

“Andrea Yates?” She questioned and I nodded. “Oh, I could never forget. When I was 13, we were on a school trip. We went onto the pier. She fell, and there was nothing I could do. I always thought, that could have been me.”

“Well, now she’s alive.” I told her. “Like, she always has been.”

“What sort of woman is she?”

“A bit full-on, likes a party.” I said, trying to think of the nicest way to describe her.

“That sounds like her.” Mum chuckled.

“Let me get this straight.” I stated. “In the parallel world, you died and she lived?”

“It's not a parallel world. If only. It's our timeline and it's been changed.” Mum says. I guess it would be better if it was only a parallel world. I guess I knew that, I did see the world change in front of my eyes today.

“Mum, the meteor.” I said, as it dawned on me. Now it seemed there was no way to truly stop it. Everyone on earth was going to die without her there to stop it. “Without you, it’s still on its way.”

“Without me, it’s the end of the world.”

And for most of the day, her being gone had only sunk in as being the end of my world. I was alone again. I hated being alone like that.

“Maria and I were the only ones who knew about it. We were the only ones who remembered you.” I told her. “We got protected…by the puzzle boxes.”

“Oh yes, the Verron soothsayer must have known this was going to happen.” She said. I guess it made some sense now. “Do you remember what I told you he said? ‘Give it to the person you trust the most’. It linked us somehow. I could sense you both searching for me. I called out to you both.”

“I dropped it.” I frowned. I guess that’s the reason why I’m here now. “That alien came and I ran. Was it him? Did he do this?”

“No. He’s called Graske. There was some Graske activity on Earth a couple of years back, but no, this isn't their style at all” Mum said. I wondered what their style was.

“What do you mean?”

“This is much more powerful. Some other creature must be using the Graske as a slave.” She explained further. I guess whoever was doing would have someone else doing the dirty work. Well, now I almost feel bad for the creature.

“ _Sarah Jane_.” We looked up at hearing someone calling her name.

“What’s that?” I asked, slightly frightened.

“I’m summoned.” She explained as we heard it again.

“ _Sarah Jane_.”

“I have to go.” She tells me. “Kitty, stay here.”

“Don’t leave me on my own.” I said, looking at her, feeling afraid.

“Oh, I'll come back, I promise. Just wait here for me.” Mum told me, but I didn’t want to be left all alone again. I couldn’t bare it.

“Don’t leave me alone, mum.” I pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Okay, alright, but stay close.”

“Sarah Jane.”

We walked forward towards where mum thought the voice wanted her to go. I had no clue if this was the right way. Well, I guess we’ll walk until we find whoever that was.

We didn’t walk long before we saw a figure in a dark hood.

“I take it this is your domain.” Mum stated.

“Who are you?” I asked as mum wrapped an arm, protectively around me.

“Nobody.” He replied; well that’s helpful. “I am nothing.”

“Any chance you could be less…” Mum trailed off.

“ _Cryptic_?” I finished.

He took off its hood and it revealed he did not have a face. There was nothing besides a mouth. Well I guess he didn’t really have a _self_ then. What the hell is he?

“Behold. As you can see, I have no self.”

“What are you?” I asked.

“I exist only to bring disorder. That is my purpose.” He says, not really giving me an answer. I wondered if he knew a technical word for what he is.

“Why?” Mum then asked.

“Chaos is my blood and air and food. You are the key to that chaos. I have been waiting, searching through time, for just the right person at just the right moment.” He explained before pointing at her. “I took you to aid the coming of darkness.”

Then something dawned on me.

“Where’s Luke?” I asked.

“Where is my son?” Mum then asked.

“The Bane never came to Earth in the timeline that I have created. Luke Smith never existed.”

Well, we sort of knew that he didn’t exist in this world without Sarah Jane Smith. That was obvious. But that meant he had to be here. Where is he then?

“People who don't exist they end up here, don't they? So where is he?” Mum demanded to know. “I demand to see my son!”

“He is lost in the forgotten places, even further out than you.” He said.

Maybe I could find him.

I shut my eyes and I tried to listen for his voice. It didn’t take long for me to hear it; but I almost wish I could hear it.

 _“Mum? Kitty? Where are you? Where am I? Hello?”_ Luke called, sounding so frightened. I didn’t know where he was but I knew he was somewhere far. _“Help me! Please!”_

Luke is lost.

“I can hear him. He’s so scared.” I said. It pained me to listen to. My brother was out there and there was nothing I could do to help him.

“Now let me ask you this, if I died all those years ago, never mind the Bane. What about the _Slitheen_ , the _Gorgons_ , and the _Patriarchs_ of the _Tin Vagabond_? I—we stopped them all from taking over the Earth. What happened to them?”

That was a good question.

“I turned them all away. All I need is the meteor.”

“What’s so special about a meteor?” I asked. Like, did he really do all this to have earth destroyed by a meteor? Why that?

“Those other species, they invade for profit, power, and revenge. The meteor is _pure chaos_. The destruction of the Earth for no reason at all, just blind chance. This is food for me.” He explained and well, I guess that’s his purpose.

“You'll destroy all life on Earth and you don't even care.” Mum shook her head.

We both just couldn’t believe this was happening.

“I care about you. You are so wonderful, Sarah Jane Smith. You and your daughter. Your life was so important and I found the right moment to snuff it out, with the help of Andrea Yates.” He tells us and I guess if he got rid of her before we met, he didn’t have to go through the trouble of getting rid of us both.

“Andrea was my friend.” Mum says.

“She wished to save her own life. I could only remove you with her consent.” He said. Well, I guess Olivia was right about one thing; Andrea basically killed her.

“She agreed to it?” Mum questioned. She seemed to have trouble believing it.

“You tricked her! You used a terrified kid.” I exclaimed. I’m assuming that’s what could have happened. I mean, if you were about to die and you were a thirteen year old kid, I don’t know what I would have said. It wouldn’t be hard to trick a kid at that time.

“I must go now.” He said, turning away.

“No, don’t go.” Mum pleaded.

“I will return when the earth is no more.” He added. “I will explore you and Kitty’s potential further. In particular, your memories of this Doctor and even this Katherine.”

I blanched.

“You leave them alone!” I screamed. Not only was he threatening the Doctor, but also my sister.

“I can use you two to find them. Imagine, if the Doctor had never existed. What chaos there would be across the stars.” He said, before he vanished.

“Don’t you dare!” Mum and I screamed.

But in a way, it didn’t matter. Because without any way back to the world, there is no way to stop that meteor from destroying the planet. The world is going to end and there’s nothing we can do to stop it.

* * *

Clyde’s POV

I dropped my house to get the birthday card from my mum for Andrea. Maria and I walked in together and Andrea seemed delighted to see us. I’m sure she would be now that Kitty has suddenly disappeared and Maria has no memory of her; it’s all too convenient.

“Oh look who’s here!” Andrea claimed as she went over to us. Maria gave her a hug and then she did the same with me.

“Here’s a card from my mum.” I told her.

“Oh, that’s lovely. Thank your mum for me. I’m sorry she couldn’t make it.” Andrea tells me.

“Right, anyways, do you mind if I stick around for a while?” I asked.

“Of course, love.” Andrea said. “Here have a bit of cake.”

I took a piece of cake from the tray and smiled at her before she walked away. I watched as she walked away and interacted with some other adults. I glanced at Maria whom was now with her mum and dad—I guess they just walked in.

I have to fix this.

I looked over at seeing my friend Danny go over and attempting to change the music. I guess this stuff is pretty old.

“Don’t put that modern stuff on.” Andrea said.

“But this is ancient.” He protested.

“Not to me. It doesn’t feel that long.” Andrea says turning the volume up again. “Oh, the sixties. That was my time. I was just a kid back then.” I guess it would seem that way, wouldn’t it? I mean, after all, she isn’t supposed to be here, according to Kitty.

“Clyde.” I looked up at her as Andrea said my name. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong?”

You could say that.

“No, everything is as it should be, right?” I replied.

“Right.” She stated, while looking at me oddly.

Then Maria switched on the TV when she got a call from a friend about this meteor. She turned on the telly and it talked about a meteor heading for us. _Oh my god, Kitty was right; it’s all true._

“The huge meteor, which was sighted at two fifteen this afternoon, is heading towards Earth at colossal speed, but scientists are stressing that the situation is being closely monitored. There is no need to panic.” The news reporter on the telly announced.

“Is it going to hit us?” Maria’s mum asked.

“Kelsey says it’s going to fly past.” Maria replied.

Though, I had a feeling Kitty wasn’t just right about it coming. We had something else to worry about.

“See, nothing’s going to spoil my birthday.” Andrea said, in attempts to lighten the mood. I wanted to roll my eyes. “We need more drinks.”

“Do you need a hand?” I offered.

“That’d be great thanks.” Andrea smiled.

Perfect. This was my chance to find out what she did and why.

We went into the kitchen and she went into the cupboards, taking out some glasses before looking for more bottles of drink. I leaned against the wall after the door closed and there was some privacy.

“What does the name Kitty mean to you?” I asked.

“I don’t know… **Kitty** Pryde, Kitty Carlisle, or Katherine Price that works down at the shops. Which Kitty?” Andrea asked, but she knew which one I was talking about.

“Kitty Smith.” I said. “My girlfriend.”

“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“Neither did I, thanks to you.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.” She chuckles. But I knew by how she sounded that she did know what I was talking about; I am not stupid.

“I think you do. You remember. So do I.” I told her. “Whatever you've done, I'm going to get her back. And then she’s going to fix this.”

“You mustn’t.” She urged, not wanting me to go further with this. Andrea sounded scared; I must be on the right track, then.

“You’re the center of it all. I know about the accident, I know about this Sarah Jane—her mother—“ Andrea cut me off.

“What are you talking about?”

“One minute she is with me and then the next minute she is gone and her best friend doesn’t remember her.” I said. It just didn’t make any sense, though that’s what I thought about the things she was saying earlier; now I understood.

“It’s a coincidence.” Andrea tries to deny it but then I show her the puzzle box. “Where did you get that?”

“What have you done with her?” I asked, demanding to know.

“The whole world's forgotten her. It's your word against mine.” Andrea replies, not answering the question.

“But I haven't forgotten.” I pointed out. “This box, it protected Kitty, and now it's protected me.”

“I was going to forget. He promised me. One night's sleep and I'd have forgotten her.” Andrea said, so she had someone do this. But who?

“Who promised you?” I asked, but she didn’t want to tell. “What happened to Kitty?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Oh, I think I would.” I stated. I mean, I talking about the girlfriend, I don’t even really remember ever having. I think I’d believe almost anything at this point. “Andrea, please, tell me.”

I eventually convinced Andrea to tell me what happened. She took me upstairs to the attic where she sat down on a box. I stood in front of her with my arms crossed, waiting to hear what happened. I had to know what was going on.

Andrea’s POV

“It was years ago. I was 13. I thought I was so grown up. Knew it all. _Indestructible_ , that's what I was.” I started off and then grabbed a tissue as I was already starting to cry. “And I had this friend. Oh, Clyde, I'm so sorry. I had this friend called Sarah Jane Smith.”

She was my best friend. The two of us against the world. I loved her. But that day was when I lost my best friend.

Now I had to remember.

_“If I've come all the way to the seaside, I want to see the flaming sea!” I exclaimed as Sarah and I ran down and then climbed over the gate to pier._

_“We’re due back at the bus. Jeffers will skin us!” Sarah said as we looked around and then grabbed each other’s hands and danced around while we laughed._

We were so happy.

“We larked about for a bit, then I went to the edge. There was nothing there.” I continued to tell Clyde the events from that day.

_Sarah and I looked over in the center, but I ran over to the edge. The gate was unfastened and I fell through but grabbed onto a girder a few feet below from where I fell from. I screamed as I went down and held on as tightly as I could._

_“Andrea! Andrea! Andrea, grab my hand! Grab my hand. Grab my hand. Grab my hand. Andrea, grab my hand. Come on, come on, grab my hand.” Sarah screamed as reached down below as far as she could go, urging me to grab her hand. I couldn’t. Her hand was too far._

“I tried and tried but I could hold on.” I whimpered, looking up at Clyde. “Then I heard the voice.”

“Andrea. You don't have to die. I can save you. Somebody has to fall, it doesn't have to be you. You only have to agree.” The voice said.

I heard Sarah starting to scream for help, but I knew no one was coming; the pier was closed off for a reason. “Help! Help!”

“I need your answer or I can't help. Let her die in your place.” The voice continued.

“Yes! Yes!” I screamed, afraid die. I didn’t even realize what he said until it was too late.

Then suddenly I was on the pier looking down at my friend, Sarah Jane as she was hanging from girder, where I was supposed to be. I didn’t even understand how that could have happened.

“Andrea, help me!”

“What happened? Sarah Jane! Sarah, take my hand. Take my hand. Sarah, take my hand!” I screamed as I reached down as far as I could. I tried as hard as I could to save my best friend but I couldn’t. I watched as my best friend fell into the sea and died.

I looked up at Clyde, shutting my eyes as tears escaped my eyes. “She was just a kid.”

I sat up, staring ahead in shock at what just happened. I just watched my best friend die. I then looked to my right and saw this hooded figure whom then handed me this puzzle box.

“My gift to you, Andrea.” He said. “You will forget, so that you will live a full life. But waking or sleeping, I will always be with you, Andrea Yates. Always.”

“It’s the same as yours.” I told Clyde as we both held our puzzle boxes up.

“What happened after?” Clyde asked.

“I remembered the accident, but he made me forget everything else. I never knew where I got this, but somehow I could never throw it away. Then when Maria and Kitty came over this morning shouting about Sarah Jane, it all came back. The voice, the deal I did.” I explained.

I couldn’t deal with it.

“Sacrificing your friend to save your own life.” Clyde shook his head.

“I was 13, I was terrified. Do you know what it's like to know you're going to die? To feel the end of everything closing in on you?” I asked, but I don’t know why I bothered. How could he judge me? What would he have done if it were him? “Why am I even asking? I'm the only person alive who could possibly know.”

“She was your friend!”

“Yes, and I loved her. I did. Don't look at me like that.” I said. I loved her. She was my best friend. The two of us, everything we did together, that was my whole world back then. “Clyde, I had to do it. I had to survive.”

“And the minute you remembered, you did it again, today, to Kitty. If I didn't have this box, I would have forgotten her _again_.” Clyde shouted.

He said I only needed to remove her and then I wouldn’t have to worry about Maria Jackson. It seemed right. She wasn’t even supposed to still be here anyways.

“I had to send her away.” I told Clyde. “She and Maria made me remember.”

I stood up and looked in the mirror as I sobbed.

“She made me face what I done.” I sobbed but then I heard the voice again and he appeared in the mirror like earlier when I agreed to have him get rid of Kitty Smith.

“What do you want me to do, Andrea?” He asked.

“And yeah, now I've done it again. Sent your girlfriend away.” I stated, so he would understand what I needed him to do.

“I can send him away too, but I need your agreement.” He said.

“I agree!” I exclaimed in sobs.

“Agree to what?” Clyde asked.

“I’m so sorry.” I told him as I took the puzzle box from him and threw it across the room. Then another alien creature appeared and chased Clyde out of the room.

I hate that had to do it, but I must do it.

* * *

Clyde’s POV

I ran as that alien creature thing chased me down the stairs. I faster and then able to grab my skateboard. I waited for him a bit up the street and then when he was right where I wanted, I glided right into him. I tackled him.

I managed to get him into Maria’s house that was now empty. This could be a good place. I tied him up and he struggled against me, but luckily, I was stronger.

“Set me free!” He demanded.

“Tell me how to get Kitty back! Now!” I demanded first.

He gave me a tool and told me how to use it. I point it up and press the button. Then she should come back. And that might mean that Maria’s memories of her might come back as well.

“The snare will retrieve her. Then you set me free.” He said.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

Mum was holding me close. I couldn’t believe this was it. There was nothing we could do. We were stuck in limbo. We don’t exist. Everyone else we love is going to get killed when that meteor hits the planet soon. I can’t believe we can’t do anything.

“I can’t believe this is it.” I said.

“There must be something. There is always something.” Mum said, sounding like she still had hope.

“There’s Maria and Clyde.” I said.

“What can he do? Clyde didn't remember me. Now you've been properly taken out of time, Clyde and Maria won't remember you, either.” Mum said.

“Not like he remembered me before.” I added.

I don’t see how mum could still have hope when there clearly wasn’t any. There was nothing we could do. Everyone was going to die.

I then stepped away from mum at hearing a noise and then feeling this sudden energy. It felt almost familiar but I didn’t know what it was.

“What is it?” She asked as I moved away and I turned to her.

“Mum—“ I started to say, but then I wasn’t in limbo.

“Kitty! Oh, Kitty!” I could hear mum screaming for me as I was—going who knows where? What the hell is happening now?

Then suddenly I was on the couch in the living room of Maria’s house. I looked around and saw that little alien that put me in limbo, but then I saw Clyde. _Oh my god, did he get me back?_ Did he do this?

“Kitty!” Clyde said and I smiled; he remembered me.

“Clyde!” I exclaimed as he then wrapped me into a hug. “You remembered me?”

“Listen. The meteor. You were right. It's heading straight for us.” Clyde then tells me.

“We can stop it, but we need my mum.” I told him. “We need Sarah Jane.”

“I still don’t remember Sarah Jane. I mean, I barely remember you.” Clyde says and I almost want to laugh. It seems he remembered me enough to find a way to get me back.

“Clyde, trust me. Look, you remembered me when I disappeared this time, yeah?” I asked and Clyde nodded. “Well I remember my mum and trust me when I say, she is the only one who can stop it.”

“But how? She’s just a regular mum, right?” He asked and I sighed.

“She’s a lot more than that.” I told him. She was more than a mum. She was savior of earth and because of her, I was still alive in my world. She is more than just a regular old woman.

“What do we do?” Clyde asks, obviously deciding to trust me.

“Try that again—whatever you did with that thing.” I said and he tried it again, but nothing happened this time. I don’t think it’s going to work.

“It didn’t work.” Clyde says.

“I think there is really only one way to get her back. And that’s all on Andrea.” I told Clyde.

“How the hell are you going to manage that? I got the truth of what happened out of her and she tried to send me away.” Clyde asked. He seemed to think it was impossible, but this Clyde doesn’t know the Smith Family; we are impossible.

“Come on.” I urged.

We ran across the road and over to my house. Maria ran over to me, trying to apologize as she seems to remember me now. I guess she forgot me. That’s not important. I brushed past her as Clyde and I went into the attic to find Andrea looking in the mirror. In the mirror, I saw my mum.

“But you can't be here, not while I'm here. You can't come back.” I heard Andrea scream as we ran in.

“Mum!” I exclaimed at seeing her.

“That’s her?” Clyde asked and I nodded. “She’s only in the mirror.”

I guess maybe that thing gave her a way into the world. It’s like a see-through only portal. We could see her but she can’t actually be here.

“How do we get her back?” Clyde then asks.

“I can’t back while Andrea is still here.” She explains. “I must get back. To save Luke. To save Kitty. To save the world.”

“What do we do?” I asked. I don’t know what to do.

“There is a way. It's why the creature got rid of Kitty.” Mum says, looking at Andrea. “She confronted you. She might have persuaded you to go back on your deal. This whole thing depends upon your agreement to my death all those years ago.”

“If you go back on your deal, she comes back.” Clyde says and I nod.

“Andrea, all you have to do is say ‘no’.”

“I can’t.” She says and I frowned.

I can’t believe she is willing to let the world end. I thought they were best friends, but it doesn’t seem like it.

“If you don't, that meteor's going to hit. Is that what you want?” Clyde asked.

I was so angry. I just want my world back. I want my family back.

“I’m sorry Andrea, but you were meant to die.” I told her.

She turned to me with a glare. “ _Meant_? Who says I’m meant to die? I was so young. I had so much to do, and I did it. Look at me. I lived every single moment, because I knew what it was worth.” She ranted on, but so did my mother. And she did a lot more than Andrea ever would.

“So did I!” Mum interjects.

“And you’re the chosen one? The golden girl?” Andrea asks, turning back to mum.

“Oh, nobody was chosen. It was stupid what happened that day, but this is worse.” Mum tells her.

“That thing twisted it. He used you, Andrea!” I told her. “He doesn’t care about you.”

“So I die at thirteen?” She asked.

“And my son and daughter get a chance to live.” She says and I feel tears stream down my face. She saved our lives. If it hadn’t been for her, Luke and I really wouldn’t exist; we’d be dead.

“This is your daughter, right?” Andrea looks at me and I nodded. “I see where she gets her determination.”

“I have a son, too.” Mum goes on. “He’s lost out there, Andrea. Somewhere terrible. I am begging you. Please, save him.” She pleaded.

I could still hear the sounds of Luke’s frightened cries. It was unbearable.

“He’s just a kid, you don’t understand.” I cried. Luke really was only a baby in a matter of thinking. He didn’t deserve this. “He’s lost out there. He’s so scared.”

“Save my family.” I added, pleading for her to help us. It seems Andrea is our only hope now.

“If I do, what happens to my life? All the things I did as I grew up. They get scrubbed out? I get forgotten?” Andrea asks.

“No, you were never forgotten, never. What I saw that day, it changed me forever. I saw how precious life is, and it made me fight to defend it all these years because of you, Andrea.” Mum explained. I guess in a way, you could say Andrea was the reason she was compelled to save me. “It was all because of you. My best friend.”

They were both crying. But then it was interrupted by that thing—the Trickster—appeared behind all of us.

“Is that him? The Trickster?” Clyde asked.

“Don’t go near him.” I told Clyde. I was afraid of what he might do.

“Andrea Yates, they want to kill you all over again.” He said. “Remember your bargain with me.”

“You tricked me. You used a child, and now you're destroying the Earth.” Andrea walked up to him.

“Chaos is good.” He said, creepily.

“Well, I say no. If there's one thing I can do with my life, I can put a stop to you for good. I've changed my mind. I'm taking the deal back!” Andrea exclaimed.

“Then you will die.” He reminded her.

“I’ve been dead for 40 years.” She countered as she walked over to mirror and looked at my mum. “Been a good life. It's my birthday. Bye, Sarah Jane. I'm going now.”

Andrea then stepped back as Clyde wrapped an arm around me.

“And you're free!” She yelled as she threw the puzzle box at the mirror, breaking it and the deal she made with the Trickster.

Then suddenly, I fell onto the floor. When I looked around me, I was surrounded by my mum, Clyde, and Luke.

We are all back.

“I'm back.” Mum stated.

“We're back, all of us.” I said.

“Back where we belong.” Mum smiled.

“That felt like a spatio-temporal shift caused by extra quantum forces.” Luke said, looking between Clyde and me.

“I’m getting a migraine already.” Clyde commented and I laughed.

“Everything’s back to normal.” I sighed in relief, but then sat up as I remembered that the meteor is still coming.

“The meteor!” I exclaimed.

“It’s still coming.”

“Sarah Jane! Do something!” I heard Maria shout from outside.

“Thirty seconds until impact.” Luke stated as we rushed over to Mr. Smith.

“Mr. Smith, we need you!” Mum said.

“Emergency measures, required.” Mr. Smith said as he quickly came out.

“I know. Luke, steady the magnetic buffer.” Mum told him and Luke did so, quickly.

“Done.”

“Come on!” I urged.

“Mister Smith, activate!” Mum told him.

Then suddenly I heard the sound of screams which were quickly followed by cheers outside. The meteor was gone now.

“Meteor K67 has been deflected.” Mr. Smith announces as we start cheering in the attic.

“Never mind that.” Mum says as she looks at Luke and me. “You’re back.”

I smiled, but Luke seemed confused; I guess he didn’t remember.

“Did I go somewhere?” Luke asked.

“And you two are never, ever, ever, ever, ever going away again.” Mum says, holding the two of us close in her arms. I smiled widely, happy to have my family back.

“What happened?” Luke looked at me.

“Mum’s friend saved the world.” I told him.

“Her name was Andrea Yates.” Mum finished.

I then went over to Clyde and kissed him passionately. It felt so good to do that. I thought he was never going to really remember me.

“I don’t know what just happened, but I feel like I forgot something.” Clyde says.

“Oh you have no idea.” I said, throwing my arms around him and hugging him; I was happy to have my Clyde back.

“Can you help me out?” Clyde asked.

I put my hands on his temples.

“You’re eyes are glowing.” He said.

“Shut up.” I told him as I was trying to concentrate. I shut my eyes and then gave Clyde the memories of what happened in what was now a parallel world.

“Oh my god—I forgot—Kitty, I’m so sorry.” Clyde said.

“It wasn’t you—really.” I said. “And you brought me back.”

“I kissed that girl and I forgot you—I called you crazy. I can’t believe this—I’m sorry.” Clyde stammers, being overwhelmed by that. He probably also felt guilty as he only seemed to love me.

“Shut up and kiss me.” I said as he then kissed me again.

We smiled at each other; I was home.

“You guys did it!” Maria came in and then gave me a hug. “Everything is back to normal.”

I then glanced up behind Maria and blanched at seeing her father in the doorway. This is not good.

“What? Oh guys, you should have seen it—“ Maria cut herself off at seeing the look on my face and then turned around at the utter silence in the room.

“Dad.” She stated.

“Okay.” Mr. Jackson said, taking a breath. “Right. Aliens, monsters, supercomputers. Is anybody going to tell me what's going on, hmm? Come on. I need some answers. Who's going first?”

Well this just got a lot more complicated.


	12. School Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own SJA. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I was laying on bed reading a book when Clyde came in and threw an arm around me. I glanced over as Luke went over and sat on the edge of his bed. I put my book down and smiled as Clyde placed a kiss on my lips. “Well, it’s good to see you too.” I stated with a slight chuckle. “What brought this on?” I asked. It wasn’t like Clyde to be this affectionate, especially with Luke being there with a clear view.

“Making up for how I was.” Clyde explained.

“You’re not seriously still referring to that whole messed up timeline, are you?” I asked.

“He is.” Luke confirmed.

“Thanks Luke.” As if I couldn’t figure that out. “Clyde, you know that wasn’t your fault. You didn’t remember.” It had hurt at the time, but truly I knew I couldn’t blame him. I didn’t want Clyde to blame himself.

“Even so, you told me the story and I kissed someone else in front of you—“

“You did what?” Luke asked.

“Long story.” I looked over Clyde’s shoulder at my brother. “Alternate timeline, remember? You and mum don’t exist, so he wouldn’t have met me.” I reminded him and he nodded. I turned back to Clyde, as he continued with what he was saying.

“That was very uncool of me.” Clyde continued. “Whether I knew you or not.”

“It doesn’t matter.” I was ready to move on from it. All that mattered to me was that we fixed it and everything is the way it is supposed to be. “But anyways, you can continue to make it up to me if you want.” I added and Clyde rolled onto his side and he began to kiss me again until Luke threw a pillow in our direction.

“Get a room!” Luke said, cheekily.

“This is my room.” I pointed out.

“Mine too.” Luke corrected. “And I don’t want to see that.”

“Well Lukey boy, you could easily go over to Maria’s and have the same fun we could be having.” Clyde chimed in and both Luke and I frowned. “What?” He looked between us and I gave him a look. Did he not remember what happened yesterday?”

“I can’t go over today.” Luke wanted to but he couldn’t. He had to give Maria space.

“After what her father saw, Maria has a week’s worth of explaining to do.” I told Clyde.

“Oh right.” Clyde seemed to remember. Though, it astounded me he was able to forget that. The rest of us certainly wouldn’t forget the look on his face or each other’s when he stood inside the attic. This could go a bunch of ways, but I for one certainly hoped that Maria would be able to reassure him into being alright with this whole thing. If he didn’t allow Maria to continue seeing me or Luke, then it would just be too weird. Maria was one of the reasons this entire thing happened. If she hadn’t moved over the road, I doubt I would have ever met Luke or Clyde. My entire life changed as much as hers did and I hope it wouldn’t change for worse because her father knows. “What do you think will happen once she explains everything?”

“I don’t know, but cross our fingers that everything goes alright.” I replied and I turned to Luke. I knew he was worried as well. He really liked Maria. I just hoped they would have the chance to explore their feelings and have a relationship like Clyde and I do. “We need a distraction.” I sat up, realizing it wasn’t going to help if we just sat here and thought about what could be happening with Maria and her dad. We had to wait for her to come tell us what happened. We might as well occupy ourselves in the meantime.

“What should we do?” Luke asked.

“We could go to the skate park.” Clyde suggested and both Luke and I shook our heads.

“I want to be here when Maria is finished with her dad.” Luke said.

“Me too.” I agreed.

Clyde sighed, “Then what should we do?”

I tried to think. And then it hit me. I reached under my bed and found a box with some things in it. I handed a photo over to Luke. “Did I ever tell you about my sister?” I asked and he shook his head. I know I briefly told Clyde about her; even though it wasn’t much.

“I didn’t know you had one. Where is she?” Luke asked after looking at the photo.

“Gone.” I said; though I knew that answer was vague and could mean a million things, it was the best way I could describe it. “She is stuck in a parallel universe. The doctor lost her and his other companion, Rose almost two years ago.” I explained further. “This photo was taken the last day I saw her. And it was the first day I saw her in so long.”

“Sounds like a long story.” Clyde commented.

“Can you tell us?” Luke came over and sat on the bed on the opposite of me “Is that the doctor?” He asked pointing to the man in the trench coat. I nodded. At least that was what he looked like then and when he lost my sister. As far as I knew he could have a different face now.

“Well, it all started at this school.” I began. “Mum had decided to investigate this school and she figured the best way might be to do that from the inside. So she sent me in…”

* * *

2 Years Ago:

Sarah Jane and I were investigating this school. She enrolled me as a student and I would report back any of my findings. I had to admit, the school was very odd. More-so with the staff.

On one particular day, I went to my Physics Class. I walked with Melissa and Kenny. I had somehow managed to blend in enough to make some friends in the week I had been here. It worked to my advantage because I wanted to make sure I could blend in before going out of my way to investigate. “Did you hear our Physics’ teacher won the lottery?” Melissa asked me.

“What?” I asked. I remembered her once mentioning how she thought the lottery was a scam. “Yeah, she won millions and she quit. We’re getting our new teacher today.”

“Try not to give this one a headache, Kit.” Kenny added and I nodded. On my first day I had made the mistake of actually raising my hand and answering questions. I had never actually been to school before now so I assumed that was what I was supposed to do. I quickly realized when everyone in the class stared at me, that it probably wasn’t the best idea. I am pretty sure that’s how I ended up in that advanced testing class; at least that’s what I assumed. Though whatever stuff they had me do in that computer lab was a bit odd. That alone could have convinced me they weren’t from around here.

“Are you our new teacher?” I approached. There was something about him that made him approachable.

“Yes, I am.” He smiled. “And who might you be?”

“Kathleen.” I answered. That’s what I had most teacher’s address me as. I figured some type of cover while being undercover might be a good idea.

“What are you, Kitty? The teacher’s pet already?” Melissa teased as she and Kenny went to sit down.

“Shut up!” I said and then turned back to the teacher. “Are you from around here?” I asked. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Not really.” He chuckled slightly.

“Sorry, I could have sworn you look familiar.” I shook my head. But even with that, I still felt like I knew him somehow.

“You should take your seat, Kitty.” He said. I would have been freaked if I hadn’t remembered Melissa calling me ‘Kitty’ a moment ago. I smiled and then took my seat sitting in between Kenny and Melissa.

“Oh my gosh! Kitty, do you fancy our new teacher?” Melissa whispered and I shook my head. That is absolutely disgusting. He was like twice my age or something, not to mention I am pretty sure that would be illegal.

“That’s not even funny.”

“You never talk to any of the teachers.” Kenny observed.

“That’s because most of the ones here act like aliens.” And they didn’t even know that I wasn’t joking on that part. I was pretty convinced on that. But more specifically, I didn’t know what species they were or what they were doing here on Earth. Or in a school of all places. “But I think he’s different.” Normally, I tried to avoid most contact with the teachers unless they approached me. For the most part, I just tried to watch them from a distance so I could gather up information. I had noticed that there was definitely something strange with most of the staff here. But this new teacher, I had a different feeling about him; he was definitely not like the rest of them. Of course, that could be because he’s new, but I wasn’t quite sure. I would have to figure it out.

“You definitely fancy him.” Melissa seemed convinced.

“No I don’t!” I protested. I don’t fancy anyone my own age, let alone someone twice. I doubt I would ever be able to fancy anyone, given _what_ I am.

“Alright! Are we sitting comfortably?” He asked and then the lesson began. Only five minutes in and I could tell that there was something odd about this teacher. He rambled on about the word physics for a good ten minutes. “Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?”

I looked over and noticed Milo raising his hand.

“What’s your name?” Mr. Smith asked him.

“Milo.” He answered.

“Alright Milo?”

“They repel each other because they have the same charge.” Milo answered and I nodded to myself.

“Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again.” Everyone in the class laughed. There is definitely something weird about him. “Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?” He asked and again, only Milo raised his hand. “Someone else.” He urged, but no one wanted to give it a try. I knew the answer, but I wasn’t going to draw attention to myself again if I didn’t have to. “Alright Milo.”

“Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter.” Milo answered correctly.

“Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.” Mr. Smith asked. That was false.

“False.” Milo answered.

“What is non-coding DNA?”

“DNA that doesn’t code for a protein.”

“What is sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?”

“Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen” Milo answered not even a second later. Okay, maybe I could manage to calculate that in my head but not that quickly. Now I was a bit curious.

“How do you travel faster than light?”

“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring.” Milo answered and all of us stared at him with our jaws dropping. Even the teacher. How the hell did he know all that? There is no way anyone could know all that off the top of their heads. There was a lot I knew because of how my mother created me but even I had my limits. And that he knew, that was more information than an average human should know.

* * *

Eventually class ended and I headed off to lunch with Melissa and Kenny. “That was so bizarre.” I commented as we watched Milo pass us, leaving the cafeteria.

“I was expecting you to challenge him.” Kenny responded.

“You were a Brainiac last week.” Melissa added. “Why not today? I’m sure the teacher would have loved you.” I rolled my eyes at her tone.

“I do not fancy our physics teacher.” I insisted. “He just seemed familiar, is all.” And I couldn’t quite put my finger on it as to why.

“Maybe he’s your dad.” Melissa suggested and I nearly choked on my drink. “What? I mean it’s just you and your mum right?” I nodded. “Well, his last name is Smith too. I know it’s pretty common but don’t you think there could be a chance…?”

“No.” There was no way. “I was adopted and…my birth parents are dead.” I didn’t know much about my birth father other than the fact that he is dead and his name. I doubted that he is related to me.

“Sorry.” Melissa seemed to feel awkward.

“It’s fine.”

“Do you ever wonder about your family or any of it?” Kenny asked.

“No.” I knew all I needed to know and I am sure all of biological family is as good as dead. That included my sister. I doubted I would ever see any of them again. Of course, there is always the slim chance but I doubt. I saw her almost forty years ago and the chances of us ending up in the same place at the same time was very unlikely.

“I mean if it were me, I’d give anything to know…”

“Well, I wouldn’t.” I snapped. At this point, the only thing I wanted was to figure out how to age properly. The way I was designed, I would age like my alien half—every ten human years. I had been with Sarah Jane for about two decades and I only look about twelve. Because of this I had to stay secret. It wasn’t horrible all the time, but there were times where I wish I could be able to go out and do things like anybody else. I knew Sarah Jane was paranoid and she had every right to be, if I thought about it enough. But it didn’t make it easy. At times, I wondered if being on Earth was worth it if I couldn’t find my place in the world. _Why was I here?_

“Okay, sorry.” Kenny looked down and tried to focus on eating his lunch. Melissa and I did the same. We didn’t talk much after that.

Then Mr. Wagner approached our table. “Melissa, you’ll be joining my class for next period. Milo failed me so it’s time to move you up to the top class.” I arched an eyebrow for a moment but tried to hide it. Milo failed? I couldn’t imagine him failing anything in terms of school after Mr. Smith’s trivia. Another thing to add to the list of weird around here. Mr. Wagner then looked between Kenny and me. “Kathleen, Kenny, not eating the chips?” He asked.

“I’m not allowed.” Kenny answered.

“I’m allergic.” I answered. That was the truth.

“Allergic?” Mr. Wagner seemed to think that was rather odd.

“I ate them on my first day and they made me sick.” I explained. “Must be the oil or something.” I honestly wasn’t sure what it could be. But I remember I ate them and then an hour later I couldn’t stop vomiting. Sarah Jane had to come pick me up. Needless to say, I never ate the chips after that and I didn’t get sick again.

“Hmm.” He then looked at Melissa and urged her to come with him. _And then there were two…_

“Milo failing?” Kenny questioned.

“My thoughts exactly.” I nodded. We watched as Melissa followed Mr. Wagner out of the cafeteria.

“What is with the teachers and them pulling everyone into that advanced class?” I shrugged at his question. “You’ve been in that class haven’t you?” He asked and I nodded.

“I’m actually supposed to go to it next period.” They had placed me in their advanced class earlier that week after a few teachers had noticed how smart I was. But it wasn’t like regular testing. It was almost like I was trying to crack some code, but it seemed more than that. I wanted to figure out what it was and what was going on before I did anything I might regret; I am pretty I almost cracked it. “There’s something strange going on.” I turned to Kenny. “Want to help me investigate?”

“But—“ I cut him off.

“Great!” I smiled. I knew he would thank me later. And what was the harm of missing a few classes?

* * *

As lunchtime was ending, Kenny and I put our things away and then went down the hallway. I figured it might be a good idea if we split up. “Check the IT classroom.” I told him.

“What? Aren’t they—“ I cut Kenny off.

“No, they’re downstairs today.” I assured him. “It’s empty I promise. Now go.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to look around here. See if I can find anything.”

“Like what?”

“I’ll let you know once I find it.” I then hurried off down the hallway and went into one of the storage closets. I figured there could be something they were hiding in there. There was a lot of cleaning supplies and medical gloves. But so far nothing unusual. Until I pulled a sheet off the top shelf and then a bag hit me on the head. I looked down and blanched. It was a rat, vacuum sealed. “A rat?” I shook my head as I reluctantly picked the bag up by its edge and put it back up on the shelf where I found it. “Okay, that’s beyond weird.” Now if only I could forget I saw that. What the hell is a vacuum-sealed rat doing in a storage closet? If they had been frogs, that would have been a little less weird. Though usually for dissections wouldn’t they keep them in a freezer or something? _It’s almost like a midnight snack._

I got out of the closet and then attempted to go find Kenny, but I ended up literally running into someone. I sighed noticing papers going all over the floor. I got down and helped the teacher pick them up. “I’m sorry.” I apologized.

“It’s no problem.” She said. “Accidents happen.” Oh a teacher was being nice? She must be new too. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I couldn’t help but notice she looked familiar. “What’s your name?”

“Kathleen.” I answered.

“Kathleen?”

“Do you go by…”

“Kitty.” We both said at the same time.

“How did you know that?” I asked. I knew that most people would have assumed Katie or Kathy. It’s strange how she knew that.

“Oh, I once had a sister that went by that name.” She explained. “Her name was Kathleen.”

“Really?” I asked.

“My sister actually was the one who came up with the nickname.” I chuckled slightly. I think she thought it’d be funny because I called her Kat. “Anyways Miss…” I realized I didn’t know her name.

“Smith.”

“Is everyone in this school named Smith or something?” I shook my head. I knew it was common but this was just ridiculous. “Sorry, it’s just that’s my last name and you’re like the third teacher I’ve met with the same last name.”

“What a coincidence.” Miss Smith laughed. “I just started a few days ago and I just now figured out where my classroom is. Have you been at the school long?”

“About a week.” I shrugged. I guess I was still fairly new but I hopefully wouldn’t be staying much longer. “It’s a big school and it does take some getting used to.” I think on my first two days I would have gotten very lost if I hadn’t made it a point to know every inch of this place.

“It seems like a nice school. Though it is a bit odd with all the kids getting ill and this new curriculum.” I nodded as she continued. I agreed on the matter of this place being odd. “Oh, after listening to me, you’d think I’m a reporter or something.”

“Just observant.” I smiled slightly. That reminded me of my sister. _She also kind of looks like an older version of her…no, she couldn’t be._ “And a little curiosity never hurt anyone.” I added. I mean, that practically described Sarah Jane and myself to a tee; and that was why I was here after all. But without taking that observant side into account, I realized there was something different about this teacher as well. Kind of like my physics teacher. I felt like I know this woman somehow. “You’re not like all the other teachers here.”

“Well, I’m one-of-a-kind.” Miss Smith quipped.

“Right, well I probably should get off to class.” Though I was intrigued, I knew I probably should continue my investigation. Or at least, try and find Kenny. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you.” Miss Smith smiled and I turned to walk away. “Kitty Smith.”

That was a bit strange, but I’ve seen stranger in the last week. Though I was starting to wonder if the two new teachers were weirder than the ones I was supposed to be investigating. “Okay Kenny, where are—“ I watched as Kenny ran down the stairs. “Kenny!” I called and he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me under the stairs. “Woah! What’s wrong?” I asked noticing how freaked out he looked.

“There was a—in the IT lab—there was—“

“Kenny!”

“A monster.”

I grabbed Kenny by the shoulders, “What did he look like?”

“I just told you I saw a monster and you want me to draw you a sketch?” He exclaimed and I shushed him.

“No, of course not.” I shook my head. “I know you’re rubbish at drawing.” I was only slightly joking. “But can you describe him.” I needed to know what the alien looked like or else I wouldn’t be able to figure out what we were dealing with.

“I—I don’t know—sharp teeth and wings—“ Kenny stammered.

“Breathe.” I sighed.

“Sorry, but I was a bit too freaked out to take notes!” Kenny took some deep breaths. “Kind of like a bat. I saw that thing under the table and then one of the teachers—Mister Wagner—stood up in its place.” Kenny went on to explain. “Do you believe me?”

“Of course I do.” I nodded. I wish I had been there to see it. His description was not helping. “Look, I don’t have time to explain but you should go home. I’ll deal with this.”

“What? No, Kitty, we need to get help—“

“Do you think the cops will believe you? And who else are you gonna get? A teacher?” I asked in disbelief. There was no one we could call for help; at least none locally that would believe us. “I will handle this. Do you trust me?”

Kenny nodded, reluctantly. He then slowly walked out of the school and left.

“Kathleen.” I turned around and saw Mister Finch and Sarah Jane. “What are you doing out of class?”

“Well, I knew my mum was here and I was feeling sick so I figured I’d just wait out here until you were finished with her. I didn’t want to disrupt the learning.” I forced a smile.

Mister Finch nodded and then looked to Sarah Jane. “Well, what do you think?”

“Like I said, I can see everything quite clearly.” Sarah Jane responded. “Anyways, I better be taking my daughter home.”

“Of course.” Mister Finch nodded, “Thank you for your time, Miss Smith and,” He looked from Sarah Jane to me. “See you tomorrow, Kathleen.” I nodded as he then left us and I walked outside to the car with Sarah Jane.

“Did you find anything?” Sarah Jane asked as she unlocked the car.

“I did and so did a friend.” I answered.

“A friend?”

“Long story.” It was difficult to explain and I didn’t want to explain it. “Anyways, I will show you what I found; tonight.” I knew we had to come back tonight. At the very least, I needed to get a good look at these creatures to figure out what we were dealing with.

* * *

Kat’s POV

I smiled, watching as she walked away from me. I honestly couldn’t believe my eyes but I knew it had to be her. She looks just about the same; just a bit older. I thought I had lost her that day. Kitty and I had stopped our mother but at the cost of her being lost as a slave because of revenge. Not that our mother cared. The only reason she created Kitty in the first place was because of a pointless war; one that she started. The only thing that helped me to sleep at night was believing that somehow she eventually escaped her prison and managed to find a life of her own; a good one. And now I see that she was older now and she had a life. But I had a hunch that her life wasn’t being human; and with the way she aged down here, I knew that wouldn’t be possible. I had a feeling she was here for the same reason that The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, and I were here; there was something going on at this school.

That night, we decided to break into the school and see what we could find. “Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.” Rose commented. I just had a weird feeling about this school.

“All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team.” The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes as he tried to think of a better term for our group. “Er, gang. Er, comrades…?” I shook my head. I think _companions_ suited us better.

“Doctor.” I gave him a look; this was a discussion for a later time.

“Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department.” He gave instructions to them.

“And where are you going?” I asked.

“Finch’s office. Be back in ten.” He answered.

“I’ll go with you.” There was something I needed to discuss with him on the way; something that couldn’t wait. Once Rose and Mickey were off to their own tasks, I decided to bring it up. “Doctor, you once mentioned you had someone like me in the TARDIS once?” I asked.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Well…” I arched an eyebrow. What does that mean? “Yes and no. She was a bit Human and a bit Starian…a child, grown from synthesized DNA of a human and starian.”

“What was her name?” I asked. I knew who it was but I wanted to hear it from him.

“Kitty.”

I punched him in the arm. “What was that for?”

“My sister.” I told him. “You had my sister in the TARDIS.”

“Really…well I see the resemblance.”

“Why did you never mention her?” I was curious.

“It slipped my mind…” He bit his lip. I wasn’t pleased with that answer but I knew I would have to drop it for now.

“I saw her.”

“What?” The Doctor looked confused.

“Today, in the school.” I explained. “I saw my sister—she is a bit older but I know it’s her. I think she might be here investigating the school.”

“Funny you should mention that.”

“Why?” Now I was the one confused.

“When your sister—when Kitty was on the TARDIS with me, it wasn’t just her. I had another companion. A journalist, Sarah Jane Smith. And when they—when I left them, they left together. And I just saw Sarah Jane earlier today.”

“They are both here.” I smiled. This was definitely not a coincidence. “I bet she didn’t recognize you.” I doubted she would considering he must have had at least two face changes since they travelled together. “Kitty didn’t seem to recognize me.” Which was odd because I haven’t changed much; it couldn’t be much of difference than how she’s grown.

“She will.”

“What do you mean?” I questioned.

“If Sarah Jane and Kitty have the same idea as us—to investigate. Then, they’ll probably be coming around here tonight.” The Doctor hypothesized. I had a feeling he might be right about this. “So I’m going to go down to the basement; where the TARDIS is.” Was he going to wait for them to show up? Who is to say they will go down there? Oh, of course they will. Us all being here now had to mean something—us seeing each other, it has to happen. “Coming?”

I followed him down to the basement.

* * *

Kitty’s POV

“So you saw a creature?” Sarah Jane asked me as we headed around the back of the school.

“No.” I shook my head. “Actually, it was my—it was another student, Kenny.” He had become a friend to me but I knew after we were finished here that friendship wouldn’t last. I would disappear and he would never hear from me again. I couldn’t exactly have real friends; I’m not a normal kid. “He looked under this table and saw the creature and then he stood up and saw one of the teachers standing where the creature was. He didn’t give me the best description.” He had been in shock.

“No matter.” Sarah Jane said as we came to one of the windows in the back. “We’ll find it.” She assumed they were all staying at the school. I knew that was likely. Hopefully we could just get a glimpse of them while they were sleeping. Hopefully we won’t run into them; we were not prepared for an attack. Sarah Jane climbed through one of the windows and then pulled me up through it. “Where to?”

“Kenny saw it in an upstairs classroom.” I led her down another hallway, trying to find the stairs. “But I think there might be some stuff down here.” I figure it might be a good idea to show her the rat I found. I had a feeling that might be relevant. “I found a rat in the storage closet earlier.” I realized I had to correct myself or she would think I was talking about a live one; I knew those weren’t very uncommon. “A dead one; vacuumed sealed.”

“Probably food.” Sarah Jane guessed. That had been my guess.

“Maybe to hold them over.” I had a feeling that didn’t only have a hunger for rodents. “It couldn’t hurt to look around some more. There could be more stuff. I couldn’t look for every long during the day.” I didn’t want to get caught.

“Alright.” Sarah Jane agreed and then as we attempted to go upstairs, we heard a noise. It sounded like it could belong to one of the creatures. I looked to Sarah Jane and knew we probably needed to hide. “Down here.” She urged and we went down, towards the basement. We heard the noise again as it echoed through the stairway. I went to the nearest door and went inside. We sighed in relief as we assumed we were safe. I turned around and blanched at the sight in front of me.

“Sarah Jane.” I said and then she turned around to see what I saw; the TARDIS. We stared for a moment before backing up and leaving the room. Then when we turned around, a man and woman stood in front of us; the two teachers I met earlier today. _Could they be…?_

“Hello Sarah Jane.” He greeted.

“Hello Kitty.” She greeted.

I knew it had to be them. “It’s you.” Sarah Jane and I both said in unison.

“Doctor.” Sarah Jane added.

“Kat.” I smiled. “My sister.” I almost couldn’t believe it; though it made sense why they seemed familiar to me earlier. I just didn’t it could be possible. That of all the people in the world, I happen to run into my sister.

“Oh my god, it’s really you.” Sarah Jane and I both couldn’t believe it.

“You’ve regenerated, Doctor.” I turned to him and he smiled slightly.

“Half a dozen times since I last saw you both.” Doctor nodded. That was about two decades ago.

“You look amazing.” Sarah Jane said. He had gotten a younger look this time around.

“As do you.” The Doctor complimented in return. “Both of you.”

“I’ve gotten older.” Sarah Jane sighed. She hated that, though what I wouldn’t give to get a bit older.

“I’ve barely aged.” I was about the age of an eight year old child when I last saw Kat; that was nearly forty years ago. And now I’ve finally become twelve. “And neither have you.”

“Strange how you didn’t recognize me.” Kat commented. “Doctor has a better excuse.”

I nodded. “I didn’t think it could be you.” It had been so long and I thought what could the chances be of actually finding her? And of all places she could have gone, she chose Earth? “But I think deep down I knew. Both of you were familiar to me.”

“So what are you two doing here?” Sarah Jane chimed in.

“Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. We couldn't resist. What about you?” Doctor answered.

“The same.” I smiled, glancing over at Sarah Jane. _And it’s nice to get out of the house once in a while._

“I thought you died.” Sarah Jane admitted. “Kitty and I waited for you, Doctor. And when you didn’t come back we thought you must have died.”

“I lived.” The Doctor replied; well that was obvious. “Everybody else died.”

“What?” Did I hear that right?

“Everybody else died.” The Doctor repeated. I remember Sarah Jane and I had to leave because he was returning home. Humans were not allowed and he certainly couldn’t bring me.

“You’re the last time lord?” I asked and he nodded. I looked over to Kat. “Just like us; we’re the last of the Starians.”

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Sarah Jane took a step closer to the Doctor and I to Kat; I honestly couldn’t believe it either. What were the chances? And then we heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

“Okay.” Sarah Jane and I both said. “Now we can.” The four of us then rushed upstairs and then we ran into a blonde woman.

“Did you hear that? Who are they?” She asked.

“Rose, this is Sarah Jane and Kitty.” The Doctor introduced.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” I greeted.

“You can tell you’re getting older. Your assistants are getting younger.” Sarah Jane quipped.

“I’m not his assistant.” Rose seemed offended by that.

“No?” Sarah Jane was surprised. And then before anyone could say another word, Kat jumped in.

“Rose, the scream?”

“I just heard it. I think it came from that way.” Rose led the way and then we came to the storage closet I had been in earlier. We noticed a bunch of those vacuum sealed rats on the floor. There had to be more than a dozen. “Mickey?”

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through the storage and all of these fell on me.” The man, Mickey, explained.

“Oh my god, they’re rats. Dozens of vacuumed sealed rats?”

“I was in there earlier.” I thought I should mention it to the rest of them. “I only found one.” I turned to Kat. “That was right before I ran into you.”

“And you decided to scream?” The Doctor asked Mickey.

“It took me by surprise!” Mickey defended. “It was dark and I was covered in rats!”

“Like a little girl? Maybe nine—ten years old. I’m seeing pigtails.” I tried not to laugh at the Doctor’s response. I almost felt bad for Mickey.

“Can we focus?” Rose brought the attention back to main issue. “Does anybody notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?”

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them.” Sarah Jane guessed. The thought had crossed my mind, but if that were true they would probably keep them in a freezer or something; and I am pretty sure they didn’t use rats. “Have you not reached that bit yet? How old are you?”

“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?” Rose retaliated.

“Anyways…” Kat and I both interjected. We could see the tension building.

“I asked around.” The Doctor continued. “Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office.”

Then, we all followed The Doctor down the corridor.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Rose asked, looking between me and Sarah Jane.

“Sarah Jane Smith.” She answered. “Kitty and I used to travel with the Doctor.”

“And Kat’s my sister.” I added.

“Oh. Well they’ve never mention you. Either of you.” I was surprised to hear that. At least the part about Kat never mentioning me.

“No, I must’ve.” Kat seemed as shocked as I was.

“Of course, I mentioned her. Sarah Jane and Kitty.” The Doctor defended himself.

“No, sorry.” I almost wonder if Rose was saying it to get under Sarah Jane’s skin. But either way, I was a bit offended that Kat would never have mentioned she had a sister.

“Not once?” Sarah Jane couldn’t believe it. “He never mentioned me once?”

“You never mentioned you had a sister?” I asked Kat and then before I said anything else, I walked a bit faster. It seemed it made sense why she never attempted looking for me. “Anyways Doctor,” I got his attention as we got near Mr. Finch’s office. “I think those rat might be food—or more like a snack.”

“I think you might be right.” The Doctor agreed and then he opened the door to the office. “Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.” We looked up and noticed the creatures on the ceiling. Now Kenny’s description made some sense. We looked for a few moments before making our way out and The Doctor being careful to close the door quietly.

“No way!” Mickey panicked. I guess he wasn’t used to this sort of thing. “I’m not going back in there!”

“Those were all teachers?” Rose asked.

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse.” Kat spoke.

“Thirteen big bat people.” The Doctor added. “Rose? Did you get the oil from the kitchen?” Rose nodded. “I’ll need to analyze it in the TARDIS.”

“Wait.” Sarah Jane stopped them. “We might have something that can help.” I smiled as I followed her over and we popped the trunk.

“K9!” The Doctor was excited, “Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Kat Smith, allow me to introduce K9—well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.”

“Incredible.” Kat seemed amazed. I was too when Sarah Jane and I first laid eyes on him.

“Why does he look so disco?” Rose asked.

“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge.” The Doctor defended before I could. K9 was amazing before he stopped working. “What's happened to him?”

“He just stopped one day—just nothing.” I shrugged. Sarah Jane nor I could figure it out.

“Why didn’t you try and get him repaired?”

“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro. Besides, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. We couldn't show him to anyone.” Sarah Jane explained. That was like me trying to have a normal human life. We couldn’t risk people finding out about me or K9’s technology.

“Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy.” Rose was getting impatient and she didn’t seem to like that Sarah Jane had gotten the Doctor’s attention with K9.

“K9 could help, if the Doctor can fix him.” I told her. “Listen, there’s a shop down the street. We could go there. Try and fix him.” And I needed some food. Sarah Jane had forgotten about dinner before we went into the school.

We went to the shop. Mickey and Rose stood in one line while Kat went with me to the other. “What are you getting?” She asked me.

“Chips.” I shrugged. “And a lavender tea.”

“I would have thought you’d be tired of chips after being in this school for a week.” Kat tried to make a joke.

“I couldn’t eat those chips. They made me sick.” I meant that literally.

“Look, Kitty, I did mention I had a sister. To the Doctor at least.” Kat tried to defend herself from what Rose said. “I just never mentioned you by name.”

There was something else on my mind. “Did you ever think about me?” I asked.

“All the time.” Kat didn’t have to think twice about it.

“Did you ever look for me?” I always asked myself that question.

“I had no idea where to look. When the Sontarans took you—I’m sorry, I wanted to—“ I knew she wanted to stop them. But I knew she couldn’t. She probably would have died trying. “I just hoped that after all this time you were still alive. I had a feeling you were, somehow.”

“It’s that sisterly bond, I guess.” I grabbed my chips and tea. Kat decided to pay for me. We sat down at a table so we could talk for a moment before joining the others. “So tell me everything? You traveled with The Doctor and Sarah Jane and then when he had to go back home, you guys left together?”

“Yeah. I remember we were trying to figure out what to do with me and Sarah Jane invited me to come with her.” I had been so excited. “She had been the one that saved me from the Sontarans, you know? And well, I was grateful; I couldn’t exactly go with the Doctor.” Even if I had wanted to, there was no telling what the Timelords would have done if they found me given what happened on our home planet.

“And what’s it like living on Earth? As a human?” I frowned at Kat’s next question. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really get out much.” I admitted. “I stay hidden mostly, so I don’t get discovered.”

“Why? You look like every other human. You could easily blend in.” Kat didn’t seem to get it.

“Are you forgetting that I age one year for every decade on Earth? Time works differently here for us.” I reminded her. “How would I be able to have a normal life? I can’t go to school, have friends, or go anywhere. A neighbor asked about me once. And then five years later approached me in a shop, commenting on how I look the same. Sarah Jane panicked, saying we had to move houses.”

“That sounds kind of lonely.”

“I have Sarah Jane.” I did love her. She was the closest thing to a mum I would ever have. And it certainly beat the life of slavery I could have been condemned to.

“Yeah, I mean she seems great and everything, but—it must be hard. Having to stay a secret and everything.” It was hard, more than I let on. It’d be nice if I could at least go to the shops without her worrying. “It almost sounds like being a prisoner.”

“Enough about me.” I chuckled nervously, trying to change the subject. “When did you meet him?”

“I trying to save this ship from crashing—on this far off planet—and he happened to be on the ship as well. And I’ve been with him ever since.”

“Was the regeneration a surprise?” I asked and we both laughed as she nodded.

“For Rose too.” We looked in the direction of the others. “Are you sensing the tension between her and Sarah Jane?”

“It’s a bit hard to miss.” I was a bit worried they might kill each other if left alone. “Anyways, I better see if I can help them with K9.” I walked over and sat next to Sarah Jane, with Kat standing behind my chair. “How’s it going?” I noticed the awkward tension. Sarah Jane almost seemed upset. “Did you tell him that when he dropped us off that it wasn’t Croyden?”

“What?” The Doctor asked. “Where was it?”

“Aberden.” Sarah Jane answered.

“That’s right next to Croyden, isn’t it?” He hoped.

Sarah Jane and I laughed. “Nope.” And that had been a struggle to get home without any money or anything; but that was a story for another time.

“Kitty, could you lend me a hand?” Doctor looked at me and I nodded. “I think he might need a little…”

“I gotcha.” I placed my hand over K9 and then he turned on.

“Master.” K9 greeted.

“He recognizes me.” Doctor seemed surprised.

“Affirmative.”

“Rose, give us the oil.” Doctor instructed and she handed it over. I scooted back a bit.

“Kitty’s got the right idea.” Rose commented. “I wouldn’t touch it. Gave the dinner lady a scorch.”

“The oil made me sick.” I interjected. I was keeping my distance.

The Doctor gave K9 the sample and he began to analyze it. “Confirmation of analysis. Substance is of Krillitane oil.”

“They’re Krillitanes?”

“Is that bad?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad.” He replied. I had a bad feeling about this. I had heard about them.

“What are Krillitanes?” Sarah Jane asked.

“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.”

“I’ve heard of them.” Kat mentioned. “Didn’t mother mention them back home?” She asked me.

“She was worried we would have to desert our planet if they targeted us.” I remembered her telling me about various creatures; her version of bedtime stories. She told me if it ever came to it, I had to kill them. “Obviously, we weren’t chosen.” I probably destroyed our world before they got the chance to visit.

“What are they doing here?” Rose asked.

“They are doing something to the children.” They were feeding the oily chips to all the kids at the school and then putting us through this weird testing system. Before I could mention that, we heard a noise from outside. We all went out and noticed one in the air. It came down and flew right above us.

“What did it do that for? It didn’t even touch us.” Rose commented as it flew away.

“It was a warning.” Kat replied. But I knew we wouldn’t scare that easily.

* * *

We all returned that morning a bit early. I decided to stay with Kat while Sarah Jane went home. It wasn’t often I got to see my sister so I wanted to take advantage of this time. I went to grab some coffees with Kat, “So what was going on between the Doctor and Rose?” I noticed them talking privately last night.

“Rose is worried that The Doctor is going to leave her.” Kat admitted. “Though I doubt he would do that.”

“Of course not, he is in love.” That was obvious. “Would you ever leave him?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I like traveling and helping people.” Kat shrugged.

“Sounds like fun.” I commented as I paid for the coffees.

“You should come with us.” Kat suggested.

“What?” I was so shocked I almost dropped the drinks.

“I mean, what kind of life do you have here? You could come with us and help people. I know you want to do it.” She was right, I did love helping people. “Come on, Kitty, what could be better than sisters traveling the world and saving it together? Family should stick together.”

“Can I think about it?” I asked.

“What’s there to think about?” Kat asked. “I mean, why would you stay? I mean, Sarah Jane would get over it. You’re not really family anyways. And you wouldn’t have to worry about hiding anymore. You could have the life you’ve always been meant to have.”

“I don’t know…” There was something holding me back.

“Kitty, it’s like you said, you can’t live with the humans since you age like a Starian. That’s what you truly are. And you belong in the TARDIS.” Kat kept trying to recruit me. “We could use someone like you—with your power. And I want my sister with me.” _But I am human too._

I wasn’t able to respond as Sarah Jane and Mickey arrived. The Doctor and Rose then joined us outside. We drank the coffee and then soon, the kids started piling into the school. This is the day we were going to stop them.

The Doctor gave instructions. “Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside.” I wondered if it was wise to have Sarah Jane and Rose together in the same room alone. “Here, you might need this.” He handed his sonic to Sarah Jane instead of Rose. “Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.” He told him. “Kitty and Kat with me.”

“Wait, I have to just sit out here?” Mickey seemed offended.

“You can keep K9 company.” Sarah Jane added as she gave him her keys.

“Where are you three going?” Rose asked.

“We’re going to pay Mr. Finch a visit.” The Doctor told her.

* * *

We went out to the swimming pool and finally found Mr. Finch. “Who are you?” The Doctor asked as Kat and I stood on opposite sides of him.

“My name is Brother Lassa.” He answered. “And you?”

“The Doctor.” He replied. “I think you are familiar with Kitty and this is her sister, Kat.” He added. “Since when do Krillitanes have wings?”

“It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine.” He explained.

“And now you look human?” I observed.

“A personal favorite.” He smirked.

“And the others?” The Doctor asked.

“My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath.” He answered. “And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you. The last.” He then looked between me and Kat. “And the Starians, such a hardy race. Civilized and strong. And now all that remains are you two.” His eyes farrowed on me. “And you are the reason for their destruction. Their supposed savior ended up destroying them.” I looked away. It wasn’t my fault. I had to do what was right. “The most powerful of your species and yet, you are the weakest, sacrificing your species—your family for what? Morals?” He laughed.

“You would know an awful lot about that, wouldn’t you?” It was laughable with coming from the one who destroyed many species.

“Too bad we didn’t get to your home before you were created.” He mocked. “Then your people could live out through us—in a way.”

“What is your plan here?” The Doctor asked. I decided to keep my mouth shut; he was trying to distract us.

“You don’t know?” He laughed.

“That’s why he is asking.” Kat responded.

“Show me how clever you are.” He glanced at me. “Maybe you and Kathleen can work it out.” I have been trying to since day one. I could never fully understand what that testing was or what it was for. I just knew I had stop myself before I got through it.

“If I don’t like it, we’ll stop it.” Doctor declared.

“Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?”

“I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it.” He warned.

“But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us.” He seemed confident. “The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you. And maybe if you want to redeem yourself,” He looked to me. “You could finish what you started.” Was he talking about that testing? “You may have killed your home, but you can find a new one with us. So much better than living here with these humans.” I would rather die than do that.

“I will never help you.” I yelled and then he was gone.

“Kitty?” Kat and The Doctor looked at me.

“There were these testing programs. I don’t know—they were weird. I almost cracked—whatever it was. But I knew I had to stop. It’s not like regular tests.” I had to show them. “Maybe you will know what it is, Doctor.”

“Show us.” Kat urged.

First, we went and found Sarah Jane and Rose. They were laughing. I had a feeling they must have been talking about The Doctor, but in a better way. At least they had stopped fighting over him. We sent Rose outside to reroute the kids to another classroom while we figure this out. The Doctor was struggling to get into the CPU. Even with the sonic.

“I thought the sonic got into anything?” Sarah Jane questioned.

“Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?”

“Whatever it is, it can’t be good.” I pointed out.

He kept trying, but he can’t get into it. But then the screens light up with the same symbols. “Doctor!” I exclaimed and he looked at it. “Any idea?” I asked.

“Some sort of code…no! No! It can’t be.”

“What?” Kat asked.

“The Skasis Paradigm. They are trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.” The Doctor answered.

“What is that?” Sarah Jane asked.

“The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control.” The Doctor explained.

“The kids are like a giant computer?” Rose asked.

“Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.”

“But not nearly as clever as Kitty.” Kat pointed out. “She almost cracked it.”

“Good thing I had the right mind not to.”

“Wait, I’ve been eating those chips.” Rose realized.

“What's fifty nine times thirty five?” Doctor asked.

“Two thousand, sixty five.” She answered without having to think. “Oh my god.”

“Why not use adults?” Sarah Jane asked.

“No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls.” The Doctor explained and turned to me. “Your humanity—that’s why you almost cracked it.” I was far more advanced than the average human. That combined with my power and everything—yeah, it made sense.

Then Finch walked in. “Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.”

“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.”

“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.”

“And what? By someone like you?”

“No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.” He then turned to me. “Or the Starians reborn. You could be the savior you were always meant to be.”

“Don’t listen Doctor.” Sarah Jane said. “Don’t listen Kitty.”

“And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor.” He looked at me again. “And poor Kathleen so lonely, having to hide away. You could both join us.”

“We could save everyone?” Doctor asked.

“Yes.” Finch confirmed.

“I could save my people and not have to hide?” I asked. I wasn’t easily manipulated.

“No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends.” Sarah Jane looked between the Doctor and I; we knew she was right. My pain and mistakes made me who I am. And I knew in my heart that my planet had to be destroyed for others to live; I would do it again. I shot an energy blast in their direction and we made a run for it.

As we ran out, we heard a crash. And then we were joined by Mickey and Kenny. “Kitty?” He asked.

“Hi Kenny.” I smiled awkwardly. “No time to explain.” We had to keep running.

“They’re our teachers?” He asked.

“You were the first who saw them.” I pointed out. “Yeah, they are.” I could tell Kenny almost didn’t believe this. And I wish I could take the time to explain it more to him, but we didn’t have time. And then suddenly we were surrounded by the Krillitanes. And then K9 started shooting his lasers. I looked to Kat, noting that it wouldn’t be enough. I took her hand and together we created a powerful blast. It gave us an opening to flee.

“It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them.” The Doctor realized as he sealed the doors and we ran towards the physics classroom. “How much was there in the kitchens?” He asked Rose.

“Barrels.” She answered.

“We need to get to the kitchen.” I said.

“Mickey.” The Doctor looked to him and I felt bad when Mickey thought he was going to be given a useless job again. “Get all the children unplugged and out of the school.” And then sighed. “Now how do we fight bats?”

Kenny and I looked at each other before he pressed the fire alarm. I high fived him.

I went with The Doctor to the canteen and we managed to find K9 as well. He tried to get the barrels open but they were deadlock sealed.

“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.” K9 told him. So we couldn’t use K9.

“I can do it.” I was sure my power would be strong enough to get through the barrels. “I can stop them.”

“Right. Everyone out the back door. Kitty with me.” The Doctor said and then the others went to escape and make sure everyone else made it out. The Doctor lined up the barrels for me. I realized now that I wouldn’t be making it out of here if I did this.

“You’ll have to trap me inside with them.” I mentioned.

“The oil—and the blast—it’ll kill you.”

“I know.” I nodded.

“I can’t let it happen.” The Doctor didn’t want to lose me but I knew there was no alternative.

“We don’t have a choice.” I was trying not to cry. “Tell Sarah Jane, that I love her. Will you?” I wanted her to know that.

“I will.” He promised. He gave me a hug and then left, sealing the doors. I then noticed my crystal necklace was gone. _Where did…?_ I turned around as the Krillitanes came in. Finch smirked upon seeing me alone. He underestimated me.

“Since you know so much about me, you know I was the destroyer of my own people.” I started off by saying. “And now I will be the destroyer of yours.” I looked at the barrels and shot energy towards them, breaking them open. I watched as the oil caused the Krillitanes to melt and then shut my eyes, waiting for it to all be over. And then, it all went black.

* * *

Kat’s POV

I was with Sarah Jane outside as the Doctor came out. He sealed the door. “Where’s Kitty?” Sarah Jane asked, noticing that she wasn’t with him. “What have you done?!” She screamed as he pulled her away from the door. We watched as the school moments later exploded. I smiled slightly knowing that Kitty had saved us, but then frowned as I held my crystal in my hand. _I had just found my sister. And then I lost her again. Again, I couldn’t save her._

“I’m sorry.” I heard the Doctor tell Sarah Jane.

“I know…she had to…but she…oh, Kitty!” Sarah Jane was devastated. The Doctor embraced her as she started sobbing. She really did love her.

“Kitty wanted me to tell you she loves you.” The Doctor told her.

“She did.” I added and Sarah Jane looked up at me. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

Sarah Jane tried to smile. “I think she took more care of me.”

“You took care of each other.” I corrected. It seemed they both needed and loved each other; and now I understood why Kitty was having second thoughts when I asked her to leave. “It’s going to be alright.” I tried to reassure her but I knew it wasn’t helping much. Now it seemed Sarah Jane truly would be alone; and I felt just horrible for her.

“I need to be alone for a bit.” Sarah Jane needed time to process.

“We’ll meet you at the house.” I told her. I don’t think the Doctor would leave this time without a goodbye.

As Sarah Jane walked off to deal with her car, The Doctor looked at me. “I am going to need your necklace.” He told me.

“Why?” I asked. I was protective over it; especially now.

“Because I can bring Kitty back.” He told me. Was he for real? “But I need that. And some blood from you.” _Maybe I could save Kitty this time._

* * *

Kitty’s POV

I woke up in a bed, hooked up to wires. The lights around me were bright. I sat up and took off the wires. The memories slowly started to come back to me. _Shouldn’t I be dead? How am I here?_ “Where I am?” I spoke that question aloud.

“I thought you would recognize your previous home.” I noticed the Doctor.

“Well, you obviously redecorated.” I quipped with a laugh. “But…I died.” I shouldn’t be standing here. “How is this possible?” He held my crystal in front of me. “Some of your energy was harnessed in this. That combined with some blood from your sister and her crystal—well, lets just say I was able to grow a new body and—“

“Basically, he brought you back.” Kat summed up simply. “Your heart—and you—our love exists through these crystals. Our connection.” He went on to explain so I could understand. “With the crystals and our DNA, he was able to make you anew.”

“With one modification to your genetic makeup.” The Doctor chimed in.

“What?”

“Well if you’re gonna live on Earth, you should be able to age like any other human.” The Doctor told me and I almost didn’t believe it.

“Are you serious? You can do that?” I couldn’t believe it. “So I won’t age every 3,650 days?”

“You will age every 365 days.” He smiled at me. “I mean, unless you’d rather stay here with us—with your sister, on the TARDIS?”

“I can’t.” I didn’t have to think about my answer now. I turned to Kat. “I love you—you’re my sister, but—“

“But you have a new home now.” Kat seemed to understand. “Your family is Sarah Jane.”

“She’s been a mum to me.” I would call her as such if she wanted me to; and maybe one day I would. “And now with this chance, maybe I can have a different life. A normal human life and still protect this planet.” I just had this feeling that, at least right now, my place was on Earth.

Kat hugged me. “I’ll always be with you.” She held up her necklace. “We’re always connected.”

“I know.” I nodded. “Come back and see me, will you?”

“Of course.” Kat promised.

The Doctor let me off in the back, so we could surprise Sarah Jane. She didn’t see me until the TARDIS had disappeared. She smiled in shock as she saw me. “Kitty!?” I ran over to her and she embraced me tightly. “How—but you were—?”

“A bit difficult to explain, but the Doctor brought me back.” I smiled. “A new improved version.”

“I don’t—“

“One small modification to my genetic makeup.” I was so happy about this. “I age like any other human.”

“That’s brilliant!” She hugged me tighter. “And he left you here? Why? You could have gone with your sister? Been with your family.”

“You’re my family now.” I told her. “I hope that’s alright. Kat is my sister but my home is on Earth with you.”

Sarah Jane wrapped an arm around me. “Well then, let’s go home. Shall we?” I couldn’t have wanted anything more. And that was the first day of my brand new life.

* * *

“So you gave up a life traveling the stars for this?” Clyde asked in disbelief.

“My home is here.” I nodded. “And if I hadn’t, I never would have met you.” I kissed him.

“And I wouldn’t be here.” Luke pointed out. That was true. “But your sister—“

“I never saw her again after that. Last time I saw the Doctor, he came and told me. I was so angry that he lost her—I told him that I never wanted to see him again.” Of course I didn’t mean it. But in my defense, I had to grieve my sister; I had been so angry.

“So he can’t just go to this parallel world?” Clyde asked.

“No.” I shook my head. “No one can.” I cleared my throat, not wanting to think about that day.

“But anyways, in reality how old are you? In human years?” Clyde asked.

“Kitty is about 121 human years.” Luke answered before I could. “Almost 122.”

“Have you been eating those Krillitane chips?” Clyde threw a comic at Luke.

“He’s just clever.” I smiled. And to this day, I certainly do not regret my decision to stay on Earth. I wouldn’t give up mum, Luke, Clyde, or Maria any day. “You all are just brilliant.” I leaned in and kissed Clyde again.

Then, suddenly Maria barged into our bedroom. She looked upset. “Maria.” I sat up. “I guess you talked to your dad then.” She nodded. “What’s happened?”

“Dad, says we have to move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we got to see a flashback story to Sarah Jane and Kitty, pre-series from the Doctor Who episode. It also featured Kat, who is portrayed by Mischa Barton. She will make another appearance in a few chapters.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty is portrayed by Melissa Benoist. She is half-human and half-alien. You'll get to learn more about her past as the story continues. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
